Missed Opportunities
by hudmelsonberry
Summary: Aww... that's so cute! Are they gonna... oh, they better... it's the perfect opportunity.. oh, well maybe next time. Here's a tribute to all the missed Klisses. R&R!
1. Somewhere Only We Know

**Some people here in the Glee fandom have done stories that ask "What if their first kiss hadn't been in Originial Song?" Well, this story is similar, excpet it's not about their _first _kiss. It's about all the ones we didn't see - or that should have happened :)**

**So here's the first one: Somewhere Only We Know**

**Oh, and up until the end of the song, it's pretty much just what happened in the episode. After the song ends, it's all from my own mind (I think it should have happened that way).**

_"There's some people that wanted to say goodbye to you, Kurt," _Blaine heard Mercedes say. He knew that was supposed to be his cue, but he couldn't moving, only launching forward when Wes shoved him in the back.

He walked down the stairs, the Warblers behind him, and saw Kurt standing there, looking happy and sad at the same time. Which was exactly how Blaine felt. "Kurt, Dalton's going to miss you. You were a great addition to the Warblers. You made us a better team." Translation: _I'm_ going to miss you. You were a great addition to _my life. _You made _me _a better _person_. Blaine hoped that Kurt could read between the lines to hear the words that were too painful to say out loud. "I'm sad to see you go, but we all know this is something you really want." And Blaine cared enough about Kurt to let him leave and go back to McKinley, whether Blaine wanted him to or not. "And I'll still have you after school and on the weekends," not enough time, "but these guys won't. So, they wanted to say goodbye."

"And thank you, Kurt," Wes said from his left. Everyone there who knew them knew he wasn't talking about show choir anymore.

The rest of the Warblers started the beat and Blaine started to sing, tears clouding his vision before he could stop them. He blinked them away, having promised himself he wouldn't cry - not in front of Kurt, at least. Blaine didn't want him feeling guilty for leaving Dalton.

_I walked across an empty land_  
><em>I knew the pathway like the back of my hand<em>  
><em>I felt the earth beneath my feet<em>  
><em>Sat by the river and it made me complete<em>

A guy started playing a piano - Blaine wondered why it was even there in the first place - as he started to walk closer to Kurt. The closer he got, the more his heart ached, but he kept singing, hoping that Kurt understood that it wasn't the Warblers singing to him - it was just Blaine.

_Oh simple thing, where have you gone?_  
><em>I'm getting old and I need something to rely on<em>  
><em>So tell me when you're gonna let me in<em>  
><em>I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin<em>

Blaine ran down the stairs, right past Kurt, and started playing the piano, taking over for the guy who had somehow disappeared. As he played, he locked his eyes on Kurt, singing every word straight to him. No one else even mattered anymore.

_And if you have a minute, why don't we go_  
><em>Talk about it somewhere only we know?<em>  
><em>This could be the end of everything<em>  
><em>So why don't we go somewhere only we know?<em>  
><em>Somewhere only we know<em>

He abandoned the piano and walked slowly up to Kurt and - not caring that they were currently surrounded by people who were less than accepting when it came to homosexuality - took his hands and pulled him off the steps. Blaine stood behind Kurt, still singing, while each member of the Warblers said their goodbyes to him.

_And if you have a minute, why don't we go_  
><em>Talk about it somewhere only we know?<em>  
><em>This could be the end of everything<em>  
><em>So why don't we go somewhere only we know?<em>  
><em>Somewhere only we know<em>

Blaine watched as Kurt practically launched himself into his brother Finn's arms and then into Mercedes's. He smiled. No matter how much it hurt or how badly he wanted Kurt to stay with him at Dalton, Blaine knew that _this _- that McKinley - was his real home.

Then Kurt, having run out of people to hug, turned to face Blaine. They stared at each other, both holding back tears, as Blaine sang the last line.

_Somewhere only we know_

The song ended and Blaine and Kurt ran at into each other's arms. They both held on with vice-like grips. While Kurt couldn't see, Blaine let a few tears fall from his eyes. Kurt buried his face in the crook of Blaine's neck and Blaine could feel Kurt's tears on his exposed skin. Blaine stroked Kurt's hair, wanting more than anything to take his pain away. "I'll never say goodbye to you," Kurt vowed softly in his ear.

Blaine held Kurt out at arm's length, in awe of how absolutely beautiful he was. Blaine zeroed in on Kurt's eyes, which - red-rimmed as they were - were the most gorgoeus color Blaine had ever seen. When he was laughing, they were crystal clear blue. When he was concentrating on something, they were more green. When he was upset about something - like now - they were flat gray. Blaine could tell so much about what Kurt was feeling just by looking at his eyes. "Whoa, whoa. Who said anything about saying goodbye?" He didn't like the tightening he got in his chest when he heard the word "goodbye" in conjunction with Kurt's name.

Kurt laughed weakly. "No one, silly. I'm just letting you know - for future reference."

"Well, then - for future reference - I'll never say goodbye to you, either."

"That's good," Kurt whispered, his voice so low that only Blaine could hear. The two stared at each other for what seemed like forever, Blaine's eyes eventually dropping to Kurt's perfect pink lips. "You know, you can kiss me if you want," Kurt murmured. Oh, Blaine wanted to. But they'd only been together a short while and while they'd kissed in private, they took it slower in public. It was easier that way, for the time being.

"You sure?" Not only were all of Kurt's friends - and his brother, Blaine shuddered - watching, but they were surrounded by the very people who'd pushed Kurt put of McKinley in the first place.

"Absolutely." Then something happened that changed everything Blaine had been thinking. Kurt's eyes darkened to a gray that Blaine hadn't even known existed. It was - well, to be honest, it was incredibly sexy.

Forgetting that the people around them would hate it with every fiber of their being, Blaine took Kurt's head and pulled it down to his head so Blaine could kiss those perfect lips. It wasn't too sensual, or even too long, but it was enough. Kurt was enough.

They pulled apart, Kurt kissed Blaine on the forehead, the he said, "Lima Bean after school." It wasn't a question. "Don't be late."

"Got it." And then Blaine walked away, turning back only to see Kurt being engulfed by his friends, back where he belonged. Blaine smiled, then followed Wes and David back to their cars. They asked him why he didn't seem too sad, and he'd just shrugged. "Because it's not goodbye."

It would never be goodbye.

**I know that probably wasn't the best, but I wanted to get this started off. If you have any unseen kiss ideas, be sure to let me know. I would love to hear your ideas and can't wait to start writing them out. I also have plenty of my own ideas, so there will tons to keep you guys entertained until the Season Three premiere (which better be heavy on the Klaine, or I'm suing). Until next time...**

**Review!**


	2. How Could You?

**Okay, so this was prompted by both Forwoodx3 and an anon: What about if Finn and Rachel told Blaine that Kurt was cheating on him and Blaine confronted him about it?**

**Oay, so when I saw the previews I thought this was going to happen because Finn isn't the smartest guy in the world, so I thought he would've run off and told Blaine without getting all the facts. But *sigh* that's not what happened and Blaine wasn't even *in* the episode. Damn you, Ryan Murphy. I mean... Klaine is one of the only reasons I watch Glee anymore.**

**But, enough of my ranting...**

**Here's Chapter Two: How Could You?**

"What's wrong, Kurt?" Mercedes asked, coming to sit next to me in glee club.

I checked my phone for what seemed like the billionth time in the last five minutes. Still nothing. "N-Nothing," I lied, since pretty much _everything _was wrong.

"Tell me." Damn. I hated that Mercedes knew me better than I knew myself. I held up my phone, signaling that I didn't want to say out loud. She nodded and pulled out her own phone, ready to help.

_Blaine isn't talking to me. He hasn't called or texted me in two days - Kurt_

_What? Why? - Mercedes_

_IDK - Kurt_

I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes, but I roughly wiped them away. I wasn't going to cry - not here, at least, where everyone could see. Because that would lead to questions I did not want to answer. Mercedes put her hand on my shoulder and gave it a small squeeze before letting go. I gave her what was supposed to be a smile before turning forward so Mr. Schue thought I was paying attention.

While he talked about the Fleetwood Mac album _Rumours, _I thought about Blaine and what I could have done to warrant him stop talking to me. Was it because I left Dalton? I know he _said _he was fine with it, but Blaine was notorious for not saying what he felt, so maybe it hurt more than he'd let on. But if that was the case, then why couldn't he just talk to me about it? I mean, I could understand not wanting to talk about it with Wes or David or the other guys, but I was his boyfriend. I thought we could tell each other anything. But maybe there was a lot of things I was wrong about.

"KURT!" someone shouted.

"What?" I asked, snapped out of my thoughts.

"Dude, I've been saying your name for, like, five minutes," Finn said, giving me a strange look.

"Oh. Right. Sorry. What's up?" I asked, trying to compose myself so Finn wouldn't ask any awkward questions.

"I just wanted to give you my keys." Since Finn and I lived together, we thought it was stupid to drive to school separately, so we just alternated whose car we took every morning. "I'm going over to Puck's and I didn't want to leave you without a ride." He held out his keys and I took them.

"Thanks, Finn." He looked like he wanted to say something, but I just gave him a small smile and went to find his car.

The entire drive home, it took all I had not to get on the highway, drive to Westerville, and force Blaine to talk to me. That turned out to be unnecessary, however, when I pulled into my driveway and saw... Blaine sitting on my front steps. I got out of the car. "Blaine? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, like you don't know." I looked at him, a little taken aback by his cold tone. "Finn told me, you know," he added, which was apparently supposed to clear things up. But all it did was make me more confused. What could Finn have told Blaine that would make him this... angry at me. "How could you do this to me, Kurt?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Blaine." I took a step closer to him, not liking the hurt in his voice, but he stood up and walked backwards.

"I'm talking about Sam." What about him? "I know you're cheating on me with him."

"_What_? Who the hell told you that?"

"So you're not denying it." There it was again - that cold, detached tone.

"Of course I'm denying it!" How could he... how could he even think something like that? Did he really not trust me? I had to think of a way to make him believe him because there was no way I was losing him over a lie.

"Then tell me why Finn said he saw you coming out of a motel room with him."

Oh. My. God. That was what this was all about? "Sam's having... problems. I was just helping him out. I was being a good _friend_." I stepped closer to him and this time, he didn't move away. He didn't drop his guarded look, but at least he didn't move away. That had to be a good sign. "I can't tell you why I was at that motel with Sam because that's his business and I promised him I wouldn't tell anybody. You just have to believe me."

"How can I? I mean, it sounds pretty suspicious when you hear that your boyfriend is coming out of a motel room in the middle of the night with a guy he used to have a crush on."

"Sam's _straight_," I stressed. Seriously, why was he being so illogical? That just wasn't Blaine, who was probably the most level-headed person I knew - frustratingly so sometimes. "Please, Blaine," I begged. "You have to trust me." I couldn't lose him. I just couldn't. That would probably kill me.

"I want to, Kurt, really, I do. But I just... I don't know."

I closed the distance between us and stroked his cheek with my thumb. He didn't move. I cupped his face with both of my hands and kissed him like I'd never kissed him before. I tried to put everything into that kiss, tried to convey to him that he was the only guy that I wanted to be with. I pulled away and pressed my forehead to his. "You are the _only _guy I ever want to kiss, Blaine Warbler." I smiled when he groaned. He hated when I called him that because it reminded him of that night at the Rachel Berry House Party Trainwreck Extravaganaza. "I don't know how else to convince you, but it's the truth."

"I know," he whispered, like he'd known it all along. "Sorry for acting like a crazy person. I just don't want to lose you."

"You won't," I promised, my voice just as low as his. "Remember, I said I'd never say goodbye to you. And I keep my promises."

"That's what I wanted to hear."

As he reached up to kiss me again, I thought to myself, _I love you, Blaine Warbler Anderson_. But I didn't say it out loud because I didn't need to. He already knew.

Just like I knew _he _loved _me_.

**Forwoodx3 and anon (whoever you are :) ) hope you guys liked that one! Hope it didn't disappoint you! Oh, and I hope the rest of you liked it, too! I'm not too good at writing Klaine fights because I hate the idea of them fighting :( But I tried, so hope it worked out!**

**Review!**


	3. Intermission

**This one was prompted by anon and Violethillbeautiful: Just where did Kurt and Blaine go during the intermission in Night of Neglect (because as Violethillbeautiful pointed out to me, they came back from intermission with slightly fluffier hair haha)?**

**And this starts with the fight in the hallway and progresses from there (I need to start with the fight because it sets the whole thing up).**

**Anyway, here's Chapter Three: Intermission**

"Aww, you miss them," Blaine said to me as I watched Artie and Brittany disappear into the choir room. Truth was, I did miss them, but I knew why I couldn't be at McKinley anymore.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Speak of the devil... We turned around to see Karofsky standing there. Why he was at school so late at night was beyond me.

"We're here for the benefit," I explained. "Don't tell me you're going." Not only would that be totally out of character for him, it could also potentially ruin my night. Then again, I had Blaine, so maybe everything would be okay.

"I wouldn't be caught dead." Well, that's good. "I was pumping iron in the gym when one of the guys told me you two were here spreading your fairy dust all over the place." Yep, still the biggest homophobe I'd ever met. But maybe he really wasn't, considering the fact that he was just covering up the fact that he was gay, too.

Obviously Blaine didn't see it that way because he said in a rather angry voice, "Would you just give it up? You can live whatever lie you want, but don't pretend that the three of us don't know what's really going on here." _Bad move, Blaine, _I thought. I knew Karofsky wasn't going to be too pleased with Blaine bringing up the fact that he'd kissed me.

"You don't know squat, butt boy." Something inside Blaine must have snapped - he reached out and shoved Karofsky. I was both shocked and scared. Shocked, because I didn't know Blaine was even capable of physical violence and scared because Karofsky pushed Blaine back, grabbing onto his jacket. And Karofsky was a lot bigger than Blaine.

"Hey, no, guys stop!" Santana - who appeared out of nowhere - said, pulling them off each other just as Karofsky took a swing at Blaine.

"Real brave with your fists, but you're a coward when it comes to the truth," I said, looking straight at Karofsky. No one pushed my Blaine around and got away with it.

"The truth about what?" Oops, I'd completely forgotten that Santana was there.

"It's none of your business, ." I glanced at Santana out of the corner of my eye. Oh, no. She was getting angry. This was about to get real ugly real fast.

"First of all... anything you do _became _my business when you decided to toss that Slushie up in my grill." Santana got Slushied? Oh, God. Karofsky was really in for it now.

"I think I can take a couple of queers and a girl." Obviously, he underestimated the power of a pissed off Santana Lopez.

Santana scoffed. Walking right up to him, getting in his face, she said, "So here's what's gonna go down. Two choices: You stay here and I crack one of your nuts, right or left, that's your choice. Or... you walk away and live to be a douchebag another day." I could see Karofsky wavering. "Also, I have razor blades hidden in my hair. Tons. Just all up in there." Karofsky punched the air, but walked away nonetheless.

Santana turned back to face us. "We could have handled that," Blaine said. Yeah, right. He had been about five seconds from getting the gorgeous face of his rearranged.

"It was more fun doing it together," she replied with an un-Santana-like smile. A phone beeped and Santana reached under her shirt - only Santana would keep her phone under her bra strap - and read whatever was on the screen. "Crap," she exclaimed, walking past us and disappearing into the choir room.

I didn't even pretend to know like I knew what that was all about. "Come on," I said, grabbing Blaine's hand. "The show's about to start."

* * *

><p>Intermission rolled around and Blaine and I continued our stroll through the school to stretch our legs. "Wonder what happened to everybody," Blaine commented. "Weren't there supposed to be, like, 600 people here?" I shrugged, resolving to ask Mercedes about it later.<p>

"Listen, Blaine." I stopped walking and he turned to look at me. There was something I needed to tell him, but knew I had to wait until intermission because it was sort of... private. Speaking of private... "Come with me." I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the nearest classroom and closed the door behind us.

"Kurt... is everything okay?"

I nodded. Everything was more than okay, actually. "About earlier... with Karofsky..."

"Yeah, I shouldn't have lost control like that. It's just that he pisses me of so much with what he did to you and..."

I put a hand on his chest. "I thought that was the sexiest thing I've ever seen." There I said it. I said it and I couldn't take it back.

"W-What?" he asked, caught totally off guard. As well he should be, considering I'd never said anything like that before.

"Yeah. I don't know what it was, but I have never been that attracted to you." I could feel his heartbeat quicken underneath my hand.

"Kurt..." he said in a tone I didn't recognize.

"I'm sorry," I was quck to apologize, thinking I'd crossed some sort of line. I took my hand off his chest and took a couple of steps back. "I shouldn't have said that. It's too soon and I just..."

"Kurt," he interrupted before I could get into full-on ramble mode.

"Yeah."

"Kiss me," was all he said and I didn't need anymore than that. I closed the distance between us and tilted his head up so I could reach his lips. His hands tangled themselves in my hair and for once I didn't care that it was going to get messed up. One of my hands was on his cheek, the other around his waist, securing him to me. His tongue brushed my bottom lip and I opened my mouth, granting him full access. The hand that was on his cheek found its way up to his hair and not for the first time did I wish that Blaine would let his curls free once in a while. I backed into the teacher's desk and hoisted myself up as Blaine's lips trailed to my neck. He'd never done anything like that before, but it felt _so good _and I couldn't help but moan.

"Blaine..." I breathed. I felt him smile against my skin and he recaptured my lips with his. I kissed back for a minute, loving the feeling of his hands creeping beneath my shirt. Then I remembered that I had something to tell him. I gently pushed him away. "Wait a second." He gave me a look that clearly asked if I was crazy. "Intermission's almost over," I said, trying to keep my thoughts straight, which was hard considering the fact that Blaine looked so goddamn sexy with his hair all mussed and his lips bruised from my kisses. "We should... get back in there."

"I don't want to," he pouted, his hands creeping under my shirt again. I shuddered at the touch of his fingers on my bare stomach and I almost caved.

Almost.

"No," I said, taking his hands and holding them firmly so they couldn't wander and get me even more off track. "Mercedes is performing and if I'm not there, she'll murder me." We both laughed, though it wasn't a joke.

"Fine," he sighed, defeated.

As we walked out of the classroom and back to the auditorium, I said, "You know, my parents are visiting Carole's sister in Columbus for the weekend and Finn's staying over at Puckerman's for the night..." I trailed off, letting him fill in the blanks.

"I like the way you think, Hummel." He planted a kiss on my cheek before we walked into the auditorium.

**So that's my sad, sad attempt at writing sexy time haha (I'm such a baby penguin). Hope I didn't disappoint those who prompted this :)**

**Review!**


	4. Oh! Uh, hi Dad!

**So I've decided to take a break from stories set in episodes, mostly because I don't want to go searching for the scenes so I can get the right dialouge. So this one was prompted by an anon: What if Burt walks in on Kurt and Blaine making out? I also got some additional details from Violethillbeautiful, so I think I should thank you for contributing, too.**

**It might be a tad shorter than the others, but that's okay, right? (No?... well, I'll post another right after to make up for it. Is that better?... It is? Okay, then!)**

**So here's Chapter Four: Oh! Uh, hi Dad!**

"Kurt," Blaine asked between kisses. "Are you _sure_ your family isn't coming home?" I laughed. My boyfriend (oh, how I loved to even _think _that word) was so adorable when he was worried. Then again, I understood his concern - my family (which mostly meant my dad) didn't know we were dating. It was just so new... and I couldn't think of a way to tell them.

"Relax," I said, putting a hand on the back of his neck and pulling his head back down for another kiss.

"Kurt, I just wanted to let you know we're... oh!" Well, _this _was an interesting twist of events.

Blaine (who had been lying on top on my on my bed) jumped up like I'd burned him or something. I sat up straight snd attempted to make my hair look presentable. "Oh! Uh, hi Dad! How was... uh, how was Columbus?"

"It was good..." he eyed us suspicously and I looked at him sheepishly. "So uh... what's going on here?"

"Uh..." How did I explain this? I mean, it was pretty obvious that he'd just walked in on his son making out with a guy he didn't even know I was dating. "Well, you see..."

"Wait a second," my dad said, looking at Blaine, who looked like he was to jump out the window. "Aren't you the boy who asked me to give Kurt the sex talk?"

"That was _your _fault?" I smacked him in the back of the head. "Thanks a lot. That was _the_ most uncomfortable conversation of my life." Well, that was a lie. I think my "talk" with my dad was pretty much tied with this conversation.

My dad just kept looking at Blaine, waiting for an answer. "Uh... well, yeah," he said, shifting uncomfortably. "But - but it's not what you think! I mean, Kurt and I weren't even together when I went and talked to you. I just... really, really care about him and didn't want to see him get hurt."

He just kept standing there, looking at us. "Dad?" I said cautiously. "Say something."

"I uh... I don't know what to say." He was silent for a minute and I wasn't sure if that was a bad thing or not. "I guess um... when did this happen?"

"A few days before Regionals," I said shyly. That had been almost three weeks ago. I'm sure my dad was going to be mad that I didn't tell him (I know Mercedes was upset when I told her the day after, as opposed to texting her the second it happened).

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wasn't sure how to. So, I guess now's a good time as any." I took Blaine's hand and he weakly held back. "Dad, this is my boyfriend, Blaine." Saying the word out loud was even better than thinking it. I'd never thought I'd ever get a boyfriend - especially one as amazing as Blaine. "Blaine, this is my dad." I looked over at Blaine and almost laughed. He looked so scared and all the color had drained from his face - he was almost as pale as me (and that was really saying something).

"So I'm assuming this is the part where I tell you that if you ever hurt him, I'll hunt you down with a shotgun. Right, Kurt?"

"Dad!" I exclaimed. "Stop scaring him. I think he's going to pass out." I rubbed circles in the back of Blaine's hand with my thumb, trying to calm him down. He responded by grasping my hand harder.

"Sorry, Blaine," my dad apologized. "It's just that Kurt's been through a lot. I don't want to see him hurt." Aww... and that was why I loved my dad so much.

"Wouldn't dream of it, sir. I care about Kurt _way _too much to even think about hurting him." Aww... that was probably one of the sweetest things anyone had ever said. And to hear it coming from Blaine was just... it made it all that more special.

"Right. Well, that's good." He cleared his throat and looked back at me. "So, Kurt. Remember, we have Finn's birthday dinner tonight."

"I remember, Dad, don't worry. Oh, uh... do you think Finn would mind if..."

"Blaine can come, too, Kurt. I'm sure Finn won't mind." I smiled and got off the bed and gave him a hug.

"Thank you," I said in his ear. "For everything."

"I love you, Kurt."

"Love you, too, Dad."

I released him and he said, "Okay, well, we're leaving at seven so just... be ready, got it?" We both nodded. "And Blaine... sorry again. I didn't mean to scare you."

"That's - that's okay," he said, sounding relieved that he wasn't going to die.

My dad gave us one last look that was half-amused, half-"I'm-trying-to-be-a-stern-parent-so-no-funny-business" before leaving. I flopped backwards onto my bed and Blaine let out a shaky breath beside me. "Come here," I said, opening my arms. He nestled his small body against my side and I wrapped my arms around him, content to never let go. "Now that wasn't so bad, was it?"

"Are you kidding? That was mortifying." I laughed. And people called _me _a drama queen.

"Oh, hush. It wasn't that bad. At least he didn't kill you."

"Yeah, I guess."

I kissed the top of his head. "And no more sneaking around," I added, happy that my dad finally knew. Carole and Finn would find out eventually, but (if I was being honest with myself) neither of them mattered to me as much as my dad. Don't get me wrong, I loved them both, but my dad was the most important person in the world to me. "There's always that."

"Yeah." He buried his face against my neck and I kissed the top of his head before drawing his face back up to mine, picking up where we'd left off.

**Sorry about the shortness! I didn't know how to make that longer! Did anyone else feel bad for poor little Blaine? I know I did, haha!**

**Remember, leave your ideas!**

**Review!**


	5. Prom

**So EVERYBODY has been asking me to do either "the scene in the hallway at prom" or "after they dance at prom". Now, if I made them two different stories, they'd be super short, so I've decided to combine them into one. Hope y'all are okay with that.**

**And, because I feel like it, I'm starting with the scene at Breadstix because that seems like another perfect opportunity for a kiss and I just happen to love that scene.**

**I would also like to apologize for the overwhelming amount of actual dialouge from the show in these. But I really have no way around it, unless I wanted to make them all original idea unseen kisses (which I do not).**

**Oh, thanks to anon, Violethillbeautiful, Wolf Princess girl, rockstar87, snowprincess, ilovegleethemost, and AllWeNeedisGuitarJammin for prompting this!**

**PS: To the anon who reviewed and apologized for not being signed in, you still weren't signed in. Just thought you should know :)**

**Here's Chapter Five: Prom**

"Give me your hand," Kurt said, holding out his own. I placed my hand in his and he covered it with his other. "Blaine Warbler." I rolled my eyes. Was he never going to let me live down what happened at Rachel's house? Knowing Kurt... probably not. "Will you go to junior prom with me?"

"Prom?" I had to have heard him wrong. Because there was no way he was actually suggesting that we go to a high school prom together - especially _his _high school.

"It'll be the social event of the season," he tried. I didn't laugh because I was still trying to work out the fact that he truly wanted to go to prom. Noticing that I was not amused, he said, "You don't want to go to prom with me?"

Okay, I needed to fix this. "No, no, no," I said, trying to pat his hand, which he quickly retracted. "Of course - of course I want to go with you. It's just... prom." I rested my head on my hand, thinking about why I didn't want to go with prom - reasons that had absolutely _nothing _to do with Kurt whatsoever.

"What about prom, Blaine?" he questioned and I sighed, knowing I'd have had to tell him about this eventually.

"At my old school, there was a Sadie Hawkins dance," I started, the awful memories already resurfacing. But I pushed them back so I could get through the rest of the story. "And... I had _just _come out. So I asked a friend of mine - the only other gay guy in the school - and while we were waiting for his dad to pick us up..." I almost stopped because the next part was so painful. But I kept going - after all, this was Kurt... the only person in the world who would never judge me. "These three guys... um... beat the living crap out of us."

Kurt gasped. "I - I'm so sorry."

"I'm out and I'm proud and all that. It's just... a sore spot." I rested my head on my hand again, closing my eyes.

"This is perfect." Wait, what? That didn't really seem like the appropriate thing to say (though who am I to judge?). But I didn't say anything because everything Kurt said came with a point. "You couldn't face up to the bullies at your school, so you can do it at mine." I smiled. "We can do it together." I had to admit, that sounded pretty good. Then he was suddenly very serious. "But I have to say, Blaine, that if it makes you feel uncomfortable at all, we'll just forget about prom. We'll go to a movie instead." I stared at him, in awe - as I so often was - at how lucky I was to have him.

"I'm crazy about you."

"So..." he hedged. "I'll take that as a yes?"

I chuckled. He was so child-like sometimes. "Yes." He squealed in delight, happy to have gotten his way (which I think he knew was going to happen either way). "You and I are going to the prom."

When he calmed himself down, he took my hand again, lacing our fingers together. I marveled at how seamlessly they fit together - like they were made for each other. "Thank you," he said softly. "Really, I mean it."

I leaned across the table and kissed his forehead. "I'd do anything for you."

* * *

><p>"The 2011 McKinley High Prom Queen," Principal Figgins said, though we all knew it would probably be Santana since Karofsky had won King and they'd run together. "With an overwhelming number of write-in votes is..." Write-ins? Well, that ruled out Santana or any of the other girls on stage. I looked around, wondering who could have won? Rachel, maybe? No, she wasn't popular enough. Maybe Brittany or another one of the Cheerios... "Kurt Hummel." Wait... what?<p>

The spotlight shone on Kurt and I looked over at him to make sure he was all right. He looked on the verge of tears, which was not a good thing. Someone in the background "wooed" and then Kurt ran from the gym. "Kurt! Stop!" I yelled, running after him, knowing I was probably the only one that could fix this.

"I've never been so humiliated," I heard him say as I chased after him down the hall, garnering me some strange looks from a few girls milling around. Not that I cared about any of them.

"Stop! Stop! Kurt, just please stop. Come on." He did stop and turned around to face me and I saw for the first time just how upset he was. I mean, I'd seen him cry before, but never like this. It broke my heart and I wanted to take him into my arms and tell him it was going to be okay, but something inside me said that that wasn't what he needed right now. He just needed someone to listen.

So I listened.

"Don't you get how stupid we were? We thought that because no one was teasing us or beating us up that no one cared, that some kind of progress had been made. But it's still the same."

I took a step closer to him. "It's just a stupid joke," I said, trying to get him to stop crying. I mean, what did it matter if a couple of homophobes decided it would be funny to vote the only gay kid in school as Prom Queen? We had each other and that should have been enough to balance out all the bad stuff.

"No it's not," he retorted. "All that hate... they were just afraid to say it out loud. So they did it by secret ballot." He threw his hands in the air and started pacing. I sat down up against a row of lockers, settling in to wait however long it took to make him feel better. "I'm one big anonymous practical joke." I tried to think of something to say, but since I was notorious for saying the wrong thing at the wrong time, I decided it would be best to keep my mouth shut. He stopped pacing. "I'm not going back in there. No way." He started pacing again.

"Would you at least just sit down?" I asked, watching him walk back and forth. He didn't seem to hear me. "Do you want to go?" I continued, willing to try anything to cheer him up. Because it just broke my heart to see him this upset. "We don't have to go back in there."

He stopped pacing and looked at me. "Wasn't this prom supposed to be about redemption?" He walked closer to me, so close that I had to tilt my head up to look at him. "About taking away the lump in your throat you had from running away?" Not if it was at the expense of his happiness. "If we leave, all it's going to do is give me a lump, too."

"So what do you want to do?" I asked softly.

He was silent for a moment as he thought about it. Then, "I am going to go back in there and get coronated." I smiled. There was the Kurt I knew. "I am going to show them that it doesn't matter if they are yelling at me or whispering behind my back... They. Can't. Touch. Me." He knelt in front of me. "They can't touch us. Or what we have." I smiled so wide that my face started to hurt.

"Come here," I said, opening my arms. He positioned himself between my legs and I put a hand on his cheek. "You are the bravest person I have ever met." I wiped a few stray tears from his flawless skin.

"Why? I ran away."

"But you came back," I answered. "That's more than I can say for myself." He ducked his head and I cupped his chin, lifting his head so I could look into those gorgeous eyes of his (I don't think I'd ever get tired of looking at Kurt's eyes). "Now I want you to go in there and be the best damn Prom Queen MicKinley High School has ever seen."

He laughed. God, I loved his laugh. "You are such a dork."

"But I'm _your _dork," I responded.

"That's true. Thank you so much, Blaine. For everything. I don't know where I'd be without you." Then he leaned in and kissed me. We were sitting on a cold high school floor with my back pressed up against lockers, so it obviously wasn't the most romantic kiss in the world. But that didn't matter because it was Kurt, the only guy I could ever see myself kissing.

When we broke apart, I took a pack of Kleenex out of my pocket and offered it to him. He took one and I stood up, brushing myself off. I held out my hand. "You ready for this?"

He took my hand and I pulled him to his feet. "Not even a little bit." He smiled. "Let's do this."

I pulled him into a hug. "Remember... I'll be right out in the crowd, cheering for you. I'll always be cheering for you." I released him and we walked back towards the gym, going in through different doors - me through the one we'd come out of and him through the one closest to the stage.

"How is he?" Mercedes asked when I found her and Sam.

"I think he's going to be okay."

"You're probably the best thing that's ever happened to him, you know that, right?" I was going to correct her, saying that _he _was the best thing that had ever happened to _me_, but Principal Figgins's voice came through the speakers and I turned towards the stage to support my boyfriend.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your 2011 Prom Queen... Kurt Hummel." He placed the crown on his head and handed him the little scepter.

Kurt approached the microphone and everyone waited with bated breath to hear what he was going to say. "Eat your heart out, Kate Middleton." I laughed out loud and soon everyone - to my surprise - was cheering for him.

After the appaluse died down, Principal Figgins got back up to the mic and and said, "And now we hold the tradition of the 2011 Prom King and Queen getting their first dance." Oh, yeah. I'd forgotten about that part. I really didn't like the idea of Karofsky being in the same room as Kurt, let alone dancing with him. But it was out of my hands, so I just had to stand by and wait for it to be over.

As they descended the stairs towards the spot on the gym floor that everyone had cleared, I saw Kurt saying something to Karofsky. I was too far away to hear what it was, but when Mercedes and Santana started singing ABBA's "Dancing Queen", karofsky shook his head and walked away, leaving Kurt all alone. Well, that wasn't okay with me, so I pushed my way through the crowd, coming up behind him, and said, "Excuse me." He turned around and smiled. "May I have this dance?" I held out my hand.

He smiled even wider. "Yes, yes you may," he said, taking my proffered hand. We started to dance and I didn't care that we were surrounded by people who didn't like the fact that we were gay. I didn't care about anything that didn't currently have one hand in mine, the other on my shoulder, and the most beautiful blue/green/gray eyes in the entire world. "Why are you so good to me?" he asked quietly, his lips so close to mine.

I shrugged. "It's my job." A job, I might add, that I would never, ever quit.

"So..." he said after a moment. "That lump gone?"

I pretended to think about it. "Almost," I said finally. "But there's something I have to do first."

"And what, may I ask, is that?" he asked jokingly, giving me the feeling that he already knew what I was going to do.

"This." And with that, I closed the distance between us. We stopped dancing and just stood there, wrapped in each other's arms. To hell with guys like Karofsky and Azimio. To hell with the people who voted Kurt Prom Queen. To hell with the bullies at my old school. I had my Kurt and that was all I needed.

The lump was gone.

**So I think that this was the longest of the five, am I right? Either way, I am completely in love with this one.**

**Oh, and as a side note, whenever this is in Blaine's POV, be prepared for multiple (sometimes an overwhelming number) references to Kurt's eyes as I am having a love affair with them. Seriously, are they just not the most gorgeous eyes on the face of the earth? (Suck it, Edward Cullen) So yeah... that's that.**

**Review!**


	6. Movie Night

**This one wasn't prompted, but I felt like it needed to be done. "What if Kurt and Blaine had a movie night and Blaine decided that he wanted to watch a scary movie? (ulterior motives, there, Mr. Anderson?) **

**Oh... and everyone MUST go read "You Had Me At 'Sesame Street'" by Jg Rox because it is a totally awesome collection of Klaine one-shots that make me smile like this =D **

**Here's Chapter Six: Movie Night**

"I can't believe you've never seen _Silence of the Lambs_," Blaine said in awe for what seemed the zillionth time since I'd told him that I'd never seen the movie in question.

"Will you shut up already?" I complained as I put the DVD in. "I'm watching it now, aren't I?" I got up, grabbed the DVD remote and went to sit next to my boyfriend. Just as we were getting comfortable, a voice cut through the room like a knife.

"Hey, guys," Finn said, making me want to punch him. Don't get me wrong, I loved my brother dearly, but he had the worst timing in the world. "What movie are you watching?" When Blaine told him the title, Finn got a strange look on his face. "Are you sure that's a good idea, dude?" he asked Blaine. "I mean, Kurt gets freaked out really easily. And that movie's kind of scary."

"What? You didn't tell me this was a scary movie!" I tried to jump up to take the DVD out, but Blaine pulled me back down.

"Calm down, babe. It's not that scary."

"Dude," Finn said. "Yes it is. I mean, I cried the first time I saw it. Granted I was six, but still... it's a pretty freaky movie."

"That's it. I'm not watching this." I tried to get up again, but Blaine pulled me back down again, this time with so much force that I toppled over and ended up with my head in his lap. Okay, maybe this wasn't all that bad...

"Finn, you aren't helping," Blaine said. Then he started playing with my hair. "And I'll make you a deal. You watch the movie, and I'll warn you when anything scary is about to happen. Sound good?"

"Mhm," I consented. Though, with the combination of my head being in his lap and him playing with my hair, I probably would have said that him cutting my head off and feeding it to a pack of rabid wovles sounded good.

"Okay," he said, taking the remote out of my hand and pressing play.

As we watched the movie (okay, so maybe Blaine watched it while I spent the majority of it hiding behind my hands) both Blaine and I started to get sleepy. I curled myself into a ball and nestled closer to him, feeling very comfortable. I lazily watched more of the movie and since Blaine hadn't warned me, I assumed that the scary part of the movie was over and I could actually start to enjoy this movie that he so wanted me to watch.

"HOLY SHIT!" I screamed when a faceless guy fell out of the top of the elevator. If it wasn't bad enough that they'd found that other guy all hung up like that and that Hannibal Lecter had escaped, but now random guys without faces were falling out of elevators?

"What?" Blaine asked, suddenly alert. Looking at the screen, he said, "Oh, God. Kurt, I'm sorry, I should have warned you."

"Where's his face?" I asked, my voice shaking. As scared as I was, I was intrigued.

"You don't want to know."

"Wait a sec... he's wearing guard clothes. But didn't they take the other guard by ambulance?" I looked up at him and he nodded. "So that means..." he nodded again. "Oh, God. That's sick." I sat up and buried my face in his neck. "Can we turn it off now?" I practically begged into his neck.

He stroked my hair and laughed. "Sure, baby." It was suddenly quiet as he pressed the power button on the DVD remote. "I'm so sorry... I didn't know you got freaked out that easily."

"Yeah, well... when I have nightmares tonight it'll be all your fault," I said, raising my head and looking at him.

"You're not going to have nightmares."

"Yes, I will," I protested.

"No, you won't," he countered. "Not if I have anything to say about it."

"What?" I joked. "Are you going to keep the monsters away?"

"Something like that. You see, whenever I got scared when I was little, my mom would pull me into her lap," he did so, "I would put my head on her shoulder," I did so, "she would wrap her arms around me," a pair of strong, warm hands wound themselves around my waist, "and she would just sit there and sing to me." I smiled. I loved it when Blaine sang to me.

_You make me  
>Feel like I'm living a teenage dream<br>The way you turn me on  
>I can't sleep<br>Let's run away and don't ever look back  
>Don't ever look back<em>

He ran through three more songs ("Candles", "Somewhere Only We Know" and Taylor Swift's "Mine" (a personal weakness of mine, though I would never admit that out loud)) before I yawned. "Still scared?" he asked.

"Strangely... no," I said.

"See? I told you it would work." I could just hear the giant smile on his face. "But... there's one more step."

"What?"

"You need to look at me for this part to work." I looked at him and he repositioned me so I was looking at him head on. He pressed his forehead to mine. "This is the most important step. Are you ready?" I nodded and he quickly pressed his lips to mine, only to go back in for a longer, deeper kiss.

I pulled back, smiling like an idiot. "How is that supposed to keep the monsters away?"

"Oh, it's not. I just really wanted to kiss you." I smiled and laid my head back on his shoulder, falling asleep until my dad came in and said it was time for Blaine to go home.

**I thought that was cute! But then again, it's 12:48 AM here, so I might just be delusional haha**

**Review!**


	7. I Love You

**Okay... I feel like I had to do this one. "What about after their 'I love you's" in New York?" To me, it seems like Ryan Murphy was just like... "Okay, there's five minutes of emptiness in the finale. How can I fill it? OH! I know. Let's cram in a new couple (Samcedes) and let's have a split two seconds where Kurt and Blaine finally say I love you. Yeah, that sounds like a good idea!" No, RM... it was a bad idea. A very bad idea :)**

**This is how I think that scene should have gone down...**

**Enough of my rambling... thanks to AllWeNeedisGuitarJammin, Violethillbeautiful, Forwoodx3, and Ilovegleethemost for prompting this (and to anyone who requested other New York-centic stories... I'm still going to do those, too)**

**Here's Chapter Seven: I Love You**

It was just another normal day - I was sitting at the Lima Bean with Blaine, the most amazing boyfriend in the world, and I was telling him about my trip to Nationals in New York. "Oh, my God. You should have seen it. We all looked at the Top Ten list for showcase and we all just went numb." Blaine was looking at me intently, his head propped up in his hand. Some people might have seen that as him just humoring me and not paying attention at all, but I knew he was listening to every single word. He always did. "And then Jesse kept going on and on about how Rachel and Finn's kiss was what cost us Nationals." While I did agree with his statement, I thought it was really immature of him to go on about it for hours. It's like "We get it - you like Rachel. But she's in love with Finn, so just shut up".

Blaine interupted me. "While I understand passion, I do think that was unprofessional." Yeah, well, my brother wasn't known for his ability to think things through. "But... sorry, keep going."

"Okay. So, we get back to the hotel and Santana loses it." I smiled at the memory of her screaming at Finn and Rachel in Spanish while Rachel pretty much cowered in the corner. Now, I took French, so I had no idea what she was saying, but she kept repeating "Lima Heights Adjacent", so I kind of figured that it wasn't nice things she ways saying. "And the plane ride home was competely silent." Except for a little mishap while we were boarding where Mr. Schue almost sat Santana next to Rachel. "Like, no one said a word. We all just sat there with our faces buried in our complimentary copies of Sky Mall." And I daydreamed about getting back to Ohio and seeing him, though I didn't say that part out loud.

"Wait," he said, sounding confused. "I don't get it. You don't seem that sad at all."

Well, sure we'd only come in twelfth place (though considering there were fifty teams, I'd say that was pretty damn good) but, come on, I got to go to _New York City, _when I've never even left Ohio before. "It was still amazing. I flew in a plane for the first time in my life, I had breakfast at Tiffany's, I sang on a Broadway stage." I took a sip of my coffee, thinking of how incredible it had been to sing on an actual Broadway stage. Whenever I thought about it, I could just see people in the audience, cheering for me. And Blaine was always right in the front row.

"I love you," he said and I nearly spit out my coffee. Did he really just say what I thought he said? I mean, I kind of sensed that he felt it, but to hear him say it out loud was just... it was even better than the feeling I'd got singing on the _Wicked _stage.

He was just sitting there, smiling at me, the most gorgeous boy in the entire world. I then realized that I probably looked like an idiot just sitting there, not saying anything at all. "I love you, too," I said, recovering from my shock.

Blaine just smiled wider and leaned across the table to kiss me. Like always, he was the first to try to pull away (why did he have to be such a gentleman all the time?) but I grabbed his face and pulled him back in. I wasn't quite done yet.

After a few moments, we heard someone clear their throat. We broke apart to see Mercedes and Sam standing there, identical amused smiles on their faces. "Oh, hey, guys," I said, quite unabashed.

"Hi," Mercedes replied, clearly fighting back laughter. "So uh... I guess we'll see you in class, Kurt?"

"Yeah."

She looked between the two boys. "Okay, then. 'Bye, Blaine."

"'Bye, guys," Blaine replied as Mercedes and Sam walked away.

I stood up. "Come with me."

* * *

><p>"Say it again."<p>

Blaine jokingly sighed. "I love you." I got a little surge of electricity through my body when he said it. Those were three words I'd never get tired of hearing. "Now, come on, we better get you to school," he said, turning me back in the direction of the Lima Bean, where we'd abandoned his car after I decided that I wanted to walk around.

"I don't want to," I whined. It was suck a nice day and it seemed a waste to spend it cooped up in school all day when I _could _very well be spending it with my boyfriend. He laughed and continued to take me to his car. "It's not fair that you're already out of school." Dalton had let out the day we'd left for New York and Blaine had been bragging about it ever since. He especially enjoyed texting me when I was in the middle of English or Calc or whatever, just to comment on how nice the weather was.

"I know," he said. He was quiet for a minute, then he said, "I have a confession to make."

"What?"

"You know all those texts I've been sending you while you're in class?" I nodded, frowning. That really wasn't nice of him. "Well, I was lying. I've barely even gone outside since school let out. I've pretty much just been in my room watching Disney movies."

"Why?" I asked, confused. With the weather we'd been having, I'd want to be outside all day.

"Because you're still in school. There's nothing I want to do that doesn't involve you, Kurt."

Oh, my God. That was probably the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to me (well, besides Blaine saying that he loved me). "Well, I only have a few days left and then we get to spend the whole summer together." I could just picture it - swimming in my pool, going to amusement parks (which I couldn't stand, but Blaine loved them, so I'd suffer through it), and - this was my favorite fantasy - falling asleep on a blanket in my backyard after staring at the stars. I had a feeling it was going to be the best summer ever.

We'd reached his car and he said, "That's what gets me through the day," before we got in.

The whole drive to school, Blaine held my hand over the center console and when he pulled up to the front of the building, I sighed. "Can't I just skip one day?" Though I knew I couldn't do that since finals started the next day.

"Nope. Sorry," he laughed, kissing me. "But I'll be right here when you get out."

"Don't be late," I said in what I hoped was a warning yet joking tone.

"Yes, sir," he said with a laugh, leaning in to give me one last kiss before I had to go.

When he was just millimeters from my lips, I whispered, "Say it again."

"I love you."

"I love you, too," I responded.

And when he kissed me, I knew that I would always love him.

**Wow, I'm really bad at endings :)**

**So... yeah, that's how that should have gone down. Just saying**

**Review!**


	8. Born This Way

**BREAKING NEWS: CHORD OVERSTREET WILL NOT BE RETURNING AS A SERIES REGULAR, ONLY AS AN OCCASIONAL GUEST STAR. ALSO, DARREN CRISS HAS BEEN PROMOTED TO SERIES REGULAR, WHICH MEANS THAT BLAINE IS PROBABLY GOING TO MCKINLEY (RYAN MURPHY ACTUALLY SAID "WATCH OUT, FINN. THERE'S A NEW LEADING MAN IN TOWN")**

**Just thought you should know that.**

**Also - and this is a serious inquiry to which I would love answers - to all you Gleeks in college. I am going to college in the fall and I can't have cable in my dorm room. I was just wondering how you guys keep up with Glee in college. Do you just watch it the next day online? (I guess I could do that, though it's not the same as watching it on TV, you know?) How do you do it?**

**Anyway, this was prompted by SBDGirl88 (and if it was prompted by anyone else, I apologize): "What would happen if Blaine saw the Born This Way performance?" Why, he'd pretty much want to jump him, am I right? I mean, I know I wanted to ;)**

**So here's Chapter Eight: Born This Way**

_I have glee after school, so I'll meet you the lima bean 4-ish...miss you - Kurt_

_Ok. miss you too, _Blaine typed as he walked into McKinley. He wandered around for a while, trying to find the choir room that Kurt had showed him during their short tour before the Night of Neglect benefit. But since he didn't know the school very well, he got lost. Doubling back for what seemed like the millionth time, he heard music coming from the auditorium. Remembering that Kurt said they sometimes rehearsed in there, he walked over and pushed open the door, quietly slipping inside.

_It doesn't matter if you love him or capital H-I-M..._wait. Was that - Kurt? Blaine sneaked a couple of rows down, far enough away so as not to be seen, but close enough to be able to tell that it was, in fact, Kurt up on the stage. He was standing there alone in black skinny jeans and a red and black plaid jacket. As he sang the next line (in a deep kind of voice Blaine had never heard before) Mercedes and Tina walked from the wings of the stage and grabbed hold of Kurt's jacket. When he said, _'Cause you were born this way, baby, _the two girls ripped open his jacket, revealing a tight white t-shirt underneath. I read what was printed on it and almost laughed out loud.

**LIKES BOYS**

_Well, that's a relief, _Blaine smiled as Tina started to sing.

While the two girls sang, Blaine kept his eyes on Kurt. The Warblers never did much dancing and if they did, it was usually done by David and a few other guys. So Blaine never knew that Kurt could... could move like that. It was probably one of the sexiest things he'd ever seen.

As he watched, he recalled a conversation he'd had with Kurt back before they'd gotten together. Kurt had said that he didn't know how to be sexy and Blaine had agreed (not out loud, of course) because, honestly, after the "Animal" disaster, who would disagree? But what he was realizing now was that Kurt was very sexy... when he wasn't trying to be. Because up on that stage, Kurt was just being Kurt, singing and dancing to Lady GaGa with his friends. To anyone else it probably wouldn't have... oh, God. How could he move his hips like that? Blaine was pretty sure he looked like an idiot with his mouth hanging open and... Mike Chang, get your skinny Asian ass out of the way.

And then Kurt was back in the front, of which Blaine was very grateful. He watched as Kurt tore off his jacket and threw it. Blaine watched it land in the third row. Now that he was just in his t-shirt, Blaine could see just how tight said t-shirt was. _Don't be a drag, just be a queen... whether you're broke or evergreen... _he sang in that deep, sexy voice he'd been using earlier. He sang and he danced and Blaine silently begged him to stop because it was taking all of his willpower to remain hidden and not jump on the stage and kiss him.

The song ended and everyone went backstage, using the door that Blaine knew was back there. Blaine sat there for a minute, not knowing what to do. Then he saw Kurt's jacket lying on a chair and he saw his opportunity. He rushed down to where it lay, scooped it up and made his way out of the auditorium.

He faintly heard Mercedes's voice and he followed it, knowing it would most likely lead him to Kurt. He found himself by the choir room - the very place he'd initially been searching for - and he tentatively entered the room. "Blaine?" Kurt asked, sounding both happily surprised and confused. "What - what are you doing here?"

"Can I talk to you in the hallway?" As soon as he said it, he wanted to slap himself. Because of course that sounded so bad, like he was going to break up with Kurt or something.

"Uh... yeah." Great. Kurt sounded like he thought the same thing. He followed Blaine out into the hallway and leaned against the wall. Blaine cracked a smile at his "LIKES BOYS" shirt. "What's up?"

"You left this in the auditorium," he said, holding out the jacket.

Kurt took it, his brow furrowed, lining his flawless skin. "How'd you..." his blue/green/gray eyes got wide with realization. "You saw it." It wasn't a question.

"Well, yeah."

"So uh... what did you think?" Blaine could have tried to use words to describe how much that performance turned him on. But words had never been his forte, so he grabbed Kurt by the waist and pulled him into a deep kiss. He dropped the jacket and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck in a vice-like grip that wasn't uncomfortable. One of Kurt's hands tangled itself in Blaine's hair while one of Blaine's own crept under Kurt's t-shirt. As he ran his fingertips over the abs he'd been surprised to learn that Kurt had, the taller boy shivered and started to move his lips down Blaine's jaw to his neck and...

"Get some, Hummel!" The two boys sprang apart at the sound of Puck's voice.

"Go away, Puckerman," Kurt growled - yes, he actually _growled_ - glaring at the Mohawked boy.

"Fine," he said, defeated, throwing his hands in the air. "Just remember to be safe," he cautioned, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Kurt groaned, but otherwise ignored him. Turning his attention back to Blaine, he said, "So I guess you liked it?"

"Maybe a little. Nice shirt, by the way," he added, glancing at the large black letters that proudly proclaimed what most of the world already knew.

"Yeah, well... we had to put something about ourselves that we couldn't change. Something that made us... us, you know?"

That gave Blaine an idea. "Well, in that case..." He started rummaging through his bag, cursing himself for letting it get so messy. "It's all wrong," he said, finally pulling out the bright red Sharpie he'd been searching for.

"How so?" Kurt questioned, sounding genuinely curious. "In case you've failed to notice, I'm gay. It's who I am and I can't exactly change it. What are you doing?" he added as Blaine uncapped the Sharpie and dropped to his knees in front of Kurt.

"Trust me," he said as he drew a red X through the word BOYS.

"Blaine, that tickles," Kurt squealed, squirming beneath the marker.

"Stop moving. You're going to ruin it." He continued to write. "There," he said proudly, getting to his feet. "That's better."

Kurt looked down at his shirt. "Likes... Blaine? Did you seriously write your own name?"

"Yes."

"Why? The song is called "Born This Way", sweetheart. I was actually born liking you."

"No, you were," Blaine reasoned. "You just didn't know it at the the time." Yes, the words were probably the cheesiest ever uttered by a human being.

But, then again, Blaine was never good with words.

**So that's that! The next one is going to be so fluffy and sweet, you'll have to go to the dentist to get some cavities filled :)**

**Review!**


	9. Under the Stars

**This one was prompted by AprilShowers87: "Kurt and Blaine fall asleep under the stars"**

**I'm in a romantic kind of mood (yet I'm watching _Family Guy_... don't know how the two go together) so this should be super fluffy and cute.**

**Here's Chapter Nine: Under the Stars**

I sighed and rested my head on Kurt's chest, closing my eyes and smiling when he wove his fingers through my curls. I had spent all day with him and yet, as we lie in his backyard staring at the stars, I hadn't spent nearly enough time with him. "This feels nice," I mumured into his neck. He responded by gripping me tighter. "I mean it, Kurt. I honestly can't think of a time when I've been happier than I am right now with you." In fact, all the happiest moments of my life involved Kurt.

"Me either," he sighed. "I love you." We had only just started saying that out loud, so I still got a little bolt of electricity through my body whenever I heard him say it.

"I love you, too." Millions of people said those exact same words every day, but it wasn't as special. Not only because they didn't have someone as amazing as Kurt, but because I thought I'd never get to say those words to someone. After everything I'd been through at my old school, I'd pretty much started to feel like I'd be alone forever, that I wasn't worthy of love. When I transferred to Dalton, I felt like I'd begun to change, to come into my own. But I didn't realize how broken I still was until I met Kurt. I'd always have the scars, but I'd also always have Kurt to make them hurt a little less every day.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked when I didn't speak for a few minutes.

"The same thing I'm always thinking about."

"_Harry Potter_?" he joked and I playfully nudged him.

"No, silly. I was talking about you."

"What about me?" he prompted.

I propped myself up on my elbow. "Well, for one... how absolutely breath-taking you look right now." The moonlight made him look even paler, but not in a creepy _Twilight _kind of way. More in a perfect porcelain doll kind of way. It also made his eyes stand out even more, his long, dark lashes framing them in almost an unreal way. Sometimes, I had to remind myself that he was real and not just a figment of my imagination. "I was also thinkng about how amazing this summer is going to be."

"Funny," he commented. "I was just thinking the same exact thing." I smiled, then leaned over him and kissed him sweetly. I pulled back and, still leaning over him, he said, "Your face tastes awesome," quoting Rachel after our drunken kiss at her trainwreck of a house party.

"Are you ever going to let me live that down?" I groaned when he shook his head. "Why do you have to be so difficult sometimes?"

"Oh, shut up," he laughed, shoving my chest so I flopped onto my back. "You know you love it."

I sighed. "I guess." A breeze blew through and Kurt shivered in his shorts and t-shirt. I reached over and grabbed the extra blanket I'd thought to bring outside with us. I draped it over the both of us and we cuddled close, going back to staring at the stars.

"Ooh, Blaine, look! A shooting star!" He pointed and I followed his finger, surprised to see an actual shooting star.

"Wow," I breathed.

"Quick! Make a wish!" he squealed and I laughed at his child-like ways.

I closed my eyes and thought about what I could wish for. Fame? Only if Kurt was there with me the whole way. Fortune? Only if I had Kurt to spend it on. A family? Only if I started it with Kurt.

"What did you wish for?" I asked, after I realized my wish.

"I can't tell you that!" he said, taken aback that I would even ask such a question. "Don't you know anything about wishing on shooting stars?" I looked at him blankly. He sighed, clearly frustrated with me. He was so adorable when he was frustrated. "You can't tell your wish or won't come true." I could hear the "duh" dripping in his voice.

I smiled. "Okay. Don't tell me. But can I tell you mine? It's already come true," I added.

"What did you wish for, Blaine?"

I bit my lip and smiled the way I did when I was little and the ice cream man came. "You." I kissed him again, this one longer and then settled my head back onto his chest, his hand going back to my curls.

We lied in a comfortable silence until I heard Kurt start to snore lightly (though he would deny the fact that he snored) my head rising and falling with the steady rhythm of his chest. As I too drifted off to sleep, I thought about my future. One where I would fall asleep every night with Kurt under the stars.

**So I think that was cute, but since it's three in the morning, I'll let you be the judge :)**

**Review!**


	10. Not So Amusing Amusement Park

**This one was prompted by magenta-dear: "What if Kurt and Blaine went to a theme park, and it turns out Kurt's a little afraid?" I read that and I squeeed a little bit - it just sounded so dang adorable.**

**This is set around late July/early August. And I'm saying that Regionals were in late March/early April. So Kurt and Blaine have been together for just about four months.**

**This is going to switch between Kurt and Blaine's POVs because I think it needs to be told from both sides.**

**Here's Chapter Ten: Not So Amusing Amusement Park**

_Kurt POV_

"What do you love more than anything in the world?" Kurt asked into the phone. He was lying on his bed talking to his boyfriend of almost four months.

"You," Blaine replied without skipping a beat, which made Kurt smile.

"Besides that," he clarified.

"Ummm..." Kurt smiled again when Blaine actually had to think about it. "_Harry Potter_."

Kurt had to admit it - his boyfriend was pretty much obsessed with the boy wizard, but that wasn't what he was looking for. "Nope. Guess again."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Can you give me a hint?"

"_A whole new world..._" Kurt sang.

"Oh!" Blaine exclaimed, finally catching on. "Disney movies."

"There you go," Kurt laughed.

"Why are you bringing it up?"

"Because my dad just said that we're going to Disney World for two weeks." He paused dramatically.

"Lucky!" Blaine said, jealousy in his voice. "So, wait..." he continued. "Does that mean I don't get to see you for two weeks?" The sadness in his voice was incredibly adorable and endearing.

"Well... that's the thing. Since my dad and Carole are pretty much the best parents in the entire world, they said that Finn and I could each bring someone." Finn, of course, was bringing Rachel since that boy was so whipped it wasn't funny. Kurt loved the girl and everything, but she had a tendency to irritate him 99.9% of the time. He needed Blaine around to keep him sane.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" he asked, the excitement in his voice positively seeping through the phone.

Kurt decided to have a little fun with him. "Finn's bringing Rachel and I asked Mercedes to come, too..."

"Oh." The excitement was gone.

"But she's going to be visiting family, so she won't be able to make it. So then I thought to myself 'Who else would I want to take with me to the most the magical place on earth?' At first, I couldn't think of anybody - I mean, my friends aren't really the type to get excited over going to Disney World, you know?" Kurt couldn't help the huge smile that spread over his face. "But then I remembered that I _did _know someone who would want to come with me."

"Oh, really?" Blaine asked, playing along. "Who?"

"I don't think you know him. He has hazel eyes and really soft curly black hair that he usually plasters to his head with an ungodly amount of gel. He's an amazing singer, but doesn't know the first thing about romance and has a bad habit of saying the wrong thing. Oh, and he's also so short he could probably be classified as a midget." Kurt heard Blaine sigh on the other end of the line. He hated it when people made fun of his height.

"He sounds pretty awesome."

"He's also really conceited," Kurt said, giving into the laughter that had been building in his throat. Composing himself, he said, "I'm just going to ask it. Blaine Anderson, will you go to Disney World with me?"

Kurt could _hear _the smile in Blaine's voice when he said, "I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

><p><em>Blaine POV<em>

"Okay, I changed my mind," Kurt said nervously as he tried to get out of line for the Tower of Terror. He and Blaine (along with Kurt's family and his brother's girlfriend) were on their second day at Disney World and Blaine was having the time of his life. For one thing, he was in Florida, which was amazing since he'd never left Ohio before that. Second, he was at _Disney World_, which was on par with Heaven to Blaine (who was the biggest Disney fan in the world). But most importantly, he got to spend two uniterrupted weeks with Kurt, whom Blaine loved more than anything in the entire world.

"Are you... scared?" He took Kurt's hand and held it tightly.

"Please don't judge me," Kurt said, struggling to get away.

"Calm down, Kurt. It's not scary." Screams emitted from the ride, contradicting Blaine's words. Kurt tried harder to get away, but Blaine wasn't letting go. "Hey, hey." He pulled Kurt in close to him, which earned him some weird looks from people around them. Blaine ignored them because he knew they would have to deal with people like that wherever they went. "Look at me." Kurt did so. "Okay, yeah. It's going to be scary, but so what? A little fear in life is good."

"No, it most certainly is not," Kurt countered, resuming his struggle to get away. Blaine spun him around looped his fingers through the loops on Kurt's black skinny jeans (only Kurt Hummel would wear skinny jeans to an amusement park) and locked his hazel eyes with Kurt's blue/green/gray (was there an actual name for that color) ones. "Please don't make me do this, Blaine."

"What happened to the guy who stood up to Karofsky? Or the guy who went back to a school where he was constantly picked on? Or the guy who stood up in front of his entire class and got crowned Prom Queen? Where's he?" Kurt shrugged. "Way I see it," Blaine continued, "if a person can do all that, then he can go on a silly ride. Don't you think?"

Kurt sighed and linked their hands together. "You are so annoying." Blaine leaned in and kissed him, vaguely aware of a guy to thier left turning his head in disgust.

"Ready for this?" he asked against the other boy's lips.

"Let's go," Kurt said, back to his fierce and confident self.

* * *

><p><em>Kurt POV<em>

"Don't _ever _make me do that again," Kurt said as they got off the ride and went to search for Kurt's family.

"Don't lie, you loved it," Blaine joked, making Kurt laugh. He had spent the entire ride screaming like a girl and clutching Blaine for dear life (okay, so maybe that part wasn't so bad). How people found things like that enjoyable was beyond Kurt.

"Hey, guys," Finn said when they'd all caught up with each other.

"Kurt, are you okay? You look paler than usual," Rachel said, a look of concern crossing her face.

"He's fine," Blaine reassured them. "Just found out the hard way that he isn't a fan of the Tower of Terror." Kurt shook his head fervently.

"Never again," he said faintly, causing everyone to laugh.

"Well, come on kids," Carole said, putting an arm around Kurt's shoulder. "Let's get going."

* * *

><p><em>Still Kurt POV<em>

The next day, when they stepped onto Main Street USA and Kurt saw Cinderella's castle, he almost had a heart attack like he did the first time he'd seen it when they'd first gotten to Disney. _Cinderella _was his favorite of the Disney classics - he could quote every line.

As the six of them walked, Kurt noticed that people glanced at his and Blaine's intertwined hands. One guy was particularly bad - he actually took his daughter and moved her to the other side of the street. "Like being gay's contagious," Blaine muttered under his breath.

"Don't worry about it," Kurt whispered in his ear, planting a kiss on his jawbone. "So what do you guys want to do?" he asked, addressing the others.

"You kids go do whatever. Just meet back here at lunch time, okay?" Burt said and the four teenagers nodded before walking away.

"Anyone want to go on Splash Mountain?" Finn asked. Blaine and Rachel nodded.

Kurt knew that going on Splash Mountain would ruin not only his hair, but probably his clothes as well. He wouldn't do it. Then he looked and Blaine and saw that he was wearing a very, very light blue t-shirt. The kind of shirt that would become very see-through if it got wet. "I'm in," he said. But when they reached the ride, Kurt started to get scared again. That was a very big drop. Like "leave your stomach at the top" drop. "Ummm..." he said.

"Dude, don't tell me you're scared of this one, too," Finn said as they got in line. It was a very long line, so maybe he'd have time to get out of it. "It's like a roller coaster but... wetter." Kurt just stared at him. "Wait... you've never been on a roller coaster, have you?"

"Umm... no?"

"Really, babe? Never?" Kurt shook his head, a little ashamed. Seriously, what seventeen-year-old boy had never been on a roller coaster? "Well, there's a first time for everything," he added cheerfully, dragging the reluctant Kurt forward as the line did. After what seemed like forever, they made it to the front of the line and Blaine hopped right into the front seat of the plastic log. "Come on, baby." He patted the seat next to him. "It's only fun if you sit in the front." Kurt rolled his eyes and got in next to him.

"If this ruins my clothes," he warned. "I swear to God, I'm breaking up with you and putting you back on a plane to Ohio." It was an empty threat and Blaine knew it, so he threw his head back and laughed.

The ride started pretty harmless, then they started to climb a hill. Kurt knew this wasn't the big drop, but his heart quickened and he closed his eyes, only opening them when he was sure they were horizontal again. The ride was pretty clam for the next few minutes and then animatronic vultures started to taunt them, telling them to turn back while they could. Kurt wanted to take their advice.

Then they started to travel upward at what was closer to a vertical angle than Kurt was comfortable with. He started to hyperventilate and Blaine took a hand off the safety bar and wrapped it around Kurt. "Hey, I'm here. It's all going to be okay," he whispered as they approached the top. Right before they fell, Blaine turned Kurt's head and kissed him in a way that made Kurt want a lot more. Then they fell and Kurt screamed the whole way down while Blaine held his hand and laughed.

When they got off, all four of them were sufficently soaked to the bone and Blaine's t-shirt - as Kurt had predicted - was clinging to him and showing off every inch of his perfect upper body. "You okay, babe?" he asked, putting an arm around Kurt and pressing their wet bodies together.

"Umm... yeah." He was blatantly staring at Blaine, but what the hell did he care? Blaine was his boyfriend... he was allowed to stare, wasn't he?

"You sure?"

"Uh, Blaine?" Rachel said tentatively. "I think Kurt's a little distracted."

"What?" Blaine looked down. "Oh. Well um..." Kurt didn't let him finish. He grabbed Blaine by his sopping wet shirt and kissed him deeply, not caring who was watching. They could all go to Hell, really. He loved Blaine and he was going to let the world know it. Besides, what better place to show your love for someone than at Disney World, home to some of the most romantic love stories ever created (Cinderella and Prince Charming... Belle and the Beast... Ariel and Prince Eric... Aladdin and Jasmine...)?

"Dudes!" the boys broke apart at the sound of Finn's voice.

"God, Finn!" Blaine complained. "You are a worse cockblocker than Ron Weasley." Of course Blaine would pull out a _Harry Potter _reference.

"Hey, calm down," Kurt said softly. "How about tomorrow you and I stay at the hotel? That way we won't have any interruptions." And Kurt wouldn't have a heart attack on any more of those asinine rides, thought he didn't say that part out loud.

Because, really, it was only about the first part.

**So I did not like this one AT ALL. But it's what you guys think is important :)**

**Review!**


	11. Baby It's Cold Outside

**Everyone and their sister was prompting this so I felt like I HAD to do it :) Four words: "Baby. It's. Cold. Outside"**

**Thanks to I Say Noo To Status Quo, Horsegahl, pomtdwt, KiKiFliesDW13 Gleek, and Violethillbeautiful (sorry if I left anyone out) for prompting this.**

**And even though it wasn't in the episode, I'm adding in the "Gosh, your lips look delicious" part because helps the story along and it's my favorite part XD (the way Darren says it is just... *swoon*)**

**PS: Blaine's lines are in ()**

**Here's Chapter Eleven: Baby It's Cold Outside**

_Oh, God, this was so boring! Why should I care about Charlemagne? He lived like... what, 1200 years ago? What sort of impact could he make on my life? Maybe I should just stop studying. Yeah, that sounds like a good... no, I have to study. I have that big test tomorrow and if I fail it, then it'll start a failing spree and I'll get kicked out of Dalton and have to go back to McKinley. I can't go back to McKinley - not with Karofsky there. So right... Charlemagne. He was born... in a year and was ruler of... a bunch of people. Oh, GaGa, this was literally going to bore me to tears. Hey, those couches look comfy. Maybe I could take a little nap... no. Focus, Kurt Elizabeth. So Charlemagne was born in..._

The sound of something being slammed down on a table brought me back to the present. Looking up, I saw Blaine standing there, his hand on a small blue boom box. "Hey," he said. Okay, let me tell you about Blaine Anderson. First of all, he was gorgeous (like leading man gorgeous - the kind of guy girls drool over). Second, he was one of the sweetest people I'd ever met. Third, he was my best (and first) friend at Dalton.

And, oh yeah... I was sort of in love with him.

"You scared me," I said with a smile.

"Good," he replied. "Because I'm actually Marley's ghost..." he dropped his voice to a whisper, "and I'm here to tell you to stop studying so hard." God, he was such a dork sometimes.

"What's with the boom box?" I asked, eyeing the portable music player. A fantasy of Blaine confessing his love for me through song danced into my mind, but I erased it like an Etch-A-Sketch. That was never going to happen.

"I need you to sing with me." Well, that was... unexpected. "Well, rehearse with me," he clarified. "I got a gig singing 'Baby, It's Cold Outside' in the King's Island Christmas Spectacular." Of course he did. Blaine's voice was so amazing, so unlike anything I'd heard before.

"Ah, a personal favorite," I commented, making a mental note to go to the King's Island Christmas Spectacular to hear Blaine sing it. "Too bad they'd never let us sing it together," I continued before I could stop myself. He looked at my questioningly. "I mean, as two... artists," I lamely tried to save myself.

He gave a look that clearly said he knew that's not what I'd been implying, though he said nothing. "Hmm. So, you gonna help me out here?" he asked, reverting back to the reason he'd come looking for me.

"Anything to get me to stop reading about Charlemagne." Stupid, stupid Charlemagne. I'd say he could go die in a hole, but he was sort of already dead.

"Very good then," he said all dapper-like, closing my heavy, boring, worthless history textbook. He stood and walked over to the boom box, pressing Play. The opening notes of one of my favorite Christmas songs started to play and I moved my head in time with the music. Blaine danced over to me in such a way that would have made anyone else look like an idiot, but made him look absolutely adorable. He leaned against the couch and waved his hand at me, nonverbally giving me the cue to sing.

_I really can't stay_  
><em>(But, baby, it's cold outside)<em>

_I've got to go away_  
><em>(But, baby, it's cold outside)<em>

_This evening has been_  
><em>(Been hoping that you'd drop in)<em>

_So very nice_  
><em>(I'll hold your hands..they're just like ice)<em>

He reached out as if he were actually going to hold my hands, but quickly retracted them as if they were too cold to touch.

I got up and started walking around the room, getting far too much pleasure out of having Blaine trailing behind me like some sort of lost puppy dog.

_My mother will start to worry_  
><em>(Beautiful what's your hurry)<em>

_My father will be pacing the floor_  
><em>(Listen to the fireplace roar)<em>

_So, really I'd better scurry_  
><em>(Beautiful please don't hurry)<em>

I turned to see him with his hands in a prayer position, begging me to stay.

_Well maybe just half a drink more_  
><em>(Put some records on while I pour)<em>

He twirled past me and I discreetly checked him out.

_The neighbors might faint_  
><em>(Baby it's bad out there)<em>

We sat on the arms of opposite couches, facing each other.

_Say what's in this drink?_  
><em>(No cabs to be had out there)<em>

_I wish I knew how_  
><em>(Your eyes are like starlight now)<em>

_To break the spell_  
><em>(I'll take your hat..your hair looks swell)<em>

I got up started walking again, Blaine close behind me. I ended up leaning against the back of the couch, Blaine at the other end.

_I ought to say no no no sir_  
><em>(Mind if I move in closer)<em>

He scooted down so we were actually touching and I smiled like a madman.

_At least I'm gonna say that I tried_  
><em>(What's the sense of hurting my pride)<em>

Remembering that I was supposed to be resisting him, I got up and moved away from him only to have him follow me again. I stopped in front of the small piano that stood in the corner

_I really can't stay_  
><em>(Baby don't hold out)<em>

_Oh but (baby) it's cold outside_

He leaned over me and started playing the piano with one hand. I was impressed. I hadn't know he could play. It just made him all the more attractive to me knowing that he played an instrument in addition to singing.

We stayed by the piano, just looking at each other, to sing the next part.

_I simply must go_  
><em>(But baby it's cold outside)<em>

_The answer is no_  
><em>(But baby it's cold outside)<em>

_This welcome has been_  
><em>(How lucky that you dropped in)<em>

_So nice and warm_  
><em>(Look out the window at that storm)<em>

I knew what the next part was, but I didn't miss a beat. Neither did Blaine.

_My sister will be suspicious_  
><em>(Gosh your lips look delicious)<em>

Oh, the way he said that was just... swoon-worthy. But I stayed calm and continued to sing. No matter how weak in the knees he made me, the show must go on.

_My brother will be there at the door_  
><em>(Waves upon a tropical shore)<em>

_My maiden aunt's mind is vicious_  
><em>(Ooh your lips are delicious)<em>

Was it just my imagination, or was Blaine actually looking at my lips when he sang that line? No, he couldn't have been. I was definitely just making it up in my head.

_But maybe just a cigarette more_  
><em>(Never such a blizzard before)<em>

I got off the piano bench and walked towards the fireplace, stopping and leaning against the mantle, Blaine in front of me.

_I've got to get home_  
><em>(But baby you'll freeze out there)<em>

_Say..lend me a coat?_  
><em>(It's up to your knees out there)<em>

I almost laughed at that last line. If it was up to my knees, that meant it was up to... what, his chest?

_You've really been grand_  
><em>(I'm thrilled when you touch my hand)<em>

_But don't you see_  
><em>(How can you do this thing to me?)<em>

I walked over to stand behind the couch again, my hands on the leather, leaning over.

_There's bound to be talk tomorrow_  
><em>(Think of my lifelong sorrow)<em>

He dropped to his knees on the couch cushions, closer to my face than he usually was.

_At least it will be plenty implied_  
><em>(If you got pneumonia and died)<em>

He leaned in and our faces were barely inches from each other. Oh, GaGa, I wanted to kiss him so badly right then. To resist temptation, I turned my head and twirled away.

_I really can't stay_  
><em>(Get over that hold out)<em>

He got off the couch and, like a gentleman, gestured for me to sit down. I tilted my head, telling him to go first. He looked at me like "Let's do it together". So that's what we did. We flopped onto the couch at the same time, so close that I could smell him. And damn, did he smell good. It made me lose track of where I was for a second.

_(Ooh baby)_  
><em>Oh but it's cold outside<em>

We finished the song and just looked at each other. I started to open my mouth to say that I thought he was ready, but he did something that caught me totally off-guard and took away all my words.

He kissed me.

It wasn't a particularly long kiss, but it was sweet and exactly what a first kiss should be (yes, this was my first kiss. I didn't count my other two experiences in this particular field. I tried at forget they'd ever happened, actually). He pulled back, a goofy, dorky grin on his face that I knew matched my own. "So, as I was trying to say," I said, pretending to be annoyed, which was hard, considering I was on Cloud Nine. "I think you're ready."

"Well, for the record..." he said, getting up. "You are much better than that girl's gonna be."

"I think I'll have to go and be the judge of that for myself." I smiled as he leaned down to kiss my forehead. I watched him walk away, biting my lip, thinking about what had just happened. It was then that I noticed that Mr. Schue - of all people - was standing in the doorway. "Mr. Schuester," I said, getting up to hug him.

"Oh, good to see you, Kurt." He looked towards the door through which Blaine had just disappeared. "Someone special?" he asked.

I thought about our kiss. "Yeah, you could say that."

**And that's how that should have happened, am I right or am I right?**

**Review!**


	12. Surprise!

**This was prompted by Violethillbeautiful: "What if New Directions found out Kurt and Blaine were dating backstage at Regionals?"**

**I'm starting this with the bit right before they went on and seques into what went down backstage :)**

**Here's Chapter Twelve: Surprise!**

Blaine was pumped. He got excited before show choir competitions the way some guys get excited before the big game. He walked up to his new boyfriend, figuring that out of everybody, he'd be the one to share Blaine's enthusiasm.

"Has anyone ever literally died on stage?" Okay, so that wasn't what Blaine had expected to hear. Looking over, he saw that Kurt looked absolutely terrified, which was a far cry from his usual confident self.

"Are you nervous?" he asked, half-shocked, half-amused.

"Please don't judge me," Kurt was quick to say. "This is the first time I've had a solo in front of a competition audience." Blaine found that hard to believe. Kurt's voice was so amazing - he should have been getting solos left and right. "I have this nightmare that I am going to forget the lyrics or I'm going to sing and nothing is gonna come out." He looked at Blaine, who was smiling. "Okay, you can judge me," he said with a slight chuckle.

"I think it's adorable. I think _you're _adorable," he amended. He walked behind Kurt and put his hands on his shoulders. "And - and the only people who are going to be dying tonight are the people in that audience because you and I are going to kill this thing." He wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck from behind and kissed him on the jaw right below his ear. "Come on, let's go," he whispered as they introduced the Warblers.

They got into place on stage and Blaine looked over to see that Kurt still looked like he wanted to vomit. Blaine got his attention and mouthed the word "courage" to him. Kurt smiled widely and nodded.

When Kurt started to sing, Blaine wondered why he'd been nervous, since he sounded absolutely amazing. And when Blaine started to sing with him, their voiced melding together in a perfect harmony, the rest of the world melted away. It was just him and Kurt.

They finished the song to a standing ovation. The spotlight was shining on Blaine but he rushed over and pulled Kurt in instead. He was the real star of the night and he needed to recognized for it.

Blaine led them through P!nk's "Raise Your Glass" and they were met with another standing ovation. This time, they all piled together for a group hug and Blaine took the chance to kiss Kurt quickly.

they made their way to their seats in the audience so New Directions could have their chance. As Rachel started to sing a song that Blaine quickly realized she must have written herself, he leaned over and whispered in Kurt's ear, "You were amazing up there," and held his hand throughout the entire performance, not caring who saw.

* * *

><p>"My husband is verbally abusive and I have been drinking since noon," the woman who was reading the name of the winner slurred. She didn't say anything for a minute after that and Blaine wanted to yank that envelope out of her hands. "I'm bored. Let's find out who won." While she fumbled with the flap of the envelope, Blaine secretly prayed that it was the Warblers. "The New Directions!" she called out. Blaine's heart sank. "Congratulations, you're going to Nationals in New York."Blaine looked at Kurt, who looked on the verge of tears, and discreetly pulled him closer, comforting him without words.<p>

* * *

><p>Backstage after a competition is never a happy place for the losers. There was crying and questioning of what could have been done different and threats of gavels being thrown at your head. And that was just Wes. Everyone else - in both the Warblers and Aural Intensity - was pretty distraught as well. Blaine had lost Kurt in the crowd and went searching for him, eventually finding him leaning up against a wall, staring off into space.<p>

"Hey, stranger," Blaine joked. Kurt didn't even crack a smile. "What's wrong?"

"I knew I was going screw something up. I just knew it."

"You... wait. You can't possibly think that us losing is your fault." Kurt's silence spoke volumes. Blaine walked around so he was leaning against the wall, facing Kurt. "It's nobody's fault. You and I, we... well, we pretty much kicked ass."

"So why didn't we win?"

"Because the judges thought that New Directions were better. Simple as that." Blaine put one hand on the back of Kurt's neck and pressed their foreheads together. "It doesn't diminish the fact that you were amazing up there tonight." He dropped his voice even lower, talking more to himself than to Kurt. "Why did it take so long for me to realize that?"

Kurt apparently heard him because he said, "You know, I've been asking myself the same question," slipping back into his confident, diva-like attitude with ease.

Blaine shook his head and smiled. "Oh, just shut up and kiss me." Kurt quickly complied.

"What the hell is this?" The two boys broke apart at the sound of Mercedes's voice. Kurt's best friend was standing there with her hands on her hips, looking royally pissed off, half of New Directions behind her.

"Get some, Hummel!" Puck called out, causing Kurt, who was turning redder by the second, to groan.

"Kurt... and Blaine... and what?" Finn stuttered, apparently caught off-guard by seeing his stepbrother making out with a guy.

"I agree with Finn," Mercedes said. "Spill, white boy," she ordered Kurt. "Are you two together?" she asked when Kurt didn't say anything. Blaine nodded. "And, why, exactly, did you not tell me?" she demanded.

"I wanted it to be a surprise. So uh... surprise?" Kurt tried.

"Do Mom and Burt know?" Finn asked, finally getting his voice.

"No," Kurt replied. "And don't tell them. Please, let me do that part. Okay?" Finn nodded. "Thank you." He surveyed the group. "Congratulations, guys. But uh... could you..."

"Come on, guys," Rachel said. For once Kurt was grateful for her. "I think Kurt and Blaine want to be alone."

"I'm not done with you," Mercedes promised before being dragged away by Rachel and Tina.

"Next step... your parents." Kurt groaned.

"I don't want to think about that right now. Can we just kiss some more?"

Blaine was more than happy to comply.

**So that's that!**

**Review!**


	13. Miss You Already

**I'm sad because I feel like I'm losing all my lovely reviewers (excpet for a select few who I love so much - you know who you are :) ). I haven't been getting as many reviews per chapter as I was used to. Where did you all go?**

**Anyway, this was prompted by SBDGirl88 and Ilovegleethemost: "What if Blaine went to the airport to say goodbye to Kurt before New Directions went to New York?"**

**I read that and said "Awww" which meant that I had to do it :)**

**Here's Chapter Thirteen: Miss You Already**

"Why can't you come with me?" Kurt pouted as he stood apart from the group with his boyfriend Blaine. New Directions were leaving to go to Nationals in New York in about ten minutes, but Kurt wasn't ready to say goodbye to Blaine yet.

"You know why," Blaine replied, brushing a stray piece of hair out of Kurt's face (he would definitely have to fix that later).

"I don't care what Mr. Schue says." Kurt had actually asked Mr. Schue if Blaine could come with that - he remembered saying something about Blaine being his good luck charm - but Mr. Schue had politely told him that the trip was just for New Directions. "Hey, I have an idea!"

"What?"

"You can come in my bag!" Kurt laughed when Blaine gave him a look. "What? You're small enough. I'll just tuck you in there and take you out when we get to New York."

Blaine laughed. "As lovely as that sounds, sweetie, I think I'll just wait here until you get back."

Okay," Kurt sighed, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck. Over the shorter boy's shoulder, Kurt could see his family and friends pretending like they weren't blatantly staring at the couple. Kurt buried his face in the crook of Blaine's neck and inhaled the scent that was 100% Blaine. It was a mix of the citrus and musk scent of Abercrombie cologne and medium drips from the Lima Bean. Kurt wished he could bottle it and take it with him. It was... _Blaine_.

"You know... you're going to have to let go sometime," Blaine said softly, though he made no move to take his hands of Kurt's waist.

"No, I don't," Kurt mumbled against his boyfriend's skin. He heard Blaine laughed and smiled. He loved making Blaine laugh.

"Yo, white boys!" They both turned to look at Mercedes. "Sorry to break up your little love fest, but we sort of need Kurt."

"No, you don't," Kurt replied, only half joking. "Without me, you have thirteen. So you guys go have fun in New York. I'll stay here." But even as he said it, he was loosening his hold on Blaine's neck. As much as he wanted to be with Blaine, he also really wanted to go to New York. Everyone started in with a round of 'Come on, Kurt's and 'He'll still be here when you get back's and a comment from Puck that was so dirty Lauren slapped him upside the head and Mr. Schue gave him a warning. Kurt rolled his eyes at the people he called his friends. "Guess I have to go."

"Not yet." He pulled Kurt close and was suddenly kissing him in the middle of Dayton International Airport. Kurt kissed back, not wanting to leave Ohio anymore. Blaine was the first to pull back and he said, "You should - you should go. If you stay here any longer, I won't want to give you up."

"After graduation," his mouth said before his brain knew what it was doing. "I'm moving to New York. I want you to come with me." As soon as he said it, Kurt wanted to take it back. He knew he was in love with Blaine and wanted to be with him for a very long time. But they'd only been together a few months and he couldn't be positive that Blaine felt the same way.

"I'm there," he said, giving Kurt one last kiss. "Now go win Nationals." Kurt reluctantly let go and joined his fellow glee clubbers in the boarding line.

"He is so in love with you," Mercedes commented.

"You know what?" Kurt looked back at Blaine, who winked, and thought about how the other boy said he'd move to New York with Kurt after high school. "I think you're right." And then he was on a plane for the first time in his life and - right before the flight attendant told them to shut off all electronic devices - his phone vibrated in his pocket.

"I'd bet everything thing I own that that's a text from Blaine," Mercedes said, watching Kurt pull his phone out of his pocket. He wasn't going to contest what she was saying because he knew she was probably right.

_Miss you already - Blaine_

And then, seconds later, another text appeared, one that made Kurt smile like an idiot and groan about how dorky his boyfriend was.

_And oh yeah... courage - Blaine_

**Despite it's shortness I thought this one was cute (like Darren Criss haha). So I hate doing these sort of things, but I won't update until I get at least ten reviews (which would put me over 100, which would make me want to update even more). Like I said, I hate doing these things, but they usually work.**

**Review!**


	14. Nightmares

**This one was prompted by my 100th reviewer, Wolf Princess girl: "What if Blaine and Kurt shared a room at dalton, and one of them wakes up crying after a really bad flash back and the other comforts them and they kiss?" One: This made me "awww" so hard. Two: Thank you for being review number 100 (I'm still shocked I got to that number!)**

**This is set somewhere between Original Song and Born This Way, so they're together, but Kurt is still at Dalton (let's pretend he lives there, shall we?)**

**And I'm going to say this - any gay slurs used in this are not anything I condone. I felt horrible just writing them.**

**Here's Chapter Fourteen: Nightmares**

_"Hey, Anderson! Gonzalez!" Micah and I both flinched at the sound of the voice, but tried to ignore it. "Hey, fairy boys! We're talking to you." At that, Micah turned around, though I was frantically shaking my head. We'd just had a great night together - why screw it up by giving the bullies wanted?_

_"What do you want, Fletcher?" he asked hotly of Billy Fletcher, who was surrounded by his usual gang on Neanderthals - Cooper Davidson, Bradley Lang, and Rodney Baker. All four of them were on the football team and were that kind of big that you could only achieve from abusing steriods. Needless to say, they all pretty much towered over both me and Micah._

_"Oh, look, B," Rodney sneered. "It's talking back." He rounded on Micah. "Didn't we already teach you not to talk back, homo?"_

_I tugged on his sleeve. "Come on, Micah. Just leave them alone - they aren't worth it."_

_But Micah wasn't backing down. "Seriously, what's your problem? So we're gay, so what?"_

_"So what?" Cooper snapped. "So what?" I knew where this was headed, if my sudden racing heart and sweating palms were any indication. "You know what, boys? I think we need to teach these little ladies exactly what we think of their kind."_

_"You know what?" Bradley said, already shedding his suit jacket and rolling up the sleeves of his shirt. "I think you're right. What do you think, B?" he asked, turning to Fletcher._

_"Let's do this." He reached for me - I was clearly the smaller of the two of us, and therefore seen as the weaker one - but Micah stepped in front of me. "Get out of my way, Gonzalez."_

_"Hit me all you want, but leave Blaine alone."_

_Fletcher nodded towards his buddies and Cooper and Bradley grabbed Micah and pulled him out of the way. Rodney, on the other hand, was suddenly behind me, pinning my arms behind my back. "Maybe this'll teach your boyfriend to keep his mouth shut," Fletcher said to me before punching me in the gut. The wind knocked out of me, the only thing keeping me upright was Rodney's vice-like grip on my arms. He hit me again and this time I fell to my knees, my arms twisted at awkward angles. "I bet you're used to being on your knees, huh, fag?" Fletcher taunted before lifting a knee that connected with my chin, sending my bottom teeth upward into my top teeth. My head swam and I literally saw stars in front of my eyes._

_But I wasn't going to pass out and give them that satisfaction. That became increasingly harder as Fletcher landed blow after blow on every part of my body he could reach. I didn't dare turn my head - didn't dare move - but I could hear Micah grunting in pain beside me._

_Fletcher landed a particularly nasty blow to my temple and the world faded. As everything went black, I heard what had to be an angel calling my name. "Blaine... Blaine..."_

"Blaine! Come on, sweetie, wake up." I slowly opened my eyes, unsure of where I was. As the world came into focus, I saw a pair of blue/gree/gray eyes staring at me, full of worry.

"Where - where am I?" I asked shakily, the memory of my nightmare still fresh in my mind.

"You're at school, Blaine. At Dalton."

It was all starting to come back to me. "Kurt?" I reached out to my boyfriend, fumbling in the dark until I found his face.

"I'm here, I'm here," Kurt said, leaning in close and pressing his forehead to mine. "Oh, God. Blaine, you're burning up. I'll be right back." Kurt jumped up and a moment later, the light in our shared bathroom turned on. Then Kurt was back. "Here, scoot over." I acquiesced and Kurt joined me under the covers, applying a wet washcloth to my forehead. I didn't realize just how hot I was until the cool water touched my skin.

"What happened?" I asked cautiously. I'd had nightmares before, but never at school. And it had never been of this particular memory. And I wasn't sure of exactly what I said or what I had done.

"I - I don't know," Kurt said, dabbing the washcloth on my cheek. He sounded audibly shaken. "You just... starting screaming. Not, like, loud or anything, but it scared me. And then you started thrashing around and I... I just had to wake you up."

"Thank you," I said quietly. I'd never had anyone wake me up from one of my nightmares before and the fact that Kurt had done so just made me fall even harder for him than I already was.

"What - what were you dreaming about?" he asked, his voice tiny, as if he were unsure if he should ask.

"It was..." and I almost told him. Really, I did. But as the words were almost out of my mouth, I broke down and started crying. I'd never cried like this before in my life. Ugly, giant sobs wracked my body and I collapsed into Kurt. The good thing about being with someone who had experienced similar hurt was that they knew when to intervene and when to just sit there and listen. I buried my face in his neck and cried myself dry. When I had no more tears, I clung to Kurt like he was he was the only good thing left in the world. "Sorry," I mumbled.

"For what?" he asked, running his hands through my unruly hair.

"Sorry you had to see me like that." I was supposed to be the one in control. I was supposed to be the rock. And now that I was crumbling, I didn't know what that meant for our relationship because I felt like I'd just screwed up our whole dynamic.

"Don't be sorry. You can't always be the strong one, Blaine. You have to let me save you sometimes, too." I smiled into Kurt's shoulder. "And I understand that you probably can't tell me what you wre dreaming about right now. Really, I do." Of course he did - he probably had his own fair share of nightmares, too. "But... when you're ready, I'll be here to listen. Okay?"

"Okay," I said, lifting my head. "You're pretty much the best boyfriend in the world, you know that, right?" Even in the very dim light, I could see Kurt smile widely.

"Yeah, I know," he said, his famous cocky attitude coming through. "But seriously, Blaine. I don't care where I am or what I'm doing or even what time it is - if you need anything, anything at all, you call me, okay? We don't even need to talk," he said, just as I was about to open my mouth and ask what he would do if I wasn't ready to talk, "I'll just come and be your shoulder to cry on."

"Kurt..." I said, realizing for the first time just how close our faces really were. I could practically taste his breath on my own tongue. Forgetting all about Billy Fletcher and his chromosomally-challenged friends, I leaned in and kissed Kurt, pressing our bodies closer together (if that were even possible). I kissed him until every bad memory I had flew out the window, until the only thing in the world was Kurt.

And when I fell asleep that night, tangled with Kurt under the covers of my small dorm bed, the nightmares stayed away.

**So that was cute and angsty, was it not? First person to tell me what memory Blaine had the nightmare about gets their prompt turned into the next chapter. So leave your guesses and prompts!**

**Review!**


	15. Beach

**This one was prompted by rockstar87, who was the first to get that the memory in the last chapter was after Blaine's Sadie Hawkins dance. It was also prompted by HikariNanao: "What if Blaine and Kurt went to the beach?"**

**OH! AND EVERYOBODY READ THIS NOTE AND DO WHAT I TELL YOU TO! Go read the story "First Date" by Korn95. It's a cute story about Kurt and Blaine's first date that takes a turn for the angst when they go to tell Blaine's dad that he's gay. It's all kinds of totally awesome. And it's not getting the kind of attention a story like that deserves. So... GO READ IT NOW! (Well, read this first, but after you send in your review, fo read "First Date")**

**Here's Chapter Fifteen: Beach**

"I cannot believe I let you talk me into this," Kurt said, getting out of the car and glaring at his boyfriend.

"Oh, come on, babe. The beach is fun," Blaine replied as they starting walking towards the sand together.

"In case you haven't noticed, Blaine Nathaniel, I am as pale as Casper the freaking Friendly Ghost." He stuck out his arm, comparing his lack of color to the other boy's natural tan, already darkened by the summer sun. "Now, I don't how it is for you half-Asians," here he breaks into a smile, probably the last that would grace his face for the rest of the day, "but I burn to a very unattractive shade of lobster if I'm in the sun for extended periods of time."

"You are such a drama queen," Blaine laughed, grabbing Kurt's hand and dragging him through the hot sand. After setting up the beach chair for Kurt and blanket for Blaine (who claimed that the only way to sit on the beach was to actually sit _on _the beach), Kurt still wasn't happy. He was going to get a sunburn and when he burned, it was almost inevitable that he would lose the capacity to move for at least two days. "Take off your shirt," Blaine ordered. Kurt gave him a look. "So I can put sunscreen on you so you'll stop complaining," he elaborated.

Kurt smiled at how much his boyfriend loved him. "And here I thought you just wanted to see my body."

"Well, there's that, too," Blaine admitted, not looking even slightly abashed. "Now, come on. Take off your shirt." Kurt did as instructed and placed the shirt in his lap (hey, it was a really expensive shirt. He wasn't going to be throwing it around). Blaine went to stand behind Kurt, who leaned forward. "I still can't believe you wore a long sleeve shirt to the beach." Kurt shrugged. Blaine didn't understand the seriousness of his extreme paleness.

Kurt shivered and took in a sharp breath. And it wasn't just because the sunscreen was cold on his back. It was just the mere touch of Blaine's hands on his bare skin. Sure, when they would make out, sometimes Blaine's hands wound up under Kurt's shirt, but it was never like this. Never were Blaine's hands roaming all over Kurt's back, massaging him. And then Blaine suddenly stopped. "What..."

"Okay, now I need you to lie on the blanket." Kurt turned and gave him a "bitch, you crazy" look. "Babe, it's just sand. It's not going to hurt you." He laughed. Kurt didn't move. "No, seriously. I just want to put sunscreen on your front." Kurt sighed and - because he didn't want to get burned (okay... he kind of wanted Blaine to keep touching him, too) - lied down on the blanket. Blaine knelt beside him and started rubbing the sunscreen in. Kurt realized that this was something he could have done himself, but he wasn't going to complain - the feeling of Blaine's hands on his chest and stomach made him sort of numb. "There," Blaine declared. "All done."

Kurt sat up. "Okay. Your turn."

"I don't wear sunscreen."

"Wait, what?"

"I don't wear sunscreen," Blaine repeated. "Kurt, I've never gotten burned in my life. I don't see the point in wearing sunscreen."

"You don't see the point?" Kurt was shocked. How could Blaine be so dumb? "Haven't you ever heard of skin cancer?" He grabbed the bottle of sunscreen. "Take off your shirt," he demanded.

"I don't think..."

"Blaine Nathaniel Anderson. I love you and want to be with you forever. But I can't do that if you die from skin cancer. Now take off your shirt." Something in Kurt's face must have convinced him because Blaine peeled off his t-shirt and tossed it aside. Kurt only hesitated momentarily (Blaine had a body that was pretty much perfect) before putting the sunscreen on him.

"Are you done now?" Blaine joked when Kurt pulled back.

"Well, sorry for wanting to keep my boyfriend alive."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Kurt leaned in for a kiss, but Blaine stood up. "All right, let's go."

"Go where?"

"In the water, silly," Blaine said, grabbing Kurt's hands and trying to pull him to his feet. But Kurt wasn't moving.

"Oh, no. Nuh-uh. I'll just... uh, stay here. You know, to make sure you don't drown."

"Kurt," Blaine said. "Come on. Just get in the water."

"No."

"Please?"

"It'll ruin my hair."

"I like it messed up."

"I can't swim."

"I'll teach you."

"Ummm..."

"Run out of excuses, babe?"

"Shut up. I'm thinking." Blaine crossed his arms over his bare chest and looked down at Kurt. "Why do you have to be so annoying?" Kurt finally asked, getting to his feet.

"Is that a 'yes'?"

"That's a 'you're lucky I love you, you curly-haired hobbit'." Blaine smiled and practically dragged Kurt to the water. "Oh, God. This is freezing."

"It'll warm up," Blaine promised, pulling Kurt in until they were up to their chests. "Now, is this so bad?"

"Hmm..." Kurt mused, a thought forming in his mind.

"I don't like that look, Hummel." Kurt smiled sweetly... right before splashing Blaine in the face. Wiping his face, Blaine scoffed. "You know, you really shouldn't have done that."

"Oh, really now?"

"Yep." Blaine then disappeared beneath the surface of the water.

"Blaine...?"

Suddenly, arms were around his neck. "Hiya." Kurt screamed a bit, causing people around them to stare.

Composing himself, he turned his head slightly to look at the boy who had become his own personal backpack. "That all you got?" he taunted. "Pretty lame, if you ask me." The second he said that, he knew he shouldn't have, but he'd never had as much fun as he was at that moment.

"You ain't seen nothing yet," Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear before dunking him.

Breaking the surface again, Kurt yelled, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, BLAINE ANDERSON!" Everyone around them was staring, but Kurt had bigger issues at hand. "Look what you did to my hair."

Blaine swam over to Kurt, wrapping one arm around his neck. With his free hand, he pushed Kurt's wet hair out of his eyes. "I think it looks good like this."

"You're just saying that," Kurt said, knowing he must have look absolutely horrendeous. Under the water, his hands snaked around Blaine's waist. It didn't matter what he did, Kurt couldn't resist Blaine.

"No, seriously. You look really hot all wet like that, Kurtie."

"So do you, Blainey, so do you." Then he pulled the smaller boy into deeper water and kissed him deeply.

And then he dunked him.

**Loved the ending to this one! And remember to go read "First Date" :)**

**Review!**


	16. Six Flags

**This one was prompted by SBDGirl88: "What if Blaine gets the summer job at Six Flags and Kurt goes to see him perform and has to fight off the girls that fall in love with him when they hear him sing?"**

**First off, I love this idea. It gives me the chance to make up ditzy girls. Second, "Bring it on, Kurt Hummel. I'll fight you to the death for him."**

**PS: **_This means Blaine's lines _**and _this means the girl's (Leona, I made her up) lines. _And this means both :)Just as a reference**

**Here's Chapter Sixteen: Six Flags**

"Ohmygod, have you heard this guy sing yet?" a blonde girl in front of Kurt asked her redheaded friend.

"No. Why, have you?"

"Well, no. But Molly was here a few days ago and she said he's ah-mazing. Like, better than Justin Timberlake."

The redhead shook her head in disbelief. "No way. No one is better than Justin Timberlake."

The blonde held up her hands in surrender. "Hey, I'm just saying what Molly told me."

"What's his name, again?" the redhead asked after a minute.

"Uh... I don't remember. Molly said it was something kind of funny, though. You know, not something you hear every day."

"Blaine." The two girls turned to look at him.

"What?" the blonde asked, not unkindly.

"His name is Blaine. Blaine Anderson."

"Oh, yeah, that's it!" the blonde exclaimed. "So are you, like, a friend of his or something?"

Kurt bit back a laugh. "Yeah, you could say that." If friends regularly stuck their tongues in each other's mouths, then, yes, he and Blaine were definitely friends. The best of friends, in fact.

"Is he as good as everyone's been saying?" the redhead demanded, still sounding unconvinced that someone could be a better singer than Justin Timberlake.

_All the games you played... the promises you made... _"Better," Kurt said, a smile creeping onto his face.

"Molly said he was hot," the blonde interjected, bursting through Kurt's memory. "Is he?" Kurt loved how everyone automatically assumed that he was gay. Which he was, but he thought it was funny how no one even bothered to ask. The redhead elbowed the blonde in the side. "Oh, sorry. I mean umm..."

"I'm gay," Kurt answered before the girl got any more embarrassed. "And to answer your question, yes, Blaine is hot." Hot didn't even begin to describe Blaine. He was beautiful and sexy and amazing. None of even the brightest stars in Hollywood could compare to Blaine.

"So uh..." the redhead ventured. "Is he, y'know, single?"

The blonde hit her in the arm. "Melanie! You can't just ask him that!"

"Why not, Danielle? This guy says he's hot and if he's single that means he's fair game. Plus, you know how lonely I've been since Darren dumped me..."

"Uh... ladies?" Kurt said, talking over Melanie before she could go into full on gossip/sob story mode. "I... think that Blaine mentioned something about seeing someone." No need to mention that that someone was him and they'd been in a committed relationship for the past four months. These girls were, after all, complete strangers.

"Damn," Melanie swore just as the show started.

_I run from pain_  
><em>I run from prejudice<em>  
><em>I run from pessimists<em>  
><em>But I run too late<em>

"Wow, he really is good," Danielle said, turning to look at Kurt.

"And hot," Melanie added.

**_I run my life_**  
><strong><em>Or is it running me<em>**  
><strong><em>Run from my past<em>**  
><strong><em>I run too fast<em>**  
><strong><em>Or too slow it seems<em>**

"Is that the girl he's dating?" Melanie asked as Blaine's partner Leona started to sing.

"Uh... no." Blaine had actually set Leona up with Thad, who had been depressed after his girlfriend dumped him via text. "She has a boyfriend. I - I've never met the... girl Blaine's been seeing."

"Oh."

**When lies become the truth**  
><strong>That's when I run to you<strong>

**This world keeps spinning faster**  
><strong>Into a new disaster so I run to you<strong>  
><strong>I run to you baby<strong>  
><strong>And when it all starts coming undone<strong>  
><strong>Baby you're the only one I run to<strong>  
><strong>I run to you<strong>

"They sound so good together," Danielle commented. "And they have so much chemistry. If I hadn't known better, I would have thought they were dating." _Yeah, well, he's mine, _Kurt thought.

Blaine and Leona finished the song to thunderous applause. Kurt heard some people around them remark what a cute couple they made and how someone should give them a record deal. Kurt whole-heartedly agreed with the latter, but the former made him want to scream. Blaine was _his _- not Leona's, or Rachel's, or some made up girl's.

His.

The duo on stage ran through a few more songs that Kurt had endlessly helped Blaine rehearse and then Leona stepped forward and said, "Now, this song isn't part of our regular show, but Blaine told me that there was someone special out in the audience today and that he just had to sing this song to them. Blaine?" She stepped back, giving Blaine center-stage.

The music started and Kurt half-cried and half-laughed. Of course Blaine - who was the cheesiest guy when it came to romance - would sing this song.

_You think I'm pretty  
>Without any make up on<br>You think I'm funny  
>When I tell the punch line wrong<br>I know you get me  
>So I let my walls come down<br>Down__  
>Before you met me<br>I was all right, but things  
>Were kinda heavy<br>You brought me to life  
>Now every February<br>You'll be my Valentine  
>Valentine<em>

He finished the song and looked right at Kurt and winked. A couple of girls around him swooned, thinking he was winking at them. "He can be my teenage dream any day," one girl sighed dreamily and Kurt laughed. Girls could be so stupid sometimes. Still, he knew he'd have to deal with girls like the ones around him when Blaine became a famous singer (yes, he was going to be a famous singer) so he might as well get used it now.

* * *

><p>After the show, Kurt went to go find Blaine to tell him how amazing he had been. On his way, he ran into Leona. "Hey, Leona. Great job today. You sounded great."<p>

"Thanks, Kurt. Well, I gotta go find Thad. Blaine's somewhere over there," she added as she started to walk away. "Just follow the teenage girls and you'll find him."

"Will do," he laughed and took her advice, following the line of teenage girls that snaked around the back of the stage. Though barely visible, Kurt managed to glimpse his curly-haired boyfriend, talking to a couple of girls who seemed to hanging onto his every word. Kurt shook his head, a smile on his face, and pulled out his phone.

_Hey, superstar :) Look up - Kurt_

Kurt watched as Blaine recieved the text, looked up, saw him, smiled, then extracted himself from his admirers.

"Hey, stranger," Kurt joked when Blaine reached him.

"Did you like the show?"

"Of course. And may I just say that you are the cheesiest boyfriend in the world. 'Teenage Dream'? Really, Blaine?" He was, of course, joking. He'd loved every second of the song.

"You loved it and you know it."

"You know me too well." Kurt smiled and took in Blaine's flushed and sweaty face. He thrust a water bottle in his hands. "Drink," he ordered.

Blaine did as he was told. "Why are you so good to me?" he asked.

"It's my job," Kurt replied, quoting what Blaine had said to him at prom. "Oh, and I love you. There's that, too."

"I love you, too." Blaine smiled and leaned in for a kiss. And, not caring that Blaine was sweaty and gross or that he was about to break the hearts about fifty teeange girls, crushed Blaine against his body and kissed him. He put everything he had into that kiss, if only to prove that this boy was one hundred and ten percent _his_. Blaine's lips moved to that one spot on Kurt's neck that drove him absolutely crazy. As things got more heated than they'd ever gotten in public before, a female voice broke the moment.

"Oh. Uh... sorry." Kurt looked over Blaine's shoulder to see the two girls from the show - Melanie and Danielle - standing there, looking embarrassed and awkward.

"'Mentioned something about seeing someone', huh?" Melanie asked, her voice both girly giggly and accusing.

"Might have understated it a bit," Kurt admitted, smiling. "Oh, right. Blaine, this is Melanie and Danielle. They're huge fans of yours. Ladies, this is Blaine. BTW, he's mine, so back off." All of them laughed.

It was silent for a minute until Danielle was brave enough to break the silence. "So uh... we just wanted to say that you're really amazing, Blaine..."

"Better than Justin Timberlake," Melanie chimed in, giving what Kurt assumed was the biggest compliment in her book.

"Right. And uh... if you ever, y'know, make an album, we'll totally be first in line."

"Thanks," Blaine said, as always sounding so surprised when people told him how amazing he was.

"Well... we'll just... leave you two alone, then." The two girls turned and walked away, giggling into their hands.

"So..."

"Yeah."

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand. "C'mon, superstar. Remember... you promised to help me write Pip, Pip Hooray today." Blaine rolled his eyes, but followed Kurt out of the park anyway.

**God, I suck at endings! BTW, longest one yet, I think :) Now, I must go watch Original Song and fangirl flail over the totally awesome epicness that is the REAL Kliss haha XD**

**Review!**


	17. Meet Me In The Pouring Rain

**This one was prompted by Korn95 (my favorite reviewer): "A kiss in the rain is really romantic. Preferably following some angst :)"**

**Klisses in the rain sound amazing and angst makes it better!**

**Here's Chapter Seventeen: Meet Me In The Pouring Rain **

**(Title comes from the Taylor Swift song "Sparks Fly")**

I threw another rock, hoping that this one would wake him up. The bedroom light turned on and I sighed. The window pushed open. "Hullo?" he asked groggily. "Who's there?"

"Kurt?" I whispered, praying that he could hear me over the steadily picking up rain.

"Blaine? What are you doing here?"

"Can you come down here?" I tried to make the urgent need in my voice clear.

"It's three o'clock in the morning, Blaine. Plus, it's raining."

"I know. But... I need you, Kurt. Please... just come down here. Please," I begged.

He must have understood that I really need to see him, needed to hold him. "I'll be right down. But if my parents wake up, I'm blaming you." I didn't even have the energy to care enough to come up with a witty comeback.

Ten minutes later, Kurt was sneaking out the back door, clad in a raincoat and rainboots. I ran at him, wrapping my arms around him. Without hesitation, he wrapped his arms around me, too. "Kurt..." I mumbled into his shoulder.

He stroked my wet hair. "Blaine... is - is something?" he asked. I nodded, my face still buried in his shoulder, but I didn't say anything. "Blaine... w-what happened?" I could hear the tears starting, but I still shook my head. I didn't want to talk about it just yet - all I wanted was for Kurt to hold me. I wanted to kiss him and hear him tell me that he loved me. I just wanted to be close to him. "Baby, come on. I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong."

"I uh... it's my dad," I mumbled.

"What about him?"

"Well, I uh... I came out to him." I had been afraid of coming out to my dad because he'd made his views on homosexuality abundantly clear. But having been with Kurt for almost six months had changed me. He was so strong and confident and he inspired me to be the same way. So tonight I had confronted my dad and told him the truth - that I was in love... with a boy. And it hadn't really gone over so well.

"Was he okay with it?"

"Not exactly," I hedged.

"What do you mean?... Oh, my God!" He exclaimed when I stepped back so he could see my face in the pale light coming from his back room. "Blaine... did he... he hit you, didn't he?"

"Maybe a little bit," I said, trying to lighten the mood.

"A little? Blaine, you have a black eye!" He stepped away from me, but kept one hand curled around mine. "Come on, let's go get you dried off. Then we'll get some ice on your eye. And tomorrow we'll talk to my parents about you staying here."

I smiled at Kurt's take-charge attitude and how quickly he suggested me moving in with him. I had never felt so loved in my entire life. "Okay," I agreed. He started to tug me towards the door, but I stood my ground. "But first... can we just sit out here for a little while?"

"It's raining," he pointed out.

"I know. I love the rain."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Because it's like... yeah, right now everything's dark and sad. But just wait. In a little while the clouds will clear and then there will be a beautiful rainbow... Oh, God. That was so corny."

"No, it wasn't. That was probably one of the most beautiful things I've ever heard."

"Really?" I asked skeptically.

"Totally."

We stood in silence for a few minutes and then I said, "I also love the way rain smells so fresh."

"Really?" He sounded pleasantly surprised.

"Yeah, why?"

"That's always been one of my favorite smells."

I rested my head on his shoulder, suddenly tired. "I knew there was a reason we were made for each other."

We stood in another comfortable silence, pressed so close together we could have passed for one person with two heads, the rain falling down all around us. It was a gorgeous moment, like something out of a movie. I was about to remark upon that when Kurt said softly in my ear, "Blaine?"

"Yeah?" I asked.

"There's something I've always wanted to try."

I smiled, knowing exactly what he was getting at. "Kissing in the rain?" I questioned.

"I knew there was a reason we were made for each other," he quoted. I lifted my head off his shoulder and looked straight into his eyes, my hands around his neck. I felt secure, safe. He pushed my sopping wet curls out of my face and kissed my black eye. "Have I ever told you how gorgeous you are?" he asked before lowering his head to press his lips to mine.

It was like something out of a movie. Not only because we were standing in the rain, the only light coming from his back room. It was also because I saw fireworks and an electrical current rushed through my entire body. It was... perfect. "I love you," I said when we pulled apart.

"I love you, too," he replied. "Now let's go get you dried off." This time I allowed him to drag me into the house and quietly fuss over me in his private bathroom. When I was sufficiently dry, I curled in bed next to Kurt, falling asleep almost immediately.

* * *

><p>The next morning when I woke up, there was a rainbow outside the window and the beautiful boy sleeping next to me smelled like rain.<p>

Life was good.

**Still think my endings suck, but there you are! Korn95... hope you especially liked this one :)**

**Also, I'm only a few reviews away from breaking 150, so let's say that I'm not going update until I reach that number. So if you want more Klisses...**

**Review!**


	18. Spin The Bottle

**This one was prompted (in one form or another) by Violethillbeautiful, SBDGirl88 and ShezzaMezza: "Spin the Bottle at Rachel's house"**

**Okay, so I love this one because it means that Blaine DOESN'T kiss Rachel and it means that he DOES kiss Kurt :) Happy times for everyone, right?**

**PS: Listen to Kay Perry's "Last Friday Night" while reading this. It makes it fun!**

**Here's Chapter Eighteen: Spin The Bottle**

"LET'S PLAY SPIN THE BOTTLE! WHO WANTS TO PLAY SPIN. THE. BOTTLE!" I cringed. I never thought I'd find something that was more annoying than Rachel Berry.

That was until I met Drunk Rachel Berry.

Everyone else (who, with the exception of Finn and myself, were all as hammered as Rachel) agreed and clumsily arranged themselves into a circle. The fact that they were even able to comprehend what a circle should look like astounded me. I looked over at my brother, who shrugged. "Why not, dude?" he said and the two of us went to join our intoxicated friends.

I positioned myself next to Blaine, who definitely needed someone sober to look over him. So far he'd managed to trip over everything in his path (the floor included) and knock poor Artie over (not that Artie even noticed - he was too far gone by that point). At one point, I'd even seen him doing a body shot off of Brittany, who had turned into little more than a stripper by her third drink. Yeah... he was, without a shadow of a doubt, wasted and therefore needed someone to make sure he didn't hurt himself or anyone else.

At least, that's what I told myself.

The game started out innocently enough. You know, like Spin the Bottle would be played had almost every player not been smashed. And then things got interesting when Puck spun and it landed on Finn. I laughed at the horrified look on Finn's face when he realized that he would have to kiss another dude, a dude who happened to be his best friend. Puck didn't seemed fazed by it, either because of his drunken state or because he was such a horn-dog that he didn't care who it was as long as it meant he was getting some action, and reached across the cirlce. Finn turned his head at the last possible moment so all Puck got was his cheek.

From there, the game got dirtier. People kissing other people's boyfriends/girlfriends (Santana got a little pissed when Sam got too into it with Brittany and I was pretty sure Tina was two seconds away from killing Rachel when she kissed Mike), girls kissing girls (the guys seemed to enjoy those particular moments), boys kissing boys (I would never get the image of Sam kissing Blaine out of my head).

"C'mon, Kurt... it's, it's your... turn," Rachel slurred. I hesistated. I hadn't even really wanted to play. Maybe I could just quietly slip out of the circle and let them have their fun. "Just... spin the bottle. Haha. Spin the bottle. That's funny 'cause that's what the game's called and that's what you have to do." She started laughing hysterically and fell over backwards. Everyone ignored her and stared at me. Great, I was going to have to spin.

As it spun around, I thought about how the only person I really wanted to kiss was currently sitting next to me, his head lolling on my shoulder, laughing at some unknown joke. But there was only a 1 in 14 chance that it would land on him, so I just prayed that it didn't land on Finn or Puck (who got a tad to into all of his kisses).

The empty wine cooler stopped spinning on its checkerboard base. I looked to see who it landed on. _Please, dear God, let it be anyone but my brother. I'd take Puck... just don't make me kiss my own brother. _But when I looked the bottle was, thank GaGa, nowhere near Finn. It was pointing at...

Blaine.

My heart stopped and glanced around the cirlce. Everyone was laughing and saying "Oooh". Finn gave me a thumbs up and a huge smile, mouthing "Get some, bro", which made me laugh. Puck, on the other, killed my laughter by singing, "Kurt and Blaine sitting in a tree... K-I-S-S-I-N-G... First comes love, then comes marriage..."

I looked at my drunk best friend (don't tell Mercedes I called him that), who seemed quite oblivious to it all. Then he noticed the bottle pointing at him. "Who I gotta kiss?" he slurred.

"Kurt!" Mercedes - who had been very cheerful all night - practically screamed before falling backwards in laughter.

"Oh," Blaine said, his alcohol-soaked brain trying to figure out what he'd just been told. "Oh!" His eyes got wide when it finally clicked that he had to kiss me. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. After what happened on Valentine's Day, I wanted to assume that it was a good thing, but I wasn't about to get my hopes up. Neither of us moved for a minute, then Blaine pressed his lips right up to my ear. When he spoke, it sent shivers down my spine. "Guess we have to kiss now, Kurtie, huh?" He sounded more coherent than he had all night. I didn't move. "Aww, c'mon, Kurtie. I'm not going to bite."

"Hummel, you betta kiss 'im right now or Imma... umm... well, it's gon' be... bad," Puck tried to threaten me, but failed miserably.

"Pwease, Kurtie." Blaine was back to slurring. I wondered why he kept calling me "Kurtie" but chalked it up to a side effect of him being drunk.

Everyone started chanting "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" and I decided that I should just do it and get it over with. I positioned myself so I was facing Blaine, dumbstruck that in a few seconds I'd be kissing the guy I'd been totally in love with since the day that I met him. Who cares if it was only because of a drunken game of Spin the Bottle? I'd still remember it in the morning.

Blaine leaned and kissed me. Actually _kissed _me. He kissed me like he meant it, like he'd wanted to kiss me for a while and wasn't just doing it because an empty wine cooler told him to. I kissed him back, trying to convey how much I loved him. His hands cupped my face and mine tangled themselves in his hair. Just as I was about to open my mouth and deepen the kiss, Santana yelled, "As hot as this is, can someone break these two up so we can keep playing?" She sounded more lucid than everyone else - maybe she'd built up an immunity or something. Either way, she had effectively ruined the moment.

I pulled away from Blaine, suddenly embarrassed by my PDA. As Finn spun and kissed Lauren, Blaine leaned in close to me. "I love you, Kurtie. I juss... juss wanted you to know that." I shook my head. He didn't mean that - he was drunk. I couldn't trust anything he said.

The rest of the night, though, I couldn't get his words out of my head.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Blaine woke up in my bed (no, nothing happened. I just didn't want him driving) and looked around. "Where am I?"<p>

"My house," I replied, sitting on the edge of my bed and handing him a glass of water and some pain medicine. "You were way too drunk last night, so I drove you here."

He swallowed the pain medicine. "My head hurts so bad," he moaned.

"I'm sure it does. I think you single-handedly drank your way through half of Rachel's dads' liquor cabinet." I wanted to laugh, but bit it back because I was sure the sound wouldn't help Blaine's hangover any.

"What happened last night, Kurt?"

"Umm..." So he didn't remember that we kissed. Maybe that was a good thing. That way, I couldn't get rejected when he said it was just a game. But his words from last night ("I love you, Kurtie") wove their way through my mind. Maybe I should remind him. Maybe... "Nothing much," I replied, playing it safe. "Now keep drinking that water and let's get some food in you."

I pulled him to his feet and gingerly helped him down the stairs. "Thanks, Kurt. Really, I mean it. You're probably the best friend I've ever had," he said as I sat him down at my kitchen table.

Some day I'd tell him.

Just not today.

**I really need to work on my endings haha. So what did you think? Let me know!**

**Oh, and to all my fellow Starkids. I went to the store with my mom and I saw Double Stuf Oreos and yelled "Accio Double Stuf" and grabbed them before I realized that I was in a crowded supermarket. Just thought you'd appreciate that :)**

**Review!**


	19. Yep, I'm Gay

**This one wasn't prompted by anyone (that I caught, anyway. If you prompted this, then I apologize): "What if they kissed after Blaine realized he was 100% gay in 'Blame It On The Alcohol'?"**

**Of course, I love this idea - I mean, I came up with it haha**

**Here's Chapter Nineteen: Yep, I'm Gay**

I sat with Rachel at the Lima Bean, waiting for Blaine so Rachel could kiss him and "prove me wrong". "So you say he comes this way at 3:30?"

"Like clockwork for his post-rehearsal medium drip." I'd only told her that about a million times. It was like she didn't trust me - like I didn't know anything about the guy I was in love with.

"I just can't wait to lay one on him," she said as she applied some sort of lip balm

"I've got a bad feeling about this, Rachel. I mean, I don't mean to be scold, but I don't want you to get hurt, either. There's no victory in this for me either way." Either Blaine really was straight and he started dating Rachel or... he was gay and things stayed right where they were. Which meant me hopelessly in love and Blaine hopelessly clueless.

"Who cares about you, buddy?" Wow, real nice, Rach. Love you, too. "I may get a new boyfriend out of this who can keep up with me vocally and in the future give me vaguely Eurasian-looking children." She thought that she was going to marry Blaine? The idea made me want to laugh and cry at the same time.

I spotted Blaine coming into the coffee shop. "There he is. Dreamy as ever." Even though he was wearing the same exact thing as me and about three hundred other boys, Blaine always managed to look like he's just stepped off a Fashion Week runway.

"Okay. Wish me luck." Yeah, like I was going to do that. She was about to go kiss the guy I'd been in love with for months and she wanted me to wish her luck? Was she _high_? I watched as she marched right up to Blaine and I wished I had the courage to do what she was about to. If I had the balls to just walk up to Blaine and kiss him, my life would be a lot less complicated.

I turned my attention to Rachel and Blaine's conversation. I didn't want to miss a second of it.

"Hey, Rachel. What's going on?" She didn't answer, just reached up, grabbed his face and kissed him. I watched, wondering what kissing Blaine was like. I'd have to ask Rachel about it later. She pulled away and we both waited to hear what he was going to say. "Huh. Yep, I'm gay. One hundred percent gay. Thank you so much for clearing that up for me, Rachel." I couldn't see her face, but I'm sure Rachel was devastated. And why shouldn't she be? Blaine was pretty much perfect - who _wouldn't_ jump at the chance to be with him? "Listen, save my space in line, will ya? I gotta go hit the restroom." He walked away and I took his place.

"That was hard, wasn't it?" I was trying to be the comforting friend, but that was hard since I was doing a happy dance in my mind, one in which I dance around the tiny diva singing "I told you so, I told you so".

"Are you kidding? That was amazing." Wait. What? So not what I thought she was going to say. "I am speechless. I just had a relationship with a guy who turned out to be gay. That is songwriting _gold_. Oh..." She reached up and kissed my cheek. "I've gotta go compose, but thank you. Thank you," she squealed before running off. I watched her, hoping that her next song was better than 'My Headband' (she's serenaded us at her party).

I stood there and waited because I figured someone needed to save Blaine's space. "Oh, hey, Kurt. Where'd - where'd Rachel go?" I wondered why he sounded so awkward, but then I remembered that we hadn't exactly _talked _- like, at all - since our fight a few days earlier.

"Um... she went to go... write a song. Something about having a relationship with a gay guy." Blaine looked confused, but probably decided that, since it was Rachel, it was better not to ask. "All right," I said after a moment of awkward silence. "I'm going to break the tension. I'm sorry, Blaine. I shouldn't have freaked out on you like that. What I should have said was that I was happy for you. That I'd still like you if you were gay, straight, bi, or a purple elephant. That if you needed me, I would be there for you. Guess I wasn't being such a good friend."

"Thanks, Kurt. I guess I should apologize, too." I wanted to ask him what for, but we'd gotten to the front of the line, so I stayed quiet while he ordered his medium drip.

While we waited for his coffee, I said, "What do you have to be sorry for, Blaine? You didn't do anything wrong." I was the one who was the ass, bullying Blaine the way Karofsky had bullied me.

"I did, though. I should have listened to you when you said that it felt good because I was drunk." He grabbed his coffee and started to walk out of the shop, me beside him. "It's just that... well, Rachel was my first kiss. As in, ever. And I just... I don't know. I felt like... like maybe I'd been wrong. I mean, I didn't have anything to base it off of, you know?"

"So what changed?" I asked as we walked down the street.

"When she kissed me just now. It just didn't feel right at all. I mean, when you kiss someone, aren't you supposed to, like, feel some kind of spark? Like a connection or something?"

"Yeah, I guess," I said.

"Well, I didn't feel anything like that. In fact, I kept picturing... no, nevermind. Forget I said anything." He started walking again, clearly embarrassed, but I grabbed his arm.

"Come on, Blaine," I implored, looking him dead in his gorgeous golden eyes. I really did love him, so much more than he'd ever know. "You can tell me anything. I know I haven't been acting like it lately, but I am still your best friend." No matter how much I wanted to be more. "So what did you keep picturing?"

"It's stupid," he said shyly in a very un-Blaine-like manner. "Can we please just drop it?" I loved this side of Blaine. It was a side of him that only I was privy to - everyone else saw Blaine Anderson, lead soloist for the Warblers, the most confident person in the room. But I knew just Blaine, the boy who doubted himself more often than not. Seeing him like that made me feel like we were on even footing sometimes.

"Nope," I said, my inner gossip coming out. "Come on, Blaine," I repeated. "Tell me or I... I'm going to tickle you." He was probably the most ticklish person in the world and I used that to my advantage whenever I got the chance.

"You wouldn't."

"Try me." I lifted my hand and moved it closer to his side, his weakest point. "Now tell me."

"No." Oh, have I ever mentioned how stubborn he is?

"You asked for it," I laughed, attacking his side with my fingers. He started laughing so hard that his whole body shook and he dropped his coffee, the lid popping over, dousing my leg and his in the hot liquid. I ignored it, intent on getting the information that I craved.

"Kurt... stop," he gasped.

"Tell me what I want to know," I said in a low voice.

"N-No," he stuttered as I started tickling his other side. "Fine! Fine!" he laughed. "I - I'll tell you."

I stopped tickling him and crossed my arms over my chest. "That's better. So..." I prompted.

He took a deep breath, as if me asking a simple question was the equivalent of him being thrown to the lions. "When Rachel was kissing me just now..." he paused. "All I could picture was... you," he blurted.

"What?" Had he seriously just said that?

"All I could picture was kissing you. All I could think was 'I wonder what Kurt's lips taste like' and a million other things. I kept comparing her to you and she just... she couldn't measure you. No one can, Kurt." He took my hand and ran his thumb over the back of it. I had to remind myself to breathe.

"Blaine, are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Well, if you think I'm saying that I'm one hundred percent gay and I want to be your boyfriend more than anything in the world, then yes. If not... then I feel like a complete idiot."

I lifted our intertwined hands and kissed his knuckles. He looked up at me, locking our eyes. "Well you aren't a complete idiot," I said and then his lips were on mine.

The kiss was the first for both of us - well, the first that counted, anyway - and I wanted to cherish the moment. Every minute detail was catalouged in the back of my mind. The way the late March wind contrasted so fiercely with the hot sun on my back. The way Blaine's arms fit so perfectly around my waist, like we were made for each other. The way his lips were so soft and tasted like coffee and Red Vines and molded themselves around mine. How protected I felt in his arms, how safe.

Pulling back, Blaine whispered, "Nonfat mocha."

"What?" I questioned, wondering if something had gone funny in his brain.

"That's what your lips taste like."

**Darren Criss has a girlfriend. I am now sad :(**

**Review!**


	20. The Wedding Singer

**This one wasn't prompted by anyone, but I just liked the idea of the whole thing: "What if Blaine was at the Hudmel wedding?"**

**Here's Chapter Twenty: The Wedding Singer (yes, like the movie)**

"Thank you so much, Kurt," Carole said softly, hugging me. I hugged her back and held her tight. "I couldn't have asked for a better step-son."

"And I couldn't have asked for a better stepmother," I said with a smile as she pulled away. As she walked away to talk to relatives of hers that I would probably have to meet later, I thought about how different my life was going to be after tonight. For almost ten years, it had just been me and my dad. But now when I went home, I'd have a mother and a brother. For the first time in a long time, I had a family.

"Penny for your thoughts?" a voice in my ear said. I gasped slightly and turned to see my friend Blaine standing there. "Scared you, huh?" Of course he'd scared me - I didn't even remember inviting him.

"Don't do that to me!" I said a bit louder than I ought to have - people around us gave us strange looks.

"Sorry," he apologized, but I could tell he wasn't really sincere because a smile was fighting its way onto his face. "So what are you thinking about?"

"Suff."

"What kind of stuff?" he proded.

"The kind of stuff that's too complex for your small brain to comprehend," I teased and watched as his face turned into a mask of fake-hurt.

"I take offense to that."

"Aww, look. Blaine knows big words." I laughed. He pretended to get all huffy and started to turn away. I grabbed his arm. "Blaine, I was kidding."

"I know." He smiled that smile that only Blaine could smile. It was a smile that celebrities payed thousands of dollars for. But theirs never lit up their faces or reached their eyes the way Blaine's did. That smile was one of the reasons I loved him so much. "Now, are you going to tell me what you're thinking about before I go crazy?"

"I was just thinking about how different my life is. I mean, I have a mom again and I have a brother. I mean, it's _Finn_, but it's still a brother." I didn't add that my life was different because I'd met him. Like I'd told Mercedes a few weeks before, I never thought I'd find someone like Blaine - not only was he gay, but he had gone through similar things that I was going through and he was helping me deal with it all. "It's just... kind of mind-blowing, I guess. I feel like I'm going to wake up and realize that it was all a dream." I wasn't talking about my family anymore.

"Well, get used to it. This is your life now."

"Yeah."

"Princess!" I groaned. Why did Puck have to call me that?

"Princess?" Blaine whispered, laughter in his voice.

"Don't ask. What do you want, Puckerman?" I added in a louder tone.

"Just wanted to say hi," he said innocently, which scared me. There were a lot of words that described Noah Puckerman, but innocent wasn't one of them. "So..." he looked at Blaine. "This is the guy whose picture is in your locker."

If I'd been drinking anything, I would have spit it out. "What?" Blaine asked, looking between the two of us.

"Puck. Leave. Now," I ordered and he smirked, whispering "get some" in my ear as he went. If I wasn't positive that he'd crush me in two seconds flat, I would have punched it. "Sorry about him. He's just..." I trailed off, not knowing what to say. I know what I _wanted _to say, but those were thoughts I'd have to keep to myself.

"Do you really have a picture of me in your locker?" he questioned, staring straight at me.

"Well... yeah," I admitted sheepishly. I knew how creepy and stalkerish that sounded, but how could I explain to him that it was because every time I saw his face, I felt a little bit braver, that I could do anything or be anything?

He stood there for a minute, looking at me like he'd never seen me before and I started to get nervous. If I lost one of the best friends I'd ever had because Puck decided to be a smart-ass, Mr. Schue would have to look for two new members for New Directions because I'd go to prison for murder. "Uh..." he said finally. "I gotta go, Kurt."

"Blaine..."

"I'll see you later." He turned and walked away and I sunk into the nearest chair, feeling like I was going to start crying. I thought I'd had a shot, that I'd finally get to experience what love felt like. But my shot was ruined because some idiot opened his fat mouth.

"Hey, man," Finn said, crouching down to look me in the eye. "You okay?"

"No, I am not okay, Finn. Your idiot best friend just ruined my life." I felt the tears welling up in my eyes.

"Whoa, okay. Calm down, buddy." He put a hand on my shoulder. "Hey, I think I've got something to cheer you up."

"What?" I asked, purely to humor him. There was next to nothing that could cheer me up.

"Look at the stage," he said, which was not an answer at all.

Nevertheless, I looked at the stage to see Blaine standing there, conversing with the band. Before I could wonder what the hell he was doing he approached the microphone, holding a guitar, and said, "Uh... hello, everybody. For those of you don't know me - which I realize is pretty much all of you - my name is Blaine Anderson. First, I would like to congratulate Burt and Carole and wish them all the best. Next, I'd like to thank Finn for inviting me here tonight." What? Finn invited him? I turned to ask why, but he'd disappeared. "And um... well, there are some other things I want to say, but as some people," here he looked at me, "may know, I'm horrible with words. So I'm just going to sing it. So um... hope you like it." He started strumming the guitar I hadn't known he played and the band backed him up as he sang:

_Hello, tell me you know_  
><em>Yeah, you figured me out<em>  
><em>Something gave it away<em>  
><em>It would be such a beautiful moment<em>  
><em>To see the look on your face<em>  
><em>To know that I know that you know now<em>

As he sang, he focused his gaze right at me and that was when I realized that he was singing to me. I started to tear up for the second time in five minutes, but for an entirely different reason this time.

_And baby that's a case of my wishful thinking_  
><em>You know nothing<em>  
><em>Well you and I<em>  
><em>Why, we go carrying on for hours, on and<em>  
><em>We get along much better<em>  
><em>Than you and Mercedes<em>

Mercedes glared at me when Blaine sang that line (which he'd obviously reworded, making me wonder what the original was), but I ignored her because Blaine. Felt. The. Same. Way.

_Well all I really wanna do is to love you_  
><em>A kind much closer than friends use<em>  
><em>But I still can't say it after all we've been through<em>  
><em>And all I really want from you is to feel me<em>  
><em>As the feeling inside keeps building<em>  
><em>And I will find a way to you if it kills me<em>  
><em>If it kills me<em>

He kept his eyes trained on me and I did the same, our eyes and the music conveying words we'd both been too scared to say out loud.

_How long, can I go on like this,_  
><em>Wishing to kiss you,<em>  
><em>Before I rightly explode?<em>  
><em>Well this double life I lead isn't healthy for me<em>  
><em>In fact it makes me nervous<em>  
><em>If I get caught I could be risking it all<em>

_Cause maybe there's a lot that I miss_  
><em>In case I'm wrong<em>

Finn caught my eye and I mentally reminded myself to thank him later. Next to him, my dad was giving a me a "what's going on?" look and I mouthed "Tell you later" before turning my attention back to Blaine.

_All I really wanna do is to love you_  
><em>A kind much closer than friends use<em>  
><em>I still can't say it after all we've been through<em>  
><em>And all I really want from you is to feel me<em>  
><em>As the feeling inside keeps building<em>  
><em>And I will find a way to you if it kills me<em>  
><em>If it kills me<em>  
><em>If it kills me<em>

I noticed that a group of Finn's female cousins were mouthing along with the song, all visibly swooning. They were so busy fawning over Blaine that they failed to notice that it was like he was wearing blinders - no one seemed to matter to him but me.

_If I should be so bold_  
><em>I'd ask you to hold my heart in your hand<em>  
><em>I'd tell you from the start how I've longed to be your man<em>  
><em>But I never said a word<em>  
><em>I guess I'm gonna miss my chance again<em>

_All I really wanna do is to love you_  
><em>A kind much closer than friends use<em>  
><em>I still can't say it after all we've been through<em>  
><em>And all I really want from you is to feel me<em>  
><em>As the feeling inside keeps building<em>  
><em>And I will find a way to you if it kills me<em>  
><em>If it kills me<em>  
><em>If it kills me<em>  
><em>Oh, I think it might kill me<em>

_And all I really wanna do is to feel you_  
><em>Yeah, the feeling inside that keeps building<em>  
><em>I will find a way to you if it kills me<em>  
><em>If it kills me<em>  
><em>It might kill me<em>

He finished the song to thunderous applause (Finn's cousins were especially loud) but Blaine simply put down the guitar, got off stage, and walked over to where I was sitting. "Hi," he said softly, crouching in front of me like Finn had.

"Hi," I replied, my voice just as soft. "N-Nice song," I complimented, trying to keep my voice steady.

"Thanks," he said, smiling that smile again. Suddenly, he was serious. "Listen, Kurt." He rested one hand on my thigh while the other cupped my cheek - I leaned into the touch. "We haven't known each other that long, but I really care about you. A lot. And I just... I didn't know how to say it. So um... what I guess I'm trying to say is..."

"Blaine Anderson," I laughed before he could embarrass himself anymore. "Will you be my boyfriend?"

"Hey, that was my line!"

I shrugged. "So are you going to answer the question or what?" Then he did something that I would never in a million years have been prepared for. The hand that was cupping my cheek slid to the back of my neck, pulling my head as his moved upward, our lips meeting somewhere in the middle. After a millisecond of shock, I kissed him back. Forget Brittany, forget Karofsky... _this _was my first kiss. And hopefully not my last. "So... I'll take that as a yes?" I asked a little breathlessly.

Blaine rolled his eyes slightly. "Yes." I couldn't help myself - I squealed like a girl, making Blaine laugh.

"Kurt?" I looked up at the sound of my name. Carole was standing there, smiling knowingly, accompanied by two older people who, from pictures, I knew to be her parents. I stood and Blaine got up beside me. "These are my parents, Edith and George. Mom, Dad... this is my step-son Kurt. He was the one who put this whole wedding together." I smiled at them. "And this is Blaine... he's..." she looked to me for the right word.

I took Blaine's hand and held it tight. "He's my boyfriend."

**Aww... how cute was that? PS: The song was "If It Kills Me" by Jason Mraz :)**

**Since AweSoMeLAgain enjoys my ANs so much, I have a few things to say:**

**1) I am changing my name to Belle so whenever I listen to Darren Criss's cover of the song "Belle" from _Beauty and the Beast_, I can pretend he's singing to me when he says "I'm going to make that Belle my wife"**

**2) Am I the only one who thought of the graveyard scene in AVPM when Rachel sang the line "My life is just a spare..." during her Nationals audition in "Funeral"?**

**3) "I wanna take you up to Winnipeg... THAT'S IN CANADA!"**

**Review!**


	21. Homecoming

**This one was prompted by hannah15687 and paracelcious: "What would happen when Kurt comes back from New York? Well, like, if Blaine was at the airport to pick Kurt up."**

**I'm going to do my best to make sure this isn't a cliche "run into each other's arms" moments. Might not work, but I'm damn sure going to try. Also not sure what this is going to be length-wise, but I'll definitely post a longer one later to make up for it, I swear.**

**So here's Chapter Twenty-One: Homecoming**

I scanned the area before deciding that he wasn't there, and followed my fellow glee clubbers to the baggage claim. Everyone was still silent, but Mercedes linked her arm with mine, which made me think that everything would work itself out in the end. It always did.

As we waited for our bags to come by, Finn said to me, "My mom just called me. She and Burt are outside when we're ready." I nodded and watched as Finn went to go comfort Rachel. I wondered briefly if they were getting back together, but then remembered that Rachel was leaving Lima for New York the second we graduated. I decided not to dwell on the drama known as Finchel because headaches weren't something I enjoyed.

"So what are you doing when you get home?" Mercedes asked, the first attempt at real conversation I'd heard in hours.

"I'm going to take a shower and then call Blaine." Just the thought of being able to be in the same room as my boyfriend, the thought of holding him, of kissing him, had kept me going even after seeing the Top Ten list for Showcase. "You?"

"Oh... um, just gonna hang out with Cecilia," she lied. I knew she was lying because 1) I could see it in her eyes and 2) her younger sister Cecilia was away for the long weekend with their mom. But I was too tired and too gross to even think about digging for gossip, but I filed it away in the cabinets of my mind, to be drawn out later.

Our bags finally came into sight and I reached for mine, but another hand got there before me. "Oh, sorry," a voice I'd know anywhere said. "I thought this was mine." He put my bag on the ground by his feet.

"You are so cheesy," I laughed, shaking my head.

"Do I know you?" he asked, still playing his little game. I turned to face him. He looked absolutely gorgeous with his black hair slicked back and his amber eyes (I refused to call them gold because that made me think of Edward Cullen... and I don't want to think about Edward Cullen) alight with amusement. "You look sort of familiar. I mean... like someone I used to know. But they've been gone for so long that I can't be sure." We looked at each other long enough for Blaine to break. He started to laugh and I soon followed suit. "I missed you," he said softly.

"I missed you more," I replied. I knew he would contest it, but it was the truth. Every second I was in New York, all I could think was "Oh, Blaine would love this" or "Oh, my God! I wish Blaine had seen that". And when Finn and Rachel sang the song Finn wrote, I thought about him, especially the line "and it's such a shame... 'cause if you feel the same... how am I supposed to know?" The whole trip, all I could think about was Blaine - the only thing I thought about anymore.

"Impossible," he murmured the way I knew he would. He threaded his fingers through my belt loop and pulled me close. I pressed our bodies together and was about two millimeters away from his lips when I remembered...

"Blaine, wait. I can't do this right now."

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because..." I disentangled myself from him. "Look at me!"

"And..."

"I'm gross! I've been sitting on a plane for two hours. I need to take a shower." I went to pick up my bag, but Blaine stopped me.

"You're not gross, babe. You look really good. Like, _really _good." He threaded his fingers through my belt loops again and this time, I turned to putty, willing to do whatever he asked me to. "Now... I've been waiting three long days. Can I please, please, _please _kiss my boyfriend now?"

"Well, since you asked so nicely..." I pressed my lips quickly to his - so quickly it probably didn't even count as a kiss. "There. Now can I please go take a shower?" I was feeling more digusting by the second.

"Oh, no. I'm not quite done with you, yet." He crashed our lips back together. We stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity.

"So, Kurt I'll just tell Mom and Burt that you... have a ride home?"

I pressed my forehead to Blaine's. "Yes, Finn," I said, very annoyed at my dim-witted stepbrother. When he was gone, I sighed. "You seriously have no idea how hard being away from you was."

"Then let's never leave each other again."

"Sounds like a plan." I kissed him quickly again, and then grabbed my bag."Now, drive me home, Anderson. I am in desperate need of a shower."

"Whatever you say, Hummel. Whatever you say."

**So I am not satisfied with this one at all. I'll make the next one is all kinds of totally awesome to make up for this giant ball of suck :)**

**Two things before I go:**

**1) Chris Colfer gets hotter as time goes on. Like in the pilot, I was like "Aww... look at this cute little boy. I want to give him a hug". The come start of season two and i was like "Okay, so someone got hot over the summer". And then Born This Way and I was like "*twitch twitch* gahhh... *nosebleed* that is... *twitch* supermegafoxyawesomehot". I swear, if he gets any hotter, I may just die.**

**2) I made a Glee quiz! It's basically like a "What would your Glee character be?" I linked it on my profile! Go take it and tell me who you got!**

**Review!**


	22. The Touch of the Fingertips

**SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY THAT I'VE BEEN GONE SO LONG! Life's been crazy right now - going to college in two weeks (fun, fun) - and I've been doing a lot of stuff related to that. Again - SO SO SO SO SORRY!**

**Also - 200 REVIEWS! HOLY SHIT (pardon my French)! I CAN'T FREAKING BELIEVE IT! Let's try for 300 now, okay?**

**So anyways...**

**This one was prompted by AweSoMeLAgain (it was a long prompt, so I'm going to sum it up in a nutshell): "What if Blaine and Kurt bumped into each other when Kurt was leaving Rachel's house after he helped her clean up after her party?"**

**Hopefully, that made sense. No? Well, just read :)**

**Here's Chapter Twenty-Two: The Touch of The Fingertips...**

I pulled my car into Rachel's driveway. It was late and I'd only dropped her off a few hours before, but there was something I needed to tell her that couldn't wait - nor could it be said over the phone. As I got out of the car, I ran through I was going to say to her, hoping that it wasn't going to come out wrong (I had a _slight _tendency to do that).

I really _had_ thought that I was straight - or bi, at least. I really _did_ think that maybe I was just confused. But tonight... I realized that Kurt had been right. That my kiss with Rachel had only felt good because I was drunk. I'd realized it when Rachel held my hand. That was all it took - just the simple touch of her flesh on mine. It hadn't felt right. Like something was missing or... something. All night, I could tell that she wanted me to kiss her again, but I just couldn't. She'd been upset when I dropped her off - I could tell - but I didn't have the heart to tell her then. On my way home, however, I must have grown a conscience because I turned around and drove the two hours back to Lima to set Rachel straight.

I was about to ring the bell, praying that she was still awake, when the door opened. "I can't believe her," the person on the other side mumbled. "This is a horrible idea. If she thinks for a second that Blaine..."

"That Blaine what?" I asked, partly curious, but mostly just to alert Kurt to the fact that one more step and he would run into me.

"Oh, Blaine!" he said, looking like a deer caught in the headlights. "Uh... n-nothing. Just um..." he trailed off and neither of us said anything for a moment. I was sure he was thinking the same thing I was - how incredibly awkward this was, seeing as how we hadn't spoken since our fight at the Lima Bean. "Well..." he hedged, twirling his keys on his finger. "I better um..." The keys flew off his finger and hit the ground with a light clatter. "Crap," he muttered, bending down to get them.

"Let me," I said, my inner gentleman kicking in, bending down as well. Our hands touched and Kurt pulled back instantly, but it didn't matter. I'd felt it.

The thing that was missing.

When Rachel held my hand, I didn't feel anything that could be described as anything more than platonic. But when Kurt's hand brushed mine just then, I felt a spark, like someone had electrocuted me. It was a rush... it was exhilarating... it was...

What I'm pretty sure love was supposed to feel like.

"Oh," I said, looking down and realizing that I held Kurt's keys in my hand. "Here."

"Thanks." He took them and his fingers brushed mine, the same jolt running through my body. "So I guess I should go... and Rachel had a really nice time on your date, so you don't have to worry about that." He pushed past me, intent on getting to his car. I grabbed his arm and wondered why it had taken me this long to see what was right in front of my eyes.

"I don't like Rachel," I blurted.

"Oh?" he questioned.

"Yeah. Tonight... it - it didn't feel right. We just didn't click." He gave me an "I told you so" look, but didn't say anything, allowing me to continue. "But uh... there is someone I kinda um... like." I glanced down to see that I was still clutching his arm. I quickly let go and he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Is it Quinn? She is very pretty after all." I could tell he was trying to humor me, but that he was also trying to cover up hurt in his voice. "Plus," he continued, starting to babble, which he only did in extreme cases of emotion, "she's single, so if you wanted to, I'm sure she would go out with you. Be careful, though. She has a tendency to cheat on her boyfriends and I don't want you to... get hurt."

"Kurt, calm down." I unthinkingly put my hand on his chest and a jolt of electricity surged through my body when I felt his quickened heartbeat beneath my palm. I pulled my hand back and moved it to his shoulder, a safer place. "I don't like Quinn."

"Who, then?"

"It's not a girl," I admitted, bracing myself for the "I told you so".

"Oh, really." It wasn't a question. "That's... interesting." I didn't say anything because I knew that he wasn't finished. "What changed your mind?"

I opened my mouth, about to tell him, but closed it again. How was I supposed to explain that I knew that I was in love with him just from brushing hands? Even in my head, it sounded cliche and lame and a million other negative adjectives. "I took the beer goggles off," I said, trying to sound natural.

"Blaine, I know you. That's not why."

"You're going to make me say it, aren't you?" He laughed and nodded. "Must you be so annoying all the time?" I grumbled.

"It's all part of my charm," he said with a shrug of his shoulders and a chuckle. Sobering up, he said, "But, seriously, Blaine. You can tell me anything." Even though we'd been fighting for the past few days, I knew that Kurt would always be there to be my shoulder to cry on or my ear to talk off (because, as we all know, I talk a lot). I could always count on Kurt to be the one person in my life who would never judge me and I hoped that that wouldn't change when I told him what was on my mind.

"Okay. It was when she held my hand. It didn't feel... right. Like something was missing."

Kurt leaned against the side of Rachel's house, settling himself in for what he probably thought would be a long conversation. "What kind of something?"

I hesitated. "Please don't laugh at me."

"Blaine, look at me. Do I look like Wes or David?" I shook my head. "Then I'm not going to laugh at you." I laughed. "Now spill."

"Okay, well..." I hesistated again. Kurt or no, this was almost too embarrassing for me to even think, let alone say out loud to another person. "Fireworks. You know, like a spark or a connection or something. Holding hands with Rachel felt like holding hands with my cousin. I just... expected there to be more, I guess. And that's when I realized you were right the whole time."

Kurt shook his head and I was afraid that he was going to write me off as a hopeless, crazy person. Then, "When will you learn that I'm _always _right?" I couldn't help it - I threw my head back and laughed in a way that I hadn't laughed since... well, since the last time I'd been on good terms with Kurt, I realized. "But, in all seriousness, do you really believe that you can know who your true love is just by holding their hand?"

I reached out and took his hand, feeling that spark I'd apparently been hopelessly oblivious to all these months. "You tell me."

He looked from our intertwined hands to my face and back again, as if he couldn't believe that this was actually happening. "Blaine. What..."

"Don't tell me that you don't feel it, too."

"Blaine, Blaine, Blaine," he said in an almost condescending tone. "I've been feeling it since Day One." Then I leaned in and kissed him and my world exploded.

"Fireworks," I murmured against his lips.

"Fireworks," he agreed, a little breathless.

"God, I hate chemistry." We both turned to see a very disgruntled-looking Rachel Berry standing there, lugging a trash bag that was way too big for her tiny body. "So, Blaine, I guess we're done, then?"

"Uh... yeah. Rachel, trust me, I didn't want it to happen like this. It just... happened."

"Blaine, don't worry about it," she said kindly, putting a hand on my shoulder. "I know how it feels to lose your true love and I don't want anyone else to feel that." She dropped her hand, lost in thought about her failed romance with Finn. "Well, I guess I'll see you guys later?" We nodded and she went back inside, leaving the giant trash bag on the front porch.

Kurt looked at me and started laughing. "What?" I asked, laughter creeping into my own voice.

"I don't know," he managed to get out. I shook my head and kissed his forehead, grabbing his hand and walking him to his car.

"See you tomorrow?"

"And the day after that... And the day after that..."

"Go home, dork," I laughed. I opened his door for him and closed it behind him once he got in.

He rolled down the window. "Yeah, and _I'm _the dork."

**Wow, I'm so rusty. I have to get back into the swing of this :)**

**First to tell me where the title comes from gets their prompt as the next chapter. So leave your guesses and prompts.**

**Here's hoping you're all still with me...**

**Review!**


	23. Videos

**This one was prompted by Number1KurtHummelFan (not a true statement, by the way. Everyone knows I'm Kurt's number one fan. haha jk jk) who was the first to get that the title of the last chapter was from Sexy when Kurt and Blaine were in Kurt's room and Blaine was giving him sexy lessons (not that either of them need those, am I right?). I was sure that everyone got the reference, but I wanted to see who'd be first to review :)**

**Anyways, the prompt was: "How about Blaine gets a vid of all of Kurt's past performances and realizes how amazing Kurt is? Like Kurt can be so emotional (I Wanna Hold Your Hand) so fun (Le Jazz Hot) so sexy (Four Minutes) and so funny (Bad Romance). Bonus points if wevid makes an appearance."**

**I loved this idea - it was so creative - and I guess I'm getting bonus points because where else would Blaine get all these videos? haha. **

**Anyways, here's Chapter Twenty-Three: Videos**

"Blainey," I heard someone singsong behind me. I groaned and looked for a hallway I could go down or something I could hide behind. Sadly, there was nothing, so I had no choice but to turn and face my annoying best friends (I'd learned running away never works because they'd just chase me and that was more hassle than I needed).

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" I asked of Wes, who stood there looking completely innocent, which was never a good sign. He shrugged and I sighed. "What do you two want?" I said, turning to David.

"We have something you're gonna want to see."

"If it's that new Selena Gomez music video... I'm gay, guys. I don't care how pretty she is, she's not going to... turn me, or whatever."

"Well, I'm still not convinced of that," David, who was Selena Gomez's self-proclaimed Number One Fan, countered. "But's it's not that."

"It's better." David opened his mouth, probably to protest that nothing was better than Selena Gomez, but Wes talked over him. "Now come on, Blainey. Pwease?" he begged, sticking out his bottom lip and giving me a sad attempt at a puppy dog look.

I shoved his shoulder. "You are such a dork. Why do I hang out with you again?"

"Because we're the coolest things to ever happen to Dalton," David proclaimed.

"Yeah, that's it," I said sarcastically. "Now what do you want to show me?"

"Come with us." They both grabbed one of my hands and literally dragged to their dorm room, sitting me down in front of Wes's computer. "So we were doing a little research on our newest Warbler - to see what he could do, obviously," Wes added quickly when I gave him a look. I'd told them countless times that there were certain boundaries when it came to people's privacy, but apparently the message had yet to sink in. "Anyhoo, we found some things that we think you'll enjoy."

"Oh, really?" I tried to pretend that I was only mildly interested when in fact, I was practically dying to see what they'd dug up. You see, I sort of had a huge crush on Kurt Hummel. I hadn't known him long, but I knew that my feelings were real.

"Yep." Wes leaned over me and went to YouTube and typed in "Kurt Hummel". I expected there to be very few results, but the search turned up almost 100 videos. Wes clicked on the first one, which bore the title "Kurt Hummel and Mercedes Jones - 4 Minutes".

I watched as the McKinley High marching band started playing the Madonna and Justin Timberlake song while some cheerleaders danced around them. I wondered what this had to do with Kurt when I saw something that couldn't possibly be real. I was thinking about Kurt way too much, which was why I was seeing him standing there in an incredibly sexy cheerleading uniform. Then Mercedes said, "Hey. Oh, come on, Kurt Hummel. Take it," and I knew that I wasn't dreaming. Kurt was actually a _cheerleader. _And a really hot one at that.

_Come on girl  
>I've been waiting for someone<br>To pick up my stroll_

My mouth literally dropped open. There was no way that that deep, sexy voice was coming out of Kurt's seewt, innocent mouth. But it was and suddenly, I was transfixed.

The song ended too soon, leaving me wanting so much more. "See? Knew he would like it, Wesley."

"Right you were, David. So, Blaine," he adressed me. "Want to see more?" I tried to talk, but all that came out was a strangled noise, so I just nodded dumbly. Wes laughed and clicked on a video called "Kurt Hummel - I Want To Hold Your Hand".

Instead of starting with music, the video started with Kurt talking. "On the day of my mom's funeral, when they were lowering her body into the ground, I was crying. I mean, that was it. It was the last time I was ever going to see her. I remember I looked up at my dad and I just wanted him to say something. Something to make me feel like my whole world wasn't over. And he just took my hand and squeezed it. Just knowing that those hands were there to take care of me, that was enough. This is for my dad." I remembered Kurt saying something about how his dad had been in a coma for a few days, so I could already tell that this was going to be highly emotional.

_Yeah, I'll tell you something  
>I think you'll understand<br>When I say that something  
>I wanna hold your hand<br>I wanna hold your hand  
>I wanna hold your hand<em>

By the end of the song, I was silently crying along with Kurt. He looked so broken and hopeless that I just wanted to wrap my arms around him and tell him that everything was going to be okay. I knew that his dad was fine now, but that didn't expel the feeling from my mind. I never wanted to see Kurt look like that again. I wanted to shield him from the world and all the things that could hurt him.

"How about a happy one now?" David said, looking at my face.

"Sounds good." I laughed at the next one that Wes clicked on - "New Directions Girls + Kurt Hummel - Bad Romance". Of course Kurt would do a Lady GaGa song; he practically worshipped the woman.

But when the video actually started, I had to hold the sides of the chair to keep from falling off, I was laughing so hard. Kurt and the girls were dressed in Lady GaGa outfits (seriously, what the hell was Rachel wearing? It looked like she'd stapled stuffed animals to a dress).

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_  
><em>Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!<em>  
><em>Caught in a bad romance<em>

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_  
><em>Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!<em>  
><em>Caught in a bad romance<em>

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!_  
><em>Roma-Roma-ma-ah!<em>  
><em>Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!<em>  
><em>Want your bad romance<em>

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!_  
><em>Roma-Roma-ma-ah!<em>  
><em>Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!<em>  
><em>Want your bad romance<em>

That was one of the things I liked most about Kurt, I decided as I watched. He was never afraid to be himself, which was something I wished I could say about myself. Watching these videos made me realize that I needed to tell Kurt how I felt, right then. Well, after the video ended.

When it did, I stood up. "Where are you going?" David demanded. We have more videos."

"I have to um..."

"Go tell Kurt that you're in love with him."

"Wh - How'd you know?"

"Blaine," Wes said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "We've been your best friends for two years. We know you better than you know yourself." That was a scary thought. "Now go get your man."

"You two are idiots," I laughed before leaving the room. I wandered around the school before I found him coming out of the French room. "Kurt!" I called and he looked for the sound.

"Oh, hey, Blaine."

"Can you come with me? There's something we need to talk about."

"Um, okay?" He sounded confused but followed me into an empty classroom anyway. "So what's up?" he asked, hoisting himself onto one of the desks.

It was now or never. "I like you," I blurted out. There. I said it.

"Well, that's a relief. I mean, it's good to know that one of my best friends doesn't totally hate me." He laughed and I cracked a smile.

"No, I mean I _like _you, Kurt. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

He hesitated, as if I'd caught him off-guard. "Not really..."

I took a deep breath. "Okay, so Wes and David showed me these videos of you performing."

"W-What videos?"

" '4 Minutes', 'I Want To Hold Your Hand', and 'Bad Romance'," I rattled off. "But that's not the point, Kurt."

"Then what is?"

"Watching those videos, I realized that there's way more to you than I thought. The Kurt I know is confident, sometimes bordering on cocky," he laughed. "And he's dramatic, but in a good way. And he's talented and kind and a million other adjectives. But today, I saw a different Kurt. This Kurt was deeply emotional singing about his dad, hilarious in a Lady GaGa outfit," here he smiled at the memory. "And..." here I paused, not wanting to scare him off with what I thought of him. "And probably the sexiest cheerleader I've ever seen."

Kurt's blue/green/gray eyes widened. "You just called me sexy."

"I know."

"Why?"

"Because you _are_. You're sexy, and beautiful, and gorgeous, and... you're just indescribable. Please," I begged. "Please tell me that you like me, too. Otherwise, I'm just going to hole myself up in my room and never come out because I've just made a giant ass out of myself."

"Well, don't go holing yourself up in your room," he said, taking my hands and pulling my close to him. "And I don't just like you, Blaine. I love you. I know that it's probably too early to say that, but I don't think love has a time limit."

"So does this mean we're together?"

"I sure hope so." He leaned in and kissed me - my first ever - and I locked my arms around his neck never wanting to let go. He pulled away entirely too soon and said, "Because I'd never kiss anyone but my boyfriend like that." Hearing him call me his boyfriend made my heart swell and I buried my face in his neck. He pulled me away and held me at arms' length. "I have something to show you."

"What?"

"Let's just say it involves me, a unitard, and the Single Ladies dance."

"Sounds great." He hopped of the desk and grabbed my hand, kissing me quickly before leading me out of the room.

**I hate my endings with a burning passion. Grrr *insert mad face*. And Number1KurtHummelFan, sorry I didn't include "Le Jazz Hot". I figured it was along the same lines of "Bad Romance", you know? Anyways...**

**Review!**


	24. Sick

**This one was prompted by Nayeli13: "I have noticed you haven't done a sickfic yet. So you gotta! I don't have preference to who get sick, but the sick one kisses the other and the one that isn't end up being sick the next day."**

**I'm making Blaine sick since I love vulnerable Blaine :)**

**Here's Chapter Twenty-Four: Sick**

"Knock, knock," I said jokingly, pushing open my boyfriend's bedroom door. I couldn't see him, but I assumed that the mass hidden under the covers was him.

"I thought I told you not to come over," the mass said without moving.

"I don't like listening to what people tell me to do." And good thing, too. By the sound of his voice, Blaine definitely needed someone to nurse him back to health.

"You're going to get sick," he countered.

"No, I'm not. I'm practically immune to the flu. The last time I had it, I think I was five. Now sit up and let me look at you," I ordered and sat on the edge of his bed, waiting for him to do what I told him. "Whoa."

"What?"

"Don't take this the wrong way, sweetie, but you look like hell." His skin was blanched, making him almost as pale as me (which was saying something), his eyes were bloodshot and puffy, his nose was red and running, and his curly hair was stuck to his head in a greasy mess (from not showering, not from gel, the way it usually was). He was still the most gorgeous guy in the world, but it was still pretty bad.

"Gee, love you, too."

"Hey, you know what I mean." I held out the brown paper bag I was holding. "Here, it's homemade chicken soup. I found my mom's old recipe - my dad swears that it's some kind of magical cure-all."

He took the bag. "Thanks. You didn't have to do this, Kurt."

I ran my hand over his hair. "Yes, I did. Now eat."

"Yes, sir." He tried to laugh, but it quickly turned into a cough, so he stopped. As he ate the soup, I pressed my hand to his forehead. It was like putting my hand on a burning stove top.

"You're burning up," I commented and then got off the bed and went into the bathroom attached to his room. I ran a clean wash cloth under cold water and wringed it out so it wasn't sopping. Walking back into his room, I pressed the cloth to his forehead. "Feel better?"

"Much."He put the empty soup container on his nightstand and laid back down, closing his eyes. "Ugh," he complained. "What did I do to deserve this torture?" He moaned and my heart broke to see him so miserable.

"Scoot over," I said, getting under the covers with him. "Come here." He rested his head on my chest and even through my clothes I could feel his raging fever. "Now, I don't remember it all that well, but my dad told me that my mom would sing this song to me when I was sick or had a bad dream or whatever. I remember that it always made me feel better, so I hope it can do the same for you." I started stroking his hair and softly sang:

_For all those times you stood by me_  
><em>For all the truth that you made me see<em>  
><em>For all the joy you brought to my life<em>  
><em>For all the wrong that you made right<em>

_For every dream you made come true_  
><em>For all the love I found in you<em>  
><em>I'll be forever thankful, baby<em>

_You're the one who held me up_  
><em>Never let me fall<em>  
><em>You're the one who saw me through<em>  
><em>Through it all<em>

_You were my strength when I was weak_  
><em>You were my voice when I couldn't speak<em>  
><em>You were my eyes when I couldn't see<em>  
><em>You saw the best there was in me<em>

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_  
><em>You gave me faith 'cause you believed<em>  
><em>I'm everything I am<em>  
><em>Because you loved me, ooh, baby<em>

_You gave me wings and made me fly_  
><em>You touched my hand I could touch the sky<em>  
><em>I lost my faith, you gave it back to me<em>  
><em>You said no star was out of reach<em>

_You stood by me and I stood tall_  
><em>I had your love, I had it all<em>  
><em>I'm grateful for each day you gave me<em>

_Maybe, I don't know that much_  
><em>But I know this much is true<em>  
><em>I was blessed because<em>  
><em>I was loved by you<em>

_You were my strength when I was weak_  
><em>You were my voice when I couldn't speak<em>  
><em>You were my eyes when I couldn't see<em>  
><em>You saw the best there was in me<em>

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_  
><em>You gave me faith 'cause you believed<em>  
><em>I'm everything I am<em>  
><em>Because you loved me<em>

_You were always there for me, the tender wind that carried me_  
><em>The light in the dark shining your love into my life<em>  
><em>You've been my inspiration through the lies you were the truth<em>  
><em>My world is a better place because of you<em>

_You were my strength when I was weak_  
><em>You were my voice when I couldn't speak<em>  
><em>You were my eyes when I couldn't see<em>  
><em>You saw the best there was in me<em>

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_  
><em>You gave me faith 'cause you believed<em>  
><em>I'm everything I am<em>  
><em>Because you loved me<em>

_You were my strength when I was weak_  
><em>You were my voice when I couldn't speak<em>  
><em>You were my eyes when I couldn't see<em>  
><em>You saw the best there was in me<em>

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_  
><em>You gave me faith 'cause you believed<em>  
><em>I'm everything I am<em>  
><em>Because you loved me<em>

_I'm everything I am_  
><em>Because you loved me<em>

"I love you," he said, our way of saying things that we couldn't think to say any way else.

"I love you, too." I moved in to kiss him, but he stopped me by saying:

"Kurt, no. I don't care if you're immune or whatever you want to call it, I'm not going to have you being sick on my conscience." He tried to roll over, but I stopped him. I put my hands on his flaming cheeks and pulled his face close to mine. "Babe, seriously..." The rest of his protest was cut off when I pressed my lips to his. He tasted like sick, but I didn't care, because it was Blaine and kissing Blaine was probably my favorite thing to do.

"I told you I don't like listening to what people tell me to do." I kissed his forehead and got out of his bed. "Now go to sleep and call me when you get up. Okay?"

"Okay." I told him I loved him one more time before leaving.

* * *

><p>"Knock, knock," I heard someone say as they walked into my room.<p>

"Go away," I moaned. "I'm mad at you."

Blaine sat on the edge of my bed and rubbed my leg. "Why are you mad at me?"

"Because you got me sick, Blaine. I _never _get sick!" Though I wasn't speaking very loudly, it was apparently loud enough to irritate my throat because I started coughing so violently that my body shook and I was sure I was going to hack up a lung. "You suck," I whispered, my voice coming out in a scratchy sigh.

"I didn't make you kiss me, baby."

"Yes, you did," I reasoned.

"And how exactly did I do that? My mind may have been clouded with fever and medicine, but I was pretty sure I told you not to," Blaine laughed, coming closer to me.

"It's because you're so damn irresistible," I said, not the least bit abashed. It was true, though. Every time I saw Blaine, it took all my will power not to jump him. And then, every single time without fail, I was floored when I remembered that this gorgeous creature actually belonged to me.

"I'm flattered. Now, you haven't been sick in a while, so here's what you need to do. 1) Drink plenty of water. I don't want you getting dehydrated. 2) Sleep. A lot. Even if you don't feel tired, try and sleep. 3) Even if you're sweating, keep yourself wrapped up in blankets. It kills the fever. And 4) You need to move over." I did so and felt Blaine slid under the covers next to me. I curled against his side, smiling at how perfectly I fit there, like I was made to live my life by Blaine's side.

I shivered, even though my temperature was 101 at last check. Why did being sick have to suck so much? While I was contemplating suicide, I heard Blaine humming. "What are you doing?"

"You made me feel better by singing to me, so I just wanted to return the favor." I closed my eyes as Blaine started to sing.

_For all those times you stood by me..._

By the time he finished the song, I was half-asleep on his chest. "Feeling better?" he asked, stroking my hair.

"Mhm," I mumbled.

"Go to sleep, baby, it'll help." He stood up. "Love you."

"Love you, too. Oh, and Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"You still suck." I heard him laugh as I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

**Hope you like that, Nayeli13. Oh, and the rest of you. Hope y'all liked it, too. Still not sold on my endings, but whatever :)**

**And the song is "Because You Loved Me" by Celine Dion**

**Review!**


	25. Audition

**BLAINE AT MCKINLEY! BLAINE AT MCKINLEY! IT'S CONFIRMED! NO MORE UNIFORM! NO MORE UNIFORM! BLAINE AT MCKINLEY! MOVE OVER, FINN HUDSON! BLAINE FREAKING ANDERSON IS TAKING OVER NEW DIRECTIONS! AND KLAINE ISN'T BREAKING UP! BUT THEY WILL HAVE PROBLEMS! BLAINE AT MCKINLEY! NO MORE UNIFORM!**

**Anyway...**

**So I just rewatched "Funeral" (makes me cry every time) and I HATE the part where Jesse St. Douchebag... I mean James... tears Kurt down for singing a girl's song, even though he totally killed it. And I wasn't too fond of the way Mr. Schue didn't really stop Jesse from insulting Santana, Kurt, or Mercedes (especially my boy, Kurt). Which got me thinking - what if Kurt had someone (namely his boyfriend) there to defend him? And, since I have yet to go to bed (my mom's gonna kill me, so if I disappear y'all know what happened haha), this is what my semi-delusional mind came up with. **

**I should warn you - it's AU. Don't like AU? Don't read this. Simple as that :) Also, major Jesse-bashing. I hate him so much it's not even funny**

**So here's Chapter Twenty-Five: Audition**

"Okay, I'm still a little confused," Jesse St. James said to Mr. Schuester. "Who is he again? I mean, does he even _go _to McKinley?" I sighed. We'd only gone over this _five times_. You'd think he would've gotten it by now. Kurt was right - this guy was an idiot.

"For the last time, Jesse. His name is Blaine Anderson and, no, he doesn't go to McKinley. He goes to Dalton Academy over in Westerville," Mr. Schue explained, sounding as annoyed with the guy as I felt. Seriously, he made me want to bang my head against the table in front of me. "And, before you ask," he continued when Jesse opened his mouth. "He's here because I asked him to be. I figured three opinions were better than two. Besides, Blaine knows a thing or two about what it takes to be the star of a glee club." Yeah, but only because two thirds of the Warbler Council were my best friends.

Jesse turned to me. "Do you have any personal connections to any of those who are trying out?"

Well, obviously I did, but I didn't think I needed to tell him that. "Do _you_?" I countered, knowing his history with Rachel.

He hesitated and I inwardly smiled at having tripped him up. "I asked you first," he siad finally.

I rolled my eyes. "If you must know, yes, I do. Kurt's my boyfriend."

Jesse looked at me for a minute longer before turning back to Mr. Schue. "I hardly think this is fair, Mr. Schuester. How do we know he's not just going to pick Kurt?"

"Because I, unlike you, can put aside my feelings and judge on pure talent. Yeah," I added when he gave me a look. "I know all about you and Rachel. And it sounds like you seem to think that she's the only one in this glee club with any talent."

"I'm nothing if not honest."

"We'll see," I said.

"Whatever." He turned his back on me and said into the microphone, "We're ready for the first contestant," as if he were a judge on a reality show. Then again, he _did _that class... I literally had to hold back laughter of the absurdity of the thought.

"My name is Santana Lopez and I will be singing Amy Winehouse's 'Back to Black'." I smiled because I knew that Santana would kill the song. Most people didn't have the voice to pull off Amy Winehouse. But, then again, most people weren't Santana Lopez.

_He left no time to regret_  
><em>Kept his lips wet<em>  
><em>With his same old safe bet<em>  
><em>Me and my head high<em>  
><em>And my tears dry<em>  
><em>Get on without my guy<em>  
><em>And I tread a troubled track<em>  
><em>My odds are stacked<em>  
><em>I'll go back to black<em>

She finished the song and I applauded her, earning me another look from Mr. I'm-better-than-you St. James. I ignored him. "That was great, Santana," I complimented her.

She seemed shocked to hear my voice, but then smiled. "Oh, hey, hobbit!" I groaned at the nickname. Yes, I was short - could we just drop it already? "I didn't know you were gonna be here."

Mr. Schue brought us back to why we were there in the first place by saying, "Fantastic, Santana."

Next to me, Jesse mumbled something so low that I couldn't make it out, though I'm sure it was less than kind. "Thanks so much for coming in," was all he said. I wanted to hit him. Was that really all he had to say?

Santana seemed to be thinking the same thing. "Wait. That - that's all you have to say? You spent the entire performance scribbling notes." I looked over at the notepad in front of Jesse. There was a drawing of a cat on the page. Oh, God, this guy was going to give me a headache.

"Well, if you must know, I was simply writing down that I don't think your performance went very deep into the emotional truth of the song."

"Oh, is that so?" she asked and I could tell she was starting to get pissed off. "Well, I happen to have some feedback for you." I opened my mouth to intervene before Santana went off on him, but Mr. Schue beat me to the punch.

"Thanks, Santana. That - that's all we'll need," he said quickly.

"I am about to go _all_ Lima Heights," Santana said, as if Mr. Schue hadn't spoken at all.

"Okay. Thank you," Mr. Schue said as Santana stormed off stage.

"Do you not have ears?" I demanded of Jesse.

"Excuse me?" he said, feigning innocence.

"You heard me. Santana was amazing down there and you're going to sit there and tell me that you didn't think so?"

"Exactly," he answered. "Like I said. I tell it like it is. Even if it's not what the person wants to hear."

"No, I think Blaine has a point, Jesse. Constructive criticism is one thing, but I don't want you making the kids feel like they're worthless."

"I thought the whole point is to _win_, not make everyone feel special. Trust me, Mr. Schue, they'll never get anywhere in life unless they understand that not everyone is going to handle them with kids gloves." He glared at me when he said that. Under the table, my hands balled into fists and I swear to God I would have punched him had Kurt not walked on stage.

"Hello, I'm Kurt Hummel and I'll be singing 'Some People' from _Gypsy_."

"Ah, great selection, Kurt. Hit it."

He caught my eye and I smiled and mouthed 'good luck' before he turned around. I glanced over at Jesse and smirked at him, having way too much fun torturing him. Oh, God. I was turning into Wes and David. Someone please kill me now.

Jesse was about to say something, but I shushed him as Kurt started to sing. Kurt singing was one of my favorite sounds in the whole world and no one - especially Jesse St. James - was going to ruin that for me.

_Some people can get a thrill_  
><em>Knitting sweaters and sitting still.<em>  
><em>That's okay for some people<em>  
><em>Who don't know they're alive.<em>

_Some people can thrive and bloom _  
><em>Living life in the living room. <em>  
><em>That's perfect for some people <em>  
><em>Of one hundred and five.<em>

_But I at least gotta try _  
><em>When I think of all the sights that I gotta see <em>  
><em>And all the places I gotta play, <em>  
><em>All the things that I gotta be at. <em>  
><em>Come on, papa, what do you say?<em>

_Some people can be content_  
><em>Playing bingo and paying rent.<em>  
><em>That's peachy for some people, <em>  
><em>For some hum-drum people to be,<em>  
><em>But some people ain't me!<em>

_I had a dream, a wonderful dream, papa_

_Goodbye to blueberry pie. _  
><em>Good riddance to all the socials I had to go to, <em>  
><em>All the lodges I had to play, <em>  
><em>All the shriners I said hello to. <em>  
><em>Hey, L.A., I'm comin' your way!<em>

_Some people sit on their butts; _  
><em>Got the dream, yeah, but not the guts. <em>  
><em>That's living for some people, <em>  
><em>For some hum-drum people I suppose. <em>  
><em>Well, they can stay and rot! <em>  
><em>But not Rose!<em>

He finished and I clapped extra loud, just to annoy Jesse. I didn't know any other guy in the world who could sing a Broadway classic - let alone a girl's song - quite the way Kurt did. It was magical and mind-blowing and... amazing. Kurt Hummel was one-of-a-kind amazing.

"All right," Mr. Schue said. "Good job, buddy." _Good job _didn't even begin to describe Kurt's performance.

But leave it to Jesse to completely obliterate such a magical moment. "Kurt, you do know that song was meant to be sung by a woman, right?" Really? Because the fact that it says Rose _isn't _a dead giveaway. I bet Jesse was just jealous because he wasn't as good as Kurt. Granted, I'd never heard him before, but no one was as good as Kurt.

"Yes, I'm aware," he said, slipping to Diva (or as Mercedes liked to call it sometimes, Bitchy) Kurt Mode. "And the glee club sort of dealt with that whole 'boys singing songs that were meant for girls'." Beside me, Jesse softly said "Oh" as if he actually cared what Kurt was saying. My fists balled tighter under the table, and I had to remind myself that punching Jesse in the face - while satisfying - probably wouldn't do a whole lot of good in the long run. "It's kind of old news."

Jesse wasn't relenting and the urge to punch his face off was becoming increasingly harder to resist. "Then you must know that that song was done to great fanfare by such Broadway legends as Merman, LuPone, Bernadette..." You didn't have to school Kurt on the history of who played which role on Broadway - he knew those things backwards and forwards. "Those are some awfully big heels to fill and I'm not quite sure that you nailed it." Okay, yeah. This guy was 100%, without a shadow of a doubt deaf. Then again, Kurt wasn't Rachel, so Jesse most likely hadn't even been paying attention.

I could tell when Kurt was getting upset, even if he wouldn't openly show it. To try to diffuse the situation, I said, "Kurt, don't listen to him. You were amazing. Probably one of the best performances you've ever given." Well, besides 'Blackbird', but that was sort of in a league of its own. "And I'm not just saying that," I added quickly so Mr. Schue didn't think that I was playing favorites. But when I glanced over, he smiled and nodded, in total agreement with me.

"Thanks, Blaine. Mr. Schue." He glared at Jesse before storming off the stage.

I turned to Jesse, almost as angry as I had been at the Night of Neglect when I'd shoved Karofsky. "Where do you get off?"

"I told you that your bias would affect your abililty to judge this competition," he stated calmly in a tone that suggested he was superior to me. But I didn't care that he was the former star of Vocal Adrenaline or had won four national championships. Right now, he was just a douchebag who'd hurt my Kurt and I was going to let him have it.

"Oh, _I'm _biased?" I scoffed. "Were you even listening to Kurt or Santana?"

"Of course I was," he stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh, really?" I said skeptically. "What songs did they sing, then?"

"Santana did Amy Winehouse and Kurt did a Broadway song."

"That's not really an answer, St. James," I practically spat at him.

"Okay, calm down, guys," Mr. Schue said from the other side of Jesse. I glared at Jesse until he slumped back in his chair with a huff, defeated. I then stood and grabbed my bag from the ground, slinging it over my shoulder.

"Mr. Schue, thank you for asking me to do this, but I have to go. I didn't think it would be quite this... difficult."

He nodded. "I understand. I think Jesse and I can handle it from here." Yeah, good luck with that.

I turned and made my way out of the auditorium. I started walking towards where I thought the choir room was. But before I got there, I saw Kurt coming out of a bathroom, dressed in a different outfit. He didn't see me, so I called his name. He turned around at the sound of my voice and stopped so I could catch up to him. "So um..." I started to say, but the words wouldn't come. I wasn't the most eloquent of people and tended to say the wrong thing.

"Jesse St. James totally Jesse St. Sucks," Kurt complained, sparing me the hassle of trying to think of something to say. "Who does he think he is, telling me that I can't sing girls' songs? I make my living singing girls' songs." He was getting really worked up so I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him close to me.

"Ssh, calm down," I murmured in his ear. "Jesse St. James is a douchebag." He giggled slightly because I never swore. "He doesn't know anything about you, Kurt. Because if he did, you'd win in a heartbeat."

"You really mean that?" His voice was thick with tears and I smiled at how sensitive and emotional he was. With Kurt, there was no guesswork. What you saw was what you got and I greatly admired him for that.

"Of course I do. Jesse St. James is just a guy who hates himself so much that he has to tear other people down to make himself feel good. Nothing he says matters, so don't listen to him, okay?"

"Okay," he agreed, pressing his forehead to mine. "Scale of one to ten?" he asked softly, playing the game we'd made up to rate each other's performances.

"Ten," I said, same as always.

"You always say that," he pointed out with a laugh.

"It's always true," I replied, closing the distance between us.

We stood there, kissing, for what seemed like forever until we heard shouting coming from the auditorium (shocking since we were kind of far away from it). Kurt pulled away. "Mercedes," he saif with a laugh. "Wanna go watch her chew out Jesse?"

"Of course."

**STUPID, STUPID GODDAMN ENDINGS! They make me want to shoot people (Jesse St. James is a good target). But other than that, I liked this one :)**

**I apologize to any Jesse fans out there - I love Jonathan's voice (I have all Vocal Adrenaline songs from Season One on my iPod, as well as Hello and Rolling in the Deep) but Jesse St. James makes me want to shoot small children.**

**And, once again, in case you didn't catch it:**

****BLAINE AT MCKINLEY! BLAINE AT MCKINLEY! IT'S CONFIRMED! NO MORE UNIFORM! NO MORE UNIFORM! BLAINE AT MCKINLEY! MOVE OVER, FINN HUDSON! BLAINE FREAKING ANDERSON IS TAKING OVER NEW DIRECTIONS! AND KLAINE ISN'T BREAKING UP! BUT THEY WILL HAVE PROBLEMS! BLAINE AT MCKINLEY! NO MORE UNIFORM!****

****Sorry, this excites me (especially the NO UNIFORM part).****

****Review!****


	26. Mixed Signals

**This one was prompted by Nayeli13: "I think it would be great if Blaine were to drop Kurt off to school or pick him up from glee and one of Kurt's friends shows up and is like 'KISS, KISS!'! I just think it would be funny. Especially if after they kissed they threatened Blaine. Like mixed signal much?"**

**I know, it sounds kind of confusing right now, but hopefully I can clear it up for you guys. If not, I am eternally sorry.**

**This is set right after the Born This Way performance, so Kurt's just left Dalton. Oh, and he's wearing a certain shirt ;)**

**So here's Chapter Twenty-Six: Mixed Signals**

**PS: I know Santana is "Lebanese", but just go with it, okay?**

**Oh, and I'm dedicating this chapter to AweSoMeLAgain, who is my most beloved reviewer :)**

"Hummel, your boy toy's here to get you." Blaine sighed when he heard Puck say that. When Blaine had first met him, he thought that he was only pretending to be a bad ass to try and intimidate Blaine, so Blaine would think twice about about hurting Puck's "boy". But he soon realized that that was just who Noah Puckerman was. Although "bad ass" might be the wrong term - "smart ass" would probably be a better term.

"He's my _boyfriend_, Noah," Kurt corrected, coming up to Blaine. "Hey," he said to him, giving him a hug. "I miss you."

"I miss you, too. Now that you're gone, there's no one at Dalton to keep me sane. Give it a couple of weeks and I'll be as crazy as Wes and David."

"If that happens, then you'll also be as _single _as Wes and David." They both laughed, thinking of how both of their girlfriends had dumped them on the same day, saying something about them spending more time with each other than they did the girls. One of them had even urged them to come out of the closet. And what was worse was that they had come all the way over to Dalton to do it and the majority of the Warblers were standing there. Blaine had never laughed so hard in his entire lfe. "But, seriously, how are you?"

"I'm good." Blaine took a good look at Kurt, since he hadn't seen him a few days. That doesn't seem like a long time, but you have to take into consideration the fact that they were used to seeing each other all day, every day. Kurt looked - as always - perfect, but there was something... off about his appearance. "What did you do to your hair?" he asked, realizing it was styled differently than it usually was and Blaine that it was incredibly hot.

"Oh. Uh, yeah," he said as if he'd forgotten about it. "Well, we had to do this Lady GaGa number and I just thought... Do you like it?"

"Very much."

"Yo, Anderson!" Puck called from somewhere behind Kurt. "Check out his shirt."

"Shut it, Puckerman," Kurt snapped.

"What's on your shirt?"

Kurt stepped away and said, "So the assignment was acceptance and since we were singing 'Born This Way', so we had to take these shirts and write something we couldn't change about ourselves because we were... well, born that way." Blaine looked down at his shirt and smiled. "Yeah, well, 'Super Amazing Singer and Fashionista' didn't fit, so I went with 'Likes Boys'."

Blainw laughed. "Maybe you should have gone with 'Humble'," he joked, which caused Kurt to hit him in the shoulder. "Ow," complained, because Kurt hit a lot harder than Blaine would have thought. "That hurt."

"I'm sorry," he apologized, pulling Blaine close to him. The corners of his mouth, however, were turned up, so Blaine knew he really wasn't sorry at all.

"No, you're not," he murmured, his lips so close to Kurt's. So close, in fact, that Blaine could practically _taste _the taller boy's breath. Oh, he wanted to kiss him so badly. But... it had only been a few weeks and - aside from the time Blaine had kissed him the day they'd gotten together - they'd taken it very slow. The most they'd ever done was a kiss on the cheek. It wasn't that Blaine didn't want to kiss Kurt - because he did. Oh, so bad - it was just they'd both been through so much that taking it slow made sense. But with Kurt so close... well, let's just say that taking it slow was suddenly a lot harder.

"So you gonna kiss him or what?"

Blaine had completely forgotten that there was thirteen other people in the room, including a teacher and - here Blaine shuddered - Kurt's brother Finn (who was significantly taller and stronger than Blaine). " 'Cedes, be quiet," Kurt reprimanded his vocal best friend.

"I'm just saying, white boy, he's your boyfriend, is he not?" Both boys nodded. "Well, then, I think he should kiss you."

"I have to agree with Mercedes here, Princess," Puck put in. Did he seriously just call Kurt _Princess_? Blaine wondered how that nick name got started. "I mean, if I was with somebody," here he glanced at Lauren, who shrugged. Puck grinned before continuing. "As I was saying, if I was with someone, I'd want to kiss them all the time. Hell, I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off of them." Blaine watched Lauren blush and he got curious. Were she and Puck together? He'd have to talk to Kurt and Mercedes about it later - they'd know.

"Just because you're a horn dog, Puckerman, doesn't mean we all are," Kurt shot back.

"Oh, stop being such a prude, Hummel."

"Yeah," Santana, the only one not wearing a white t-shirt, agreed. "There's no way the two of you totally don't go crazy when you're alone. I mean, seriously, _look_ at him." Well, that was flattering.

Kurt pulled away from Blaine and faced the sassy Latina. "For your information, Santana, Blaine and I haven't..."

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Mercedes and Puck started to chant and both Blaine and Kurt rolled their eyes.

"Are you guys seriously doing this?"

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

"How old are you again?"

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" A few more kids had joined in.

"Seriously..."

"KISS! KISS! KISS!" By now, the whole glee club had joined in and Blaine would have bet his hair gel that Mr. Schuester was silently going along with the kids.

Kurt, apparently fed up with the people he called his friends (though where was Blaine to talk, since David and Wes were his best friends?), turned and grabbed Blaine's face. He pressed his lips to Blaine's for less than a second, then turned to face the rest of the group. "Satisfied?" he asked curtly. But Blaine wasn't satisfied. He didn't get to kiss Kurt that often, but now that he did... it was like a shot of adrenaline and Blaine needed more. So he grabbed Kurt's hand and spun him around again. "Blaine? What...?" He was cut off by Blaine crashing his lips down onto the taller boy's. Kurt immediately responded by wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck. Blaine's arms snaked around Kurt's waist, securing their bodies together. "Wow," Kurt, the first to pull away, said.

"We should do that more often," Blaine commented, not relenting his hold on Kurt's waist.

"Uh-huh," Kurt agreed, sounding like Blaine felt - in a daze.

"Get it, Hummel!" Puck exclaimed, bringing the boys back to planet earth.

"Didn't know you had it in you, white boy!" That was from Mercedes.

"Wanky." Santana.

"Dudes, gross." One guess where that one came from.

"Did all you pervs get your fill now?" Kurt shot at them. None of them looked even the slightest abashed.

"Did _you_?" Puck shot back, his eyebrows raised suggestively.

"All right, everyone," Mr. Schue, finally stepping in, said as he got to his feet. "Leave Kurt and Blaine alone." Yes, please, leave Kurt and Blaine alone.

"Thanks, Mr. Schue. Come on, Blaine. We're gonna be late for the movie." Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and the two started to walk out of the choir room, but the sound of Puck's voice stopped them.

"Just so you know, Anderson, mess with my boy, and the Puckster's gonna find you. Got it?" Blaine nodded, looking Puck up and down. He may have been shorter than Finn by at least three inches, but he was much more powerfully built - and Blaine knew from stories that he packed a mean punch.

Maybe Noah Puckerman was more of a bad ass than Blaine had originally thought.

**GAH! These endings will be the death of me. Grrrr. **

**Anyway, be prepared for the longest Author's Note in the history of forever (but it's funny, so I'm sure you'll enjoy it).**

**I found this page on Tumblr that listed nicknames/insults Sue could throw at Blaine when she meets him (I'll link it on my profile so I'm not stealing anything :D). Anyhoo:**

_**Nicknames:**_

**Pocket Prep: "You are so tiny, I could keep you in my pocket… like a rat…"**

**Gay Marlon Brando: "Also, you are not nearly as good a lover." **

**Professor McCrispy: "I shouldn't have to explain this one. You dress like a 45 year old man and the product you use on your hair is like what they use to coat the space shuttle to protect it from extreme heat. … It makes me want to light you on fire."**

**Gay Asian: "How are you even Asian? This is why Russians should not be allowed to reproduce outside the bounds of their own country." **

**Bilbo Baggins: " 'Hobbit' was too general and 'Frodo' was too obvious… as you are his twin."**

**Baby Gap: "I didn't know they made clothes that small outside of the American Girl store. You must save a ton of money shopping in the children's section."**

**Mouseketeer: "It's bad enough dealing with that creepy ginger; now I have to listen to your chirping optimism and dodge all the rainbows shooting from your eyes."**

**Toto: "You're small enough to fit in a basket and I am positive Porcelain has at least one pair of ruby slippers."**

_**Insults:**_

**"I want to rip the caterpillars off your face and use them to bait a hook."**

**"Not only can I not look at you without wanting to stab out my eyes, but your chipper personality is extremely grating. Now, get out of my office."**

**"Porcelain, I am not speaking directly to things that make me nauseous today, so please inform the short one that he has a stupid hair style."**

**"Are your jeans cuffed? Now we know what happened to Schuester's 6th grade wardrobe."**

**"I can't listen to you talk anymore. Scamper off and find Porcelain and see if he'll take you to the park for some frisbee."**

**"Did they replace your vocal chords with a Speak-n-Spell of self-help books?"**

**"I didn't realize the Borrowers allowed their young to acclimate to society. Do you hide your treasures in that bird's nest on your head?"**

**Personal favorites?**

**Review!**


	27. Meeting Sue

**So in the last chapter, I added a bunch of Sue nickname/insults for Blaine that I found on the interwebs, which prompted me to try my hand at writing a story in which I write my own Sue-liner :). It won't be as good, but there will be a Klaine kiss, so that makes up for everything, right? Well, I sure hope it does.**

**So this is set on the first day of senior year, in which BLAINE TRANSFERS TO MCKINLEY! Yes, I'm still that excited :)**

**Also, I'm typing this with one hand, so ignore any typos please. I'm doing my best, I swear!**

**Here's Chapter Twenty-Seven: Meeting Sue**

**PS: AweSoMeLAgain... yes, I have been in a cupboard under some stairs. How did you know?**

"I still can't believe that you're here," I practically squealed whilst practically skipping into the school with Blaine, swinging our intertwined hands between us.

"Okay, calm down," Blaine laughed as we approached our lockers (which were right next to each other, something I had been very happy to learn). "It's really not that big of a deal."

"Are you kidding me?" I said as I spun my lock. "This is the most amazing thing that ever happened to me in my entire life." Blaine didn't comment on my dramatics liked he used to, even though they were kind of over the top. Then again, he'd known me for almost a year and been my boyfriend for almost five months, so maybe he was just used to it and couldn't be bothered to point it out anymore.

"I _guess _it's _kinda _cool." I glanced sideways at him and he smirked. "I'm kidding - it's totally awesome. I miss seeing you at school every day. You have no idea how boring Dalton was without you."

"Boring?" I questioned, having a hard time imagining the private school being boring. "Even with Wes and David there?" Wes Montgomery and David Thompson were the real life equivalent of Fred and George Weasley in _Harry Potter_. I wasn't the biggest fan of the series, but Blaine was obsessed, so I'd seen the movies enough times to see the similarities.

"Correction: Boring for _me_," he amended, giving me another smirk that just about stopped my heart. Even after five months, I couldn't believe that he was really mine, that he'd chosen me when he could probably have any guy in the world. Sometimes I literally had to pinch myself to make sure it wasn't a dream. Just then, the first bell rang. "Come on," Blaine said, taking my hand. "Don't want to be late on the first day." Of course he didn't. Blaine Anderson was Mr. Perfect.

We started to walk down the hall when a very familiar voice stopped us. Or, more specifically, stopped me (which stopped Blaine, too, so I guess that was kind of redundant). "Porcelain!" Coach Sylvester called.

"Hello, Coach Sylvester," I said kindly, because - if I was honest - she scared me. She had softened up a bit since her sister died last year, but I still had a hard time erasing the old Sue Sylvester from my memory. "Have a nice summer?"

"Yes. I've decided that I am going to run for Congress and get all glee clubs banned. They have to some kind of sin against nature. I mean, _no one _should be that excited about singing show tunes." I glanced at Blaine, who looked just as confused as he did the first time he'd met Sue at the Lima Bean. Sue also turned to look at my boyfriend. "Now, Porcelain, you never told me you were dating a Jonas Brother." At first I was confused because I didn't know why Sue would have thought I'd tell her who I was dating. Then I got more confused when I realized she'd said...

"A... A Jonas Brother?" Blaine looked nothing like the Jonas Brothers - he was much more attractive.

"Yes, Porcelain, a Jonas Brother. He has weird caterpillar eyebrows and an apparent desire to hide the fact that he has freaky man curls." She eyed Blaine's hair, which - as always - he'd plastered to his head with enough hair gel to last a normla person a month. "And I'd give anything to bet that he is chipper beyond all belief and is very passionate about his so-called music. Am I right?" She was, but neither of us said anything. "I'll take your silence as a yes." Then she addressed Blaine directly. "Listen here, new kid. I don't know your name, nor do I care to learn it because I feel that that will only waste time that I could be torturing Will Schuester. From now on, you will be Jonas and I shall address you as such. Got it?" Blaine nodded, looking confused and scared. "Good. Now I have to go have my daily dose of protein shakes, falcon eggs, and rocks. See you two lady boys around." Then she turned and walked down the hall, moving as if she owned the place (which she kind of did).

As soon as she was gone, Blaine turned to look at me, looking more confused than I'd ever seen anybody before. "Okay. What the hell was that?"

"That, dear boyfriend, was Sue Sylvester - cheerleading coach extraordinaire and everybody's worst nightmare."

"Is she always that... that..." He struggled to find a word that could describe Coach Sylvester - a feat in an of itself.

"Yes," I said before he finished his thought. I pressed my lips to his quickly, then said, "Come on, Jonas. Late or not, we still have to go to homeroom."

He captured my lips with his for the briefest of seconds. "Right you are, Porcelain," he laughed, taking my hand and leading me to homeroom.

**Someone call the Vatican - it's a miracle! I liked one of my endings! haha**

**First person to catch the AVPM and AVPS references gets a virtual Red Vine :)**

**So let me explain my reasoning behind the Blaine/Jonas comparison. 1) The eyebrows. Google Joe Jonas and you'll see what I mean. 2) The hair. Both Nick and Kevin have super curls like Darren and, until recently, Kevin always straigtened his, which is like Blaine and his gel in a way, I guess. 3) The chipperness and the passion for music kind of speak for themselves... Yes, I'm a Jonas Brothers fan (well, a Joe Jonas fan - his song "See No More" is totally awesome). What are you going to do about it? lol**

**Here's to hoping I did Sue justice (I think I did because I could hear Jane Lynch's voice in my head). Then I again, I can't write Sue or Brittany to save my life so... *insert sad face***

**Review!**


	28. Blaine and the New Directions

**So I'm totally hooked on "Blaine at McKinley" right now (NO MORE UNIFORM!)... Sorry, I'm back now... So I'm going to do at least a few more stories about that. Maybe Blaine's first Slushie? Who would Slushie him, though, with Karofsky being nice and all (a storyline which I hate, by the way)? Azimio, maybe? I'll have to think about it.**

**Here's Chapter Twenty-Eight: Blaine and the... New Directions?**

"Kurt, I haven't had to audition for anything since freshman year. What if I totally blow it?" I whispered nervously to Kurt as we sat in our own little corner of the McKinley choir room, waiting for Mr. Schuester to get there. I wasn't one to show my nerves - I rarely got nervous, anyway - but this was really important to me. Outside of Kurt, glee club was my whole life. Like Rachel (though I wasn't as... abrasive) performing was like oxygen to me. I didn't care if I was just doo-whopping behind Rachel and Finn as they sang every solo - I just needed to be on stage. Which meant that I needed to get into New Directions.

Kurt turned to face me, cross-legged in his chair. "Have I ever told you how cute you are when you're nervous?" he teased.

"Could you at least _try _to be serious here, babe?" I asked, my voice a little harsher than it needed to be.

He placed a hand on my knee, stopping me from shaking my leg, which I did whenever I got nervous. "I _am _being serious, Blaine. This audition is just a formality. 1) Because Mr. Schue already knows how amazingly dreamy your voice is. Okay, maybe he wouldn't use the words "amazingly dreamy"," he added when I gave him a look. "But you know what I mean. And 2) Did you know that Mike Chang can't even sing?"

"Wait... what?" How could you be in a show choir and not be able to _sing_?

"Yeah. He's completely terrible. Like, dying cat in a blender bad. And if he got in, then you're in." He kissed my cheek. "Don't worry about it," he whispered right in my ear as Mr. Schuester walked in and my heart started to beat faster and my palms started to sweat. "If you get nervous, just look at me. I'll help you through it." I smiled. Looking at Kurt would always make me feel better.

"So," Mr. Schue said. "From what I hear, we have someone who wants to audition for New Directions. Blaine?" Fourteen pairs of eyes landed on me. Kurt grasped my hand and kissed it.

"Uh... yeah." I got out of my seat and walked down the risers to stand in front of everyone. "So um... I usually sing upbeat pop songs, but _someone_," I looked at Kurt here, who just shrugged and leaned back in his chair, "suggested that I switch it up a bit for this. So that's what I did. And I changed a couple of the words, Mr. Schue. Is that okay?"

"Of course," he said, knowing full well what sort of words I had changed. I nodded and picked up a guitar that just happened to be lying around. I was starting to think that McKinley was like a musical Hogwarts, what with all the randomly appearing instruments. Oh, a musical Hogwarts would be so cool! Someone should totally write a musical about _Harry Potter_! How awesome would that be? "Uh... whenever you're ready, Blaine."

"What?" I said, pulling out of my daydream. "Oh, right." I started to play and, though I wasn't nervous anymore, I looked right into Kurt's eyes, because I was singing this song for him.

_Forever can never be long enough for me _  
><em>To feel like I've had long enough with you <em>  
><em>Forget the world now we won't let them see <em>  
><em>But there's one thing left to do <em>

_Now that the weight has lifted _  
><em>Love has surely shifted my way <em>  
><em>Marry Me <em>  
><em>Today and every day <em>  
><em>Marry Me <em>  
><em>If I ever get the nerve to say <em>  
><em>Hello in this cafe <em>  
><em>Say you will <em>  
><em>Mm-hmm <em>  
><em>Say you will <em>  
><em>Mm-hmm <em>

_Together can never be close enough for me _  
><em>Feel like I am close enough to you <em>  
><em>You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love <em>  
><em>And you're beautiful <em>  
><em>Now that the wait is over <em>  
><em>And love and has finally shown him my way <em>  
><em>Marry me <em>  
><em>Today and every day <em>  
><em>Marry me <em>  
><em>If I ever get the nerve to say <em>  
><em>Hello in this cafe <em>  
><em>Say you will <em>  
><em>Mm-hmm <em>  
><em>Say you will <em>  
><em>Mm-hmm <em>

_Promise me _  
><em>You'll always be <em>  
><em>Happy by my side <em>  
><em>I promise to <em>  
><em>Sing to you <em>  
><em>When all the music dies <em>

_And marry me _  
><em>Today and everyday <em>  
><em>Marry me <em>  
><em>If I ever get the nerve to say <em>  
><em>Hello in this cafe <em>  
><em>Say you will <em>  
><em>Mm-hmm <em>  
><em>Say you will<em>  
><em>Marry me <em>  
><em>Mm-hmm<em>

I finished the song and almost every girl in the room was crying or on the verge of tears. Rachel was leaning into Finn and he had his arms around her like he never wanted to let her go. Mike and Tina had their foreheads pressed together and were whispering quietly to each other. Artie was trying to avoid looking at Brittany, as was Santana. Even Puck and Lauren were looking more like a couple than I'd ever seen them. But I didn't care about any of them - I only had eyes for Kurt.

My eyes met his and I knew I'd done my job. His jem-like eyes were shining with tears and his cheeks were streaked with the tears that couldn't be contained by his eyes. He rose out of his seat and I set the guitar aside, opening my arms to let him in. He buried his face in my neck. "Thank you," he murmured against my skin.

"I meant it, you know."

He lifted his head. "Really?"

"Really."

"Oh, Blaine. I love you so much."

"I love you more."

"Doubt that."

"Wanna bet?" And then I was kissing him, not caring that we were in a roomful of people, including a teacher. Kurt was mine - and was going to be mine forever - and I wasn't going to be afraid to show it.

Mr. Schue cleared his throat and we broke apart. "So, is Blaine in, guys?"

"Well," Mercedes said. "I think Kurt might kill us if we said no, so... yes." Everyone agreed and I beamed.

"Watch your back, Hudson. There's a new leading man in town," Santana informed Finn.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah. Did you _hear _him? There was no way you'd be able to pull off that song in a million years."

"And the way he sang 'Raise Your Glass' at Regionals last year was epic," Quinn put in. "I think he did it better than P!nk herself."

"All right, guys," Mr. Schue interrupted. "Leave Finn alone. Now..." As I went back to my seat, I started to tune Mr. Schue out (which I wasn't afraid of doing, since Mr. Schue didn't have a gavel he could hit me with. At least, I didn't think he did).

"Psst." Kurt leaned in close. Then, his lips practically on my ear, he said, "I'm already planning our wedding."

"Can't wait." I laced our fingers together and held his hand for the rest of glee club.

**Do you have any cavities from the sugary goodness of the fluff in this story? I know I am! **

**PS: I would love to hear Darren Criss sing that song (which is Marry Me by Train, just so you know). Preferably to me ;)**

**Anyways, any prompts? Let me know what you want to see!**

**Review!**


	29. Please

**So it has been confirmed that the opening scene of the Season Three premiere (titled "The Purple Piano Project") is going to involve "Dancing Cheerios and Exploding Pianos". This is a direct quote from the Glee Wiki page, which contains only facts (rumors are deleted): **

**"Blaine sings "It's Not Unusual" with The Cheerios in the Mckinley courtyard. Blaine has lead vocals and is not wearing the Dalton Academy Uniform (YES!). The rest of ND is there, but apparently they are on the fringes watching, not participating. Darren wears a red shirt and highwater jeans. Lea and Chris are "kind of" in it (Lea is sort of "running around like she's in a French movie" and Darren does some cheesy wink/thumbs up to Chris during the song). Quinn is with another group, smoking and watching the performance. At the end of it she flicks her cigarette at the piano and the piano goes up in flames"**

**Now, I think that this is a dream that Kurt has because he spends the rest of the episode trying to convince Blaine to transfer (WHICH HE DOES!)**

**Anyway, this chapter is how I think Kurt is trying to convince Blaine - not at all how RIB would do it, but how they _should _do it :)**

**This is dedicated to WishesintheNightSky who (along with AweSoMeLAgain, I haven't forgotten you, sweetie) is probably my new fanfiction bestie! She was also the one who was the first to get the AVPM and AVPS references in Chapter Twenty-Seven. Love you!**

**Here's Chapter Twenty-Nine: Please?**

"Please?"

"I have to think about it."

"Please?"

"It would be a big change."

"Please?"

"Would you stop doing that?"

Kurt rolled off of Blaine. "Stop doing what? Saying please or kissing you?"

Blaine pretended to think about it for a minute. "Well, keep doing the second one, but the first one... I could do without that one." He grabbed Kurt's t-shirt and pulled him back on top of him.

Between kisses, Kurt said, "But, seriously... think about it, babe... me and you... together all day... like we were at Dalton..."

"What did I say?" Blaine complained against Kurt's perfect lips.

"I never said please," Kurt pointed out and Blaine sighed. He hated when Kurt was right. Kurt rolled off Blaine for the second time and propped himself up on hi elbow, looking at Blaine. "Can we please talk about this?"

"Why do you want me to go to McKinley so bad? We were doing just fine after you left Dalton last year." Okay, so that was a lie. Blaine had been a wreck after Kurt left - just ask Wes and David. On second thought... no, don't ask Wes and David. Ask anyone _other _than Wes and David. Blaine just really wanted to hear Kurt say out loud that he missed Blaine as much as Blaine had missed him.

"I was a wreck after I left. Just ask 'Cedes. But that isn't the point, Blaine. The point is that I love you and I just spent an entire summer with you, which made me realize that I can't stand to be away from you again. Honestly, it might kill me. Figuratively speaking, of course." Blaine rolled his eyes; Kurt was such a drama queen. But he made a good point. "Can you at least _try _and talk to your parents about it?"

Blaine scoffed. "Yeah, that'll go over well. 'Hey, Dad. Can I transfer schools so I can be with my boyfriend?' I bet he'll _love _that."

"You never know till you try."

Blaine sighed and stared up at the ceiling. "I _do _know, Kurt. My dad doesn't like the fact that I'm gay - you know that. Asking to transfer to McKinley might just kill him." As much as Blaine loved Kurt, he loved his family, too. He didn't like it, but sometimes he felt like he had to live two lives. He wished it didn't have to be like that, but for now, it was the only way to keep the things he loved most in the world.

"Look at me." Blaine rolled back onto his side and Kurt ran his hands through Blaine's loose curls before cupping his cheek in his hand. "I know, baby. And I'm not trying to make you choose, but someday, you're going to have try and reconcile these two lives that you're living. And, just so you know, I'll be right by your side when you decide to do that."

Blaine scooted closer to his boyfriend, so close that their bodies were pressed together, their hearts beating in a perfect harmony. "Thank you," he said so softly it might as well have been his thoughts. "I love you," he added, leaning in to pick up where they had left off before Kurt decided to ruin it with talking.

"Wait." Kurt put his hand on Blaine's chest - a feat in and of itself, considering how close they were. "You never gave me an answer."

Blaine sighed. Kurt was _so close _and all he could think about was kissing those perfect lips, so where he was going to go to school was kind of low on his mental totem pole. "Ummm..." He closed his eyes, hoping that would help him think better. "How about this? I go and take a tour of McKinley, then use that to come up with an arguement that would help sway my dad to let me transfer. Sound good?"

"So... I'll take that as a yes..." Kurt hedged, the same way he had when he'd asked Blaine to junior prom.

"That's a 'I'll try because I love you so much'," Blaine corrected.

"Aww, I love you, too."

"Now, no more talking."

"Yes, sir."

**So RIB seem like such prudes when it comes to Klaine, so none of this will ever happen, but a girl can dream, can't she? Anyway, I think that it will actually take place at the Lima Bean (as Darren and Chris filmed a scene there), but I would just love fro Kurt to be sitting there across the table, holding his coffee, going "Please? Please? Please?" over and over again until Blaine (whom I think is very whipped. Anyone else agree?) caved and said yes (we all know he will - the question is: HOW?)**

**How do you guys think - realistically - it will happen? Also, leave prompts!**

**Review!**


	30. Slushie Time

**SLUSHIE TIMMMMMMMMME! (holding out the note like Dumbledore in "Goin' Back To Hogwarts". Dylan Saunders FTW, just for that note). Anyhoos...**

**Yes, it is time for our dear Blainey boy to get Slushied. It's only fair, right? Every member of New Directions has been, right? (Except Lauren and Brittany, unless I'm mistaken) And, of course, Kurtie will be there to help clean him off ;)**

**And I got a couple ideas from xXxDracoAddictxXx and AweSoMeLAgain, so I have to thank them, too :)**

**Here's Chapter Thirty: Slushie Time**

"Welcome to New Directions, Blaine," Mr. Schuester said.

"Yeah, good luck, buddy," Finn added.

"Good luck?" Blaine was confused. Unless Finn was talking about battling for solos, in which case Blaine didn't need luck - Finn was going down.

"Finn, don't scare him," Kurt admonished, putting his hand on Blaine's knee. Wait, scare him? Seriously, what was going on? Blaine hated being kept in the dark - it made him feel like an idiot.

"Kurt..." he said softly, intent on getting to the bottom of this.

"I'm just saying, dude. It's happened to all of us." Everyone nodded their heads vigorously. "It's only a matter of time."

"Finn, knock it off."

"I'm just saying..."

"What's going on here?" Blaine interuppted, tired of feeling dumb.

"Nothing, babe. Don't worry about it," Kurt said, squeezing Blaine's knee.

"No, tell me."

"It's..."

"Slushies, shortie, Slushies," Santans spoke up.

"Just watch out for meatheads in letterman jackets carrying Big Gulp cups," Quinn advised. "Mind you, it's going to happen sooner or later, but you can delay it for at least a while."

"Delay _what_?" Blaine asked, feeling more confused than he did before he opened his mouth.

"You didn't tell him, Kurt?"

"It never really came up."

"What the hell are you people talking about?" Blaine had had enough. Someone was going to tell him one way or another.

Mercedes - Blaine was reminded why he loved her so much - turned around and said, "Well, there's this... tradition, I guess, at McKinley of... Slushieing the glee club kids." Blaine opened his mouth to ask what that meant. "It's basically, like, they take a Slushie from 7-11 and throw it in your face," she explained as if she could read his mind.

"_What_?" That was probably the most absurd thing Blaine had ever heard. He couldn't help it, he started laughing.

"You won't be laughing so much when you're the one with corn syrup in your eyes," Finn said darkly.

"Have you ever had ice down your pants?" Puck asked. Blaine - of course - shook his head. "Not the most comfortable thing in the world."

"Being Slushied is kind of like... being bitch-slapped by an iceberg," Kurt said finally, after thinking for a minute. He moved his hand from Blaine's knee to hold his hand.

"Guys, stop scaring Blaine," Mr. Schuester said. Everyone quieted and turned to face him. "Now, let's start talking about Sectionals..."

"Don't worry," Kurt whispered in his ear. "You're too pretty to be Slushied."

Why did Blaine not believe him?

* * *

><p>"So what do you want to do this weekend?" Kurt asked while he and Blaine were at their lockers between second and third periods the next day.<p>

"Well, Saturday is my mom's birthday, but Sunday I'm all yours."

"Now that's what I like to... Uh-oh." His voice turned from playful and flirty to slightly scared and his eyes widened. "Hey, Blaine. Let's go... in here." Kurt tried to grab Blaine's hand a drag him into an empty classroom, but Blaine wasn't budging.

"Kurt, what's going on?"

"Just... Blaine, come on."

"Why?" Suddenly something very cold hit his face. He intook a sharp breath as the corn sryup in the Slushie burned his eyes. The kids in glee were right - this was nothing to laugh about.

"That's why," Kurt said. "Come on, let's get you cleaned off." Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and dragged him to what Blaine assumed to be the bathroom (Blaine had gone temporarily blind). He heard the facuet running and then there was a wet paper towel gently being dabbed on his face. Kurt wiped the Slushie out of his eyes and Blaine could sort of see again. "So umm... I'm going to need you to stick your head in the sink." Blaine - willing to do anything - did as Kurt instructed. The cold water his head and then Kurt's hands were running through his hair. "I guess I should thank Karofsky for this. I mean, now we can finally get rid of the three pounds of gel in your hair. Those poor septic tanks..." Kurt turned off the faucet. "Okay, that's as good as it's gonna get."

"Wait... Karofsky did this?" Blaine asked, pulling his head out of the sink and looking in the mirror. His hair really was free from its gel, much to Blaine's displeasure - he was not the biggest fan of the curls.

"Yeah." Kurt wouldn't look Blaine in the eye, so Blaine knew he was hiding something.

"Kurt..." he hedged, not sure he wanted to hear the answer. "What's going on here?"

"Well, you know how I transfered back to McKinley because he started being nice?"

"Still don't believe a word of it, but... sorry, keep going."

"Okay. So when he and Santana were escorting me around school," Blaine snorted at the absurdity of it. Kurt gave him a look and Blaine fell silent, "we sort of... became friends. And I gave him my number and he texted me a couple of weeks ago to tell me..."

"Tell you what?" Blaine was automatically in 'protective boyfriend' mode. If Dave Karofsky had threatened Kurt in any way, the size difference wouldn't matter anymore - Blaine would kick his Neanderthal ass.

"That he sorta... you know. _Likes _me."

Oh.

_Oh._

"Wait, as in..."

"Yes."

"Well, what did you tell him?" Blaine knew that Kurt loved him, but he also wasn't naive enough to think that Kurt could _only _ever have feelings for Blaine. So to say he was nervous to hear Kurt's answer was an understatement.

Kurt laughed and brought Blaine close to him by looping his fingers through his belt loops. "I told him that I was glad he told me, but..." He paused and not for the first time did Blaine mentally sigh about his boyfriend's total drama queen ways. "I already have a boyfriend who I'm totally, absolutely, 110%, madly, head over heels in love with." Blaine visibly relaxed - Kurt really was _his_, hopefully forever. Kurt laughed and Blaine had to admit that it was one of his favorite sounds in the world. "Did you really think that I'd leave you for Dave Karofsky, baby?" Blaine shrugged, suddenly embarrassed. Of course Kurt wouldn't leave him for _Dave Karofsky _of all people.

"Guess I'm just paranoid... Oh, God. I'm turning into Rachel Berry. Please kill me now."

Kurt laughed again. "Never. If you died, what would I have to live for?" _There he goes again, _Blaine thought. _Being all dramatic_. Blaine couldn't hold himself back any longer. He grabbed the sides of Kurt's face and kissed him. "Mmm. Blue raspberry," Kurt said, pulling away. "My favorite flavor."

"Maybe I should get Slushied more often."

"Maybe you should."

**Anyone else super excited to see Blaine's REAL first Slushie? Hopefully he's wearing a light colored shirt that the Slushie soaks through, letting us see those ah-mazing abs of his ;) I know that NONE of what I just wrote will ever happen (seriously, Finchel kisses every five seconds, but Klaine only gets one and a half (stupid cockblocking piano) kisses? NOT FAIR!) but a girl can dream, can't she?**

**I'm only 28 reviews away from breaking 300! Think we can make it guys? I have faith in y'all ;) And to give you incentive to review, here's a preview from the next chapter:**

_**It's not unusual to be loved by anyone  
>It's not unusual to have fun with anyone<strong>_

**If you don't understand why you should be excited for that, then please hand over your Klaine Fan Club Member card and jacket/t-shirt, as your membership will be immediately revoked. **

**Okay then!**

**Review!**


	31. It's Not Unusual

**For anyone who was too slow to get that the lyrics in the last chapter were to Tom Jones's "It's Not Unusual", which Blaine sings in the McKinley courtyard with the Cheerios in "The Purple Piano Project". Some are speculating that that is his audition song for New Directions and I would believe that, except for the fact that Quinn throws a cigarette on a piano, which then explodes. So I'm assuming it's some kind of dream (probably Kurt's, because who else would dream about Blaine singing? Well, maybe Blaine would haha). **

**But for the sake of this story, I'm going to ignore the Exploding Piano and go with the song being Blaine's audition song for New Directions. Also for the sake of the story, we're going to pretend that Kurt doesn't know that he's tranferring.**

**Here's Chapter Thity-One: It's Not Unusual**

**Oh, and just to point out how awesome I am, I have two tattoos. One is of the Deathly Hallows symbol on my shoulder blade in honor of Ms. JK Rowling and the other is the words "Defying Gravity" on my ribcage in honor of... you guessed it, Mr. Chris Colfer!**

**So... yeah.**

"Perk up, baby boy," Mercedes said, nudging me. "It's senior year. This is supposed to be the best year of your life." She cocked her head to the side and furrowed her brow. "What's wrong, Kurt?"

"Nothing," I sighed, looking around at all the couples in the McKinley courtyard. They usually annoyed me with lovey-doveyness, but today they made me downright sick to my stomach. Why did _they_ get to be happy when _I_ couldn't? Why couldn't _I_ walk down the hall holding my boyfriend's hand or kiss him between classes? Oh, right... because my boyfriend didn't _go _to McKinley. I sighed again and Mercedes gave me another look - one that said 'bitch, please. I know when you're lying so just give it up and tell me'. "It's just..."

"Blaine," she finished for me. "You wish he was here."

"How'd you know?" Then again, I shouldn't have been very surprised - Mercedes knew me inside out. In fact, if I had to say who knew me better, I'd have to say that it was a tie between Blaine and Mercedes, with myself coming somewhere behind them.

"Because I can see it in your eyes," she stated simply. "Plus, I know how you feel. You remember how upset I was when Sam moved back to Tennessee." I nodded, recalling memories of Mercedes crying on my bed for hours after she and Sam had decided that the long distance thing wouldn't work.

"So what are we going to do?"

"We are going to man up and forget about how lonely we are and focus on kicking butt at Nationals. Besides, you have the most fabulous person in the world to help keep your mind off Blaine," she said, putting her hands on her hips and smiling.

"True." But even as I said it, I was sighing again.

"Hey, look at me." I locked my eyes with hers. "I know it sucks, but you still have him after school and on the weekends. That's more than some people have," she added sadly and I felt awful. Here I was, complaining about my boyfriend being two hours away when Mercedes didn't even _have _a boyfriend to miss anymore.

"You're right. I'm sorry." I gave her a hug and stood, slinging my bag over my shoulder. "Come on. Let's get to class and get senior year started."

"Wait a second, white boy. As much as I love your enthusiasim, there's something you need to see." She grabbed my shoulders and positioned me so I was facing the stone stairs.

_It's not unusual to be loved by anyone  
>It's not unusual to have fun with anyone<em>

I'd know that voice anywhere, but was confused. Shouldn't he have been two hours away at Dalton? And then I saw him and I got even more confused. Instead of his precious uniform (stupid blazer) he was wearing a tight black shirt, red pants, a white belt, and brown loafers.

"What's going on here?" I hissed at Mercedes.

"Just watch."

_But when I see you hanging about with anyone_  
><em>It's not unusual to see me cry<em>  
><em>Oh, I wanna die<em>

As he sang - and, oh dear GaGa. Was he really doing the Carlton from _The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air_? - the Cheerios came out and started dancing with him.

Strangely, I was reminded of when Blaine came to sing "Somewhere Only We Know" to me after I'd transferred back to McKinley. Except then, I'd wanted to cry. While now all I wanted to do was laugh.

_It's not unusual to go out at any time_  
><em>But when I see you out and about, it's such a crime<em>  
><em>If you should ever want to be loved by anyone<em>

As he danced, he caught my eye and winked, giving me a thumbs up. God, he was such a cocky bastard sometimes.

But he was_ my_ cocky bastard.

_It's not unusual it happens every day no matter what you say_  
><em>You find it happens all the time<em>  
><em>Love will never do what you want it to<em>  
><em>Why can't this crazy love be mine?<em>

_It's not unusual, to be mad with anyone_  
><em>It's not unusual, to be sad with anyone<em>  
><em>But if I ever find that you've changed at anytime<em>  
><em>It's not unusual to find out that I'm in love with you<em>  
><em>whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh<em>

By the time he finished the song, he was standing in front of me, taking my hand when he sang about being in love. The music stopped and it took a minute to find my voice. But when I did, I said, "Mind telling me what that was?"

"My audition."

"Your... _what_?" I spluttered. Because he couldn't have just said...

"His audition, white boy. He isn't Blaine Warbler anymore. He's Blaine... New Directions." Mercedes frowned. "That doesn't have the same ring to it. Guess we have to use your real last name." She paused. "What_ is _your last name?" I laughed, wondering how many of my friends were going to ask that same question.

"Anderson."

"Hmm... I like Warbler better." She smiled when Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Okay, wait a second. I'll get to you in a minute," I said to Blaine, turning my attention to Mercedes. "You knew about this?" She nodded. "And you didn't _tell _me?" I asked incredulously. Mercedes and I told each other everything - and I mean _everything_. She was the first person I came out to and I was the first person to know that she was dating Sam (okay, so that was mainly due to amazing detective work that involved bribing Wes and David with candy and Selena Gomez). For her to keep something from me was just... unthinkable.

"He bribed me with So You Think You Can Dance Live! Tour tickets," Mercedes said. "He's evil, Kurt."

"Okay. 1) You're taking me to that show and 2)..." Here I turned to Blaine. "Why didn't _you _tell me?"

"Because I wanted it to be a surprise," he said nonchalantly, clearly not caring that he'd kept something as massive as this a secret from me.

"I hate surprises," I reminded him.

His hand reached up to cup my cheek. "I know," he laughed. "That's why I did it."

"Mercedes is right. You _are _evil." But I was laughing, happy beyond belief that I could fully enjoy my senior year as opposed to counting down the hours until school ended and I could see Blaine. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Okay, clear out!" Mercedes snapped at the crowd that had started to gather. "There's nothing to see here. Just go about your daily lives." Slowly but surely, the crowd dwindled. "You, too, Hudson," she barked at Finn, who still seemed to be playing the role of Protective Older Brother (even though I've reminded him a million times that I was older than him). Rachel tugged on his arm and he reluctantly walked away. "Well, I'll see you two later."

Then we were alone.

"I'm still mad at you," I said, my arms unconsciously winding around his neck.

"Uh huh. Sure you are," he said sarcastically, resting his hands on my lower back.

"I am!" I protested. "You... and Mercedes... and..." I faltered, having no logical excuse for being mad. Not one that would make him feel bad anyway. I pressed my forehead to his, hoping that would convey the thoughts I couldn't put into words from my mind to his. "This is amazing."

"Yes, you are."

"Lame."

"You love it."

I sighed. "Yeah, I do."

"I love you, Kurt."

"I love you, too, Blaine Wa - Anderson," I corrected. It was kind of sad that I couldn't call him Blaine Warbler anymore

"I am _not _going to miss that nickname," he said softly before kissing me. I'd lost count of how many times I'd kissed Blaine, but this one would always stand out in my mind because it marked a first, much like our first kiss or the first time he told me he loved me. This kiss marked the first day that we would never have to be apart again.

This kiss marked the first day of the rest of our lives.

**Cute? Yes? No? Maybe so? Did I do Mercedes justice? **

**Also a couple of notes:**

**1) Who else wants to see Blaine do the Carlton (YouTube it if you don't know it)? I know I do!**

**2) I don't know when the SYTYCD Live Tour is since I don't watch the show, but we're going to pretend, okay? Okay!**

**I'm so close to 300 guys! Only 16 more at last count! Can we do it? I think we can! And, as incentive, here's a preview of the next chapter. It's only two words, but I think you'll get it.**

**Harry. Potter.**

**Review!**


	32. Harry Potter

**So apparently I was wrong in writing the last chapter because some people got pissed off that I spoiled it for them. I would just like to say that me writing a story based on Blaine _singing a song _in the McKinley courtyard is not really that big of a deal. If you're one of those people who doesn't want to know anything about upcoming episodes, then I suggest staying off the Internet until September 20 at 9 PM, as most of us Gleeks are going to be obsessively discussing spoilers and other such things through fanfiction and forums and things of that nature.**

**Okay, I've said my piece - on to the next chapter.**

**Oh, wait! I'm "spoiling HP7P2" in case anyone cares.**

**Here's Chapter Thirty-Two: Harry Potter**

**PS: We're going to pretend that Blaine wrote "Goin' Back to Hogwarts" (which, I guess, is true. But whatever)**

"You want to go _where_?"

"The midnight premiere of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part Two_," Blaine replied eagerly. Kurt had never seen his boyfriend this excited and, to be honest, it kind of scared him. "And I already have the tickets - all you have to do is say yes."

Kurt rubbed his temples, trying to make sense of what Blaine was saying to him. "So you're saying that you want me to stay up all night just to go watch a _movie_?"

Blaine gasped, horrified. "_Harry Potter _is not _just a movie_. It's an experience and a phenomenon and a lifestyle and..."

"Whoa, calm down there, big boy." Kurt put his hand on Blaine's chest, surprised to find his heart beating so fast. "This is really important to you, isn't it?" Blaine nodded vigorously, looking like a cute puppy dog. "Okay... I'll go. But if I fall asleep, I'm using your shoulder as a pillow."

"Deal."

* * *

><p>Mercedes laughed on the other end of the phone. "What?"<p>

"Yeah. I don't really want to go, but it's really important to Blaine, so..."

"You, Kurt Hummel are the best boyfriend in the whole world." There was a moment of silence between the two best friends. "So," Mercedes said eventually. "Who are you going to dress up as?"

Kurt dropped the shirt he was holding. "What do you mean?"

"Well, my brother's one of those Potterheads, too, and according to him, everyone dresses up as one of the characters for the midnight premieres." Kurt almost choked on air. Was Blaine expecting him to dress up? Wait... did that mean _Blaine _was going to dress up? "I recommend Ron because I have this strange feeling that Blaine is going to be Harry. You'll have to get a red wig, but..."

"Goodbye, Mercedes." He hung up on his laughing friend and threw the phone on the bed. Forgetting that he had to do laundry, Kurt flopped down next to his phone and covered his eyes with his arm.

Why did he love Blaine Anderson again?

* * *

><p>"Are you serious?" Kurt said by way of a greeting when he opened the door. Blaine was standing there in black shoes, black dress pants, a white button-down shirt, a gray sweater, and a gold and scarlet striped tie. His hair was free from its gel prison and was curling wildly over his head. He was also wearing fake round-frame glasses and he had drawn a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead.<p>

"You're not dressed up." Blaine sounded disappointed. Then he shrugged. "Oh, well. I guess we can just tell everyone you're a Muggle." He grabbed Kurt's hand. "Come on." He dragged Kurt out to his car and they both got in.

As Blaine started to drive, he started singing under his breath. "What are you singing?" Kurt asked, not recognizing the song. Then he remembered that Blaine sometimes wrote his own, and briefly wondered if it was about him.

"Just a song that I wrote. Want to hear it?" Kurt nodded.

_Back to witches and wizards and magical beasts  
>To goblins and ghosts and to magical feasts<br>It's all that I love and it's all that I need  
>At Hogwarts, Hogwarts<em>

"Is that a song about _Harry Potter_?" Kurt asked, putting his head in his hands.

"Yes," Blaine replied, not in the least abashed. He continued to sing his song when Kurt's cell phone buzzed.

_He's Harry, isn't he? - Mercedes_

_Shut up - Kurt_

_Told you so - Mercedes_

_And... he wrote a song about it - Kurt_

_LMAO. Good thing you love him huh? - Mercedes_

_Yeah - Kurt_

He put his phone away as Blaine pulled into the movie theater parking lot. Even though it was barely eleven, there was already a long line of people in various costumes. Kurt knew that he was going to stick out like a sore thumb in his well-put-together outfit. Normally, he liked standing out, but he had a feeling he was underestimating the crazy that was _Harry Potter _fans. He and Blaine joined the line and people started coming up to Blaine and complimenting him on his costume. "Probably one of the best Harrys I've ever seen."

"Hotter than Daniel Radcliffe." That was very true, no matter how idiotic he looked.

As the time drew closer to midnight, Blaine was literally bouncing up and down, clutching Kurt's arm. "Blaine, you're hurting me," Kurt informed his boyfriend, who loosened his hold so the blood could flow through Kurt's arm again.

"Sorry, I'm just really excited," Blaine apologized as they found two seats in the back row. "It's, like, for the past ten years, _Harry Potter _has been the most important thing in my life... Besides you, of course," he back pedaled even though Kurt hadn't said anything. "And now... this is it. The end. It's exciting, but also it's really sad."

"Are you going to cry?" Kurt asked, already hearing the tears in his boyfriend's voice.

"Maybe," Blaine admitted.

Kurt took his hand and held it tight. "Well, I give you permission to use my shoulder. Just don't ruin my shirt - it's new."

"Got it." Then, "Ssh, it's starting." As if Kurt had been talking.

Blaine, it turned out, was one of those people that talked to the screen as if the characters could hear him. "No, don't do that... See? I told you not to do that", "You really are an idiot (insert character name here)" and so on and so forth. Kurt kind of wanted to ask him to be quiet, but remembered how much this meant to Blaine, so he held his tongue.

After a while, Kurt - who had been up for close to 24 hours - was starting to nod off when a resounding "YES!" rang through the theather. "What happened?" he slurred groggily. "Did Harry win?"

"Not yet," Blaine whispered. "But Ron and Hermione just kissed."

"Why is that exciting?" Kurt, whose brain was still muddled with drowsiness, asked.

"Because," Blaine said, his lips on Kurt's ear so they wouldn't disturb the people around him. "They've been friends forever and, even though neither of them would admit it, they were in love with each other. Then, in fourth year, Hermione basically told Ron that she liked him by saying that he should have asked _her_ to the Yule Ball. But Ron was just too dumb to realize what was right in front of his face." While he spoke, Kurt watched the screen, but he wasn't seeing Ron and Hermione anymore - he was seeing himself and Blaine. "And, like, everyone knew they were going to get together in the end, so it's kind of like one of those 'finally' moments, you know?"

"Uh huh." Kurt nodded. He knew exactly how poor Hermione felt.

They watched the rest of the movie and when the credits rolled, tears were sliding down Blaine's cheeks. And he wasn't the only one - all around them, people (girl and guy, young and old) were crying.

"Come here, baby," Kurt said when they got outside, opening his arms. Blaine folded himself into the embrace and Kurt stroked his hair. "It's going to be okay. You'll still have the books and the movies and hell... maybe I'll even read them."

"Really?" Blaine asked, lifting his head.

"Anything to make you smile like that," Kurt replied, leaning into kiss the now tearless Blaine.

"Great, because I have all the books in my trunk right now. You can start the first one on the way home."

Kurt rolled his eyes, sighed, then smiled. "All right. Thanks... Harry."

**So this one was purely for fun because I felt like it. I would also like to point out that Blaine's reaction to the movie was exactly me and I too went with someone who wasn't a big HP fan (in my case it was my dad lol). So, yeah... please take none of this one (especially the OOC-ness) seriously.**

**I only need TWO MORE REVIEWS to make 300! Let's do this people!**

**Review!**


	33. I Don't Want to Screw This Up

**WE BROKE 300! I'M SO PROUD OF YOU GUYS! VIRTUAL RED VINES FOR EVERYONE!**

**PS: Has anyone else seen the pictures of Blaine in his red skinny jeans ("Let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans... Be your teenage dream tonight")? I swear to Wizard God, those things are starting a sex riot ;) Plus, he's wearing short sleeves so you can see his arms! Double yummy!**

**So this chapter is basically because I thought they should have gotten together after Silly Love Songs, what with Kurt practically telling Blaine that he was in love with him and the way Blaine kept looking at Kurt during "Silly Love Songs" (don't believe me? Go check it out now!). But, of course, RIB had some serious death wish or something, which meant that they didn't and then we had to sit through two weeks of Blaine kind of being an ass to Kurt. (BIOTA - Thinking he's straight, kissing Rachel, comparing Kurt to Karofsky. Sexy - calling Kurt unsexy (seriously, was he blind?)). But, oh well, that's what fanfiction's for, is it not?**

**Here's Chapter Thirty-Three: I Don't Want To Screw This Up**

Blaine walked into the Lima Bean with Kurt and looked around. "Ugh," he complained as they got into line. "Don't they have anything here that isn't covered with stupid little hearts?" Everywhere he turned was pink and hearts and more pink and more hearts. It was absolutely sickening. Was this the universe's way of torturing him? What had he done - short of embarrassing himself and getting the Warblers banned from the GAP - to deserve this? "Gross."

"Well, you've certainly changed your tune," Kurt said in a tone that Blaine couldn't place. Honestly, if Blaine didn't know any better, he would have said that Kurt sounded a little pissed off.

"I don't think I've _ever _made that big a fool out of myself. Which is _really _saying something," he added, "because I've performed at theme parks." He sighed. "I just... I can't believe I made it all up in my head." Was he really that desperate for a boyfriend that he would invent a relationship in his head to keep himself from feeling so lonely all the time?

Apparently so.

"Okay, can I ask you something?" Kurt said and Blaine turned his head to look at him. Kurt always gave the best advice and Blaine could use all the advice he could get at this point. "Because we've always been completely honest with each other." Well, Blaine wasn't going to contest that. He had told Kurt things he'd never thought he'd ever tell another soul. There was just something about the other boy that made Blaine want to be totally honest. "You and I... we hang out, we... sing flirty duets together, you know my coffee order." Blaine didn't really understand where this was going. "Was I supposed to think that that was nothing?"

That _what _was nothing? "What do you mean?" he asked instead.

Kurt sighed and paused like he was about to give away State secrets. "I thought that the guy you wanted to ask out on Valentine's Day... was me." If Blaine had been drinking anything, he would have spit it out. Did Kurt really just say what he thought he said? Why would he even think that? They were just friends, right?

Then again...

Everything Kurt said was true. They _did _hang out a lot - these days, Blaine probably saw more of Kurt than he did his other friends combined. And they _did _sing flirty duets together (seriously, did it get any flirtier than "Baby, It's Cold Outside"?) but Blaine had alwayd chalked that up to the fact that their voices went together so well. And yeah, it was true that Blaine knew Kurt's coffee order, but that was only because they went out for coffee together at least once a day. Right? "Wow, I really _am _clueless," Blaine said finally. He cared about Kurt, he decided, as more than a friend. And it had taken him this long to realize it? He must be practically brain-dead. And yet... "Look, Kurt. I don't know what I'm doing. I pretend like I do and I know how to act it out in song, but the truth is..." Here he paused, wondering if Kurt would tease him like everyone else seemed keen on doing. "I've never really been anyone's boyfriend," he finished, deciding that Kurt was different.

"Me neither," was Kurt's reply, solidifying Blaine's belief that he was, in fact, different than any other person he had ever met.

"Let me really clear about something," he said and, upon looking at Kurt's face, realized that he sounded kind of harsh. So he tried to soften his tone a bit. "I really, _really _care about you." _More than you'll ever know_, he added silently. "But as you and about twenty mortified shoppers saw, I'm not very good at romance." And Kurt definitely deserved romance - of the epic proportions. "I don't want to screw this up," he finished honestly. He'd rather spend his life as Kurt's best friend and nothing more than spend the rest of his life without Kurt at all.

He watched Kurt's face for any sign that he understood what Blaine was trying to say. Then, "So it's just like _When Harry Met Sally_. But I get to play Meg Ryan."

"Deal," Blaine laughed. The best friends looked at each other awkwardly for a moment before looking away. "Don't they uh... get together in the end?" he asked, remembering the end to the movie Kurt had referenced.

Kurt said nothing, only smirked at Blaine before approaching the counter. Blaine took that as a yes. "Can I get a non-fat mocha and a medium drip for my friend Billy Crystal."

"Ah, you know my coffee order."

Kurt gave him a look that only Kurt could give. It was a look that said, "You're my best friend and I love you", "Of course I do, you moron", and "Why do I associate with someone so dumb?" all rolled into one. Then he said, "You know what? I think I got something for us to do on Valentine's Day."

"Oh, really?" Blaine asked as they went to pick up their coffees. "Care to enlighten me?"

"You'll find out soon enough - I'm going to need the Warblers' help," Kurt replied, one-handedly texting a message to who Blaine assumed to be Wes, asking to call an emergency meeting.

"Why does this worry me?" Kurt just smiled at him again and got into his car.

* * *

><p>"This was a really great idea, Kurt," Blaine said, coming up behind his best friend before getting into position.<p>

"Thanks. I just thought that all the single people out there should know that they're not alone and that someone was thinking of them on Valentine's Day. You know?"

Blaine nodded. "Has anyone ever told you you're amazing?" he asked before he could help himself. Over the past few days, his feelings for Kurt had only grown stronger and he knew that he was going to have to tell the taller boy sooner rather than later.

"Maybe once or twice. But it's always nice to hear," Kurt said with a smile. He shoved Blaine towards the other Warblers. "Now go. Wes is giving you the evil eye and I'd hate for that pretty head of yours to be bashed in with a gavel." Wait, did Kurt just call him pretty?

As Blaine joined the other Warblers, Kurt stepped up to the microphone. "Testing 1,2,3. Test - Testing 1,2,3. All right. So, Happy Valentine's Day everybody. For those of you Breadstix patrons who don't know who I am, I'm Kurt Hummel and welcome to my first ever Lonely Hearts Club dinner. Whether you're single with hope or are madly in love and only here because I forced you to come out and support me, sit back and enjoy. And to all the singles out there," he looked at Rachel and Mercedes in particular. "This is our year."

Kurt joined the rest of the Warblers, bumping into Blaine as he did so. "Drunk, Hummel?"

"Haha. Very funny, Anderson."

"Knock it off, you two," Wes hissed. The two boys looked at each other and held back a laugh as the head Warbler glared at them, unspoken threats of being beaten by a gavel looming over their heads.

When Blaine started to sing, he tried to nonverbally convey to Kurt that the song was for him.

_You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs_  
><em>But I look around me and I see it isn't so<em>  
><em>Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs<em>  
><em>And what's wrong with that?<em>  
><em>I'd like to know<em>  
><em>'Cause here I go again<em>

_I love you_  
><em>I love you<em>

Every time Blaine sang "I love you" he made sure he was looking at Kurt. But the other boy didn't seem to notice, which made Blaine's heart turn to lead. Did that mean Kurt didn't like him _that way_? Had he made it all up in his head... again? He shook those thoughts out of his head and kept singing because - as Rachel would say - the show must go on.

After the song, Blaine wanted to talk to Kurt, but was bombarded by Wes and David. "What do you two want?" he asked, annoyed as he lost sight of Kurt.

"You're in love with Kurt," Wes said matter-of-factly.

"I -" Blaine hesitated, weighing his options. On one hand, he could tell them the truth and let them getting their teasing out of the way. On the other hand, he could lie and risk them going into 'spy mode' to uncover the truth. "So what if I am?"

"That's so cute," David cooed. "Blainey's got a crush." Blaine was pretty sure it was more than a crush, but why give Wes and David more reason to torture him?

"Uh, yeah," Blaine said absently, having spotted Kurt talking to Rachel and Mercedes. The former was saying something with a smile on her face and Kurt was shaking his head. "Look, guys. I uh..."

Wes looked over his shoulder and saw Kurt. He nudged David, who also looked, and the two of them smiled. "We get it, bro," Wes said.

"Yeah," David added. "Go get your man." Blaine shook his head and wondered for the zillionth time why he was friends with those two.

"... so wasn't," Kurt was saying as Blaine approached.

"I swear on all things Barbra," Rachel vowed and Blaine knew that this had to be serious because Rachel only swore on Barbra on extreme circumstances. "He was totally staring at you the whole time, and..." Mercedes elbowed her in the side and Rachel mouthed 'What the hell?' Mercedes nodded her head in my direction and Rachel looked, her mouth forming a tiny 'O'. "Oh, look," she said pointedly and louder than she needed to. "It's Blaine!"

Kurt turned around. "Oh, hey, Blaine," he said warmly and casually, as if this were any other day. Which, to him, it was.

"Can we talk for a minute? Alone," he added as Kurt's girls started to close ranks around him. Kurt nodded at them to back off and Rachel tugged Mercedes away.

Kurt looked confused, but grabbed his coat and followed Blaine outside. As they walked away from the resturant, Kurt shoved his hands in his pockets and said, "Do you know why I hate Valentine's Day so much?" Which pretty much killed the speech Blaine had had planned in his head since that day at the Lima Bean.

"Why's that?"

"Because I never had anybody to share it with. I mean, when I was at McKinley, everywhere you went there were couples making out or groups of girls talking about the gifts their boyfriends got them or where they took them or how they told them they loved them for the first time. I guess I just always saw it as a day to insult single people - to rub it in their faces that they were alone. I actually call it Singles Awareness Day in my head and... Oh, God. Why did I just say that?"

"Kurt, it's okay," Blaine laughed, knowing how worked up Kurt could get if you didn't head him off. "I don't care. And... you don't need to be in a relationship to have a nice Valentine's Day. All you need is to be surrounded by people who love and care about you."

Kurt bumped his shoulder into Blaine's and butterflies exploded in the pit of Blaine's stomach. "Are you talking about yourself, Mr. Anderson?" he teased.

It was now or never. "Actually, yes," he said, his voice turning serious. Kurt noticed the change and cocked his head to the side. "Look, Kurt. I had this whole big speech planned out in my head about how there's a moment when you say to yourself 'Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you forever' and how you move me and a bunch of other cheesy stuff. But none of that seems good enough now." He took a deep breath. "Kurt, when you told me that you thought I wanted to ask _you _out on Valentine's Day, at first I thought you were crazy. I mean, we were _friends_, you know? But then I started thinking and realized that my subconscious knew it before I did."

"Knew... what?" Kurt hedged.

"That I'm pretty much crazy about you," he admitted shamelessly.

"...Really?"

"Really."

"Well, I'm pretty much crazy about you, too." And then Kurt was kissing him. Actually _kissing_ him. Blaine would have thought that after the whole Karofsky business, Kurt would be hesitant, but it seemed like he was putting his all into the kiss, the same as Blaine. It was his first ever kiss and he wouldn't have picked a better time - twilight on Valentine's Day - or a better person - Kurt. The taller boy pulled away much too soon and Blaine could clearly make out his glasz eyes twinkling in the dark. "So are you going to ask me or what?"

Blaine hesitated, not understanding the question. But then it hit him. "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel," he said seriously. "Will you be my Valentine?"

Kurt pretended to think about it. "Hmm... I don't know." Blaine shoved his shoulder. "I'm kidding," he laughed. Then, just as seriously as Blaine had been, "Blaine Everett Warbler Anderson. Yes, I will be your Valentine."

And when they kissed again, Blaine was sure neither of them would ever be celebrating Singles Awareness Day again.

**We're going to pretend that Kurt came up with the Blaine Warbler thing and not Rachel, okay?**

**On a serious note, this may be the last chapter for a while. I leave for college on Saturday and I am 1) super busy getting ready and 2) scared shitless. I'm not sure when I'll be able to update next, but I would just like to say that I have loved being your author and will be back as soon as I get a little down time. And that's a promise, okay?**

**Love you all so much!**

**Review!**


	34. The Notebook

**Okay, so I'm gonna try and squeeze in a few more okay? Oh, who am I kidding? Of course it's okay! Y'all love me :)**

**Anyhoo, my ego aside, this one was prompted by SOMEONE, but I for the life of me can't remember who it was and I'm too lazy to check. Basically, it was: "What if Blaine had seen Kurt's notebook in Silly Love Songs?"**

**They, of course, are referring to his Blaine + Kurt notebook (at least, I hope so. Unless Kurt has some secret notebook that I don't know about) and the idea of Blaine seeing it made me "awww".**

**For this to work, we're going to pretend that Kurt lives at Dalton, okay?**

**So here's Chapter Thirty-Four: The Notebook**

**(No, not like the movie lol)**

"Kurt?" Blaine asked, knocking on his best friend's door. There was no answer, so Blaine tried to handle, knowing that Kurt and Trent sometimes forgot to lock the door. Thankfully for Blaine, today was one of those days. He pushed it open and made a beeline for Kurt's desk. He knew it was Kurt's because it was scarily neat (sometimes Blaine thought he had mild OCD) and the other one was littered with loose papers, broken pens and pencils, and wrappers for junk food that Kurt would never even _think _about putting into his body.

Blaine scanned the stack of books, looking for the history text he needed. There was a huge test the next day and David had decided that hiding all of Blaine's books would be funny, "just to see how he would react". Well, he was pissed and starting to get a little anxious, he had a 4.0 GPA ("God, why are you so freaking perfect all the time?" Kurt always complained) and he would like to keep it that way, thank you very much.

Hence why he needed Kurt's book.

Spotting it, Blaine reached out and - in his haste - didn't bother to remove the books on top of it. That obviously was a mistake and he watched as the books tumbled to the ground. He crouched, picked them up, and replaced them in a admittedly less organized pile than Kurt would have made. He went to leave, but noticed that there was a notebook lying open on the floor. Blaine wondered where he'd seen it before when he realized it was the one Kurt had been planning weekend outfits in. He didn't want to snoop, but it was open. And besides, what did it matter if Blaine saw what Kurt was going to be wearing over the weekend?

Except... it wasn't outfits in the book. It was... Blaine had to blink a couple of times to make sure it wasn't a figment of his imagination.

_Blaine + Kurt_

In a heart.

Did that mean that Kurt liked Blaine as more than a friend? Wes and David had always hinted as much, but Blaine had chalked it up to the fact that they'd once told him they'd huffed a lot of glue as children. But, then again...

The red pen didn't lie.

Blaine shook his head, trying to make sense of it, replaced the notebook, and left Kurt's room.

The history book lay forgotten on the desk.

* * *

><p>Over the next few days, all Blaine could think about was that notebook and that heart. So much so that he started to realize that he felt the same way. He never liked Jeremiah, he was just trying to supress his feelings for Kurt. Now all he had to do was tell Kurt that.<p>

But how?

Then, as he was sitting in math having finished his work before everyone else ("Over achiever," Kurt hissed), it hit him. The GAP Attack! That was the perfect time to do it. And Kurt would never expect it because he would be thinking that Blaine wanted to sing to Jeremiah.

He whipped out his phone and fired off a text to Wes. _You need to call another emergency meeting. But don't tell Kurt_

Wes's reply came quickly. _You got it, lover boy ;)_

Blaine ignored the jab and sent another text, this one to Jeremiah. _I need your help_

"Who are you texting?" Kurt asked.

"No one important," Blaine said as he detailed his plan to Jeremiah.

"You are so strange," Kurt laughed before turning away.

* * *

><p>"This better be good, Blaine," Trent grumbled. "I have to go shopping for a Valentine's Day gift for Sarah."<p>

"Why you freaking out about it, Nixon?" Nick jabbed. "It's not like you're getting any." The rest of the guys laughed and Trent turned bright red.

"Oh, yeah?" Trent countered when he found his voice. "Well, what's going on with you and Jeff?" Nick and the blonde boy next to him averted their eyes and moved away from one another. "That's what I thought."

"Trent, Nick," Wes scolded, banging his gavel on the table. "That's enough." He turned to Blaine, in serious head Warbler mode. "The floor is yours, Warbler Blaine."

"Thanks, Wes," Blaine said before turning to the rest of the club. "All right, so by now I'm sure all of you know about the GAP Attack that we have planned for Saturday." The Warblers mumbled their assertation. Blaine was sure that not all of them were completely on board. But Wes had signed off on it, so that was that. Being hit with a gavel was no joke. "Well, there's been a change of plans." The guys sat up a little straighter, hoping Blaine would say it was cancelled. "We're still doing it," they all deflated, "but there's been a change of... target."

"Where's Kurt?" Jeff asked randomly in a classic Jeff style. He was always the one to randomly spout things that either A) everyone else had already noticed or B) that no one cared about.

Everyone else looked around because it wasn't like Kurt to miss a Warblers meeting. "Wait a second..." Thad said.

"Blaine loves Kurt!" Cameron burst out and everyone else cheered.

"Crap," David groaned. "I lost."

"And I won," Nelson gloated. "Pay up, bitches!"

Wes banged his gavel rapidly. "Guys! Shut it and let Blaine finish! Go ahead, lover boy." Blaine sighed and explained his plan to the guys, stressing the fact that the manager at the GAP was on board with it, since Jeremiah had talked to her about it and she was a sucker for romance.

"Well, in that case," David said, clapping his hands. "You're going to need to change your song. 'When I Get You Alone' isn't going to do it for Kurt."

Of course it wasn't. Blaine already knew that. "Oh, I know. Which is why I have another idea."

* * *

><p>Blaine walked into the GAP, flanked by Wes and David. "This isn't going to work," he said nervously, wringing his hands.<p>

"Yes, it will," Wes replied. "Trust us." Scarier words had never been spoken. But Blaine, oddly enough, felt reassured because the head Warbler had never sounded so serious _not _sitting behind the Council desk. "Kurt's totally in love with you and you picked a totally cheesy romantic song. He's gonna love it."

"Ten bucks says he cries," David said from Blaine's other side.

"I say he jumps Blaine," Wes countered.

"Can you guys stop betting on my life?" Blaine asked, annoyed, recalling Nelson acquiring $340 at his expense.

"Well, where's the fun in that?" Blaine groaned and wondered how much it would hurt to smash his head through the nearest wall.

"Hey, Blaine."

"Oh, hey, Jeremiah," Blaine said as the blonde boy approached the trio. When he was in front of them, Blaine wondered what he had ever seen in the older boy. It wasn't that he wasn't attractive - he was - but they didn't have a lot in common, except for a love of football. But Jeremiah didn't like _Harry Potter _or musicals or Disney movies or all the other things that Blaine loved.

In short, he wasn't Kurt.

"Thanks again for doing this," he continued. "It really means a lot to me."

"Hey, it's no problem. You're just lucky Veronica is obsessed with romance novels." He laughed and Blaine cracked a smile. Sensing Blaine's uneasiness, Jeremiah said, "You really like this guy, don't you?" Blaine nodded. "Well, don't sweat it. You're really awesome and he'd be stupid not to love you."

"Thank you!" Wes and David exclaimed together. "We've only been telling him that since November," David continued on his own.

"Umm... okay?" Jeremiah's face contorted into the expression that Blaine had come to associate with people who were meeting Wevid (as they'd christened themselves) for the first time.

"Porcelain has entered the building," Wes said in his "spy voice", looking over his shoulder. "Repeat, Porcelain has entered the building."

"Good luck, Blaine," Jeremiah said with one final "how are they not in a mental hospital?" look at Wes and David before walking away. Dumb and Dumber walked away to talk to the other Warblers about formation and other boring things that didn't involve Blaine because - as David put it - his job was to "sing and look pretty" (Blaine had to question the dark-skinned boy's sexuality. Wes's, too, for that matter).

That left Blaine to walk over to Kurt. "Hey."

"You nervous?" Blaine shook his head. Of course he wasn't nervous. He was Blaine freaking Anderson - lead soloist and most dapper boy to ever grace the halls of Dalton Academy. He'd be stupid to be nervous.

Okay, so that was a total lie, but whatever.

"So..." Kurt said, his inner gossip coming out.

"That's him," Blaine said, giving Kurt while he wanted while pretending to browse through a rack of coats. "The blonde one folding sweaters."

"Hmm, I can see the appeal." He could? Was Jeremiah Kurt's type? "That's quite a head of hair." So, wait? Did that mean that Kurt liked hair that was less controlled? That didn't seem like him, considering how perfect his own hair always was. Still, Blaine vowed to use a bit less hair gel from now on.

"His name's Jeremiah." Then, deciding that he needed to really get into it, he added, "If he and I got married, the GAP would give me a 50% discount." Even as he said it, he realized how stupid it sounded. Thank God he took drama classes at Dalton, otherwise he'd be cracking up. Apparently, Kurt thought that it was stupid as well because he gave Blaine his best "bitch, please" look.

Blaine was really committing to this "I'm in love with Jeremiah" thing. "This is insane. I don't know what I'm doing," he gushed. "We haven't even really gone out on a date. We shouldn't do this." He pretended to start to flee, but Kurt reached out and stopped him.

"Okay, come on, come on. Man up." He rubbed Blaine's shoulders like a prize fighter's trainer. "You're amazing. He's gonna love you." _That's what I'm... Wait, did Kurt just call me amazing? _

He took a deep breath, trying to calm his racing heart, and looked at Wes, who gave the signal to start the song. As it started, Kurt gave Blaine a look, since that wasn't the song they'd "rehearsed" (there had actually been two different rehearsals going on - the one to throw off Kurt and the real one). Blaine just shrugged and turned away from Jeremiah, who smiled and winked, to look straight into Kurt's amazing marble-like eyes (no, seriously. When Blaine was little, he collected marbles and he had had one that perfectly matched Kurt's eyes).

"Blaine, what are you..." He didn't say anything - words weren't his forte - and just sang.

_You're a falling star, you're the get away car_  
><em>You're the line in the sand when I go too far<em>  
><em>You're the swimming pool, on an August day<em>  
><em>And you're the perfect thing to say<em>

_And you play it coy but it's kinda cute_  
><em>Ah, when you smile at me you know exactly what you do<em>  
><em>Baby don't pretend that you don't know it's true<em>  
><em>'cause you can see it when I look at you<em>

_You're a carousel, you're a wishing well_  
><em>And you light me up, when you ring my bell<em>  
><em>You're a mystery, you're from outer space<em>  
><em>You're every minute of my every day<em>

_And I can't believe, uh that I'm your man_  
><em>And I get to kiss you baby just because I can<em>  
><em>Whatever comes our way, ah we'll see it through<em>  
><em>And you know that's what our love can do<em>

Okay, so that one verse really didn't fit, but Blaine really hoped that by the end of the song it could be true.

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times_  
><em>It's you, it's you, you make me sing<em>  
><em>You're every line, you're every word, you're everything<em>

Wes, Nick, and a couple other guys took over and Blaine walked closer to Kurt, whose eyes were brimming with tears, having figured out what was going on.

_So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_  
><em>So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la<em>

"Really?" Kurt asked quietly. Blaine just smiled and kept singing.

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times_  
><em>It's you, it's you, you make me sing<em>  
><em>You're every line, you're every word, you're everything<em>  
><em>You're every song, and I sing along<em>  
><em>'Cause you're my everything<em>  
><em>Yeah, yeah<em>

Blaine let the rest of the Warblers finish the song and he moved even closer to Kurt, so close that they were almost touching. He took his hand and Kurt didn't pull away. In fact, he gripped Blaine's hand back, which was the best of signs.

_So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_  
><em>So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la<em>

The song ended and the shoppers around them clapped. Blaine swore he saw a slight, red headed woman behind the counter crying (_That must be Veronica, _Blaine thought). Blaine couldn't concentrate on the fact that no one seemed to care that a teenage boy had just sang a love song to another boy.

All he saw was Kurt.

"All right!" David announced. "Get out of here, people. Let's give them some alone time, okay? Oh, and Wes?" he called to his best friend across the store. "You owe me ten bucks!"

"Kurt isn't crying!" Wes protested.

"Kurt, you crying?" Kurt nodded and laughed. "See? Pay up, Montgomery!"

"David?" Blaine said kindly.

"Yes?"

"Go away. And take Wes with you." Kurt laughed again and David scowled as Thad ushered him anf his other half out of the store.

"So, all that stuff about Jeremiah..."

"Untrue. Well, not at first." He swallowed, not wanting to tell Kurt that he had snooped through his private stuff.

"So what happened?"

"I was in your room looking for your history book and they all kind of fell of the desk."

"So _you're _the one that screwed up my pile. I yelled at Trent for fifteen minutes for that." Now it was Blaine's turn to laugh. What he wouldn't give to have seen that conversation.

"Yeah, sorry. Well, when I was picking them up, I saw one of your notebooks was open, so I decided to close it. But I umm... saw something first."

"The heart." Kurt sounded horrified.

"The heart," Blaine confirmed. "But it's okay because it helped me realize something."

"What's that?" Kurt asked coyly, as if he already knew what Blaine was going to say, but just wanted to hear it out loud.

Blaine reached up with the hand that wasn't entwined with Kurt's to cup the taller boy's perfectly smooth cheek. Seriously, it should be illegal for someone's skin to be that perfect. It was like touching a porcelain doll - maybe that was why people called him Porcelain. "That I don't want Jeremiah or any other guy. All I want is you. And that's something I should have figured out a long time ago."

Kurt smiled his million-dollar smile. "I'll say." And then his lips were crashing down on Blaine's. They were perfect and soft and tasted like non-fat mochas and molded themselves against Blaine's. Kurt started to pull back, but Blaine wasn't quite finished with him yet. This was, after all, his first kiss and he wanted it to last forever. So he secured his mouth over Kurt's again and boldly ran his tongue over the taller boy's bottom lip. Kurt was hesitant, but he eventually parted his lips and then Blaine could really _taste _him and... Oh, God. Everything about Kurt Hummel should be illegal. As he so often said about Blaine... Why did he have to be so freaking perfect all the time?

Soon, they had to pull away to take a mandatory breath and Kurt, his lips starting to bruise from the force of Blaine's kisses. "How about we um... go somewhere a little more romantic? I mean, I love the GAP as much as the next guy, but..."

Blaine chuckled. "No, I get it." He pressed his lips to Kurt's again for a swift, chaste kiss. "Come on. Let's go have a proper first date, then."

"You're paying, right?" Kurt teased, sounding the happiest Blaine had ever heard him.

"Well, it wouldn't be very dapper if I didn't, now would it?" he teased right back.

"No, no it would not."

Blaine smiled and walked out of the store hand in hand with his boyfriend, but not before turning around and mouthing "Thank you" to Jeremiah. He hoped the older boy would have a nice Valentine's Day.

Because Blaine definitely would be.

**So I'm not a Jeremiah fan, so I tried to redeem him a little bit. Hope it worked!**

**Also... WEVID! Need I say more?**

**Oh, and my outfit (I just realized) looks a lot like the one Blaine was wearing at the Hudmel house in Prom Queen - black polo and cuffed jeans. But my shoes are a bit more awesome, but that's only because nothing beats Converse in the Awesome Shoe Department. **

**Just a fun fact I thought y'all would enjoy!**

**Until next time... (please please please leave prompts. I'm fresh out of ideas. I NEED Season Three like crack right now)**

**Review!**


	35. The Better Spy

**So I'm not very comfortable with this one considering they haven't known each other long, but I was rewatching Never Been Kissed and was wondering "What if Blaine had gone to spy on New Directions when the guys were doing Stop! In The Name Of Love/Free Your Mind? What if spying wasn't really the reason he went there?"**

**Again, not comfortable with this one, but I have to write it down or the voices in my head (they call themselves my Muses) won't let me rest until I do.**

**So yeah.**

**Here's Chapter Thirty-Five: The Better Spy**

_Before you can read me you gotta_  
><em>Learn how to see me<br>I said_

_Stop! In the name of love_  
><em>Before you break my heart<em>  
><em>(Free your mind)<em>  
><em>Stop! In the name of love<em>  
><em>Before you break my heart<em>  
><em>Free your mind and the rest will follow<em>  
><em>Be color blind, don't be so shallow<em>  
><em>Free your mind and the rest will follow<em>  
><em>Be color blind, don't be so shallow<em>  
><em>(Don't break my, don't break my heart)<em>

_Stop! In the name of love_  
><em>Before you break my heart<em>  
><em>(Free your mind)<em>  
><em>Stop! In the name of love<em>  
><em>Before you break my heart<em>

_Think it over..._  
><em>Free your mind!<em>  
><em>And the rest will<em>  
><em>Stop!<em>  
><strong><br>**Kurt finished the song and while the other guys hugged their football coach, he noticed a vaguely familiar boy leaning against the door to the choir room. He looked again and realized that it was... Blaine. But it wasn't a Blaine that Kurt had ever seen before. For one thing, he wasn't wearing his Dalton uniform, donnig instead a simple pullover sweatshirt, jeans, and Converse sneakers. He had also let his hair free and it was curling wildly around his head, practically begging Kurt to run his hands through it. He looked just like any other guy at McKinley (albeit a little hotter).

After another minute, he realized that this was Blaine's way of getting back at Kurt for spying.

"Who's that?" Rachel said suddenly, noticing Blaine. Everyone turned and looked at the newcomer.

"Who are you?" Finn, trying to be intimdating, said.

"Uh..."

"This is Blaine," Kurt supplied, coming to his friend's rescue. "He's my friend from... Dalton," he finished quietly, prepping himself for Rachel's accusations of Blaine being a spy - which he was, but whatever.

"Wait. Dalton?" Puck said before Rachel could open her mouth. "You actually spied on them, Hummel? That's kind of badass."

"Kurt," Mr. Schuester said and Kurt remembered how he had reprimanded Rachel last year for spying on Vocal Adrenaline. "Did you really spy on the Warblers?"

"Well, I wouldn't really call it _spying_," Blaine joked. "He was really bad at it." Kurt gave him his best Bitch Glare and Blaine just laughed. "But I'm not here to spy," he added when Rachel started to open her mouth. "I swear. That's why I'm not in my uniform. The Warbler Council doesn't even know I'm here." For some reason, Kurt believed him. It's not like he had a reason not to.

"So why are you here?" Sam asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Kurt rolled his eyes at the Neanderthal ways of the guys in glee club. Seriously, Artie was in a wheelchair, Mike was super skinny, Finn was just a huge teddy bear, Puck tried to be tough, but was mostly just talk, and Sam... well, how tough could a guy who died his hair really be?

"I just wanted to talk to Kurt," Blaine said simply, shrugging his shoulders.

"Why?" Great, Finn was going into protective brother mode. He did that a lot, no matter how many times Kurt reminded him that, just because their parents were dating, that didn't make them brothers. Therefore, Finn had no right to butt into Kurt's personal business the way he did.

"Uh... because we're friends?" Kurt suggested. "You don't see me questioning it when you want to talk to Puckerman." Finn's protest died on his lips at Kurt's logic. He grabbed his bag from where it sat in the corner and walked out of the choir room, Blaine next to him.

As they walked down the hall, Blaine said, "You guys are good."

"Ah. So you _were _spying."

"Shut up." Blaine shoved Kurt's shoulder and the taller boy laughed. He was surprised at how easy it was with Blaine. Kurt didn't feel the need to fake a smile or laugh, because he didn't _have _to. It was genuine - natural, even.

"Admit it and I will."

"Admit what?"

"Say, 'Kurt, I'm sorry that I'm such a bad liar. And I'm sorry for spying'."

"But I wasn't..."

"Say it."

Blaine sighed. "Kurt, I'm sorry I'm such a bad liar. And I'm sorry for spying." He glanced at Kurt through a couple of curls that had fallen into his face. Kurt desperately wanted to brush them away, but refrained because that would probably freak Blaine out. "Better?"

"Yep. Doesn't it feel good to get that off your chest?"

"I wasn't spying."

"Keep telling yourself that, sweetie."

It was silent for a moment, but a comfortable "we don't need to say anything" kind of silence, then Blaine said, "I'm confused."

"About what?"

"That mash up. It was Diana freaking Ross. How the hell were you not singing lead?"

Huh. That thought hadn't even crossed Kurt's mind. Guess he was just so used to being pushed to the back that it didn't even faze him anymore. "Guess they just forgot about me. Happens all the time in glee. If your name isn't Finn Hudson or Rachel Berry, be prepared to mindlessly harmonize in the background."

"That doesn't seem very fair."

Kurt shrugged. "It is what it is." He wished it wasn't, but Mr. Schue was focused on winning and they could win easier if you had the cookie-cutter teenage couple singing lead as opposed to the openly gay kid. He came to his locker and spun the lock to pick up a few books he needed for homework. "So, if you weren't here to spy, why did you come?"

"Actually, I wanted to check on you. Make sure you're okay. Is that Karofsky kid still messing with you?"

Kurt nodded. "But it's nothing I can't handle. Being pushed into lockers or thrown in dumpsters or being Slushied is nothing new to me." Again, he wished it wasn't, but that seemed to be his lot in life. Oh, what he wouldn't give to go to a school like Dalton where nobody judged you for _what_ you were and instead got to know you for _who _you were. But he'd looked up how much Dalton cost, and he knew that it was nothing but a pipe dream for him. The only thing that got him through the day was that the second he got his diploma, he was getting on a plane to New York, where he'd finally be free to be himself.

Oh, and having Blaine around wasn't so bad, either.

"Has he... you know, done _that _again?"

"What? Oh, no, no, no. I don't think he'd be that stupid. He's probably scared enough as it is that I'll tell somebody else." If he was being honest, as terrified as he was of Dave Karofsky, Kurt also felt sorry for him. He'd known who he was since he was five, had adapted to it, so he couldn't faythom how hard it must be for someone like Karofsky, who was probably confused and scared and hating himself.

Blaine leaned against the row of lockers. "Listen, Kurt. I've been really worried about you. When you called me and told me what that Neanderthal did to you, it broke my heart to hear you cry like that. At first, I didn't understand it because we haven't known each other very long, you know?" Kurt nodded, curious as to where this was going. "But then I realized what it was." He paused as if he were trying to make himself say what was on his mind. He pushed a hand through his curls, then dropped it to his side. He reached up to do it again, but paused and dropped his hand, shoving it in his pocket. Kurt waited patiently, knowing that you couldn't force someone to say or do something that they didn't want to. "It was because..." Cue big, dramatic, pregnant pause coupled with an equally dramatic deep breath. "It was because he got to kiss you before I did."

Wait, what?

"Wait, what?"

Blaine interperted Kurt's words and shocked tone the wrong way and straightened himself, looking throughly embarrassed. "Oh, God. I shouldn't have said that. I'm so sorry. I - I'll just... go." He turned to leave, but Kurt grabbed his upper arm, preventing him from doing anything of the sort. Blaine turned and locked his buttersotch (even though the word gold would have fit better, Kurt refused to think of them as gold because that would remind him of Robert Pattinson, who he despised) eyes with Kurt's glasz ones.

"Don't be embarrassed, Blaine. I - I like you, too."

"Really?" Blaine seemed shocked that someone could actually like him in a non-platonic way. Which made no sense, since Blaine was practically perfect. If anything, _Kurt _should be shocked that Blaine liked _him_.

"Yeah. Ever since you sang 'Teenage Dream' to me. Don't lie," he added when Blaine opened his mouth. "You know it's true."

"Yeah," Blaine conceded, a little apprehensively.

"So where does that leave us?" Kurt asked, hoping Blaine would say what he wanted him to say.

Blaine hesitated before saying. "Well, you know how you said you'd never had a kiss that counted until a few days ago?" Kurt nodded. "Well, I don't think that Karofsky's attack counted either, so I'd kind of like to show you what a kiss should _really _be like. If you'll let me, that is," he hastily tacked on to the end like the gentleman that he was.

"Is that your way of saying that you want to kiss me, Anderson?" Kurt taunted in his best diva voice.

"Maybe..."

"Well, the answer's yes." Kurt reached out and ran a hand through Blaine's hair, the curls falling through his fingers like silk. He never knew that hair could be so soft.

Blaine smiled and then cupped Kurt's face in his hands, pecking him lightly on the lips. It was sweet and left Kurt feeling tingly all over, but lacked a certain... passion.

"What am I, your grandmother?" he teased.

"Nah. You're much prettier." Then his lips were on Kurt's again, _really _kissing him this time. Now _that _was what a first kiss should be. Forget Brittany, definitely forget Karofsky... _Blaine _was his first kiss, his first crush that actually stood a chance, and maybe - somewhere down the line - his first love. Yep, Blaine was all that mattered. Then the pressure on Kurt's lips was gone, Blaine having pulled away. He kept Kurt's face craddled in his hands. "Lima Bean?" he asked. "It can be our first official date."

"Sounds like a plan. But you're paying."

"Of course." As they walked hand in hand down the hall towards the parking lot, Blaine said, "Just so you know, you guys better step it up if you want to beat us at Sectionals. Finn sounded a little flat."

"So you _were _spying."

"Guilty as charged."

"I should be mad, but you're just so darn cute."

"I try." Kurt laughed, happier than he'd ever been in his entire life.

**Gah! Damn you Ending Gods! Why do you hate me so? Can you not bestow upon me at least one good ending? What did I do to upset you?**

**Rant over.**

**So I was supposed to move in yesterday, but Hurricane Irene hit and they didn't think it was safe. So you'll get this chapter and at least one other - in the works as I type - before I leave tomorrow,**

**I really want to make it to 400 reviews by the time I leave, but since I only have 348, I'm not sure if that's gonna happen. Unless you guys love me enough to give me 52 reviews for two chapters :)**

**Anyway...**

**Review!**


	36. The Hospital

**This was prompted by story review's: "What if Kurt got sick and had to go to the hospital?"**

**When I said that I had already did a sick chapter, she (he? Sorry, I kind of assume everyone in the Klaine fandom is a girl. Are there any guys reading this story? Just curious) said that it should be something more serious, like his appendix or needing a new kidney or something. Well, I think that the second option would be more than a one-shot, but the first one seems like a good idea. I've never had to get my appendix out, so I'm going to be fabricating the pain involved, but I've experienced horrible pain before so maybe I can do it justice. If I didn't let me know.**

**Here's Chapter Thirty-Six: The Hospital**

"And so then she says... Oh." A sharp pain went through Kurt's side and he rubbed the spot until it passed. "Well, that was weird," he commented.

"What?" Blaine asked, a look of concern on his face. Kurt smiled, loving how his boyfriend genuinely cared about everything he did. Unlike Finn, who - even though he loved Rachel more than logic could explain - sometimes only pretended to listen to how she'd make the best Maria in _West Side Story _or how the movie version of such and such musical couldn't even hold a candle to the original. But Blaine... Blaine had once sat while Kurt waxed on about how gorgeous Alex Pettyfer was and he hung onto every word.

"Just this weird pain in my side. I probably pulled a muscle or something."

"Are you sure?" Even though Kurt was blowing it off because it was nothing, Blaine still looked slightly worried. Which, of course, made Kurt's heart swell that much more for his boyfriend.

"Yes, Blaine. I'm..." he cut off as another pain shot through his side, his one more painful than the last. "Okay," he laughed when it passed. "That's the last time I go to yoga with Rachel."

"Kurt..."

"I'm good. It only hurts when I move." He intook a big breath when he laughed, which quickly turned into a gasp when the pain ripped through his side again, worse than ever. This time, it wasn't going away. In fact, it seemed to be getting worse. "Ow! Ow! Ow!" he complained, starting to get scared. What could be wrong with him? Was it his appendix? What side of the body was the appendix on again?

"Where does it hurt, baby?" Kurt didn't say anything, just pointed and Blaine applied the lightest of pressures to the spot. It shouldn't have hurt, but Kurt hissed in pain anyway. "All right," Blaine announced. "Let's go."

"Where?" Kurt managed past the stabbing pain.

"The ER."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Kurt... something is really wrong."

"I don't want to go to the doctor," he whined, trying to ignore the pain in his side. Maybe if he pretended like it wasn't there, Blaine would drop it and not insist on taking him to the ER.

Blaine ran a hand over Kurt's hair. "Why not?" he asked.

"Because."

"That's not an answer."

"Oh, well."

"Please, Kurt. Just tell me."

Kurt sighed. This was _Blaine _- probably the only person in his life who would never judge him. "I'm afraid of the doctor. Well, hospitals, actually."

"Why? Hospitals aren't so bad."

"They are when the earliest memory you have of them is your mother going behind a door and never coming back." Blaine just looked at him blankly and Kurt realized that he had never really told his boyfriend about how his mom died. "She had cancer. Breast cancer," he explained, still trying to ignore the pain in his side. Maybe if he focused on a different pain... "They thought that if they removed the tumor, then she would go into remission. But it was bigger than they thought and they couldn't get it all. And the chemo and radiation stopped working and she got worse. After that, she sort of just gave up. And then she died." Kurt started crying. He had never talked about his mom's sickness and death with anybody (even his dad avoided the details) and it felt cathartic to tell somebody about it, especially someone who loved him unconditionally.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's shoulders and let him cry into the crook of his neck. "I'm sorry," he murmured, stroking Kurt's hair. "How about I make you a deal? Let's give it an hour and if you're not better by then, we're going to the ER. Okay?"

"Okay."

And they sealed the deal with a kiss.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Kurt was in the passenger seat of Blaine's car, moaning in pain. He had tried his best to mask the pain to avoid the hospital, but when he'd gotten up to go to the bathroom, he'd crumpled to the ground, the worst pain he'd ever felt ripping through his entire body. It was like there was something trying to claw its way out, some kind of monster bent on destroying him. So without a word, Blaine had half-dragged him to the car, buckled him in, and drove well over the speed limit (unnatural for Blaine, who was pretty much the perfect driver).<p>

Blaine parked as close to the entrance of the ER as he possibly could. He went around to Kurt's side and helped him out of the car. "It hurts, Blaine," he cried softly.

"I know, baby, I know," Blaine said soothingly. "But we're going to get you fixed, okay?"

"Mmm," was all he could manage as they walked into the ER. Kurt closed his eyes and tried to pretend he was anywhere but a hospital. But that didn't help because all he picture was going through the doors at the far end of the hall and never coming back, like his mom. He'd never see his dad again. Or Carole. Or Finn. Or Mercedes...

Or Blaine.

"Can I help you?" the nurse at the check-in desk asked. Then, "Is he okay?"

"No, I don't think so. He has this pain shooting through his side and he can barely stand up," Blaine answered for Kurt.

"It hurts," Kurt moaned as the monster reared its ugly head again.

"I know it does, Kurtie," Blaine said softly in his ear. "So can we please see a doctor?"

"Is he eighteen?"

"Not yet..."

"Then a parent needs to sign him in."

"His parents are both at work. I can call them if you need me to, but he needs to see a doctor, like, right now."

"Are you his brother?"

"His boyfriend, actually." Kurt couldn't see the nurses reaction because his eyes were still closed, but he couldn't have cared less at that point. All he wanted was for the pain to go away.

Or to die.

Which ever came first.

"Please," he started to beg. "Please just make it go away." He was shamelessly crying now, his head buried in Blaine's shoulder.

"Please," was all Blaine said.

"I'll see if a doctor is available," the nurse said. "Why don't you have a seat. And call... um..."

"Kurt. Kurt Hummel."

"Call Kurt's parents, okay?"

Blaine agreed and led Kurt, who had opened his eyes, to the stiff chairs that every waiting room had. Blaine helped him sit down and stroked his hair as he called Kurt's dad. Kurt was barely listening to the conversation and only paid attention to his surroundings when Blaine started talking to him. "Your dad's on his way, baby." Kurt was crying again, but not because of the pain this time. "Ssh, I know it hurts, but you have to calm down."

"It's not that. I - I'm scared, Blaine."

"Don't be. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise?"

"Promise." And then Blaine started singing to him, which he knew Kurt loved because his mom used to sing to him when he was little and scared.

_You make me  
>Feel like I'm living a teenage dream<br>The way you turn me on  
>I can't sleep<br>Let's run away  
>And don't ever look back<br>Don't ever look back_

"Kurt Hummel?" the check-in nurse called and Blaine helped Kurt to shaky feet. As much as he hated hospitals, he wanted the pain to go away, so he was feeling very conflicted. But he had Blaine and Blaine was his rock, the one thing he knew he could always count on. "Oh, you can just wait out here, dear," the nurse said to Blaine.

"No!" Kurt said a little too loudly because the other people in the waiting room all turned to look at him. "Blaine... Blaine has to come... with me," he gasped out through another spasm of pain.

"I think I better come," Blaine said. "Kurt has issues with hospitals."

The nurse sighed like they were wasting her time. "Fine. Follow me." Kurt allowed himself to be half-carried through those dreaded double doors into the depths of his own worst nightmare. The nurse led them to a bed separated from the one next to it only by a thin curtain. "The doctor will be here soon." Then she turned and walked away.

"Nice woman," Blaine commented, trying to make a joke. Kurt laid back on the bed and clutched his side, moaning. "It's going to be okay, Kurtie."

"I'm going to die."

"No, you're not."

"I love you."

"I love you, too. But you're not going to die."

"How do you know?"

"Because I won't let you." Kurt smiled at just how much his boyfriend loved him.

"Kurt?" he heard a doctor say and he froze. He hated doctors more than he hated hospitals because it was the doctors that couldn't save his mom. It was the doctors that turned his world upside down. "The nurse tells me that you're having some pretty bad pain. Can you show me where?" Kurt pointed. "That's what I was afraid of."

"What?" Kurt burst out frantically and Blaine rubbed circles in the back of his hand.

"I think you may have appendicitis, but we need to do a couple of tests to make sure." He pressed his fingers into Kurt's side and Kurt cried out. "Scale of one to ten, how bad did that hurt?"

"A million."

"Okay," the doctor chuckled, though there was nothing funny about it. "Well, you just sit tight, and I'll go order those tests."

* * *

><p>Five hours later, the doctor came back and said the words that Kurt dreaded.<p>

He had appendicitis.

"So what now?" Burt, who had arrived three hours earlier, asked.

"Well, it seems pretty advanced, so the best thing to do would be to remove the appendix."

"What, like surgery?"

"Yes, Mr. Hummel."

"Isn't there any other way?" Burt knew how Kurt felt about hospitals and doctors and surgeries and all of that. And anyone who knew Burt Hummel knew that he would do anything to protect his little boy. Kurt loved that about his father. "Like a medicine or something?"

"Afraid not, Mr. Hummel. If we don't take it out, it could rupture and your son could get an infection."

Burt sighed and Kurt clutched Blaine's hand tighter, not that the smaller boy cared. Blaine leaned in and pressed his forehead to Kurt's, despite the fact that Kurt had started to run a fever and was probably clammy and gross. In all the time they'd been at the hospital, Blaine had not once left Kurt's side, holding his hand, kissing him and singing to him, not caring that the people of Ohio didn't generally take kindly to gay guys. "I don't feel so good," Kurt moaned and Blaine sat him up so he could vomit in the basin by his bed. That was another new addition - he was up chucking every fifteen minutes.

"So, what now?" Burt asked the doctor while Blaine rubbed small circles in Kurt's back and handed him a glass of water. "Do we go home and wait for the surgery or are you going to admit him?"

"Actually, I would prefer if we do it right now. To reduce the risk of infection." Kurt was suddenly more alert than he'd been in hours. "I know that's probably a shock, but it's for the best."

"I completely understand," Burt said, but it was like he was underwater for all that Kurt was paying attention. The last time someone in his family had had surgery, she'd died a week later. He was too young to die - there were so many things he wanted to do.

Graduate high school.

Get out of Lima.

Go to NYU.

Be on Broadway.

Design for Alexander McQueen.

Grow old with Blaine.

Before he knew it, he was being wheeled into an operating room, the last words he heard was Blaine saying, "I'll be right here when you get out. And, oh yeah... courage," which didn't fail to put a smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Kurt opened his eyes and his first thought was that it was too bright. This was closely followed by the feeling of the bandage around his midsection. Then wondering where he was. Then someone saying, "Kurt?"<p>

"Blaine?"

"Are you up?"

"No, I'm still asleep. Really, Blaine?" Kurt was pleased to find that even after getting out surgery, he was still the bitchiest and most fabulous diva in all of Ohio. "I survived," he announced proudly, turning his head to look at Blaine. If he hadn't known any better, he would have thought he'd died and gone to Heaven, the boy in front of him was that much like an angel.

"Well, no one brings the Hummels down, right?"

"Right."

"Not even a big, bad hospital?"

"Not even a big, bad hospital." Blaine brushed Kurt's limp hair out of his eyes and kissed his forehead, then his nose, and finally, his lips. "What would I ever do without you?" he asked against Blaine's lips.

"I have no idea."

"Conceited."

"You love it."

"Yeah, I do."

"Now go to sleep."

"Yes, sir." Then, "Promise you'll be here when I wake up?"

"Today and every day after."

**Not happy with this at all, but I needed to write it down.**

**But it's all about what you guys think, as usual :)**

**Review!**


	37. Remind Me

**This used to be it's own story, but I decided that it fit better here with all my other lovely Kliss stories (mostly because it's a one-shot centered around Klaine that has a Kliss) So... yeah**

**So I don't know why, but ever since it was confirmed that Blaine was going to McKinley, I've had this idea in my head that Blaine and Rachel would have a duet at either Sectionals or Regionals, much to the dismay of Finn and Kurt. Also, it has been said that Kurt and Blaine are going to have problems, as most couples do, and I figure that this could be the root of it all.**

**So… yeah.**

**I do not own Glee or the song "Remind Me" by Brad Paisley and Carrie Underwood.**

**PS: **_Italics means Blaine, _**_Italics and bold means Rachel, _**_**and just bold means both. **_**Just so you know :)**

**Here's Chapter Thirty-Seven: Remind Me**

"All right," Mr. Schuester said, coming into the room. Everybody sat up a little straighter because today was the day he was going to announce who got the solos at Regionals. Kurt was almost positive that Blaine was going to get at least one, which meant that he was going to get one, too, right? Wasn't that the way Mr. Schuester did it – always pairing them up according to couples?

Besides, no one's voice sounded better with Blaine's than Kurt's. (What? It's true.)

"So I know you're probably all anxious to hear who's getting the solos." The room was so silent you could probably hear a pin drop. Kurt himself was barely breathing and he knew he wasn't the only one. Looking to his left, he saw that Rachel was about five seconds away from wetting herself. "Well, we're going to do a duet first and then a group number. Now, for the group number," he started passing out sheet music, "we're going to do "We Weren't Born to Follow" by Bon Jovi because I think it's pretty perfect for you guys."

"What about the duet, Mr. Schue?" Mercedes asked, speaking for everyone. It would be nice to have a solo in the group song because a solo was a solo, but everyone in the room knew that the real stars of the show were the people who got to do the opening number. Usually, it would automatically go to Finn and Rachel, but ever since Blaine transferred, the order of things in New Directions had shifted. For once, Finn Hudson had to _fight _for solos instead of being handed them. Granted, he'd gotten the lead at Sectionals, but only because he'd gotten more votes than Blaine (Kurt still believed it was rigged).

"Drum roll, Finn," Mr. Schue said, as he always did before big news. "I was thinking that the leads could be Rachel," all the girls and Kurt groaned. _Of course _Rachel would get the solo. What else is new? And that probably meant that Finn would… "And Blaine."

"_What_?" Kurt and Finn burst out. Both were – well, at least Kurt was – remembering what had happened the last time Blaine and Rachel sang a duet together. Granted, they'd been drunk out of their minds that time, but still – Kurt wasn't going to risk it.

Besides, Rachel didn't sound nearly as good with Blaine as Kurt did.

"Mr. Schue," Finn pleaded. "We won Sectionals with me and Rachel singing lead. Why mess up a good thing?"

"Because, Finn, it's nice to let other people have a chance to shine, too," Mr. Schue replied, clearly not understanding Finn's _real _objection to Rachel singing with Blaine. Kurt was glad that Finn was saying what he was thinking, because Kurt was pretty sure that if he opened his mouth, nothing would come out – except maybe a weird, strangled noise. "Plus, Blaine's a really good performer and we need to pull out all the stops if we want to make it to Nationals again."

Finn sighed and flopped back in his chair. "Fine." Kurt groaned. If there was one thing Finn Hudson loved more than his girlfriend, it was winning. He was such a boy that way.

"What's the song, Mr. Schue?" Rachel asked, and Kurt could practically see the songs running in front of her eyes.

"I was thinking that new one by Brad Paisley and Carrie Underwood. I think it's called 'Remind Me'."

"No," Kurt said sharply. "No way."

"Kurt…" Mr. Schue said. "What's wrong?"

"Mr. Schue. Do you _know _how romantic that song is?"

"We need a ballad and most ballads are romantic," Mr. Schue explained logically. But Kurt was way past logical because there was _no freaking way his boyfriend was singing that song with Rachel Berry_. "And like I told Finn, we need to pull out all the stops if we want to get to Nationals again."

"I am _not _okay with this." Finn may be fine with Mr. Schue's "We need to win Nationals" explanation, but Kurt wasn't backing down that easily. Normally, he wasn't the kind to be possessive, but Blaine and Rachel had a history and…

Okay, so maybe he just _really _wanted the solo.

But that was beside the point.

"Kurt," Mr. Schue said sternly. "It's a done deal. Blaine and Rachel are singing the song and that's that." He handed the sheet music to the pair and said, "All right, guys. Let's start rehearsing. It needs to be letter perfect for Regionals."

Kurt slumped in his chair, defeated and unhappy about it. Blaine squeezed his leg and kissed his cheek before going to sing a song about being in love with someone who wasn't Kurt.

Kurt Hummel was not a happy camper.

Which, of course, meant everyone else was going to be miserable, too.

* * *

><p>"So you want to go to the Lima Bean after school?" Kurt asked Blaine a week later during Chem class. The teacher shot them a look and Kurt lowered his voice. "I feel like I never get to see you anymore. Outside of school, I mean."<p>

"I know and I feel really bad about that…"

"But." There was always a 'but'. Well, recently, anyway.

"Please don't kill me. But I have to rehearse with Rachel." Kurt sighed and slumped backwards in his chair. "What's your problem?"

"You're _always _rehearsing with Rachel. You're _my _boyfriend, Blaine, not hers."

Blaine opened his mouth to retort, but the teacher interrupted. "Kurt… Blaine? Is there something you'd like to share with the rest of the class?"

"Nope," Kurt said curtly, avoiding Blaine's gaze. The teacher looked at them strangely and then said:

"All right. Well, just keep it down, okay?"

"No problem," Kurt replied in the same sour tone.

He spent the rest of the period staring intently at his notebook, hard at work on drawing tight, dark spirals in the margins of his notes. When the bell rang, he shoved his stuff in his bag and bolted out of his room, intent on getting to his locker and then to French class before…

"Kurt!"

Before that happened.

"What?" he groaned, for once unhappy to see Blaine Anderson.

"What's going on with you? Why are you so mad at me all of a sudden?"

"Because you're spending all of your time with Rachel freaking Berry!" Kurt said loudly, causing people to stare. Not that it mattered much – people were always staring at them. Might as well give them something to watch. "I mean, I get that you guys have to practice for Regionals and all of that. But you don't have to practice _that _much."

"You and I practice twice as much last year as Rachel and I are," Blaine countered.

Kurt stepped closer to Blaine and lowered his voice so only Blaine could hear. "Well, you and I weren't exactly practicing, now were we?"

"It was just a different kind of practicing," Blaine said with a slight smile.

"Now is not the time for jokes, Blaine."

"Who said I was joking?"

Kurt sighed, his already short fuse starting to burn out. "I just… want to spend more time with you." It wasn't enough for him to see Blaine during class and glee club.

"I know, baby," Blaine said, taking Kurt's hand. Kurt instinctively held back. No matter how mad he was, he could never resist Blaine for long. "And we will… after Regionals."

And there it was.

Kurt pulled his hand away. "Whatever. Just go hang out with your new best friend. See if I care." Then he turned and walked away, ignoring Blaine calling after him. He held his head high until he got to French, where he collapsed into his chair. Putting his head down on his desk, he closed his eyes, more tired than he'd ever felt in his life.

Fighting with the love of your life was harder than Kurt thought.

* * *

><p>It was the day of Regionals and Kurt hadn't spoken a word to Blaine since their fight in the hallway. It's not that he didn't want to – he'd realized how stupid he'd been – but his pride was at stake. Kurt Hummel wasn't one to admit he was wrong, and if he did, it was only because someone had dragged it out of him. It was killing him inside not to talk to Blaine, so he was going to do something he'd never do for anyone but Blaine.<p>

He was going to apologize.

But he would wait until after the competition because he didn't want to throw Blaine off his game. Kurt really wanted to win, okay?

"Hey," Finn said as Blaine and Rachel took their places on the wings of the stage. "What's going on with you and Blaine? You haven't talked in weeks."

"I um… got really jealous that he was spending so much time with Rachel," Kurt admitted shyly. "And we had this huge fight in the hallway and… here we are." Even as he was saying it, Kurt realized how incredibly stupid it sounded.

"Oh. Well… why were you jealous? Last time I checked, Blaine was gay."

"Yeah, well, the last time Blaine spent extended periods of time with Rachel, he thought he was straight." He shrugged. "Guess I was just paranoid."

Finn clapped him on the shoulder. "Happens to the best of us. Means you're really in love, dude." That was probably one of the smartest things Finn had ever said. "Now, ssh. It's starting." The brothers turned their attention to the stage, where Blaine stood alone, facing where Rachel would eventually come out.

_We didn't care if people stared  
>We'd make out in a crowd somewhere<br>Somebody'd tell us to get a room  
>It's hard to believe that was me and you<br>Now we keep saying that we're okay  
>But I don't want to settle for good not great<br>I miss the way it felt back then  
>I wanna feel that way again<em>

Kurt had started to cry because he realized how well this song related to him and Blaine. Yes, he was definitely going to have to apologize to him after the show. He couldn't go another day without Blaine in his life.

_Been so long that you'd forget  
>The way I used to kiss your neck<em>

No. he definitely didn't forget that.

**_Remind me  
>Remind me<em>**

Okay, so Kurt had to admit that this Blaine and Rachel duet idea might not have been totally horrible.

_So on fire, so in love  
>Way back when we couldn't get enough<em>

**_Remind me  
>Remind me<em>**

**_Remember the airport dropping me off  
>We were kissing goodbye and we couldn't stop<em>**

That sounded like when Kurt had been leaving for New York last spring. The memory alone made him smile.

_I felt bad 'cause you missed your flight_

**But that meant we had one more night**

**_Do you remember how it used to be  
>We'd turn out the lights and we didn't just sleep<em>**

_Remind me  
>Baby, remind me<em>

Kurt swore Blaine glanced at him over Rachel's shoulder and the thought made his stomach do somersaults – in a good way, of course.

**_Oh so on fire, so in love  
>That look in your eyes that I miss so much<em>**

Kurt really did miss that look of absolute love and adoration in Blaine's eyes. That look always made him feel safe. Loved. Accepted. Special.

_Remind me  
>Baby, remind me<em>

_I wanna feel that way_

**_Yeah, I wanna hold you close_**

**Oh, if you still love me  
>Don't just assume I know<strong>

**_Do you remember the way it felt?_**

_You mean back when we couldn't control ourselves_

**_Remind me_**

_Yeah, remind me_

**_All those things that you used to do  
>That made me fall in love with you<br>Remind me  
>Oh, baby, remind me<em>**

_Yeah you'd wake up in my old t-shirt  
>All those mornings I was late for work<br>Remind me_

**Oh, baby, remind me**

They finished the song to thunderous applause and Blaine smiled and held Rachel's hand as they took it all in. "Ladies and gentleman," he said into his mic. "The New Directions."

"Come on, dude. We're up," Finn said, almost literally pushing Kurt forward onto the stage.

As Kurt took his place on stage next to his brother, Blaine turned around and caught his eye. They didn't say anything, but there would be plenty of time for that later. Right now, they had a competition to win.

As Puck started the Bon Jovi song, Kurt had a huge smile on his face. And not the fake show smile he usually used during competition. It was probably the realest smile that had ever graced Kurt's face.

* * *

><p>"The New Directions!" Rod Remington announced. "Congratulations, you're going to Nationals in LA!"<p>

Kurt literally stopped breathing for a few seconds. First, he got to go to New York last year and now he was going in the opposite direction to LA.

And this time… they weren't going to lose.

When he finally recovered, he started cheering, crying, and hugging everyone around him. He got so caught up in the celebration that he didn't realize he was hugging Blaine until it was too late. "Umm…" he said, pulling away awkwardly, which made him sad. Things with Blaine weren't supposed to be awkward. Things with Blaine were supposed to be easy and natural.

"We need to talk." Kurt nodded and the two of them quietly slipped backstage, leaving the rest of their team to celebrate.

"I'm sorry," they said at the same time. "Why are you sorry?" Still in unison. "I was the one who…" By now, they were laughing, slipping back into their old selves.

Then, alone, Kurt said, "I'm so sorry, Blaine. I shouldn't have been so… so jealous." The word came out easier than Kurt expected it to, yet it was still extremely hard. "I should have just let you practice with Rachel, knowing that nothing would happen between you two."

"No, I'm sorry," Blaine replied. "I shouldn't have blown you off like that."

"No, I completely understand. Regionals was important. And, hey, it must have paid off – we're going to Nationals."

"Yeah, yeah. That's great and all, but it wasn't worth pushing you off to the side." He cupped Kurt's face and stroked his cheek with his thumb. It was the first time they'd touched (unintentional hug aside) in weeks and it made Kurt realize just how much he truly missed being close to Blaine in that way. "Nothing is more important to me than you and I promise I will never do anything like that again." Kurt opened his mouth to apologize again and Blaine said, "I know you overreacted, but I'm sure I would have done the same thing. The thought of you being with someone else drives me insane. Sorry I made you feel like that."

Kurt's apology died on his lips. How could he concentrate on things such as words when Blaine was standing in front of him being all adorable like that? "I missed you," was all he could manage.

"I missed you more."

"Nu-uh."

"Uh-uh."

"Are we seriously starting this again?" Kurt laughed, thinking about all the times they'd wasted close to half an hour on the phone arguing over who loved whom more. Kurt would always win, of course.

"I love you."

"I love you more."

"Oh, no. You're not sucking me into this." Kurt put a hand on the back of Blaine's neck. "How about you just kiss me and we call it a draw?"

"Deal." Kurt covered Blaine's mouth with his own and melted into the kiss. Things started to get a bit more heated than they usually did, but neither boy seemed inclined to stop. That was until…

"Well, that's _one _way to celebrate." They separated and turned to look at Santana. "Seriously, though, boys. If I was straight, that would be totally hot. Don't let me interrupt you." She walked away to go celebrate with a couple other members of the glee club.

"So…"

"You know," Kurt said. "We haven't talked to each other in a few weeks. I'm sure there's _a lot _we need to catch up on." He hoped that Blaine understood the double meaning of his words.

"I like the way you think, Mr. Hummel." Then, without a word to anyone, they quietly slipped out to Blaine's car to "catch up".

**So, yeah. That's that.**

**Also, we're going to pretend that the glee club didn't have the money for the handicapped (I refuse to say handicappable – I think it's an insult, as I am handicapped) bus, so Mr. Schue made all the kids drive themselves (also, Kurt rode with Finn).**

**So… yeah.**

**Review!**


	38. You Can't Do That!

**I know I've done a million and two of these "Blaine serenades Kurt" stories, but this one's different because… well, because I said so. But, seriously, it is different because it involves the homophobia that is obviously all around Ohio (which I don't think I've covered in any kind of depth, which surprises me because that would definitely make for a good story). I don't want to give away too much, but let's just say it's not only the students at McKinley opposed to homosexuality.**

**Oh, and the song used in the chapter is "She's Everything" by Brad Paisley, which I do not own (though I guess you could say I "own" the changes made to it).**

**Here's Chapter Thirty-Eight: You Can't Do That!**

"I've got some bad news, guys," Mr. Schuester said, walking into the choir room.

"Let me guess," Tina said. "Coach Sylvester somehow got Principal Figgins to cancel our benefit." As with the year before, New Directions was holding a benefit to pay for a trip to Nationals. But unlike last year, there were actually going to be a substantial amount of people, since going to Nationals had raised the glee club's popularity a little bit. Well, that and Blaine had a lot of pull at Dalton still and he had managed to get, like, half the school to agree to come.

"It's actually kind of worse."

"I knew it!" Rachel exclaimed suddenly and everyone turned to look at her. "I _knew _he was a spy. But no... none of you wanted to listen to me because he's _nice _and…"

"Rachel," Mr. Schue said, talking over her, as everyone tended to. Blaine was grateful for that because he didn't want another lecture on Rachel's asinine conspiracy theory that he was a spy for Dalton. "For the last time, Blaine's not a spy. But the bad news sort of has to do with Blaine."

"What?" Blaine asked, confused. "Why?"

"Well, Principal Figgins has decided that he _and _the school board need to approve our set lists, considering some of our past performances." Everyone looked around, pretending to completely innocent when Blaine knew for a fact that every single one of them – Mr. Schue included – was anything but. "And they've decided that… Oh, God. I don't even know how to say this. It's just so awful."

"What is it, Mr. Schue?" Kurt asked, squeezing Blaine's hand. Blaine rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder, his heart racing. What could the school board have decided that had to do with him?

"Okay. So you know how you chose to do "She's Everything" for the benefit, Blaine? But you were obviously going to change around some of the words?" Blaine nodded, having a sick feeling in his stomach as to where this was going. "Well, I wrote it on the set list that Blaine Anderson was going to sing "He's Everything" and… the school board didn't like that so much."

"Who cares?" Kurt said. "So we upset a couple of homophobes. That's nothing new for us, Mr. Schue."

"I know it's not, guys, and normally I wouldn't even bring it up, but…" He paused and Blaine could see it in his eyes that what he was going to say next was going to be less than pleasant. "The school board decided that they didn't want the public subjected to a boy singing a love song to another boy, so they told me that either I pull Blaine's number from the show or the whole show's cancelled."

Suddenly, everyone was shouting objections, none louder than Finn, who was saying, "Mr. Schue, you can't let them do this! I'm going to get up there and sing a love song to Rachel – it's only fair that Blaine gets to do the same! Seriously, I've never seen a couple more in love than Kurt and Blaine."

"You don't think I know that, Finn?" Mr. Schue said, rubbing his temples. "I'd love nothing more than to see Blaine to get up on that stage and sing his heart out, especially considering half the people there are coming to see him." Oh, yeah. The Dalton boys. "But it's out of my hands."

"It's fine, Mr. Schue," Blaine said, his heart heavy. He knew that going to school at McKinley was a lot different than going to school at Dalton, but he'd thought that only pertained to the students. He'd never imagined that the school board would prevent him from singing to his boyfriend in public because it would upset too many people. "I just won't sing. I don't want everyone else's hard work to go to waste."

"I wish it didn't have to come down to this."

"I know. But it's just one of those things that I'm going to have to deal with for the rest of my life. Might as well get used to it now." Kurt gripped his hand tighter and Blaine turned his head and kissed Kurt's neck.

"You shouldn't have to!" Mercedes said indignantly. "Isn't the whole point of the arts to push boundaries?"

"Yes, Mercedes. But like I told Finn, it's out of my hands."

No one said anything for a minute as they let the seriousness of the situation sink in. "I have an idea," Puck said finally. Everyone groaned, as Puck's plans usually ended in someone getting injured. "No, this is a good one. I swear."

"All right, Puck," Mr. Schue conceded. "What's your plan?"

"Okay. So here's how it's gonna go down…"

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Blaine asked Kurt as Mercedes belted out Adele's "Rumour Has It" to a packed auditorium. When Blaine had looked out earlier, he noticed that there were three men in suits sitting in the front row with Principal Figgins. Mr. Schue had informed him that they were from the board and were there to make sure that everything went the way <em>they <em>wanted it to.

Well, they were in for a surprise.

"Not at all," Kurt said with a smile. "But we need to show these people that they can't touch us."

Blaine smiled widely and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, pulling their bodies close together. "Why can't I be as brave as you?" he said softly.

"Hey, I'm not the one going out to sing a love song to another boy in front of 600 people, most of whom would be less than receptive of said performance."

"You're not instilling me with a ton of confidence here, babe."

Kurt kissed his nose quickly. "You're going to be amazing. You always are." Blaine smiled. "But, if you need any kind of reassurance, I'll be right here." He pointed at the ground, indicating that he wasn't moving. "Just look over and I'll help you through it."

Blaine pressed their foreheads together. "I don't deserve you," he said, his voice almost inaudible.

They were brought out of their little world when the auditorium exploded in applause for Mercedes's earth-shattering performance. When it calmed down, Mike (the night's emcee) said, "All right, ladies and gentlemen. That was Miss Mercedes Jones. Now, I know that your programs say that this was the last performance, but we have a last minute addition." Blaine watched the board of education guys furiously whispering to each other and he smirked. They deserved it. "A few days ago, a friend of ours was told that he couldn't sing in tonight's show because his song would make some people… uncomfortable. But, you see, the New Directions don't like to be silenced, so… with a slightly altered version of Brad Paisley's "She's Everything" give it up for Mr. Blaine Anderson."

"Wish me luck." Kurt kissed him quickly and pushed him towards the stage.

Blaine approached the mic, his guitar in his hands. He'd never felt so out of place in the spotlight before, never wished all eyes _weren't _on him for a change. Everyone was staring at him, wondering what he was going to do and the guys from the board were still whispering to Principal Figgins, who was shaking his head vigorously. Blaine took a deep breath and looked over to the wings of the stage, where Kurt gave him a thumbs up and a wink, mouthing "I love you".

That was all he needed.

Without a word, Blaine started to play and sing, meaning every single word, since no song had ever meant as much to him before.

_He's a yellow pair of running shoes_  
><em>A holey pair of jeans<em>  
><em>He looks great in cheap sunglasses<em>  
><em>He looks great in anything<em>  
><em>He's I want a piece of chocolate<em>  
><em>Take me to a movie<em>  
><em>He's I can't find a thing to wear<em>  
><em>Now and then he's moody<em>

_He's a Saturn with a sunroof_  
><em>With his brown hair a-blowing<em>  
><em>He's a soft place to land<em>  
><em>And a good feeling knowing<em>  
><em>He's a warm conversation<em>  
><em>That I wouldn't miss for nothing<em>  
><em>He's a fighter when he's mad<em>  
><em>And he's a lover when he's loving<em>

_And he's everything I ever wanted_  
><em>And everything I need<em>  
><em>I talk about him, I go on and on and on<em>  
><em>'Cause he's everything to me<em>

_He's a Saturday out on the town_  
><em>And a church guy on Sunday<em>  
><em>He's a cross around his neck<em>  
><em>And a cuss word 'cause it's Monday<em>  
><em>He's a bubble bath and candles<em>  
><em>Baby come and kiss me<em>  
><em>He's a one glass of wine<em>  
><em>And he's feeling kinda tipsy<em>

_He's the giver I wish I could be_  
><em>And the stealer of the covers<em>  
><em>He's a picture in my wallet<em>  
><em>and my unborn children's father<em>  
><em>He's the hand that I'm holding<em>  
><em>When I'm on my knees and praying<em>  
><em>He's the answer to my prayer<em>  
><em>And he's the song that I'm playing<em>

_And he's everything I ever wanted_  
><em>And everything I need<em>  
><em>I talk about him, I go on and on and on<em>  
><em>'Cause he's everything to me<em>

_He's the voice I love to hear_  
><em>Someday when I'm ninety<em>  
><em>He's that wooden rocking chair<em>  
><em>I want rocking right beside me<em>  
><em>Every day that passes<em>  
><em>I only love him more<em>  
><em>Yeah, he's the one<em>  
><em>That I'd lay down my own life for<em>

_And he's everything I ever wanted_  
><em>And everything I need<em>  
><em>He's everything to me<em>  
><em>Yeah he's everything to me<em>

_Everything I ever wanted_  
><em>And everything I need<em>  
><em>He's everything to me<em>

He finished the song to apprehensive applause from the audience, but overwhelming applause from his friends in the wings. He looked over to see Finn and Mercedes beaming, Puck nodding his head in approval, and Rachel was looking at him like he was her first-born child. But as nice as it was for them to be proud of him, he needed to see Kurt's face. His eyes automatically located his boyfriend, who had tears shamelessly rolling down his cheeks.

Blaine handed the guitar to one of the guys in the band and opened his arms wide, an unspoken invitation. Kurt ran into the embrace and for a moment, all they did was hold each other. Then Kurt held Blaine out at arms' length and said, "I am so proud of you."

"I couldn't have done it without you. You're everything to me, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel."

"And you, Blaine Everret Anderson, are the cheesiest person in the world."

"You love me."

"Someone has to."

"Gee, thanks."

"I'm kidding, babe. I love you, too." And then, the audience all but forgotten, Blaine attached his lips to Kurt's, their bodies flush together. Their mouths moved in a familiar rhythm and Blaine's hands started to creep underneath Kurt's shirt as they so often liked to when the sound of Mike's voice cut through their moment.

"And that was Blaine Anderson and uh… Kurt Hummel, too, I guess." There was laughter in his voice as the boys broke apart. Blaine looked at Kurt, whose face was the reddest Blaine had ever seen it.

Blaine reached up to kiss Kurt's forehead, then his nose, and then – so briefly it hardly counted as a kiss – his lips. "You are so beautiful."

"You aren't half bad yourself." Kurt untangled himself from Blaine's embrace, but kept ahold of his hand. "Now let's get outta here."

"Sounds good to me." They walked off stage hand-in-hand, not even thinking about how much trouble they were going to get in come Monday.

Because they'd done what they set out to do. They showed that nobody could push Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel around.

And that was enough.

**Why am I so horrible at endings? Anyway, so yeah. This was born purely out of my somewhat unhealthy obsession with Brad Paisley and that song. So if you don't like it, that's okay because it was simply me fangirling. Plus, I would love to hear Blaine do that song, wouldn't you? (Unless you're not a Brad Paisley fan, in which case I ask, what kind of sad existence are you living? jk jk)**

**Yep. That's it.**

**Review! **


	39. Meeting The Andersons

**So I was re-reading these chapters (yes, I do that. Wanna fight about it? (Any _Family Guy _fans out there?)) and I realized the only people I've incorporated is the Warblers/New Directions/Hudmel family. Now, I know they don't exactly exist, but I thought I should add in a chapter with Blaine's family, because... well, it's only fair, right? Plus, there should be some drama in this one, which everyone seems to love :)**

**In my other stories with the Andersons, I've given Blaine an older brother named Joey (who's 25). Turns out that canon!Blaine might actually get an older brother named either Taylor or Tyler (played by Drew Pare - look him up). So, in this story, I'm deviating from my head!canon slightly. Blaine still has Joey, but he also has Tyler (I like it better than Taylor - more manly) who is 22, and a little sister named Cecilia (who's 14). **

**Oh, and the only person in Blaine's family who accepts him is his mother. Just so you know the backstory :)**

**Oh, again. For this to work, Blaine is (and it pains me to type this) still at Dalton as opposed to McKinley. God, that was painful.**

**One more thing: Someone asked if I had a beta. And my answer to that is no, I do not. I do, however, have what I like to call writing OCD. Basically, bad writing gives me a headache, so I try to make my grammar and spelling and all of that as perfect as I can.**

**So yeah.**

**Here's Chapter Thirty-Nine: Meeting the Andersons**

"Do I have to?" Kurt asked, knowing how much the Anderson family _didn't_ like the fact that Blaine was gay. So for Kurt, as Blaine's boyfriend of almost a year, the prospect of meeting them was a little daunting.

"They really want to meet you." Kurt gave him his world-famous (okay, _Lima_-famous) 'bitch, please' look and the curly-haired boy backpedaled. "Okay, so my _mom _really wants to meet you. Which means that everyone else wants to meet you, too." Kurt still wasn't convinced - he got enough homophobia at school, he didn't need it spilling into his personal life. "Don't worry," Blaine assured him and not for the first time did Kurt think that Blaine could read his mind. "They know their limits - they'll be on their best behavior."

Kurt still wasn't totally sold on the idea, but he could see how much this meant to Blaine. Seriously, the last time he'd seen that hopeful, excited look on his boyfriend's face was when they were waiting in line to see the last _Harry Potter _movie. So he knew this dinner had to be extremely important. "All right," he sighed. Kurt hated giving in (he _was _a diva after all). "I'll go. But only because you're so goddamn cute."

"Aww, thanks, babe."

"What? No 'Kurt, you are the most amazingly gorgeous boy I've ever met and I'm so lucky to have you in my life'?"

Blaine jokingly shoved Kurt, causing him to fall backwards on his bed. Blaine laid down next to him, their faces only centimeters apart. He smiled and Kurt's heart melted, as it did every time Blaine smiled. He'd probably do anything the other boy said when he smiled like that. "What you said." And then he was kissing him.

With Blaine's hand running over his abs and his own hands doing a little exploring of their own, Kurt forgot about the hellish night he was bound to have on Saturday.

Well, almost.

* * *

><p>"Kurt?" the boy heard from his doorway. "Finn said you were still up here. Are you not ready... Oh." Kurt turned away from his closet to look at Blaine, whose face was getting redder by the second.<p>

"What's your problem?"

"Uh... l-look down." Kurt did so and realized that he was still in only his underwear. Sure, he and Blaine had had shirtless make out sessions, but this was a whole new stage of undress. Not that that mattered right now, as Kurt was in the middle of a fashion crisis. "I can j-just go back down stairs and um... hang out with... Finn if you n-need me to." He started to back out of the room, his face a lovely shade of red at this point, but Kurt stopped him. He needed all the help he could get.

"Oh, no, mister. You ain't going anywhere. Just sit that pretty butt of yours down and help me decide what to wear."

Blaine did as instructed, his face slowly returning to its normal color. "Don't sweat it, babe. You always look fantastic."

Kurt sighed. His boyfriend clearly did not understand the power of the first impression. "I know _that_. But, it's, like, I don't want to look like I'm trying too hard, but I also don't want to look like I'm not trying hard enough. It's a fine line, Blaine."

"You're overthinking this." Blaine stood up and walked to Kurt's closet, nudging the taller boy out of the way. Kurt watched as Blaine sifted through his admittedly massive collection of clothes, Kurt couldn't help but feel apprehensive. You see, Blaine's style was a little strange. It wasn't as bad as say Finn's (seriously, how many puffy vests and flannel shirts did one person need?), but it also wasn't as fabulous as Kurt's (yeah, Kurt had a bit of an ego. So what?). It was somewhere in the middle -normal, almost.

And Kurt Hummel didn't _do _normal.

"Here, put this on." Blaine handed him a pair of black skinny jeans, a white button down shirt, and a silver vest. Kurt did so, feeling completely normal. What he needed was a touch of Kurt, so he went to his dresser and pulled a black bowtie with silver dots on it and put that on. He went back into his closet and pulled out a pair of white shoes that he had gotten the day before - they were still in their box, even.

"Perfect." he said to his reflection in the full length mirror next to his closet. Blaine came up behind him and kissed his neck. "Stop that," Kurt giggled as Blaine's lips found that one extra-sensitive spot. "Seriously, Blaine." He tried to push him off, but Blaine was adamant. "Do you want me to have a hickey when I meet your family for the first time?"

"It'll make for interesting conversation," Blaine said against Kurt's skin, making Kurt giggle even more. "You're so cute when you do that, you know."

Kurt finally managed to pry Blaine off of him. "No," he chastised the way you would an unruly puppy. "Bad boy." He took Blaine's hand. "Let's get this over with."

"Don't sound _too _excited, babe," Blaine said sarcastically at Kurt's 'I'm only doing this because you're forcing me to' tone. Kurt stuck his tongue out at him and proceeded to drag him down the stairs, assuring his dad he wouldn't be out too late before going out to Blaine's car.

* * *

><p>"I can't do this."<p>

"Yes, you can."

"No, I can't."

"Hey," Blaine said, stopping right in front of the door to his house (though it could probably classified as a mansion - Kurt's whole house could fit into it at least twice. And his house was pretty big). "Where's the Kurt Hummel that I know? The 'I don't give a damn about what you think about me because one day I'm going to be star and you'll be nothing' Kurt Hummel. What happened to him?"

"He's back in Lima. Allow me to introduce you to 'freaking out and can't do this' Kurt Hummel."

"I don't like him."

"Too bad. He's here to stay."

Blaine put a hand on the back of Kurt's neck. "I'll be right there the whole time, okay? I'll make sure no one says anything to hurt you."

"O-Okay," Kurt stammered because he couldn't really think clearly with Blaine this close to him.

"I love you, you know."

"I love you, too." Kurt leaned down to kiss him, but froze when the door opened.

"Blaine," a man's voice said. "I thought I heard your car."

"Uh, yeah," Blaine said, pulling away from Kurt and looking at his father. Kurt did the same and was shocked at how alike he and his father looked. He had to wonder if that's what Blaine would look like in thirty years. "Dad," he said, his voice hoarse. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Dad, this is Kurt Hummel. My boyfriend."

Kurt stuck out his hands, putting on his best show smile. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Anderson."

He took Kurt's hand and shook it very briefly. "Likewise, Kurt." He stepped aside and let the boys in, his eyes lingering for a minute on their linked hands. "Everyone!" he called. "Blaine's here with his..."

"My boyfriend!" Blaine said loudly when his father wouldn't.

Kurt watched and waited as two twenty-something guys and a teeange girl came into the room, looking very much like someone had forced them into being there (which, Kurt realized, might actually be the case). They were closely followed by a short Asian woman who couldn't have looked happier that Kurt was there. "Blainey!" she said excitedly, coming over to hug her youngest son. Kurt looked at Blaine, mouthing 'Blainey?'. Blaine gave him a nasty look and mouthed 'Shut up'. "It's so great to see you, sweetie. You're always so busy up at Dalton with the Warblers that you never come home to visit."

"I wonder why," Blaine said sourly, glancing at his father, who still looked livid, and then at his siblings, who looked like they were about ready to bolt.

"Oh, none of that!" Mrs. Anderson said, waving off her family's blatant homophobia. "This is supposed to be a happy night." She then turned her attention to Kurt. "And you must be Kurt!" Kurt nodded and shook Mrs. Anderson's hand. "Blaine talks about you all the time - when he's here, that is."

"Blaine talks about you all the time, too, Mrs. Anderson," Kurt said politely. And it wasn't even a lie. Blaine practically idolized his mother. But he refrained from talking about her in front of Kurt sometimes, knowing how sensitive the topic of mothers made Kurt occasionally.

"Oh, call me Arlene, dear. Mrs. Anderson makes me sound old." Kurt didn't know how to respond to that, so he just smiled. "Oh, I'm being rude! Kurt, this is Joey," she indicated the older of the two boys, who was built from the same mold as Puck, "Tyler," the other boy, who was similarly built, but leaner, more like Mike, "and Cecilia," the only girl, who looked scarily like a female version of Blaine. Same slight build, same tan skin, same hair curlier than all hell, both so short they could be classified as midgets. The only thing that set Cecilia apart from Blaine was her eyebrows. Whereas Blaine's resembled triangular caterpillars (which Kurt thought was totally cute, by the way) Cecilia's were perfectly shaped, the way Blaine's _could _be if he let Kurt anywhere near them.

"Good to see you, Blaine," the older one - Joey - said, his voice detached.

"You, too. When'd you get back?" he asked. Then, turning to Kurt, "Joey's in the Army - he was in Iraq."

"Ah."

"Yeah. Just got back last night. Couldn't wait to see you, Blainey." Kurt could tell that Blaine didn't mind when his mom used the embarrassing nickname, but he practically flinched when Joey used it. It was probably because of the malice dripping from his voice.

"And, Tyler? How's colle... Oh, you failed out. That's right."

"Blaine!" his father snapped.

"What? It's true, isn't it?"

"It's better than whatever you're doing up at that private school. At least he _went _to college," Cecilia put in, her cute, angelic voice contrasting with the harshness of her tone and words.

"Blaine's going to NYU in the fall," Kurt said, looking directly at the young girl. "Full scholarship and everything. They saw some of his Warblers performances," he added for Mr. Anderson's benefit because Blaine had told him that his dad didn't like the fact that he was in a glee club at all, let alone their star performer.

"He never told us that," Mr. Anderson said stiffly as Arlene attacked Blaine, hugging him and kissing him and crying.

Then it was time for dinner. Kurt sat in between Blaine and Cecilia, with Joey and Tyler glaring at him from across the table. "So, Kurt," Arlene said. "Do you sing, too?"

"Uh... yeah."

"Kurt's great, Ma. You should really hear him sing," Blaine said, putting a hand on Kurt's thigh, higher than he probably should have. He just smirked when Kurt gave him a 'knock it off' look. "He's not in the Warblers... well, he was. But now he's back at his old school."

"Where's that?"

"William McKinley in Lima," Kurt replied. "And I'm in the glee club there. We're called the New Directions."

"Nude Erections?" Joey spluttered, choking on his beer.

"No, the New Directions," Kurt corrected, pronoucing 'directions' the way Rachel did. He hated when people mistook their name - Mr. Schue probably didn't think that one all the way through.

"Oh, 'cause that's not any less gay at all," Tyler commented and ignored Arlene when she gave him a look.

"How long have you two been together?" she asked, trying to take the subject off of glee clubs and singing. "Blaine's never said."

"It'll be a year next month," Kurt said, thinking about how it had been inaruguably the best year of his life. Before he met Blaine, he was just the gay kid who got shoved into lockers and thrown into Dumpsters, and Slushied every single day. It wasn't like all of that magically stopped when he met Blaine - it might have gotten worse, even, especially after junior prom - but for the first time, he had someone who really understood what it meant to be like him. Always on the outside looking in.

"A year?" Arlene sounded sad that Blaine hadn't told her how long he and Kurt had been dating. Kurt was confused - like he said earlier, Blaine idolized his mother. So for him _not _to tell her about what was probably one of the most important aspects of his life was very out of character.

But, then again, one look at Mr. Anderson and Kurt had his answer. The man had that Big Brother air about him. You know that guy that always seems to know what's going on, even if you can't physically see him. So Blaine talking to his mother about his relationship with another guy was probably practically forbidden. Which made Kurt feel bad for his boyfriend - he couldn't imagine not being able to talk about Blaine at home. Hell, his dad regularly asked how Blaine was doing and when the next time he was going to see him was.

No wonder Blaine never talked about his family, save for his mother.

"So, _Kurt_," Cecilia said, his name coming out funny, as if she were choking on the word or something. "Have you two, like, done it yet?" Everyone at the table pretty much had the same reaction. Joey choked on his beer again, Tyler's fork dropped to his plate with a clatter, Mr. Anderson's eyes were close to bugging out of his head, Arlene looked sort of sick, her face red, Blaine's hand clamped tight to Kurt's thigh, and Kurt himself could barely breathe, let alone form a coherent sentence.

Mr. Anderson was the first to find his voice. "Cecilia Arlene Anderson. I don't think that that is... appropriate dinner conversation."

"It's just a yes or no question."

"I don't ca..."

"No," Kurt said. Six pairs of eyes turned to look at him, all questioning. "The answer's no."

"Well, good," Mr. Anderson said stiffly, taking a sip of his wine.

"Yeah," Tyler concurred. " 'Cause that's fucking disgusting. Two dudes should _not _have sex." Joey and Cecilia earnestly nodded their heads in agreement. "Then again," he added, looking right at Kurt, a wicked smile on his face, "I'm not sure you even count as a guy."

"That's it!" Blaine said loudly, his voice angry. "I've had enough of your bullshit. Sorry, Ma," he said, looking at his mother apologetically. "So what if the person I'm in love with happens to be named Kurt? I'm still your brother, aren't I?" He looked at Joey. "The one who cried when you joined the Army." Then he turned to Tyler. "Or the one who held your hand when you had to get stitches after you fell out of that tree." Finally, he looked at Cecilia. "Or the one who let you sleep in his bed for almost two months because you were scared after Joey made you watch _The Ring_. I'm still that guy. The fact that I'm gay doesn't change that."

All three just kind of gawked at him, not knowing what to say. Blaine turned to his father next. "And what about you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Blaine..." Kurt knew how his boyfriend could get when he got really worked up, so he knew he had to try and calm him down at least a little bit before he lost it completely. "Just take a deep breath and..."

"No," Mr. Anderson said, waving Kurt off. "Let him go." He turned towards Blaine. "What were saying, Blaine?"

"I was just saying how it feels like sometimes you don't even count me as your child. Like, I always hear you talking to your buddies about how Joey was defending our country or how Tyler was recruited to play for the Buckeyes or how Cecilia's freshman class president. But what about me? I bust my ass at a school that is twice as hard as my old school and I have a 4.0 GPA. Not only that, but I'm the lead singer of my glee club and we're going to Regionals next month." He paused and then continued, most of the venom gone from his voice. "Do you know who the first person I told I got accepted in NYU was?" No one said anything. "Kurt's dad Burt. Not that I don't love Burt," he added, looking at Kurt. "Because I do. It's just that I'd kinda always assumed that the first person I'd tell that I got into my dream college would be my own dad, you know?"

"Well, I'm sorry, Blaine. But I just don't know how to connect to you."

"You would if you ever tried actually talking to me!" And he was back to being angry again. "Did you know that I like sports? That my favorite team is the Buckeyes? That I would watch every week when Tyler was playing?" Everyone just kind of stared at him, Tyler and Joey seemingly unconvinced that a gay guy could like sports. Blaine, seeing this, added, "Oh, and did you know that Kurt fixes cars? Yeah, his dad owns a tire shop and he helps out there all the time." It was silent for a minute as Blaine let that information sink in. "Just because we're gay doesn't mean we aren't still guys." Still nothing. "Is anyone going to say anything?"

Arlene was the first brave soul to speak. "Do you love him, sweetie?"

Blaine covered Kurt's hand on the table. "More than anything, Ma."

"Well, then that's all that matters." She smiled at them and Kurt couldn't help but smile back. How was it that Blaine and Arlene were related to the other people at the table? It didn't make any sense.

"No, it's not," Mr. Anderson said. "Gay marriage is illegal for a reason, Arlene."

"Oh, Roger, can't we just have one dinner that isn't ruined by your homophobia?" Arlene sounded weary, as if this was a nightly (when Blaine was here, anyway) affair. Kurt was once again saddened by how little the majority Blaine's family cared for him. It was unlike Kurt's own family, who asked Blaine how he was doing whenever he came over and actually wanted to hear the answer. Carole had even once told Kurt in confidence that she was already planning their wedding (at which point Kurt had to admit he was doing the same).

"No, you know what?" Blaine said. "I'm the problem - I can see that now. Ma, I'm sorry, but I can't be in a house full of people that don't accept me for who I am and practically attack the man I love. So I'm leaving. I'll finish my senior year at Dalton and then I'm going to New York in the fall and I'm not coming back."

"Blaine." Kurt didn't have to look at Arlene to know she was crying. "You don't have to do this."

"Yeah, Ma, I really do. I can get you a ticket to Regionals and graduation and you can be a chaperone for when we go to Nationals." Here he smiled at Kurt, who just gave him a 'bring it, bitch' look. There was no way the Warblers were beating New Directions at Regionals. Not if Kurt had anything to say about it. "But I can't come back to this house. I just can't."

"But what about weekends? You can't stay at Dalton all the time."

"Then I'll go to Kurt's house. Anywhere but here. Again, I'm so, so, so sorry, Ma. You know I love you, but I love Kurt, too. And I'm not giving him up for people who have clearly already written me out of their lives." He stood and held out his hand. "Come on, babe." Kurt stood, too, and took Blaine's hand. Kurt threw an apologetic look at Arlene who smiled sadly and mouthed 'Take care of him'. He silently told her that he would and then he and Blaine were out the door.

Once they were safely back inside Blaine's car, he practically jumped Kurt and started kissing him roughly, almost desperately. "I am _so _sorry I brought you here, baby. I should have known they would do something like that." He went back to kissing him, but Kurt just couldn't get into it. There was something he had to say first.

"Is it always like that for you? With your dad and siblings, I mean?"

Blaine shrugged. "Yeah, pretty much. But it doesn't bother me much anymore."

Kurt was confused. How could all of... _that _not bother Blaine? Hell, it bothered Kurt and he was only there for a few hours. "Why not?"

"Because I have you."

**Cute ending? Yes? No? Oh, well, I liked it :)**

**You have no idea how long I've been writing this one for lol**

**Anyhoos...**

**Review!**


	40. Yeah, He's Mine

**So we all know Blaine is supermegafoxyawesomehot (that is now officially a word in my Word dictionary – how cool is that?) and everyone – guys and girls alike – would totally fall for him in a drooling, nosebleed-filled heartbeat, am I right? Well, this is the story of how Kurt has to fight off a couple of particularly persistent, hormone fueled teenage girls.**

**This is, if you couldn't tell, my continuation of my "Blaine at McKinley" series of Missed Opportunities, because I'm so totally in love with the fact that he's transferring. (PS: Anyone seen the new promos with the footage from "It's Not Unusual"? Hot as freaking hell. Just saying).**

**Here's Chapter Forty: Yeah, He's Mine**

Kurt thought there was nothing worse than having to fend off the teenage girls who fawned over Blaine during his summer gig at Six Flags, but that was nothing compared to what happened after Blaine transferred to McKinley.

It probably wouldn't have been so bad, Kurt reasoned, if Blaine hadn't gone and sang in the courtyard with the Cheerios, pretty much announcing to the world that the hottest guy on the planet had just transferred to the most boring high school in America. It wasn't Blaine's fault that he was so gorgeous, but did he have to flaunt it all the time?

"So," Blaine said, sitting down at a picnic table next to Rachel with Mike across from him and Kurt standing at the end (he refused to sit at picnic tables. It was a miracle that he sat down in the cafeteria). "What'd you guys think?"

"Dude, that was awesome!" Mike said loudly. People around them stared at him funny, mostly because Mike Chang was generally a quiet person, and he lowered his voice to a more appropriate level. "But, I just have to say… the way you were dancing with Santana up there. Never would have guessed you were gay. Like, at all."

"Um… thanks?" Blaine said, sounding as if he wasn't sure if that was a compliment or not. Kurt wasn't sure, either. All he knew was that Mike was right. If Kurt didn't regularly have Blaine's tongue in his mouth, then he probably would have thought that he was just another (albeit stylish and sexy) guy at McKinley. And that could prove to be potentially problematic.

"Well, I for one thought it was a little over-the-top, Blaine," Rachel said. "I don't know how you did it up at Dalton, but here at McKinley we…"

"Are all about being over-the-top," Mike interrupted, looking right at Rachel. "Face it, Rachel. You're just pissed that Blaine's going to start taking solos away from Finn." Woo, go Mike! Kurt loved it when someone knocked Rachel down a peg or two.

"I am offended by that accusation, Mike. To say that I am…"

Blaine cut across Rachel and Kurt was once again reminded why he loved the shorter boy so much (meaning he could practically read Kurt's mind, since Kurt wanted Rachel to shut up so badly at that moment). "Uh, yeah, thanks for the input Rachel. But…" He turned to Kurt and smiled. That smile said 'But there's only one opinion I really care about', which was pretty much the sweetest thing Kurt had never heard. "What did you think, Kurt?"

"Ummm…." How could Kurt word this? "That was umm… pretty much one of the sexiest things I've ever seen." Which was saying something since Blaine practically exuded sexiness every single day.

"Really?" Blaine always sounded so shocked when Kurt called him sexy, as if he had never thought of himself that way before.

"Yep," Kurt replied with his million-watt smile.

"Good job up there, Curly," Santana said, coming up to the little group, water bottle in hand. "Hudson better watch his back 'cause you're gonna be stealing solos left and right."

"Why does everybody keep insinuating that Blaine is going to be taking solos away from Finn?" Rachel demanded, glaring at the other three.

"Um, 'cause he is?" Santana said, taking a sip from her water. "Face it, Berry, there's a new It couple in glee club."

"Guys," Blaine interjected, physically coming between Santana and Rachel. "I'm not actually in the glee club yet." Kurt couldn't help himself – he started to laugh hysterically, bending over, holding a stitch in his side. Everyone else followed suit, Mike actually having to hold onto the table to keep from falling over. "What?" Blaine asked, confused. Santana, the first to compose herself, explained the 'no audition' thing New Directions had. "Oh," was all Blaine said.

"Like I said, new It couple," Santana singsonged, walking away, Rachel on her heels, berating her for insinuating that anyone could usurp herself and Finn.

"Well, I should go find Tina," Mike said, extricating himself from the table. "See you guys later. Welcome to McKinley, Blaine."

"Thanks, Mike," Blaine said politely with a warm smile as the Asian boy walked away. "So… It couple."

"I like it," Kurt replied and the two walked towards the school building, Kurt completely oblivious to everything around him that wasn't short and wearing enough hair gel to last a lifetime.

Which meant that he completely missed the looks of a couple of freshman girls' faces as Blaine walked by them.

**Klaine Klaine Klaine Klaine**

"Where's Blaine?" Mercedes asked Kurt a few days after Blaine's transfer. "Wasn't he supposed to meet us here so we could go to glee?"

Kurt scanned the post-school crowd, but saw no sign of his boyfriend. "Maybe he got held up in his last class or something," he reasoned, not being able to think of any other reason Blaine would ditch him. Besides, it wasn't like Blaine to miss a glee club rehearsal. Back when they were both in the Warblers, Blaine was usually one of the first ones there. He started towards the choir room, not really concerned – Blaine would be there. "Come on, let's just go," he said to Mercedes over his shoulder. "We don't want Mr. Schue on our case for being late. He might take solos away from us." The two best friends laughed, since neither of them ever got very many solos in the first place.

When they walked into the choir room, Kurt saw Blaine sitting in the front row of chairs, stuffing something into the bottom of his bag. "Hey, what happened to you?" Kurt asked, giving Blaine a kiss and sitting next to him.

"Oh. Uh, yeah… sorry. I kinda got held up." Kurt looked down and saw that Blaine was holding a small scrap of paper in his hand. Blaine noticed him looking and said, "Oh… uh, right," and then started to move towards his bag.

"What's that?"

"Nothing."

"Well, obviously it's not nothing. Otherwise, you'd tell me what it was." He reached for it, but Blaine moved his hand just out of Kurt's reach. "Come on, Blaine. Let me see it." He stretched farther only to have Blaine stretch with him, keeping the tiny piece of paper out of his reach.

"No."

Kurt leaned over so he was practically in Blaine's lap and finally got hold of the paper that Blaine was so desperately trying to keep from him. "What is it?" he taunted. "A love letter from Puck?"

"Hey! I heard that, Hummel."

"You were meant to," Kurt shot back with a smile. It was kind of funny how at the beginning of sophomore year, Noah Puckerman was throwing him in Dumpsters and shoving him into lockers and Slushing him. And now, he counted the Mohawked moron as one of his closest friends and he could always count on him if ever he needed him. But, back to the present…

Kurt opened the paper, which was the lightest of pinks, and read what was on it. "Whose phone number is this?" He tried to read the loopy, girly script above the numbers, but couldn't quite make it out – it was either Miranda or Melissa or Melinda or… something with an M.

"Just some girl's," Blaine said, the tips of his ears turning pink the way they did whenever he got embarrassed or flustered. He tried to take the number back, but Kurt held it above his head, out of Blaine's reach.

"Why would you have a girl's number?"

"Because I was being polite. I mean, they just looked so sweet and…" He closed his mouth quickly, realizing he'd said too much.

"What do you mean, 'they'?" Kurt questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Blaine sighed and went into his bag, pulling out at least ten other scraps of paper, not unlike the one Kurt was currently holding. "Damn, Anderson," Puck said in awe. "Maybe I should pretend to be gay."

"I uh… don't think they know I'm gay," Blaine said softly. Kurt looked at him in disbelief. How could anyone at McKinley not know that Blaine was gay, considering everything that had happened at prom the year before? "I think that they're all freshman and sophomores," he explained. "So they don't know about what happened at prom." Seriously, could Blaine read Kurt's mind or something?

"It's your own fault, you know," Kurt said wisely, leaning back in his chair.

"How so?" Blaine asked, turning to look at Kurt, amusement on his face.

"You're just too pretty. I mean, who _wouldn't _fall for you?" He looked at Mercedes and Tina, who both nodded. "Oh, and that performance you did in the courtyard a couple days ago? Like I said, one of the sexiest things I've ever seen."

"So…" Blaine never seemed to grasp the concept that almost every girl he came in contact with practically started drooling, which always made Kurt extremely happy inside because they could drool all they wanted to. Blaine was _his_. "I'm not seeing the point here, babe."

"I think what Kurt is trying to say," Mercedes cut in, verbalizing what Kurt apparently couldn't, "is that you sort of maybe given off the vibe that you were straight. Hence all the phone numbers from 14-year-old groupies."

"Oh." There was a pause and then, "What am I going to do?"

"Just leave that to me, sweetie," Kurt said, a plan already forming in his mind.

**Klaine Klaine Klaine**

The next day before glee, Kurt and Mercedes went looking for Blaine as opposed to heading to the choir room. "So are you gonna tell me what this big plan of yours is, white boy?"

"No, 'cause that would ruin the surprise," Kurt said with a smile as they turned the corner. Spotting Blaine, he said, "There he is."

"And there are his little followers," Mercedes added, referring to the very pretty, very young girls who surrounded Blaine, looks of complete adulation on their faces. The two best friends glanced at each other and snickered because the girls seemed to be oblivious to the fact that Blaine was only pretending to be interested in them (which was so Blaine. He was too much of a gentleman to tell anyone off). "Come on. Let's do… whatever you planned in that evil little mind of yours."

"Hey, Blaine," Kurt said, waving to his boyfriend the same way he would if he saw Finn down the hall.

"Oh, hey, Kurt. Mercedes," he said, not knowing exactly what was going on, though his voice gave nothing away. "What's up?"

"Just wanted to know if you wanted to walk to glee rehearsal with us."

"Oh, umm…" He glanced at the girls, looking relieved to have an out. "Yeah. Sounds great."

"Wait a sec," one of the three girls – blonde-haired, blue-eyed… typical teenage girl – said, causing everyone to look at her. "_You're _in the _glee club_?" She said 'glee club' as if it were a dirty word.

"Uh… yeah."

"Why?" one of the others – this one with jet black hair – asked.

"You do know that's where all the losers are, right?" the last girl – also a blonde – informed Blaine, as she were bestowing ancient wisdom upon him.

"Well, I like to sing and those 'losers' are my friends," here he gave a discrete smirk at Kurt, "so I guess glee is the perfect place for me."

"So you're saying you're _friends _with Rachel Berry and that wheelchair kid and the Asian Goth girl," the first blonde stated, trying to piece it all together in her mind.

"Well, Rachel has her moments… But yes, I'm friends with Artie and Tina." Kurt wanted them to get to the point he knew they were inevitably going to make – it was Ohio, after all – because he wanted to put his plan into action,

"But what about the, ya know… gay guy?" the second blonde lowered her voice when she said 'gay guy', as if Kurt _couldn't _hear every word she was saying.

"Yeah," the black-haired girl added, not bothering to lower her voice at all. "I heard he's had crushes on, like, every guy in the glee club."

"Okay," Kurt said, deviating from his plan. But, seriously, he had to set this girl straight. "I will admit to having a crush on Finn," here he shuddered, trying desperately to forget the time when he was hopelessly in love with his stepbrother, "and Sam," though that one died out when he found out that Sam was indeed straight (he hadn't wanted another Finn situation (cue second shudder)), "but _never _in my _life _have I _ever _been attracted to Mike Chang, Artie Abrams, or Noah Puckerman." No offense to Mike, Artie, or Puck, of course. They just weren't Kurt's type.

"Then who'd you go to prom with last year?" the black-haired girl countered. "Only my sister said that you took someone."

"Yeah, I took my boyfriend." He smiled widely, having gotten his plan back on track. "He's amazing and gorgeous and talented and I love him so much." He didn't dare look at Blaine yet because that wasn't part of the plan – yet.

"Oh, yeah? How come no one's ever seen him before?" So these girls must've been sophomores if they'd seen Kurt before.

"Because up until recently," as in a week ago, "he went to Dalton Academy in Westerville. But he's here now, so you'll probably be seeing _a lot _of him." Translation: you were just hitting on him five minutes ago.

"What's he look like?"

"Excuse me?"

"You said he was gorgeous. So what's he look like?"

"Well… he's kinda short." Blaine gently nudged him in the side. The three girls didn't notice, so Kurt continued. "And he has black hair and hazel eyes and his eyebrows are kind of shaped like triangles, but it's totally cute." He let the information sink in and almost laughed when the girls' eyes widened when they put the pieces together.

"You… and he… and likes boys and… what?"

"Let me make it easy for you," Blaine said before Kurt even had a chance to open his mouth. He grabbed Kurt by the waist and kissed him. He kissed him like he did when they were alone, as if there weren't three girls (Mercedes didn't count since she'd seen them in more compromising positions) standing in front of them. The world could have exploded around them and Kurt wouldn't have noticed.

He pulled back and smiled at Blaine. "You ruined my plan," he accused teasingly.

"Really?" Blaine asked. "'Cause I think that went perfectly." He motioned towards the girls, who were standing there, mouths agape and eyes unblinking.

"Um…" one of the blondes said, trying to find her voice.

Kurt remembered what he had been planning on saying before Blaine had practically sexually assaulted him (though, as Mercedes would tell him later, you can't assault the willing). "What I _wanted _to tell you girls before I was so rudely interrupted," Blaine just smiled like the dork that he was, "was that he's mine, so why don't you run along and find someone your own age."

"And sexual orientation," Mercedes put in.

"That, too."

"Umm…" the blonde said again, still grasping at straws. "Okay, then. So maybe we'll, like, see you around or something."

"And uh… you're a uh… really good singer. Like, seriously," the dark-haired girl added awkwardly.

"Thanks."

"So umm…" the other blonde said. "Yeah. Bye, I guess." Then they turned and almost sprinted down the hall towards the main entrance.

When they were safely out of sight, Kurt, Mercedes, and Blaine all doubled over laughing. Tears started streaming down Kurt's face as Blaine gasped out, "Well, that was… awkward."

"Did you see the looks on their faces?" Kurt laughed. "Priceless." There was a pause where no one of them said anything. "But it was totally worth it."

"Yeah, it was. No more perfume-spritzed phone numbers." Kurt was going to make a comment about the perfume thing, but refrained.

"Well, that's part of it. But more importantly… I'm pretty sure that those three are huge gossips, which can only mean one thing?"

"They're going to tell the entire school that the gay kid's boyfriend transferred."

"Yep. Which means that the whole school is going to know that you're _mine_." Blaine smiled the same way he did when he told Kurt he loved him for the first time.

"God. You two are so sugary sweet it's giving me cavities."

**Oh, Mercedes Jones, how I love thee. Anyways, as I was writing this, I remembered how in Sexy, Blaine told the girls from Crawford that he didn't play for their team when they tried to give him their numbers. But we're going to pretend that never happened because I goddamn said so.**

**So, as Klainers, I am sure you will enjoy the following spoilers:**

**1) Blaine gets Slushied in The Purple Piano Project**

**And more importantly….**

**2) A KLISS HAS BEEN FILMED! I hope they don't cut it like they did with the second Kliss of season two. If they do, I'm gonna go all Lima Heights on RIB.**

**Anyways…**

**Review!**


	41. Transferring

**OMGLEE! OMGLEE! THE PREMIERE WAS AMAZING! AND KLAINE…. OMGLEE, I CAN'T EVEN! **

**I never thought I could love Blaine Anderson anymore, but then he has to go and be all adorable and make me squeal so loud my friend said, "Meg, you have a problem". To which I replied, "Yes, I do".**

**So, The Purple Piano Project gave me three ideas. This is obviously the first of the three, and it is probably the most adorable Klaine scene ever :)**

**Here's Chapter Forty-One: Transferring**

Kurt was _not _having a good week. First, they'd lost Sam, Lauren, and Quinn, which meant they only had ten members for New Directions, when they needed twelve to compete. And, with the exception of Sugar Motta (who sounded worse than a dying cat in a blender and danced worse than Finn) no one was rushing in to sign up. Which meant that New Directions were probably done before they even started that year.

Oh, and Blaine had yet to make up his mind about transferring, which was making Kurt crazy. Either he was staying at Dalton or he was coming to McKinley. Kurt would still love him no matter what choice he made, but he really wanted it to be the latter.

He sighed softly. So much for his senior year being magical.

"Hey, you," he heard a familiar voice say as he closed his locker. He turned to see Blaine standing there, leaning up against the lockers, looking much like he was trying to look like a badass.

"Well, aren't you a sight for these sore eyes," Kurt commented, not even thinking about why Blaine was in Lima as opposed to Westerville.

"Bad day?" Blaine asked. Kurt smiled (on the inside, of course. Life was too complicated right now for his face to try and make a real smile) – Blaine knew him so well.

"Ugh, bad week more like it," he replied, turning and walking towards his next class, Blaine following right behind him. Something in his brain must have clicked because he then said, "Wait, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at uh… Warbler practice putting the fine tuning touches on a new Katy Perry showstopper?" Another thing that annoyed him – Blaine's glee club wasn't in danger of being destroyed like the New Directions seemed to be.

"Okay, for someone who loves clothes so much," Kurt turned at the word clothes. What? He loved clothes. "I can't believe you haven't noticed I'm not in my Warbler outfit." Kurt looked his boyfriend up and down. Yeah, those skin tight red jeans were definitely _not _part of the required Dalton uniform.

And that could only mean…

"Wait. Wait." Blaine just smiled at him as if to say "Surprise!" Kurt's heart nearly about burst. "Oh, my…" he said, attacking his boyfriend with a hug. Pulling back, Kurt (as was his style) started to get panicky and said really fast and all in one breath, "Wait, you didn't do this for me, did you? Because if – if you did this for me, it would be very romantic for one, but it could lead to resentment, which can lead to anger, which can lead to horrible, horrible, nasty break up like, you know, on _The Bachelorette _when we watched that…"

"Hey, hey," Blaine said, cutting across Kurt just as he was starting to really go off on a tangent. "I came here for me. Because I can't _stand_ to be apart from the person I love." Kurt was pretty sure his heart stopped beating for a few seconds. He'd been hearing it all summer, but Kurt got butterflies in his stomach every time Blaine said that he loved him. And for Blaine to transfer to McKinley, leaving behind all his friends at Dalton, just because he couldn't stand to be apart from Kurt, was just so… beyond romantic.

The two stood there for a few seconds, just looking at each other, _loving _each other when Kurt decided that he was just going to go for it. Screw the fact that he was going to be late to class or the fact that they were standing in a crowded hallway at what could be described as the most anti-gay high school in America – Kurt's books dropped to the floor as he grabbed Blaine's face and kissed him. He was trying to put all the words that his brain seemed incapable of forming into that kiss and Blaine seemed to understand because he kissed back with just as much passion and love, his arms snaking around Kurt's waist.

They stayed like that for minutes, hours, days… hell, maybe it was years before they needed to pull back to breathe. "Well, I guess we'll just have to find a way to ease you into the New Directions now, huh?" Kurt said, reminded of the time when Blaine first kissed him and had stopped to say that they should practice their song for Regionals.

"I already have that figured out." Of course he did – he was Blaine freakin' Anderson, what _didn't _he have figured out?

* * *

><p>At lunch, Kurt followed Blaine out to the courtyard. When they were on the top of the stairs, Kurt noticed that one of the purple pianos was sitting at the bottom near the tables, which meant that someone had to sing.<p>

And that someone was Blaine.

He motioned to the jazz band, who were positioned in different areas in the courtyard, and they started to play a song that Kurt instantly recognized. "Really, Blaine?" he asked, laughing as he started to dance a little bit. Blaine just smiled and slid down the railing.

Rachel came up behind Kurt, throwing her arms around his neck. "It's awesome that he's here, isn't it?"

"You knew?"

"Yep." Oh, Kurt was going to kill Blaine for tell _Rachel _before he told him. But not right now because right now Blaine was singing and Kurt loved hearing Blaine sing.

_It's not unusual to be loved by anyone  
>It's not unusual to have fun with anyone<br>But when I see you hanging about with anyone_

Blaine took off the yellow sunglasses he was wearing and threw them at Kurt, who caught them and put them on his own face. Rachel looked at him and laughed in that "I'm so happy for you so don't think this is a mean laugh" kind of way.

As Blaine continued to sing and dance with the Cheerios, Kurt caught wind of the conversation Finn was having with Puck. "Seriously, what is this?"

"Uh… his audition?" Puck answered, sounding as if he wasn't sure if Finn was serious (or, in other words, the tone people always used when they were talking to Finn)

"But since when does he go here?"

"I don't know. Dude, what's your problem?" But Kurt knew exactly what Finn's problem was. You see, Finn Hudson was used to having all the solos in glee club handed to him because… well, to be honest, he didn't have any real competition. Like, Puck and Artie could sing, but Mr. Schue didn't usually use them in competitions because Puck was too badass and Artie was in a wheelchair – neither of which was very accessible to the general public. And Mike… well, everyone who knew Mike knew that he was only in New Directions to dance. As for Kurt himself, he preferred fighting Rachel, not Finn, for solos. So Finn was pretty used to being the leading man.

And now Blaine was there to screw that all up for him.

By the end of the song, Blaine was standing in front of Kurt, singing to him. He finished the song to the piano behind them exploding. Out of the corner of his eye, Kurt noticed that Finn was glaring at Blaine, as if it were his fault the purple piano went up into flames. Which it so wasn't.

"So…"

"I say that we vote," Tina announced. Everyone turned and looked at her. "I mean, we're all here and I assume that Blaine intended that to be his audition song. Right, Blaine?" He nodded. "All right. So by a show of hands, who…"

"Wait," Finn interrupted. "Doesn't Mr. Schue kinda need to be here? I mean, it _is _his club, after all. I think he should have the final say in who gets in or not."

"That's what this is for." Tina held up her phone, where a video of Blaine singing had just been saved. Kurt made a mental note to ask his friend to send that to him later. "Anyway, all for Blaine getting in?" Kurt's hand shot up first and everybody laughed. Mercedes's and Rachel's hands were next, followed by Puck, Mike, Tina, Artie, Brittany, and Santana. The only hand not raised was Finn's, but he put it in the air after Rachel elbowed him in the side. "Well, it's unanimous. I guess this is welcome to New Directions, then, Blaine." Everyone clapped and Rachel threw her arms around Blaine's neck. He hugged her back, looking at Kurt over his shoulder.

"All right, guys," Mike said, catching the two boys looking at each other. "Let's clear out and leave them alone, shall we?" He stood, took Tina's hand and walked away. Slowly, the others followed suit. Then they were alone.

"So we aren't competitors anymore," Blaine said, his hand finding Kurt's.

Kurt kissed his cheek swiftly. "That's what you think, Anderson."

**Cute ending? Yes? No? Anyway, I added in the part with Kurt putting on the sunglasses because I think that would have been adorable. Also, I added in Finn being an ass because he was kind of acting like one last night and I am not in a Finn-loving mood right now.**

**Anyway!**

**Review!**


	42. One Final Sales Pitch

**The second cutest scene in the premiere (sorry if it's your favorite, but I just love that hug way too damn much - I'm still squeeing about it) was the Lima Bean scene with our boys, obviously. I loved their little banter the most because it shows a side of Blaine we've never seen before. Last season, he seemed kind of detached and – dare I say it – robotic. But now it seems like he's a normal teenager in love. I hope he stays like this – or I swear to God, RM is getting a strongly worded letter (read: death threat) from me.**

**Rant over.**

**Here's Chapter Forty-Two: One Final Sales Pitch**

Blaine was late – well, later than usual. Since he lived two hours away in Westerville, being on time was the exception, not the norm. Though, on a normal day, he was ten minutes late max. But today wasn't a normal day – it was the first day of school and Trent had held Blaine back to bug him about starting Warbler rehearsals (they'd both been put on the Council). No matter how many times Blaine pointedly tried to excuse himself, Trent wouldn't let up.

And now he was an hour late.

Kurt was going to kill him.

He walked into the Lima Bean and instantly recognized the back of his boyfriend of six months' head. Creeping up behind him, Blaine – cheesy as he was – covered Kurt's eyes and said, "Guess who."

"Umm… Finn? I mean, I know it can't be my _boyfriend _or anything because he was supposed to be here an hour ago." He was obviously trying to sound pissed off, but Blaine could hear the laughter in his voice.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Blaine said, removing his hands and sitting in the seat across from Kurt, taking the coffee he held out for him. It was cold, but Blaine felt he sort of deserved it. "Trent was being an idiot, wanting to talk about Warbler rehearsal and…" He broke off, confused as to why Kurt hadn't cut in yet. Usually, Kurt talked so much, it was hard for Blaine to even get a word in edgewise. Not that he minded, of course, because he loved listening to Kurt talk. "You're quiet," he commented.

"No, I'm being passive aggressive," Kurt replied simply. Blaine was confused. Passive aggressive? About what? "You promised that by the first day of school, you'd make a decision." Oh, yeah. That. "And yet, there you sit – cute as ever – but still in your Warblers blazer."

"I can't just bail on the Warblers," he reasoned. "Those guys are my friends." That was a weak argument, he knew, because Kurt was his boyfriend and more important to him than any other person in the world. But he just could figure any other way to tell Kurt that he still hadn't made up his mind.

"Okay. All right. Fine. One final sales pitch and then we can talk about making over Nancy Grace." Oh, God, that woman was a mess. But, anyway, back to the matter at hand...

"Okay," Blaine laughed.

"If you stay at Dalton, you and I are… competitors," Kurt said in an adorable voice that Blaine found completely irresistible.

"That's true," he allowed.

"And I'm just not sure our budding love can survive that." Oh, please. That was weak. Blaine was pretty sure his and Kurt's love could survive anything and Kurt knew it, too. But, then again, Blaine was convinced that Kurt would say anything to get him to transfer to McKinley.

"So let me get this straight. I need to transfer because you're just afraid that I'm going to beat you at Sectionals."

"No, I'm afraid that _I'm _going to beat _you_." Oh, he did _not _just go there.

"Ooh."

"And I know what that does to _you_… when I _win_." Blaine laughed, though he knew that show choir competitions had nothing to do with why Kurt wanted him to transfer so badly. So he remained silent, waiting for the rest of the argument. "Look, I – I mean, honestly," he continued in a more serious voice. "I just want to see you more." Blaine knew exactly what Kurt meant. After an entire summer together, going back to the halls of Dalton alone was absolute torture. "I want my senior year to be magic and the only way that that's going to happen is if I get to spend every minute of every day with you." He took a sip of his coffee and Blaine reached out and took Kurt's free hand in his and smiled at him. Kurt stroked the back of Blaine's hand with his thumb.

"Come on. Let's get out of here," Blaine said, standing and throwing his barely touched coffee in the trash. Kurt followed suit and they walked hand in hand out of the coffee shop, ignoring the glances that they got from some of the people they passed.

* * *

><p>"So, wait. She actually thought that…"<p>

"That Rachel and I were dating. Yes. And," he reached into his bag and pulled out a pamphlet that had very obviously been shoved deep into the depths of the designer bag, never to see the light of day again, "she gave me this pamphlet." Blaine smoothed it out and read the title: "Me and My Hag".

"Wait," he said before he could help himself. "I thought Rachel was _my _hag."

"Really? You're going to bring up the train wreck of a party?"

Blaine took Kurt's face between his hands. "Only because you're so damn cute when you're jealous." He kissed the tip of his boyfriend's nose and laughed.

"_Me_? Jealous of _Rachel Berry_? No, no, no. If anything, _she _should be jealous of _me_." Blaine knew that Kurt was mostly kidding because he and Rachel had grown really close ever since their little expedition to the Gershwin, but he decided to play along anyway.

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Well, let's see." He started ticking things off his fingers. "1) My clothes don't look like I got them from a toddler who likes dressing like Grandma." Blaine smiled. No matter how many times Kurt had tried, his new best friend seemed hell-bent on keeping her reindeer sweater-filled wardrobe. "2) I am obviously a much better singer than her." Well, Blaine wasn't going to argue that. Rachel was good, but Kurt sounded like an angel. "And, most importantly, my boyfriend's prettier."

"Is that why you keep me around? Because I'm prettier than Finn?" Blaine teased, a smile spreading over his face.

Kurt leaned in close. "Among other things, but yes." Blaine could practically _taste _Kurt's breath, he was that close. Blaine reached up and stroked Kurt's cheek before leaning in and kissing him. Kurt immediately responded, but pulled away before Blaine could get properly into it. "As _lovely _as kissing you is, dear, we have some business to discuss."

Blaine groaned. "I thought you said you had one final sales pitch."

"Yeah, I did. But now it's time for me to start begging." Blaine rolled his eyes and sighed good-naturedly, leaning back on the park bench they were currently sitting on, settling in for something he knew could go on for hours. Kurt – dork that he was – got down on one knee and took one of Blaine's hands in both of his. "Blaine Anderson, love of my life, the person I think of every morning when I wake up and dream about when I go to sleep, the only man I ever want to be with…. will you please, please, please, _please _transfer to McKinley so I can see your beautiful face every day, which would only make the _happiest _man in the entire world?"

Blaine laughed and pulled Kurt to his feet, standing with him. "You are such a dork." He kissed his swiftly. "But you're my dork, so I guess I'll keep you around."

"So… I'll take that as a yes?"

"That's an 'I still have to think about it'." Kurt groaned and rolled, but quickly recovered and grabbed Blaine's hand and started walking around the park.

As they walked, Blaine heard music coming from… somewhere.

_It's not unusual to be loved by anyone_

"Ooh, I love this song," Kurt squealed.

"Really? I'd never have pegged you as a Tom Jones fan."

"It's actually just this one song. I mean, I used to watch _The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air _with my mom and the two of us would do the Carlton to this song." Blaine loved how Kurt was so unashamed to admit things like that to him anymore. Even back when they were just friends and Blaine had made it _very _clear that Kurt could tell him anything, the taller boy would still cringe and/or turn beet red when he said something he deemed as embarrassing. Just goes to show how much could change in a couple of months.

They stood there, listening to the bodiless music until the song ended and then continued their walk. The sun started to set, so Blaine steered them back in the direction of the Lima Bean. "Come on. I have to get going so I don't get written up for breaking curfew."

"You know," Kurt said musingly, making Blaine certain of what was coming next, "if you transferred to McKinley, you wouldn't _have _a curfew and we could stay out as late as we wanted." Both boys knew that wasn't true – Papa Hummel would castrate both of them if Kurt wasn't home by eleven on school nights, one on the weekends.

"I still have to think, babe."

"Fine," Kurt pouted as they reached Blaine's car. Kurt gave him one last goodnight kiss. "Love you."

"Love you more."

"Impossible."

"Dork."

"You love it."

"Yeah."

"Now go. Don't want you getting in trouble." Blaine smiled and got into his car, waving at his boyfriend as he drove away. As he got on the highway, he turned on the radio and the Tom Jones song he and Kurt had heard earlier came on, recalling the afternoon he'd had.

Remembering Kurt's face when he'd "proposed" pretty much made up Blaine's mind for him. He'd do anything to make the man he loved smile like that every day. Now the question was: How was he going to tell Kurt that he was transferring?

_It's not unusual to find that I'm in love with you_

"That's it," Blaine said out loud. Now all he needed to do was call Rachel because he was going to need _a lot _of help if he was going to pull this one off.

**I liked this one a lot actually :)**

**I contemplated putting the Kliss in the actual scene from the show, but decided that that scene was too perfect the way it was to mess with, am I right or am I right? Of course I'm right – I'm always right (nah, just kidding. I'm not that conceited lol).**

**Anyways, please leave prompts.**

**And as an incentive for y'all to leave reviews, here's a preview for the next chapter:**

"_**I just want Blaine to know that we're not the Warblers. We're not in to the bells and whistles or the ball hogging."**_

"_**I'm sorry. Did I do something wrong?"**_

"_**Well, yeah. You set a bonfire in our courtyard."**_

**How does that translate into a Kliss, you ask? Well, to find out, you know what you gotta do!**

**Review!**


	43. Rehearsal

**So, yeah. I'm back! I feel so horrible because this story is my baby and now I just feel like a terrible, neglectful mother or something like that. But I haven't been getting a lot of inspiration from the show. I mean, I'm getting cute scenes, but not enough for me to write a story based on! COME ON, RYAN! GIVE ME SOMETHING, PLEASE DEAR GOD, I'M BEGGING YOU!**

**So my friend came up with idea and I would like to stress that it's semi-crack and not meant to be taken completely seriously. But I hope it's cute and fluffy enough to make up for the lack of Klaine on the show. **

**There are slight spoilers for Episode Five, but I'm sure everyone knows about that. But if not… you have been warned. (They aren't too bad, though).**

**Also, for the purposes of this story, Beiste doesn't know that Blaine is gay. You'll see why.**

**Here's Chapter Forty-Three: Rehearsal **

"What do you mean, Rachel isn't here?" Coach Beiste said, glaring at Blaine like it was his fault.

"She passed out in history class, so obviously I took her to the nurse. Turns out she's been coming to school with the flu for the past few days," Blaine explained, shaking his head at his friend. Rachel Berry never did anything halfway, that's for sure. "She texted me and said she should be better by Monday, but she needs to take it easy until then."

"Which means no rehearsal," Artie filled in.

"Right," Blaine replied, feeling sort of uncomfortable being on the spot like that.

"Well, this is just great!" Beiste exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. "We have opening night in less than two weeks and our Maria is bedridden." She groaned and then faced the cast gathered on the stage. "Guess you kids can go home, then. No rehearsal today."

"But, Shannon," Miss Pillsbury said. "You said it yourself – opening night is in less than two weeks and…"

"…And we can't rehearse _West Side Story _without Maria, Emma," the coach retorted.

"Coach Beiste," Blaine heard from behind him, a grin spreading over his face. Leave it to Kurt to have an idea. "If I may," he continued, all eyes now on him. "Rachel's been preparing to play Maria since she was two – she knows every line in the script. So basically, all you really need until she comes back is someone to stand in to say her lines. You know, to make sure everyone else knows _their _lines." Blaine could have sworn he saw Kurt glance at him when he said that, which _so _wasn't fair because Blaine knew his lines… well, most of them, anyway.

"I appreciate the enthusiasm, Kurt," Miss Pillsbury said kindly. "But where are we going to find someone who knows all of Rachel's lines?'

"Well, it just so happens that someone in this room also knows every line of _West Side Story_."

"Who?" Artie asked, though Blaine was sure he (along with everyone else in the room) already knew the answer.

"Me."

The three directors looked at each other, silently conferring over whether or not to let a guy stand in for Rachel. Eventually, they seemed to decide that the need to rehearse trumped any qualms they may have had. "Okay," Artie announced. "So, Blaine… Kurt. Let's work on the scene where Tony and Maria sing 'One Hand, One Heart'." Blaine smiled – that was the scene where Tony and Maria got "married". Rachel was great and everything, but he had a feeling that he was going to do better at this scene – put more emotion into it – today because he was doing it with Kurt. "All right," he continued when they got into place. "And… action."

Blaine grasped Kurt's hand tighter than he would have Rachel's and said his line. "I, Anton, take thee, Maria..." It took all that he had to say the right names – he'd almost tripped up and said 'Blaine' and 'Kurt'.

"I, Maria, take thee, Anton..." Kurt glanced at him sideways and Blaine knew they were thinking the same thing.

"For richer, for poorer…"

"In sickness and in health…"

"To love and honor…"

"To hold and to keep…"

"From each sun to each moon…"

"From tomorrow till tomorrow…"

At the next line, Blaine looked at Kurt like he would Rachel, but there was a different look in his eyes, a different meaning behind his words. Like Tony and Maria, these might as well have been their real wedding vows since Blaine meant every word and fully intended to say them to Kurt in front of their family and friends, officially.

"From now to forever…"

"Till death do us part." There was such finality in Kurt's voice that tugged at Blaine's heart in the best way possible. He knew that Kurt loved him and wanted to be with him forever, but he had never actually heard him say anything like "till death do us part" out loud before.

They were probably the most beautiful words Blaine had ever heard.

He held Kurt's hand, poised to place an imaginary ring where he would put a real one someday. "With this ring, I thee wed."

"With _this _ring," Kurt replied, fire and passion in his voice, "I _thee _wed."

The music started to play and Blaine stared into Kurt's eyes as he sang.

_Make of our hands one hand  
>Make of our hearts one heart<br>Make of our vows one last vow  
>Only death will part us now<em>

Tears were welling up in Kurt's eyes and Blaine had to wonder if everyone else knew that they had stopped acting a long time ago. Kurt opened his mouth to sing and you could hear the tears that were streaking his cheeks.

_Make of our lives one life  
>Day after day, one life<em>

He could practically see it now – Blaine and Kurt Hummel-Anderson (or Anderson-Hummel… whichever Kurt liked more… Not that Blaine thought about it a lot or anything). One was a Broadway star, the other a hotshot lawyer. He was sure there were kids in there somewhere, but he couldn't quite picture them yet. All he knew was that they would be as beautiful as their father (Kurt, that is, not himself).

He was so lost in his daydream that he would have missed his next cue if Kurt hadn't squeezed his hand. He looked at his boyfriend and their voices melded together in that perfect, perfect way as they finished the song together.

_Now it begins, now we start  
>One hand, one heart;<br>Even death won't part us now. _

_Make of our lives one life,  
>Day after day, one life.<br>Now it begins, now we start  
>One hand, one heart,<br>Even death won't part us now_

The song ended and they looked at each other, both well-versed enough in _West Side Story _to know that after the song, Tony and Maria kissed. Now, with Rachel, everyone had decided that they should wait until opening night – something about it being natural and not overdone or… something. Rachel had used a lot of big words that even Blaine, who was used to the extensive vocabulary Kurt preferred, had a hard time understanding it. All he knew was that, for the time being, this scene was supposed to end with the song and that's it. Done. End of story. Move on to the next one.

But this wasn't Rachel. And he wasn't acting anymore.

So he decided to just go for it.

Leaning in, he pressed his lips to his boyfriend's, like he'd done countless times before in the last seven and a half months. Except this time was different because they were in the middle of the stage in the William McKinley High School auditorium, surrounded by the entire (minus Rachel) cast of _West Side Story _and its three directors, two of whom were teachers.

Which is why Blaine had only intended on making a short kiss – sweet, but short.

But Kurt seemed to have different plans.

The second their lips connected, Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck like he always did, securing their bodies together. Blaine tried to pull away (the kiss had already surpassed his definition of the word 'short') but Kurt's vice grip on his neck kind of prevented any kind of backwards movement. Blaine wasn't complaining, _of course_, because kissing Kurt was one of his favorite extracurricular activities (it was right around climbing on furniture) but he _was _just a tad uncomfortable. He'd only been at McKinley for about three months and had so far tried to stay under everyone's radar. He was in no way, shape, or form embarrassed of Kurt, but he wasn't dumb enough to believe that McKinley was like Dalton in the respect that no one would care if they shared a kiss or two between classes (or take pictures of it the way Wes and David seemed to like doing). He wanted to keep Kurt safe and if that meant the extent of their physical contact during school hours was a hug here and there, then so be it.

But this was just… wow. Like, seriously. Kurt had _never _kissed Blaine like this in public before so the younger boy wondered what had gotten into him. Just as Blaine's knees started to hurt (they'd been kneeling for a while at this point) Kurt pressed their bodies even closer together, pulling Blaine so hard that they both toppled over, Blaine on top of Kurt. Things were really starting to get heated, which kind of scared Blaine because if they didn't stop… well, things were going to get really complicated and awkward.

Suddenly, Blaine was being pulled by his collar, practically choking him. "Save it for the bedroom, boys," Puck admonished half-jokingly. The Mohawked boy had always made those kinds on innuendo, but recently Blaine had begun to wonder if he knew that things with him and Kurt had progressed to… _that _level.

"Damn it, Noah," Kurt cursed, getting to his feet and brushing himself off. "Do you know _how _many times in the last four years I've been forced to watch you practically attack various girls' faces?"

"No one said you had to watch, Hummel," Puck countered.

"You were kind of obvious about it. I'm sure people on Mars could see you," Kurt fired back.

"Well, when you're as talented as me, you gotta show it off."

"I will have you know that I…"

"Okay!" Miss Pillsbury said, clapping her hands and effectively ending the argument before it could escalate to anything dirty… well, dirtier. She turned her attention to Blaine and Kurt and Blaine noticed that there was a slight blush creeping onto her cheeks. He glanced at the other directors and saw that Artie was kind of looking anywhere but at the stage and Coach Beiste – for some reason – was staring at Blaine as if she'd never seen him before. "That was very… interesting, boys," she continued. "Your voices blend really well together and your acting was…" she trailed off, looking uncomfortable again.

Blaine glanced at his boyfriend, who looked completely unabashed, which was typical Kurt. Like Rachel, Kurt Hummel never did things halfway and he never regretted anything he did (for the most part, anyway). He must have been staring because Kurt muttered, "I know I'm pretty, but please put your eyes back in your head."

"Shut up," he laughed back under his breath.

"Can I ask you something, boys?" Coach Beiste said, once again bringing Blaine back to the reality that he was indeed in an auditorium full of people. Both boys nodded. "Why did you decide to add in the kiss?" _Well, _Blaine thought, _it wasn't so much _decided _as it was instinctual. _"I mean, I thought we'd decided to save it for opening night and that was with _Rachel_, so…"

"I don't think I quite understand what you're trying to say, Coach," Blaine said, his brow furrowing. Next to him, he heard Kurt snort, which obviously meant there was some secret joke that Blaine wasn't getting.

"All I'm saying is that you haven't been practicing the kiss with the _actual _Maria, so I'm confused as to why you would with her stand-in. Her _male _stand-in."

Oh. _That's _what she'd meant.

"Uh… Coach?" Blaine said tentatively while Kurt sniggered next to him. Blaine shot him a look, but Kurt just looked at him and continued to laugh. "You do know that Kurt and I are dating, right?"

"What?" Apparently that was a no. Then Blaine realized that, like most people in Lima, Beiste's knowledge of gay guys might have been restricted to Kurt. And in terms of um… gayness, Blaine and Kurt were kind of different. "You're gay?"

"Yep," Blaine replied confidently as Kurt slipped his hand into his own, holding tight.

"Oh, well, then…" she trailed off and an awkward silence – punctuated with Kurt's incessant giggling, of course – permeated the large space. Then the coach yelled, "All right! What are you just standing around for? Anderson! Puckerman! Chang! The three of you need to practice the killing scene _again_." She stressed the 'again' because that was the scene they had to practice the most. Blaine was starting to get tired of having to kill Puck, which had totally been fun the first… oh, twenty times. But by sixty or seventy, he'd started to get bored. "I still don't believe Puck is killing Mike."

"Well, _so-rry _if I've never stabbed anyone before," Puck complained, schlepping over to his mark.

"Sure you haven't, Puck." Kurt smiled angelically at him and Blaine couldn't help it – he started laughing.

"Watch it, you two. Or I might just have to tell a certain someone's dad about a certain something a certain someone's best friend found in a certain stepbrother's room the other day."

"Puck, you're making no sense. Well, even less than usual," Kurt said, but Blaine could tell the bravado had left his voice. They both knew _exactly _what Puck was talking about and neither of them wanted Burt in on _that _little secret just yet – if ever.

"HEY!" Everyone turned, having forgotten where they were (there seemed to be a lot of that going around that day – maybe because it was almost six o'clock on Friday and they all wanted to go home and sleep for days). "Everyone who isn't my Tony, Riff, and Bernardo get your ass off the stage!" The rest of the cast, who seemingly had crept onstage when Blaine and Kurt had started making out, scrambled off stage, afraid of the wrath of The Beiste.

Before he walked away, Kurt leaned in close, his breath hot on Blaine's ear and whispered, "I, Kurt, take thee, Blaine."

They'd had to practice the killing scene for another hour after that because Blaine couldn't stop grinning like an idiot.

**1) This was just to get my sea legs back, so it's rusty, I know!**

**2) Again: THIS IS A SEMI-CRACK FIC SO PLEASE DON'T TAKE IT SERIOUSLY!**

**Well, I'm off to wade through "I Am Unicorn" and "Asian F" to see if there's anything I can turn into a Missed Opportunity.**

**Until next time (which won't be as long)…**

**Review!**


	44. Cast List

**This one is based entirely on the look on Kurt's face at the end of "Asian F" when he saw the cast list. I mean, he just looked so devastated that I kinda figure that Blaine would pick up on it at some point or another, which leads to a deep conversation, a lot of "I love you"s, and of course some sweet Klisses! **

**So yeah… **

**OH! One more thing! If you're into the Dalton!verse stories, go read my friend darrenchris6's stories – especially "Sexier Than Edward Cullen". It's so funny and not getting the reviews it deserves! So read this, then go read that!**

**Here's Chapter Forty-Four: Cast List**

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked, looking up at his boyfriend, whose lap his head was currently resting in, Kurt's hands running through Blaine's loose curls.

"Nothing. Why would you think something is wrong?"

"Because you're being quiet and Kurt Hummel is never quiet. Also, I'm your boyfriend, which automatically gives me the superpower known as I Know When My Boyfriend Is Upset."

"X-ray vision is cooler," Kurt mumbled.

"Hey, I think my superpower is pretty awesome, thank you very much!" Blaine laughed for a second before saying, "Seriously, though, baby. Will you please tell me what's wrong?"

"Oh, look," Kurt said, trying to change the subject. "The show's back on." And with that, he turned the volume up, way too loud for any kind of conversation to take place.

Blaine sat up, took the remote from Kurt, shut the TV off, and shoved it between the couch cushions where Kurt couldn't reach it. "That's better."

"Hey, I was watching that!" Kurt protested, trying to go for the hidden remote, but Blaine grabbed his hands and held them tight, making them pretty much useless. "Blaine, let me go!"

"Not until you tell me what's wrong."

"I already told you… _nothing's _wrong."

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. I have known you for ten months and twenty-seven days and been your boyfriend for six months and twenty days." Yeah, Blaine knew down to the day. That didn't make him crazy, did it?... It did? Oh, well, then call the psych ward. "I know when something's bothering you and something's bothering you."

"Fine!" Kurt burst out, clearly annoyed. "You wanna know what my problem is?" Blaine nodded. "You."

Blaine hadn't known what to expect, but it sure as hell wasn't _that_. "Me? What did I do?"

Kurt sighed and looked at Blaine and the curly-haired boy could see just how tired his boyfriend looked. "Okay, that's unfair. It's not you per se, it's just… I – I…" Kurt faltered, but Blaine's I Know When My Boyfriend Is Upset senses were tingling and he knew exactly what was wrong.

And it was all his fault.

"This is about Tony, isn't it?" Blaine _knew _he shouldn't have told the directors that he would read for Tony because he _knew _that – as horrible and conceited as it sounded – they preferred him to Kurt and the second he read for the part, he'd known he'd gotten it.

Kurt needed Tony to get into NYADA. And he needed NYADA to start his Broadway career. So, in a roundabout way, Blaine had ruined Kurt's Broadway career.

He was pretty much the worst boyfriend ever.

"Well… yeah," Kurt admitted, looking down at his hands, still encased within Blaine's own grasp. "I mean, like, you knew how much that part meant to me, Blaine."

Blaine pressed his forehead to Kurt's and the older boy melted into the touch. "Would it help if I said I was sorry?"

Kurt pulled back and rested his head on the back of the sofa. "No, you don't have anything to apologize for, Blaine. I guess I'm just being a drama queen again."

Blaine laid his head on the couch, too, looking sideways at Kurt. "Yes, I do. I should never have told them that I would read for Tony. I should've just stuck with Bernardo."

"No, no, no. You are _way _too talented to plat Bernardo, baby."

"So are you," Blaine countered, pushing a stray piece of hair out of Kurt's face.

"True. But I have other things going for me," Kurt said, an evil glint in his eye that Blaine had come to associate with an insult being flung his way.

"Such as?"

"I'm extremely good looking."

"And I'm not?"

"Eh," Kurt hedged and then started laughing when Blaine pretended to look hurt. "I'm kidding, baby. You know I think you're the handsomest and sexiest man in the whole wide world." He smiled that million-watt smile of his and Blaine almost forgot that there was something he needed to fix.

Almost.

"So you're not mad at me?"

"I'm a little disappointed, yes, but I'll get over it."

"Really? But what about NYADA and…"

"Honestly, if I get in, I get in. If not, then I'll stay here and go to community college for a year and get credits that way before heading off to New York with the handsomest and sexiest man in the whole wide world." He snuggled close to Blaine's side and buried his face in the crook of Blaine's neck.

"Aww, you don't have to do that for me." As much as Blaine loved Kurt, he didn't want to be the reason Kurt was stuck in Ohio any longer than he absolutely had to be.

"I want to, though."

"Kurt…" Blaine wasn't letting this go.

"Blaine Nathaniel Anderson," Kurt said, sitting up and locking his blue/green/gray eyes with Blaine's brown ones. There was a fire trapped behind those beautiful eyes that Blaine very rarely saw and he found it incredibly sexy. "I am going to be with you for as long as it takes for you to get sick of me." Translation: Forever. "So what's one extra year in this God forsaken state when I get to spend the next sixty or seventy with you?"

"Wow, you're so cheesy. But I love you."

"I love you, too."

"And you're not mad?"

"What do you think?" Kurt lifted Blaine's head and jammed their lips together in a desperate fervor. Blaine moaned into the kiss and Kurt took the chance to slide his tongue into Blaine's mouth. They fought for dominance and Kurt eventually won, pushing Blaine backwards on the couch and straddling him. His own mouth moved to Kurt's neck just as he heard:

"Hey, Kurt. Is Blaine… Oh, my God! Dudes!" The two boys sprung apart and looked at Finn, who was very interested in his shoes.

"What do you want, Finn?" Kurt snapped.

"Okay. 1) Can you please not do… _that _on the couch? Other people have to sit there, you know. And 2)…" He dug through his bag and pulled out a slightly crumpled pack of papers. "Rach wanted me to give you this, Blaine. She says it's the new script."

"New script?" Blaine questioned. "What was wrong with the old one?"

Finn shrugged. "I don't question what Rachel tells me to do. It's easier that way." He tossed the script at Blaine, then said, "So um… I'll just go upstairs and leave you… alone, then." And with that, he bolted upstairs faster than Blaine had ever seen him move.

Kurt took the script from Blaine's hands and put it on the coffee table. "Forget about that. I'm sure it's not even approved by Artie, Beiste, or Miss Pillsbury. Probably just Rachel writing more Maria scenes." He patted his lap and Blaine climbed into his embrace. "You know what?"

"Hmm?" Blaine hummed in content as Kurt's fingers wove in and out of Blaine's hair.

"I kind of wish I wasn't in the show."

"Whoa. Bipolar, much?" Blaine laughed. "Ten minutes ago I was sure you were going to break up with me because I got Tony."

"I'll never break up with you," Kurt vowed and Blaine knew he meant it.

"So why the sudden change of heart?"

"Because now I can't watch you shine."

Blaine buried his head in the crook of Kurt's neck. "I love you," he said against the soft skin there.

"I love you, too. Now, come on. Let's help you practice your lines." Kurt adjusted Blaine so he was sitting upright in his lap.

Blaine turned to face his boyfriend. "If I recall correctly, we have our own version of practicing."

And then they picked up right where they'd left off.

**Okay, so that sounded SO much better in my head. But I wanted to get it out, so here you are!**

**Review!**


	45. Last Friday Night

**This one was prompted by xbeckyx2009x: "You should do one based on the promo picture from Pot O' Gold of Blaine talking to New Directions before they sing 'Last Friday Night'. And Kurt has to make a Katy Perry comment."**

**All I can is that this is totally awesome!**

**Oh, and I'm adding in the actual 'Last Friday Night' scene because I think it's amazing and there's a couple cute Klaine moments. But I'm changing the end a bit because… well, because it's my story and I can do whatever I damn well please.**

**So yeah…**

**Here's Chapter Forty-Five: Last Friday Night**

"What do you want to do tonight?" Blaine asked Kurt as they sat in glee club together, waiting for Mr. Schue. Kurt kind of loved how he and Blaine went out almost every night. Some people (read: Mercedes, who'd been kind of bitchy to Kurt ever since she'd met Shane) would say that was obsessive and "not normal", but Kurt didn't see it that way. He saw it as they were so in love that they didn't like being away from each other. Kurt also saw it as a testament to their love that they hadn't gotten sick of one another yet.

But, anyway, back to the present…

"Homework," Kurt replied, scrunching his nose in disgust. Seriously, he was going to be a Broadway star – he didn't need freaking Calculus. Plus, it took away time he could be spending with Blaine… wait, that was it! Blaine was really good at math. Maybe he could help Kurt, effectively killing two birds with one stone – he could get that God forsaken homework out of the way _and _be with Blaine. "Feel like helping me?" he asked, leaning in close. He knew exactly what he was doing to his boyfriend, but he didn't care… Oh, don't give him that. He really needed to pass Calculus or his father would skin him alive.

Also… messing with Blaine was just really funny.

"Uh… s-sure," Blaine stammered and Kurt smiled.

"Thanks, babe," he said sweetly. Then, deciding that he'd taunted Blaine enough, Kurt leaned in and kissed him.

"Ugh, get a room," Santana scoffed as she walked past them. Both boys ignored her, lost in their own little world.

"I love you," Kurt whispered against Blaine's lips.

"I love you, too," Blaine replied and Kurt still couldn't believe that even after all these months, he still got butterflies in his stomach and a tug in his chest when Blaine said that he loved him. It was just… unreal.

"You two are so cute," Tina commented from in front of them, bringing the couple back to the real world. Kurt laughed when she hit Mike and said, "How come you're never cute like that?"

Mike rubbed his sore shoulder and faux-glared at Kurt and Blaine. "Thanks a lot, guys," he said, laughter in his voice.

"All right, everyone!" Mr. Schue announced, calling the room to order. He walked over to the whiteboard and wrote 'The Magic's Back'. "We had some rough patches last year," he said, turning back to the group, looking at Kurt in particular, "but this year… I feel like this is our year guys, I really do. You've all come such a long way in the past two years – you deserve this." Hell, yeah, they did. "Now… Blaine. You said you had a song you wanted to sing?"

"Uh… yeah?" What? Why hadn't Blaine told him about that? Kurt looked at him, the unspoken question in his eyes, but Blaine shook his head as if to say, 'You'll see'.

Mr. Schue gave Blaine the floor, and he faced the rest of the club. "Ever since I met Kurt, all he could talk about was how fun New Directions was. And when he transferred to Dalton, he couldn't stop comparing the Warblers to you guys." Every eye was on Kurt now and, for once, he didn't exactly like it. He could feel his face coloring and was glaring at Blaine to _get to the point now _or Kurt wouldn't touch him for a whole week. "So when I came here, I thought that I would get to witness this fun firsthand. But…" he paused slightly. "I haven't."

"You're saying we aren't fun?" Santana demanded, shooting daggers at Blaine. Ever since she'd rejoined glee, Santana had seemed resentful about something – something that Kurt suspected had to do with Blaine. Kurt had also seen her talking to Mercedes, which gave him a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach because Mercedes was probably trying to convince her to jump ship over to Shelby's group. And if Santana went, then Brittany wouldn't be far behind.

"No, no," Blaine said quickly, backtracking and Kurt could see he already regretted saying anything at all. "I'm just saying that I came from a place where the threat of being hit in the head with a gavel was a daily occurrence… for me, at least."

"Maybe if you didn't jump on the furniture so much…" Kurt laughed before he could stop himself. Like he said before, messing with Blaine was a lot of fun.

"Did I ask for your opinion?" Blaine said jokingly.

"Nope."

"And yet… you gave it anyway?"

"Yep."

"That makes no sense."

"I'm Kurt Hummel," he said as if that were all reason he needed (which it was, by the way).

Blaine opened his mouth to say something else, but Mr. Schue interrupted. "Uh… Blaine? Can you please get to the point?"

"Oh, right. Sorry," he apologized quickly, then continued with what he was saying before. "I just think that with so many of us busy with the musical and class president campaigns," Kurt swore he saw Blaine look at his own bag, where one of Kurt's 'Vote Unicorn' buttons was proudly displayed, "we deserve to have a little fun. And since it's Friday…" Kurt knew exactly where this was heading… and he didn't like it.

So he decided – in a typical Kurt Hummel style – to say something.

"Oh, God," he groaned.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked sweetly. "Did you have something to say?"

"No, no," Kurt replied, shaking his head. "Carry on."

Blaine rolled his eyes, but continued anyway. "So as I was _saying_, I was thinking that we could do 'Last Friday Night' by Katy Perry." Kurt banged his head against the wall behind him a couple of times. Blaine's obsession with Katy Perry was getting to be too much. It's no wonder Wes always wanted to hit him with the gavel. "Kurt, are you okay?"

"Never better," he answered through gritted teeth.

Blaine raised an eyebrow at him. "Because if I didn't know any better, I would've thought you had a problem with Katy Perry."

"And why on earth would you think that? I _love _Katy Perry." His voice was dripping with sarcasm and Blaine definitely caught it. Kurt smiled again. This was seriously so much fun.

"You know," his boyfriend replied, pointing a finger at him, "you're really starting to get on my nerves."

"You love me." Blaine just smiled in response. The girls cooed and Puck gagged. Kurt shot daggers at the Mohawked boy, who just stared blankly at him.

"So!" Mr. Schue said, clapping his hands and breaking the moment. "Besides Kurt…" Kurt glared at him. "Does anyone have any objections to having a little fun?" Was Mr. Schuester insinuating that Kurt didn't like to have fun? That was so unfair because, in his own not-so-humble opinion, he was a very fun person. It just so happens that his idea of fun didn't translate into singing Katy Perry songs.

No one said anything (though Kurt noticed Santana's face grow surlier, if that was possible) so the band started the music (how they seemed to know every song known to man still baffled Kurt). Blaine ran up to Brittany and pulled her out of her seat, dancing with her as he began to sing.

_There's a stranger in my bed  
>There's a pounding in my head<br>Glitter all over the room  
>Pink flamingos in the pool<em>

Kurt loved the irony in the fact that the "stranger" in Blaine's bed was Kurt's ex-"girlfriend". But then he got confused when Santana tugged Brittany away from Blaine like she owned her or something. Maybe they… no. Britt and Santana weren't gay.

_I smell like a mini bar  
>DJ's passed out in the yard<br>Barbie's on the barbeque  
>This a hickey or a bruise<em>

When Blaine pulled his collar to the side, Kurt was thankful he hadn't chosen the other side because then, yes it was a hickey. And _then _Kurt would have a lot of explaining to do to Finn (and then his dad, whom Finn would undoubtedly tell).

Mike joined Blaine for the next part of the song and Kurt smiled, loving how his boyfriend could get everyone as excited as he was (even if it was over a Katy Perry song)

_Pictures of last night  
>Ended up online<br>I'm screwed  
>Oh well<br>It's a blacked out blur  
>But I'm pretty sure it ruled<br>Damn!_

Kurt wasn't going to lie. He found it extremely sexy when Blaine swore, mostly because he never did it.

By the time Blaine got to the chorus, everyone (minus Santana) was singing along. Even Kurt himself had started to mouth the words little bit, which elicited a small smile from Blaine.

_Last Friday night  
>Yeah, we danced on tabletops <em>

Hmm… Blaine hadn't jumped on the table. Interesting.

_And we took too many shots  
>Think we kissed but I forgot<br>Last Friday night  
>Yeah, we maxed our credit cards<br>And got kicked out of the bar  
>So we hit the boulevard<br>Last Friday night  
>We went streaking in the dark<br>Skinny dipping in the park_

Oh, Blaine did _not _just sing that line to Kurt. He glanced at his brother, who looked slightly horrified and Kurt assumed that his dad was going to want to "talk" to him when he got home from work.

_Then had a ménage a trois_

Yeah, only in your dreams, buddy.

_Last Friday night  
>Yeah, I think we broke the law<br>Always say we're gonna stop-op  
>Whoa-oh-oah<br>This Friday night  
>Do it all again<em>

Blaine motioned for Kurt to get out of his seat, which he did. Then the two of them danced together the way they used to at Dalton, where no one would get down on them for it.

It felt really nice.

_This Friday night  
>Do it all again<em>

_T.G.I.F.  
>T.G.I.F.<br>T.G.I.F.  
>T.G.I.F.<br>T.G.I.F.  
>T.G.I.F<em>

_Last Friday night  
>Yeah we danced on table tops<br>And we took too many shots  
>Think we kissed but I forgot<br>Last Friday night  
>Yeah we maxed our credit cards<br>And got kicked out of the bar  
>So we hit the boulevard<br>Last Friday night  
>We went streaking in the park<br>Skinny dipping in the dark  
>Then had a ménage a trois<em>

Did Rachel just slap his boyfriend's ass? Oh, well, Kurt couldn't be too mad… After, all he'd (and here he internally shuddered) slapped Finn's, so it only stood to reason that Rachel got to do the same. It made them even.

But he still didn't like it.

_Last Friday night  
>Yeah I think we broke the law<br>Always say we're gonna stop-op  
>Oh-whoa-oh<br>This Friday night  
>Do it all again<em>

The song ended with everyone sinking into chairs and Blaine fell into Kurt's lap. "Well, hello. Fancy meeting you here," Kurt joked.

"So… change your mind about Katy Perry?"

"Really, Blaine? You're sitting _in my lap _and our faces are _this close _together and you want to talk about _Katy Perry_?" He huffed, then added, "Sometimes I wonder what's going on in that tiny brain of yours."

Blaine raised his eyebrow again (has Kurt ever mentioned how sexy he thought that was) and said, "Well, I _was _going to kiss you, but since you seem so keen on insulting me…"

Kurt rolled his eyes and shook his head. Sighing, he wondered not for the first time why on earth he loved this boy – he was nothing but a very short pain in Kurt's side. "Come here." He put a hand on the back of Blaine's neck and guided his boyfriend's lips down to his own. Their lips started moving in that familiar, practiced way that always left Kurt wanting more. But, of course, they were in school and Kurt was pretty sure none of their friends wanted to see _that _kind of performance. So he pulled back as slowly as possible, wanting the moment to last forever, and rested his forehead against Blaine's, winding his arms tighter around his waist to keep the smaller boy from sliding to the floor.

"So… about the song…" Blaine laughed when Kurt groaned. "Are you ever gonna like Katy Perry?" Kurt shook his head. "I bet I can change your mind."

"Nuh uh."

_You make me  
>Feel like I'm living a teenage dream<em>

"…Fine. Katy Perry's not that bad."

"I love you."

"Yeah, yeah. I love you, too."

**So that's that! I'm off to listen to Darren Criss singing about ripping his favorite party dress… and of course write some more.**

**I want to let you guys know to keep an eye out for a new one-shot I'm working on. It's called "Want" and it's my take on what should happen in The First Time ;) So watch for it**

**Review!**


	46. The BreakUp

**So this has been floating around in my brain ever since I heard about Sebastian (grr… I already hate him). **

**The songs used are (in order):**

"**Behind These Hazel Eyes" – Kelly Clarkson**

"**One Last Chance" – Daughtry**

**This one is also going to be in split POV**

**Here's Chapter Forty-Six: The Break-Up**

_Kurt POV_

"Hey," Kurt said as Blaine walked into glee club. "Where were you last night? I tried calling you, but you didn't answer your phone."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry about that," Blaine replied, kissing Kurt's cheek as he sat down. "You were doing that thing with your dad, so I decided to go out with a couple of the Warblers."

Kurt froze. A couple of months ago, the fact that Blaine was hanging out with his Warbler friends wouldn't have been a big deal. But now there was a new addition to the group – one that made Kurt very uncomfortable.

Sebastian.

The new lead singer had been flirting shamelessly with Blaine, despite everyone else warning him that Blaine already had a boyfriend. Kurt could understand Sebastian's crush on his boyfriend – he was pretty much perfect, after all – but the fact that he was trying to take Blaine away was so _not _okay with Kurt.

And the fact that Blaine didn't even seem to realize what was going on only made it that much worse.

"Oh? What did you guys do?"

"Nothing much. Jeff's parents were away for the weekend, so we just hung out there. You know, watched movies, play video games… that kind of stuff."

"Who was there?"

"Well, obviously Jeff… and Nick… and Trent and… Seb…" His eyes widened when he realized what was going on. "Wait, you are still going on about that?"

"I don't trust him, Blaine," Kurt said, lowering his voice so the people closest to them, Artie and Quinn, couldn't hear what they were saying. "I've seen the way he looks at you and it – it scares me."

Mr. Schue chose that moment to start glee club. "This isn't over," Blaine said before turning to pay attention to Mr. Schue.

"Okay, guys," he said, walking over to the whiteboard. "What does every good song have?"

"Lyrics?" Finn said, making it a question.

"An awesome guitar solo," Puck answered and Artie nodded in agreement.

"Me," Rachel said and everybody groaned.

"Actually, I was thinking more along the lines of a story. Every great song tells a story. Which is why your assignment this week is to find a song that tells _your _story and get up and sing it in front of everyone. Okay?" Everyone nodded and then the room was buzzing with song ideas, Rachel's voice carrying over the others, though nobody was listening.

They were dismissed and Kurt turned to Finn. "Hey, can you get a ride with Puck?"

"Uh… yeah. Why? Something up?"

Kurt shook his head. "I just need to talk to Blaine about something and I don't want to make you wait."

"Something wrong, man? I don't have to crush him, do I?"

Kurt laughed. "Hopefully not. But I'll give you a call if I need you, okay?"

Finn clapped him on the shoulder. "Okay. So I'll tell the parental units you'll be late?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Finn."

"No problem, Kurt."

Kurt watched his brother go catch up with Puck and then went to find Blaine, who had wandered off in the direction of his locker.

* * *

><p><em>Blaine POV<em>

Blaine was just stuffing his history book into his bag when Kurt walked up to him. "Yes, Kurt?" he asked, still a little pissed. So what if he hung out with Sebastian? He _was _allowed to hang out with other gay guys, wasn't he? Blaine had never thought Kurt to be the possessive type, but maybe there were some things he didn't know about his boyfriend.

"_You're _the one who said this wasn't over. Which _I _assumed to mean you had something else to say."

"Well, I don't."

"Blaine…" Kurt said in that tone he used when he knew Blaine was lying.

"Okay, fine! I don't understand what the big deal with me hanging out with Sebastian is! Is it because he's gay?" Kurt didn't say anything. "Say something."

"Can you please lower your voice? People are staring." Blaine looked around and sure enough, the few people who'd stayed late at school for various clubs and meetings were starting to look in their direction.

Blaine took Kurt's hand and pulled him into an empty classroom, closing the door behind them. "Seriously, though. Is it because he's gay?" Apparently, that was funny because Kurt started to laugh. "I fail to see any humor in this," Blaine said bitterly, crossing his arms over his chest.

Kurt calmed himself down and said, "Blaine, half the Warblers are gay. If I had a problem with you hanging out with other gay guys, I would've said something a long time ago."

"So why do you hate Sebastian so much? He's a cool guy, Kurt, and you would see that if you gave him half a chance."

"I'm sorry," Kurt replied, crossing his own arms, "but I'm not too keen on getting cozy with the guy who's trying to take my boyfriend away from me."

"Okay, you keep saying that but I have no idea what you're talking about." Sebastian wasn't trying to take Blaine away from Kurt – they were just friends. Maybe Kurt was just being paranoid.

"I've seen the way he looks at you, Blaine. He _really _likes you." No… that wasn't possible. "And I've seen the way he looks at _me _when we're together – like he wants to kill me or something." Usually Blaine didn't mind Kurt's theatrics, but Sebastian wanting to kill him? That seemed a bit extreme – Sebastian would never hurt a fly. "I just… I just don't like it."

"You don't have anything to worry about because, even if Sebastian _did _like me…"

"Which he does," Kurt interjected.

Blaine ignored him. "My point is that I love _you_ and nothing can change that."

"I'm not naïve, Blaine. We're each other's first boyfriends and – even though I fully intend to spend the rest of my life with you – I know that most people don't marry their first love, let alone their high school sweetheart. You're amazing, Blaine, and I thank whatever greater power that may be hanging around up there every day that I have you."

"So what's the problem, then?" Blaine demanded, not seeing any sort of logic in anything that Kurt was saying.

"The problem is the fact that you're amazing."

"I don't follow."

"You're probably the most amazing person I've ever met. You're talented and kind and gorgeous and everything anyone could have ever asked for. And no matter where we go, I'm always going to have to fight other guys for you, make sure everyone knows that you're mine. Don't deny it," he said sharply when Blaine opened his mouth to say that it was he who would have to fight the other guys, "because it's starting right now with your little pal Sebastian. And…" here he paused like he didn't want to say what he was going to say. "I don't think I want to do that."

"You're saying you don't want to fight for me?"

"No, I just meant…"

But Blaine was past all logic now. Kurt didn't want to fight for him. Kurt didn't trust him… Kurt didn't love him. "No, I get it. You don't seem to trust me enough to be around a guy who _doesn't even like me like that _and you don't want to fight for me. That obviously shows that you don't love me as much as I love you."

"Blaine, don't do this," Kurt begged, catching on to where he was going.

"I'm sorry, Kurt, but I think we should take a break from one another for a little while. Like you said, we're each other's first boyfriends. Maybe we need to step back and think about whether or not _this_," he gestured between the two of them, "is what we really want."

"Blaine, please…" Kurt was crying now and Blaine actually had to turn away. This was – for now – what was best for them and the sight of Kurt crying would make his resolve crumble. "Please," he repeated, the tears thick in his voice.

"I'm sorry," was all Blaine said before he walked out of the classroom. He held himself together until he got to his car, but when he was alone with the windows up and the doors locked…

Well, he's never cried that hard in his life.

* * *

><p><em>Kurt POV<em>

Kurt lay on his bed, curled into a ball, trying to hold himself together. He'd always made fun of Bella in _Twilight _when she would say she had to literally hold herself together when Edward had left her. But Kurt got it now. When half of you was suddenly missing, it took all you had not to fall to pieces.

Eight months. That's how long they'd been together (or close enough to it, anyway). That was longer than any of Kurt's friends' relationships (except for Mike and Tina, who were so sickly perfect that it should be illegal) and he'd seen it as a sign that they had what it took.

Apparently Kurt was wrong.

"Dude, you okay?" Finn asked, coming into the room. Kurt straightened himself out and wiped his eyes. He wasn't going to let Finn see him cry.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Did you talk to Blaine?"

"…Yeah." Finn didn't seem to catch his hesitation or the slight hitch to his voice.

"Good. So uh… dinner's ready."

"Okay, thanks."

Finn looked at him closely. "Have you been crying, Kurt?"

"No. I have… allergies." Finn Hudson – or anyone else – would never see Kurt Hummel cry.

And just like that, he had his song for glee club.

* * *

><p><em>Blaine POV<em>

For two days, Blaine didn't talk to Kurt. He kind of wanted to, but he needed to calm himself down and wanted to allow Kurt the same option. They didn't have classes together (for once, Blaine was grateful for the age difference) but glee club was difficult. They no longer sat next to each other, which apparently was a big deal in New Directions. So people were constantly asking if they'd broken up, to which Blaine had no reply. They hadn't technically broken up, but they certainly weren't _together_. But anyway…

On the third day of not talking, Kurt raised his hand in glee, saying that he was ready to sing his song. Mr. Schue gave him the floor and he said, "Okay, so this song pretty much speaks for itself. You just need to listen to it." Blaine swore that Kurt looked at him when he said that and a bad feeling brewed in his stomach.

Then the music started playing and Blaine – well-versed in all things Top 40 – immediately recognized the song and his heart stopped beating for a second.

Nope, definitely not good.

_Seems like just yesterday  
>You were a part of me<br>I used to stand so tall  
>I used to be so strong<br>Your arms around me tight  
>Everything, it felt so right<br>Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
>Now I can't breathe<br>No, I can't sleep  
>I'm barely hanging on<em>

Kurt was looking anywhere but at Blaine, but the smaller boy knew that was small consolation. Because while his sort-of ex-boyfriend wasn't looking at him, his sort-of ex-boyfriend's considerably larger stepbrother was downright glaring at him.

To say Blaine was scared would be an understatement.

_Here I am, once again_  
><em>I'm torn into pieces<em>  
><em>Can't deny it, can't pretend<em>  
><em>Just thought you were the one<em>  
><em>Broken up, deep inside<em>  
><em>But you won't get to see the tears I cry<em>  
><em>Behind these hazel eyes<em>

Anyone listening would clearly be able to tell that this was a boy in pain. Someone who had been hurt so deeply that seemingly nothing could repair him and had scars that ran so deep they would never truly fade.

_I told you everything_  
><em>Opened up and let you in<em>  
><em>You made me feel alright<em>  
><em>For once in my life<em>

That tugged at Blaine's heart. Kurt didn't let very many people into his life and Blaine had in a way taken advantage of that trust.

_Now all that's left of me  
>Is what I pretend to be<br>So together, but so broken up inside  
>'Cause I can't breathe<br>No, I can't sleep  
>I'm barely hangin' on<em>

_Here I am, once again_  
><em>I'm torn into pieces<em>  
><em>Can't deny it, can't pretend<em>  
><em>Just thought you were the one<em>  
><em>Broken up, deep inside<em>  
><em>But you won't get to see the tears I cry<em>  
><em>Behind these hazel eyes<em>

_Swallow me then spit me out_  
><em>For hating you, I blame myself<em>

Kurt hated him? Well, Blaine didn't exactly blame him.

_Seeing you it kills me now  
>No, I don't cry on the outside<br>Anymore_

_Here I am, once again_  
><em>I'm torn into pieces<em>  
><em>Can't deny it, can't pretend<em>  
><em>Just thought you were the one<em>  
><em>Broken up, deep inside<em>  
><em>But you won't get to see the tears I cry<em>  
><em>Behind these hazel eyes<em>

_Here I am, once again_  
><em>I'm torn into pieces<em>  
><em>Can't deny it, can't pretend<em>  
><em>Just thought you were the one<em>  
><em>Broken up, deep inside<em>  
><em>But you won't get to see the tears I cry<em>  
><em>Behind these hazel eyes<em>

The song ended and no one exactly knew how to react. It seemed like they wanted to clap – Kurt _had _killed the song, after all – but Kurt just looked so… broken that clapping seemed inappropriate.

"Well, thank you, Kurt," Mr. Schue said, breaking the silence. Kurt nodded and sat back down. "Now… is there anyone else who's ready?"

As Quinn sang her song, Blaine sat there thinking (while also trying to avoid Finn's death glares). He'd originally planned to sing P!nk's "Family Portrait" (yeah, his home life wasn't that great) but Kurt's performance changed his mind.

He had to fix this.

And he had just the song.

* * *

><p><em>Kurt POV<em>

The day after Kurt sang "Behind These Hazel Eyes", Blaine announced to the club that he was ready to perform his song. Kurt had no idea what song it was going to be. It was probably going to be something Top 40 and sung by a woman named Katy Perry.

Not that Kurt was _bitter _or anything.

Blaine started talking. "Okay, so you guys all probably know that Kurt and I aren't exactly on speaking terms right now. And whatever he told you," he added and Kurt saw him glance at Finn, who was currently trying to kill him with his eyes, "is probably scarily accurate. It was all my fault and I'm so so _so _sorry. This is for you, Kurt."

Kurt – who wasn't as well-versed in Top 40 pop hits as Blaine was – didn't recognize the song, so he sat back and just listened.

_Tell me what you need  
>And I will find a way<br>To stop the bleeding  
>No, don't add to my mistakes<em>

_Tell me you're not leaving_  
><em>And I'll tell you everything you need<em>  
><em>To know<em>  
><em>Don't throw it all away<em>  
><em>Don't say my words are just too late<em>

If Blaine had even tried to talk to Kurt in the past the three days, he would've known that Kurt wasn't leaving and he wasn't ready to throw them away just yet.

And don't say that Kurt could've gone and talked to Blaine because that wasn't an option… okay, maybe it _was_, but his pride just wouldn't let him.

_I don't wanna be left behind_  
><em>I've been so blind<em>  
><em>To all that I've broken<em>

Did that mean Blaine realized that Sebastian liked him as more than a friend? Well, even if he hadn't Kurt was ready to make up and get back to being Kurt and Blaine.

_Can we put this back together?  
>No more empty promises<br>They don't exist  
>Just me out in the open<br>I know this will take time  
>Can you give me one last chance<br>To make it right?_

_You say the story is ending_  
><em>But I think it's time to stop pretending<em>  
><em>No, can't let you turn the page<em>  
><em>Does your heart remember<em>  
><em>When we used to say forever<em>

Well, it was only about three days ago, so yeah, he did remember. And it tugged at his heart to think back to those times now.

_Don't let go  
>Don't throw it all away<br>Don't say these words are just too late_

_I don't wanna be left behind_  
><em>I've been so blind<em>  
><em>To all that I've broken<em>  
><em>Can we put this back together?<em>  
><em>No more empty promises<em>  
><em>They don't exist<em>  
><em>Just me out in the open<em>  
><em>I know this will take time<em>

_Can we put the past behind us_  
><em>Tonight I'm gonna fight for you<em>

Kurt flashed back to when Blaine had asked him, "You're saying you don't want to fight for me?" At the time, he hadn't known what to say, but now he just wanted to scream to the skies a resounding yes, yes he would fight for him.

Starting with Sebastian.

_Just give me one last chance to make it right  
>Last chance to make it right<em>

_I don't wanna be left behind_  
><em>I've been so blind<em>  
><em>To all that I've broken<em>  
><em>Can we put this back together?<em>  
><em>No more empty promises<em>  
><em>They don't exist<em>  
><em>Just me out in the open<em>  
><em>I know this will take time<em>  
><em>Can you give me one last chance<em>  
><em>To make it right?<em>  
><em>(Give me one last chance to make it right)<em>  
><em>Last chance to make it right<em>  
><em>(Give me one last chance to make it right)<em>

_No more promises_  
><em>They don't exist<em>  
><em>Just me out in the open<em>  
><em>I know this will take time<em>  
><em>Can you give me one last chance to make it right<em>  
><em>Give me one last chance to make it right<em>  
><em>Give me one last chance to make it right<em>  
><em>Give me one last chance to make it right<em>  
><em>Give me one last chance to make it right<em>

The song ended and Kurt and Blaine locked eyes. "Please, baby." Kurt didn't realize just how much he'd missed Blaine calling him that. "Just give me one more chance. That's all I'm asking." Blaine was freely crying now and that was one of things Kurt loved most about him. Most of the time, Blaine was just a normal guy and hung out and played video games and backyard football with Finn and the others, but at times like this, Kurt saw a different Blaine. This Blaine wasn't afraid to wear his heart on his sleeve or tell his boyfriend that he loved him in front of his guy friends.

Kurt rose out of his chair and crossed the room to stand in front of Blaine. Looking down at him (he was so adorably short) Kurt said, "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because I should have trusted you enough to know nothing would ever come between us."

"Well, I shouldn't have said that you didn't love me."

Kurt thought about it for a minute, then wound his arms around Blaine's waist, his hands settling in the spot in the small of Blaine's back where they fit so perfectly. "How about we just say it's both our faults and kiss and make up?"

Blaine's hands wrapped around Kurt's neck. "Sounds like a plan to me." Kurt pulled Blaine close to him, never wanting to let him go and pressed his lips to his boyfriend's. They stood there, in the middle of a crowded choir, for what seemed like forever. Pulling apart, Blaine said, "Let's never break up again, okay?"

"Sounds like a plan to me," Kurt replied.

**So this is definitely the longest one yet – 11 pages on Microsoft Word! And I'm sure what to think of it…. Thoughts?**

**Review!**


	47. Flowers

**For this one, I've stolen ideas from xbeckyx2009x, hannah15687, and Ilovegleethemost **

**From xbeckyx2009x: "****You should do one from 'Asian F' when they are on the steps after Kurt gave Blaine the flowers, they should of kissed but never."**

**From hannah15687: "And you should totally do one where they discuss the huge problem that is their lack of PDA. As you can see on the staircase where Kurt gives Blaine the flowers, they both really wanted a kiss but they just knew. Knew it would cause a lot of problems."**

**From Ilovegleethemost: "I would love for Kurt and Blaine to be doing homework at Kurt's house and Blaine apologizes for not kissing Kurt at school after he gave him flowers. Don't be afraid to slip some Burt or Finn in there when they kiss ;)"**

**I could have made these all separate one shots, but where's the fun in that, am I right?**

**Here's Chapter Thirty-Seven: Flowers**

Kurt walked up the stairs to Blaine, who seemed kind of surprised to see him. "The cast list goes up on Friday," he said in way of a greeting. "Are you nervous?" He fingered the bouquet of roses he was trying to conceal behind his back.

"A little." Blaine shrugged as if it weren't eating him up inside (which it so was – Kurt could tell) "I'm trying not to think about it." And failing miserably.

Kurt shook his head. "I wouldn't be. My mole in the casting office said there's only one actor they're seriously considering for the role of Tony… and his initials are BA." He produced the flowers from behind his back and handed them to his boyfriend.

Blaine smiled that adorable squinty-eyed smile Kurt only saw when Blaine was extremely happy about something. "Kurt, they're beautiful. But what are they for?"

"You killed your audition, Blaine. If anyone else got Tony, including me, the Wrath of Sondheim would fall upon William McKinley like a plague of Shubert Alley locusts. These are to celebrate… you." As much as Kurt hated to admit it, out of the two of them, Blaine would definitely make the better Tony. And Kurt would settle for playing Bernardo or Officer Krupke if it meant that the musical got the best lead possible. Also, he just wanted to keep Blaine smiling like that.

Blaine looked at him with absolute love and devotion in his eyes. "You always zig when I think you're about to zag and I… I just… I love that about you." Both leaned in for a kiss, but Blaine seemed to realize that they weren't alone and pulled back. "Thank you," he said instead, putting a hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"Right," Kurt said softly, trying to hide the disappointment in his voice. Rachel and Mercedes and Tina and _every other _girl in school got to kiss their boyfriend in the hallway or on the stairs, so why couldn't Kurt?

As he walked away, Kurt decided that he wasn't going to let this go. He and Blaine were going to talk about this…

And the sooner, the better.

* * *

><p>After school, Kurt lay on his bed, his copy of <em>Macbeth <em>in his hands. He was supposed to have the entire first act read by the next day, but he couldn't even get through the first scene. What had happened on the stairs earlier was eating away at his brain, consuming his mind to the point where Elizabethan English had no chance of getting through. "Blaine," he said, finally giving up on the play. His boyfriend – who could only do homework sitting at a desk (he was weird like that) – looked over at him. "Can we talk?"

"Sure." Blaine abandoned his Spanish text and crawled into bed next to Kurt, who tossed Macbeth and all his problems aside. "What's going on?'

Kurt's eyes landed on the roses he's bought for Blaine. "Um… well, it's about this afternoon, actually."

"Ah," Blaine said, as if he'd known this was going to come up sooner or later.

"I just mean… why didn't you kiss me?"

Blaine closed his eyes and leaned his head against the headboard. "Did I ever tell you what made me transfer to Dalton?"

"The Sadie Hawkins' Dance, right? The one where you got beaten up?" He threaded his fingers through Blaine's, knowing firsthand how hard reliving those kinds of memories could be. Sometimes you just needed someone there to hold your hand.

"Yeah, but there's more to the story." Kurt said nothing, even though Blaine was silent for a long moment. He wasn't going to push the situation because that might cause Blaine to not want to tell the story. "Well, you know that I asked my friend Paul to go with me. And he obviously said yes. So we went to the dance and had a great time, pretty much ignoring everyone else and they did the same to us. At least until we got outside that is." Another long pause. "Did I tell you _why _they decided to beat us up?" Kurt shook his head. "Because Paul hugged me. It was cold outside and he just put his arms around me so I could be warm." Blaine opened his eyes and looked over at Kurt. "They beat us to the point where we actually had to go to the hospital. And all because of a hug." He ran a hand over Kurt's hair. "I can't imagine how the homophobes at McKinley would react if I were to just randomly start kissing you in the middle of a stairwell. And I love you _way _too much to ever put you in that kind of danger."

Kurt pulled Blaine close to him and let his boyfriend bury his face in the front of his shirt. "Aww, baby, I had no idea. It's just… I really want to be able to kiss you in public. You're amazing and I want to be able to show to the world that you're mine."

Blaine lifted his head and locked his eyes with Kurt. "And you don't think I want the same thing? Because I do, Kurt. I want more than anything to hold your hand in the hall and kiss you like we used to do at Dalton. I don't want to be afraid to be close to my own boyfriend in public."

"And you shouldn't _have _to be. That's why I'm running for class president," he added.

"What? But I thought it was so you could get into NYADA…" Blaine sounded terribly confused and Kurt found it adorable.

"Well, yes, but I wouldn't be doing it at all if I didn't think I could make a real difference. I'm not Rachel," he tacked on bitterly, trying to forget about his fight with the tiny diva. "I'm not saying that I'm going to change the world in a year," he continued before Blaine, who had raised his eyebrow at Kurt, could say anything. "But maybe I could make a start. Maybe I could help one kid stand up and say that enough is enough." Kurt couldn't help but think that he sort of wanted that one kid to be Dave Karofsky, if he ever came back to McKinley. "Things are going to be different for us, Blaine. I don't care if it takes twenty years, but I'm going to take you back to McKinley and kiss you on those stairs for the whole world to see."

Blaine looked at Kurt like he had never seen him before. "I love you so much. Have I ever told you that?"

"Maybe once or twice," Kurt joked. "But's always nice to hear."

"Well, in that case," Blaine said, scooting closer to Kurt, one hand snaking around to the back of his neck. "I love you." Before Kurt could say it back, Blaine's lips were on his.

Kurt responded almost immediately. His fingers hooked through Blaine's belt loops, pulling the smaller boy's body flush against his own. When they were as close as they could possibly get, Kurt rolled over so that he was on top of Blaine. Apparently Blaine didn't like that very much because he shifted so that he was the one on top, just as his tongue found its way into Kurt's mouth.

The two of them had started going farther and farther with their make out sessions and this one didn't seem like it was going to stop any time soon (not that Kurt was complaining _at all_) which kind of scared Kurt because his parents were _right downstairs _and Finn was God knows where and his door was _open_, for crying out loud.

But all those thoughts were pushed out of his mind as Blaine's fingers fumbled with the buttons of Kurt's shirt, eventually getting it off and tossing it on the floor. It was McQueen and would probably get horribly wrinkled lying in a heap like that, but at that moment, Kurt really could have cared less because all he was concentrating on was getting Blaine's shirt off as fast as he could. Once it was, Kurt pressed their bodies even closer together, relishing the feeling of his skin against Blaine's, their accelerated heartbeats beating together.

_Is this it? _Kurt thought. _Is this _the _moment? _He kind of hoped not because whenever he pictured his first time, he'd always envisioned it somewhere where they were completely alone, somewhere where his family was nowhere near, somewhere that had a _closed door_. But Blaine's lips were attacking his neck, his chest, and Kurt lost all trains of thought that had only seconds before been racing through his mind.

Just as Blaine's hands had started to wander south, towards the button of his jeans, Kurt heard a voice that always managed to be around exactly when he didn't want it to be. "Kurt, Mom wants to know if Blaine's staying for… Oh, my God! Burt, they're doing it again!" Finn called down the stairs and Kurt knew they had only seconds to fix themselves up and present themselves as angels who had absolutely no idea what Finn was talking about.

Kurt scrambled to find his shirt and secretly hated Blaine for wearing a t-shirt. While he fumbled with the buttons of his own shirt, Blaine was sitting there, staring at his lap, probably thinking about all the ways he was going to die. Kurt finally managed to get all the buttons in the right holes just as his dad walked into the room.

"Boys, how many times have I told you to keep the PDA to a minimum?" Burt said, his voice part stern, part "I know you're only teenagers and can't help it" and part "that's my baby boy, so don't even think about touching him" (but Kurt may have imagined that last one).

"I don't know what you're talking about, Dad," Kurt said, turning on the "I'm an angel and you love me" charm that never failed to convince his dad he did nothing wrong. "We were just doing homework."

Burt's eyes narrowed and he bent to pick up the discarded copy of _Macbeth _that Kurt had completely forgotten about. "Yeah, I see you're getting a lot of homework done." He tossed the book at them and Blaine reached out and caught it before it could Kurt in the face. "Is that why your hair's all messed up and Blaine's shirt is on backwards?" Kurt looked down and, sure enough, the v of Blaine's v-neck was currently on his back. Kurt reached out and slapped him upside the head, ignoring his boyfriend's pointed outcry of "Ow".

"Okay, so we weren't doing homework." Burt gave him a "no, duh" look. "Can you please leave now?"

"No. I think there's a few things we need to talk about."

"Dad…" Kurt whined. "We already had this talk, remember? The pamphlets? No sex until I'm thirty? I matter? Any of this ringing a bell?"

"You didn't have a boyfriend then," Burt countered, sitting on the bed between the two boys. "So the speech is a little different this time around. One, I understand that you guys are young and in love. Really, I do. I was there once."

"Please stop."

"Two, I know that asking you to wait until you're thirty and married is very unrealistic. Again, been there, done that."

"Gross."

"So all that I ask is that, when you're ready – whenever that may be – you're safe and use protect…"

"Finn watches porn!" Kurt yelled, cutting his dad off and turning the attention on to his brother, who was currently sniggering in the doorway.

"Dude!" he exclaimed, his giggling cutting off. "What the hell?" Burt turned his sights on Finn, ushering him out of the room, talking about the urges of teenage boys and how it's completely natural and all the other things that made Kurt blush ten shades of red.

Once Burt and Finn were out of earshot, Kurt and Blaine started laughing so hard that Kurt had to hold a stitch in his side and Blaine buried his head in Kurt's shoulder, both of their bodies shaking. "That was… awesome!" Blaine managed to say. "Seriously, how'd you come up with that lie so easily?"

"Who said it was a lie?" Kurt said pointedly, raising an eyebrow. Blaine only laughed harder. When it was finally quiet in Kurt's room again, he wrapped his arms around Blaine, pulling him close. "So what do we do now?"

"Can we just lay here?" Blaine asked, his head on Kurt's chest right above his heart. "I mean, I hardly ever get close to you anymore, so I kinda want to savor the moment. Plus," he added and Kurt could hear the smile in his voice, "you're comfy and I'm tired."

"You calling me fat, Anderson?"

"Nope."

"So what are you calling me?"

"Perfect," Blaine said softly, which Kurt knew to mean that he was falling asleep fast.

"I love you, Blaine."

"Mhmm," was all the other boy said, but it was enough.

_Blaine _was enough.

**So yeah. That's it.**

**Review!**


	48. The Stairs

**The promo last night…. Like OH MY FUCKING WIZARD GOD! (excuse the language) ****KLAINE KISS! It was just on the cheek, but KLAINE KISS! I can't believe they've only kissed once. Maybe I should stop writing all these Missed Opportunities I've been writing and live in the real Glee world…. Nah, that's not gonna happen!**

**KLAINE KISS! Sorry, still excited!**

**Only 6 days, 9 hours, and 24 minutes EST until "The First Time", which will probably be the best episode of Glee in the history of Glee (yes, it will top "Original Song")**

**Anyway…**

**Someone (I can't remember who and I am sorry) said that I should do one where Kurt's class president and he kisses Blaine on the stairs. So that's what this is. And to whoever prompted this, let me know and I'll be sure to mention you next chapter.**

**Here's Chapter Forty-Eight: The Stairs**

Kurt sat in homeroom, impatiently waiting for the morning announcements to start. "Dude," Finn, who had been sitting next to him in homeroom since freshman year, "calm down."

But Kurt couldn't calm down. He knew that he was probably going to lose – Brittany definitely had the majority of the male vote – but there was still that miniscule bit of hope. And now all there was was to wait.

And Kurt hated waiting.

The loudspeaker in the corner of the room crackled to life and Kurt's breath caught in his throat. Finn patted his arm reassuringly and Kurt tried to smile, but it felt foreign on his face. Then his cell phone buzzed in his pocket and he checked to make sure his ancient teacher wasn't paying attention before pulling it out and reading the text under the table.

_Calm down, ok? Whatever happens happens. And I love you – Blaine_

Now Kurt really smiled. Yes, everything between them was going to be okay. Even if that asshole Sebastian was trying to break them up, their relationship was strong enough to make it through. Kurt was sure of it.

The announcements started and Kurt was forced to listen to how this or that sports team won or lost this or that game (all though he did pay attention when they mentioned Finn's name in regards to the football team) and what was for lunch that day and other things that had no meaning to Kurt.

"And finally… the votes have been tallied. Your new William McKinley High School senior class president is…" Brittany Pierce "…Kurt Hummel."

Wait… what?

Kurt had heard wrong – he had to have. There was no way that he – the freak gay glee club loser – had won the class president election.

Except that he had.

Maybe things really were starting to change.

"Congrats, dude," Finn said, clapping him on the back. Kurt was in such a state of shock that he didn't even bother to correct Finn about the fact that he didn't like being called dude.

"T-Thanks," he managed to get out.

The bell rang and Kurt exited the classroom, only to be attacked from behind by a pair of very familiar arms. "You did it!" Blaine said cheerfully, spinning Kurt around to face him. "You have no idea how proud of you I am."

"Things are going to be different for us from now on, I promise." Then Kurt remembered something else he'd promised Blaine. "Hey, I gotta run, but can you meet me on the stairwell at lunch?" Kurt was sure that Blaine knew which stairwell he meant.

"Uh… okay?" There was a pause and then, "What do you have planned?" Blaine's voice sounded a little hesitant.

"You'll see. Just be there, okay?"

"Okay."

"Now get to class," he laughed, untangling himself from Blaine's arms.

"Yes, sir, Mr. President."

"Not funny."

Blaine leaned in close and whispered, "You love me," in Kurt's ear, leaving goose bumps on his skin and chills down his spine.

* * *

><p>"Dad?" Kurt said into his phone when his dad got on the line. "You'll never guess what happened."<p>

"Hmm… you got elected class president?"

"Wh- how'd you know?" Kurt asked, wondering if his father was psychic.

Burt laughed. "Finn called me on his break." Oh, Kurt was going to have a conversation with his oh-so endearing brother about stealing his limelight. "I'm proud of you, Kurt. Really, I am. You've come so far in the past few years." Kurt thought back to where he was at the beginning of his sophomore year. Being pushed into lockers, tossed into Dumpsters, completely friendless. Now, he was still being bullied, but he was class president and he had more than friends – he had a family.

And it was all because of glee club.

"I guess I owe my whole life to Mr. Schuester, huh?" he said before he remembered that he hadn't let his dad in on his train of thought.

"What?" Burt questioned. Kurt indulged his dad of what he'd been thinking, to which he replied, "Yeah, that makes a lot of sense." There was another pause. "I know you don't believe in Heaven or God, but I do. And I know that your mom's looking down on you right now and I can honestly say that she's so proud of you right now."

Kurt started to tear up as people – including Blaine – began to flood the stairwell. Blaine headed straight for him and instinctively wiped the tears from his cheeks without even asking why he was crying. "Dad? Random question."

"Yeah?"

"Do you think that Mom would've liked Blaine?"

Burt seemed to be fond of pauses today. "I think she would have loved him," he said finally, making Kurt's tears fall harder. In the background on Burt's end, someone called his name. "I gotta go, buddy. But we're gonna celebrate this when you get home. No complaining," he added, making Kurt once again think that his father was psychic because he'd opened his mouth to protest. "I love you."

"To the moon and back," Kurt replied, using the phrase he hadn't used since before his mom died. He knew that his dad was smiling like an idiot, possibly crying, as he hung up the phone.

"Okay, two questions," Blaine said as Kurt slid his phone back in his pocket. "1) why are you crying?"

"Just having a heart-to-heart with my dad." Kurt decided then and there to take Blaine to meet his mom – _that _was an introduction that was long overdue.

Blaine smiled his squinty-eyed smile. "And 2) why did you make me come here at…" He was cut off as someone accidentally slammed into him. "At the busiest time of day?" he finished, straightening himself out.

"So I could do this," he said before grabbing Blaine's suspenders (wow, they were actually _good _for something) and pulling the shorter boy up to his height. Once they were eye-level, Kurt bravely pressed his lips to Blaine's. Somewhere to his left, he heard someone gasp and another person murmur, "fags," but none of that mattered. He'd promised Blaine that he would kiss him on these stairs for the whole world to see and he was going to make good on that promise, God damn it.

Suddenly, someone roughly shoved them to the side and Kurt felt something wet dripping down his face. He pulled away from Blaine to see members of the hockey team laughing as they walked away, empty Slushie cups in hand. Kurt looked at Blaine and couldn't help but laugh – his boyfriend just looked so funny, not to mention completely adorable, drenched in the red drink. "Sorry," he said, apologizing for laughing.

"Guess things really haven't changed all that much, have they?" Blaine asked, a chuckle in his own voice.

"No. But they will," Kurt vowed. He grabbed Blaine's hand. "Now, come on. Let's go get you cleaned up." Unable to resist, he leaned in and kissed Blaine's cheek.

"What was that for?"

"The red's always been my favorite flavor."

**Cute? Yes? No?**

**Anyway, can anyone guess what the next chapter is gonna be? It got a brief mention somewhere up in there :)**

**Also, I couldn't find anything in Pot O' Gold to make into a Missed Opportunity, so if you have ideas, let me know. I kinda want to do at least one moment from each episode. That's why this story was created, after all.**

**Review!**


	49. Confrontation

**3Okay, so a couple of things:**

**1) Thanks to xXxDracoAddictxXx for suggesting the prompt for The Stairs :)**

**2) I know in the last chapter, I kind of alluded to the fact that Kurt was going to take Blaine to meet his mom, but I decided I wanted to save something as big as that for my fiftieth chapter (can you believe we're almost there?)**

**3) So for this one, I took ideas from both LiliesAreWhite and ad.**

**From LiliesAreWhite: "****Maybe something after Blaine and Finn fight and Kurt confronts his brother and Blaine is happy****" **

**From ad: "Blaine being upset after Finn is rude to him in Glee Club. Kurt could get all protective of Blaine and it could lead to adorable moments"**

**I know I already did something similar to this in my one-shot "You're Just Jealous", so I'm going to reference that story in this chapter (nothing major, so you don't have to read that to read this (even if you totally should))**

**Here's Chapter Forty-Nine: Confrontation**

"_That's easy when your waiting list has a waiting list…"_

"_I know you may have been a big hotshot at Dalton or whatever…"_

"_We don't wear blazers here…"_

"_So just sit back down…"_

"Blaine, are you okay?" Kurt asked, causing Blaine to pull out of his musings.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied, putting his newly gained acting skills (_thank you, Rachel_) to use. However, he forgot that he was talking to Kurt Hummel, his boyfriend, his best friend, and the one person who knew him better than he knew himself.

"No, you aren't," he stated simply, opening his arms and allowing Blaine to snuggle into his embrace. "So you gonna tell me what's wrong?" he continued and Blaine felt Kurt's chin rest on his head.

"It's nothing." Blaine didn't want to have to make Kurt choose between him and Finn. Even though he wasn't fond of the taller boy at the moment, Blaine knew how hard having to choose between love (Rachel) and family (Kurt) was for Finn. Blaine didn't want to – no, scratch that. He _couldn't _– do that Kurt. "Seriously," he added when he sensed that Kurt had rolled his eyes. "I might just be overthinking the whole thing." Except he knew that he really wasn't – Finn Hudson hated him and wanted him out of McKinley.

"Overthinking what?" There was a short pause while Kurt thought about it. "Wait, is this about Finn again?" Blaine could hear the annoyance in his boyfriend's voice – apparently, he'd already spoken to Finn after the disaster known as Blaine's first day in New Directions. "God, I can't believe him!" Kurt huffed when Blaine didn't say anything. "Don't listen to anything he says, okay, baby? He told me himself that he's just jealous and scared that you're going to take his spot as the lead." Which was so not was Blaine wanted to do. In fact, he was sort of tired of being the lead. For now, he just wanted to be in the background and spend one more year with Kurt before he went off to college.

"I know," Blaine sighed. "It's just… I don't know. I thought we were kind of friends, you know?"

Blaine thought back on the summer he'd spent with Kurt and all their friends. Sure, he'd wanted to spend as much time with his boyfriend as he could, so that usually meant hanging out with the girls or cuddling in the air conditioned coolness of Kurt's room, watching Disney movies. But sometimes, the guys would need a fourth to play basketball (after Sam left) or someone to watch over them while they played video games (at Carole's request – she didn't want her house demolished) or just generally wanted someone new to hang with (which roughly translated into they wanted someone smaller than them to pick on (jokingly, of course)).

He remembered the first time Finn had invited him to hang out…

"_Hey, Anderson!" Finn yelled, tossing a basketball in Blaine, who was sitting in the porch with Kurt. "Come play with us."_

"_What?" It wasn't like Blaine was unused to hanging out with guys (he did go to an all-boys' school, after all). It was just that he'd always seen Finn and the other McKinley boys as kind of different than his friends at Dalton. Sure, they were always around Kurt and stuff like that, but Blaine wasn't quite sure that they were all totally accepting or whatever. He also seemed to get the impression that they only saw him as Kurt's prep school boyfriend._

"_C'mon, man," Puck practically whined. "We need you."_

"_Yeah," Mike agreed. "Ever since Sam moved, we haven't been able to play."_

"_Well, we tried with Artie, but that didn't really work out all that well. Sorry, man," Finn added, glancing at the wheelchair-bound boy, who just shrugged. "And I mean, I know you're like super short and whoever's on your team is probably gonna lose, but at least your legs work. No offense," he added again, looking at Artie once more. _

"_Um…"_

"_Do it," Kurt said. Then, leaning in close, he added, "Plus, I might get to see you shirtless."_

"_And how exactly is that a perk for me?" Blaine whispered back._

"_Because it'll make me happy. Don't you want to see me happy, Blaine?"_

_Blaine smiled, sort of amused at how Kurt was able to get Blaine to do whatever he wanted him to. "Okay," he said, turning to the other guys. "I'm in."_

And that was pretty much the start of it all.

Blaine had thought that, besides Kurt, he was going to have friends at McKinley. People who had his back no matter what. He'd had friends at Dalton – guys who were _still _his friends – but they hadn't had to protect him from bullies or anything like. One of the reasons he wasn't afraid to transfer (besides Kurt, obviously) was the fact that he'd _thought _he'd have people who would have his back no matter what.

Obviously, he was wrong. He didn't think it was the fact that he was gay… more like Finn had turned the guys against him. Well, not so much turned the guys against him because Puck and Mike and Artie and even that new kid Rory were all really nice to him, which meant that…

Yeah, it was just Finn.

Finn hated him.

And Blaine didn't understand why.

"This is really getting you down, isn't?" Kurt asked, stroking the curls that had started to break free from their gel. Blaine nodded, not saying a word. Suddenly, Blaine's head was no longer on Kurt's chest – instead, he was face down on the bed, his mouth full of pillow.

"Where are you going?" he asked, rolling over and propping himself up on his elbows, looking at Kurt who was standing at the foot of the bed with his "I'm off to save the world" face.

"To talk to Finn."

"You don't have to…"

Kurt cut him off. "Yes, I do. You're my boyfriend and no one – least of all my Neanderthal brother – is allowed to mess with you." He put his hands on his hips, spun on his heel, and walked out of the room with a purpose. Blaine, deciding that Burt and Carole would appreciate having someone to step in if things got too out of hand, climbed off the bed and scurried after Kurt, slipping into Finn's room unnoticed (one of the few advantages of being so small).

"Finn!" Kurt said angrily, but the word fell on the deaf ears of a teenage boy engrossed in a video game. "_Finn!_" he said a bit louder, receiving the same response. Blaine knew this could only end badly and his suspicions were confirmed when Kurt ripped the power cord out of the wall, causing the screen to go black.

"Dude!" Finn burst out, turning to glare at Kurt. "What the hell?"

"I'm trying to talk to you!"

"And what is _so _important that you had to destroy three weeks' worth of hard work? _Three weeks, _Kurt!"

"You need to lay off of Blaine," Kurt said simply and Blaine, though still invisible, shrunk against the wall.

"Dude, I thought we already had this conversation."

"Well, _dude_," Kurt drawled, emphasizing the word that everyone besides Finn knew he hated. "It seems as though the message didn't really sink in."

Finn threw his hands up in mock defeat. "Well, _sorry_ if you have an attention whore for a boyfriend."

"Attention… What the hell, Finn? Like, seriously. I know you're jealous – don't deny it because you _told _me – but you have no right to take your insecurities out on a person who did absolutely nothing to you." Blaine had to admit, seeing Kurt get all fiery like that was actually kind of hot.

"Why did he even have to transfer? Why couldn't he have just stayed at his stupid private school? He could have been Mr. Super Popular Lead Singer there all he wanted, but McKinley is _my _turf." Wow, Blaine never realized just how insecure Finn actually was. Did he really think that little of himself?

In any case, he took that moment to make himself known because he knew Kurt couldn't _really _explain why he'd transferred to McKinley, especially since he did love being at Dalton so much. "You wanna know why I left Dalton?" he said, his voice cutting through the silence and startling the brothers. Kurt was looking at him wide-eyed and Finn was staring at him as if to say 'get on with it – I don't have all day'. "Because McKinley's where I need to be right now. Not just because Kurt's there, though that is an added bonus." He winked at his boyfriend, who just shook his head, smiling. "But it's because… Dalton was kind of a bubble, you know?" Finn stared at him blankly, so Blaine took that as a no. "What I mean is that the zero-tolerance bullying policy isn't very realistic. In the real world, I'm going to be pushed around and called horrible names and hated. So I decided that I should start getting used to it now, while I'm still in high school, instead of shocking my system in the real world."

He paused, letting that sink in. Kurt walked over to him and laced their fingers together in that way that Blaine knew his fingers would never fit with anyone else's. Finn, however, was just standing there, brows knitted together in confusion. "Look, Finn," he said gently, Kurt rubbing circles in the back of his hand. "I know you think that I'm only here to take your spot, but that's the _last _thing on my mind."

"I uh… I don't know what to say," Finn said, one hand going to the back of his neck.

"Shocker," Kurt mumbled under his breath.

"Be nice," Blaine warned, squeezing Kurt's hand. The taller boy just stared back at him, unabashed. "You don't have to like me, Finn." Even though he really wished they could go back to being friends. "All I ask is that you respect me. Can you do that?"

"I guess," the older boy grumbled, glancing at his unplugged Xbox.

"Thank you," Blaine said diplomatically, dragging Kurt from the room before he could go off on his brother again.

Once behind the safety of Kurt's closed doors, Blaine collapsed onto the bed, Kurt falling beside him. "What was that?" Kurt asked hotly, their faces only inches apart. "I mean, you don't always have to be so… so freaking dapper all the time, you do know that right?" Blaine nodded, trying to resist the urge to attack his ever-increasingly attractive boyfriend. "So why didn't you go off on him? It's not like he wouldn't have deserved it."

Blaine smiled and pulled Kurt closer to him, so their torsos were flush together, Kurt's racing heartbeat erratic against Blaine's calmer one. "Haven't you ever heard the phrase 'don't fight fire with fire'? I think that would have been counterproductive." Kurt rolled his eyes. He hated it when Blaine used overly big words like counterproductive because they "made him sound like an old man" – as Kurt would say. "Besides, I think you had that part of it covered."

He laughed and Kurt mistook the sound. "Well, sorry for defending the man I love." He did his best to cross his arms across his chest, his blue eyes shooting icy daggers at Blaine.

"Hey, calm down, okay? I thought it was really hot."

"Really?"

"Really," he said earnestly. Then, no longer able to contain himself, he pressed his lips hard against Kurt's, rolling over so he was lying on top of his boyfriend. Kurt unwound his arms and wrapped them around Blaine's neck, kissing him back hungrily.

What seemed like an eternity later (time seemed to freeze when he was with Kurt) they broke apart for air and Kurt gazed up at him, his hair mussed and lips bruised. "Hmmm… maybe I should yell at people more often."

**The ending gods have decided to start hating me again! Gah!**

**Anyway… this was my sad attempt at a Pot O' Gold chapter, if you couldn't tell. I personally can't stand it and hope that the next chapter (titled "Hi, Mom") will make up for it.**

**So yeah…**

**Review!**


	50. Hi, Mom

**Here it is! Chapter Fifty! *throws a party that you're all invited to***

**Anyway…**

**I think this one is pretty self-explanatory, though I feel as though I should state a few things. I started this before The First Time, so they are still rehearsing **_**West Side Story **_**and they haven't had S-E-X (as Artie would say) yet.**

**Yeah… that's it.**

**Here's Chapter FIFTY: Hi, Mom**

_Kurt POV_

"Blaine, are you busy on Saturday?"

"That depends. Do you want to do something?"

"Yeah. It's kind important."

"In that case, no." Kurt watched Blaine pull out his phone and start texting.

"What are you doing?"

"Texting Jeff to tell him I can't hang out on Saturday." Kurt smiled.

"Anderson, put the phone away," Coach Beiste barked, turning away from Shane, who was having problems with choreography. "And get up here."

"Sorry, Coach." He put his phone back in his bag. He stood to get onstage to join Rachel, who had already taken her place. "So what are we doing on Saturday?"

"It's a secret. Just meet me at the Lima Bean at noon, okay?"

"Okay."

"Now, Anderson!" Beiste shouted.

"Coming, Coach," Blaine replied immediately.

Kurt grinned as we watched his boyfriend sing "Tonight" with Rachel Berry. Blaine was amazing and Kurt fell more in love with him every day.

Hopefully, she'd love him just as much.

….

_Blaine POV_

On Saturday, Blaine pulled his car into the parking lot of the Lima Bean. He spotted Kurt leaning against the Navigator, two coffees in hand. Blaine walked up to him and took the cup Kurt held out for him. "Get in," Kurt ordered with a quick peck on the cheek. He opened the passenger door and walked to the driver's side.

Blaine did as he was told and notice the bouquet of lilacs on the dashboard. "What are these?" he asked, taking them in his hands.

"Not yours," Kurt said, starting the car. "Now be a good boy and be quiet."

"Yes, sir." Kurt rolled his eyes (Blaine knew he hated it when he called him sir) and started to drive.

The ride wasn't long and when they pulled into the cemetery, Blaine knew why this had been so important to Kurt. "Oh, Kurt…"

"This way," Kurt said and Blaine could tell that he was trying to hold himself together. He clutched the flowers he'd taken from Blaine to his chest as he led the way through the labyrinth of headstones.

He stopped in front of a beautiful black marble headstone and Blaine looked at the words etched into the sleek surface.

_Elizabeth Martin Hummel  
>June 19, 1973 – March 1, 2003<br>Mother, Wife, Daughter, Sister, Friend  
>Loved to the moon and back<em>

Blaine just stared. He knew that Elizabeth had died young, but he hadn't known that she hadn't even been thirty yet.

He tore his eyes away from the words to look at what was mounted on top of the headstone – two angels flanked a picture of a young woman. Blaine had to do a double take because it was as if he were looking at a long-haired Kurt.

"You look just like her," he breathed.

"Yeah," Kurt said, dropping to his knees and tracing the picture with his fingers before placing the flowers by the grave. Blaine wanted to kneel next to him, but sensed that this was the part he needed to do alone, so he stayed on his feet, hands shoved in his pockets. "Hi, Mom," he said softly. "Sorry it's been so long. Mr. Schue's working us so hard for Sectionals and he's got this insane booty camp thing for people he think can't dance. Finn's there because… well, you know Finn." He laughed and Blaine smiled. Kurt was talking to his mother as if she were right there, able to talk back. "But he put me in there for some reason. Something about me being distracting or… something." Yeah, Kurt's dancing was distracting, but in the best way possible (of course, Blaine was probably the only one who thought so).

"But anyway, just wanted to fill you in. Dad's good, even though he's still not really eating as well as he should. But Carole's taking real good care of him, Mom. I think I told you this before, but I'm really glad Dad found Carole. We both needed that. She'll never replace you, of course, but I feel more comfortable knowing that there's someone there to take care of him when I leave."

Blaine stood there for about fifteen minutes, just listening to Kurt talk to his mom, informing her of all the goings-on of high school life (did Blaine still have another year of all that? Kurt was so lucky he was a senior).

Suddenly, Kurt reached up and took Blaine's hand. "Hey, Mom? Remember that boy I was telling you about – Blaine? Yeah, yeah, I know… I think I got a bit obsessed. Well we've been dating for almost eight months and I love him more than anything. Sure he has a lot of flaws – jumping on furniture, dressing like someone's grandfather, killing his hair with gel…" Blaine looked down at him, his expression saying 'Okay, I think you've made your point'. "Oops," Kurt giggled. "Now he's all pissy. Anyway, what I was saying was that, even though he isn't perfect, he's the best thing that's ever happened to me and I thought that it was time for you to meet him." He looked at Blaine, which Blaine took to mean that it was his turn to talk.

He knelt to the ground beside Kurt and looked awkwardly at the headstone. "Uh…" How did one talk to a dead person? Kurt made it look so easy, but Blaine was quickly finding out that things that were easy for Kurt Hummel were extremely difficult for the rest of the world. "Hi, Mrs. Hummel," he started, the words feeling foreign on his tongue. And with good reason – you see, to him, Mrs. Hummel was alive and well and probably trying to get Finn to stop eating at that very moment. "I'm Blaine Anderson, but I'm sure Kurt's told you all about me." One glance at Kurt told Blaine that he'd told her more than he'd ever care to admit. "But something I'm sure he hasn't told you is how much I love him. He saved me, Mrs. Hummel, and I don't know where I'd be without him. I know I sound like every other love struck teenager since the dawn of time, but I really, really mean it. Kurt is… God, he's just amazing. You would be so proud of him." He took Kurt's hand in his own. "I know I am." He leaned in close, as if he were going to tell her a secret. Which he kind of was, since he'd never told anyone what he was about to say. "I plan to marry your son, Mrs. Hummel. Not now or here, of course, but when we're older and living in New York, I'm going to propose as soon as I can get a ring." Here he paused, knowing that what he was going to say next would probably make Kurt cry. "And I really hope that you'll be at the wedding."

"Oh, Blaine," Kurt said from beside him, and sure enough, Blaine could hear the tears in his voice.

They talked to Elizabeth for a while longer before Kurt said they had to get home for Finn's birthday dinner. The two said their goodbyes, stood, dusted themselves off, and started to walk away. "Wait," Kurt said, rushing back to his mother. He whispered something to her, then made his way back to Blaine. "Sorry. I almost forgot to tell her I love her." Blaine's her swelled almost to its breaking point. Just when he thought he couldn't love Kurt any more than he already did, he went and did something like that that just blew Blaine away. He wasn't lying when he'd said he loved when Kurt zigged just when Blaine thought he was going to zag.

They got back in the Navigator and Blaine noticed that Kurt was still crying. He assumed that that's what happened whenever he went to visit his mom, but it was a reflex now for Blaine to cheer him up. "You okay?"

"Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"Do you really want to marry me?"

Blaine smirked. "Kurt, when I told you that I'd been looking for you forever I wasn't just saying that. And if I spent sixteen years looking for you, why on earth would I ever give you up? Yes, I want to marry you. I want to wake up next to you every day and I want to be able to say 'Hello, my name is Blaine Anderson-Hummel and this is my husband, Kurt'."

"Hummel-Anderson."

"Excuse me?" Blaine laughed.

"You aren't the only one who thought about marriage, babe," Kurt replied with a million-watt smile. "And I think it sounds better Hummel-Anderson."

"Blaine Hummel-Anderson," he mused. "Yep, I like it." He paused, contemplating. "You don't think we're moving too fast, though, do you? I mean, we haven't even been together a year and we're already talking about getting married. Besides, we're each other's first boyfriends and you know what they say about the chances of marrying your first love…" He was rambling now and he really hoped that Kurt would stop him before he said something he would eventually end up regretting.

Thankfully, Kurt knew Blaine well enough and gave him a knowing smile before saying, "Oh, Blainers." If anyone but Kurt called him that, Blaine would have blushed ten shades of red. "One, we were friends long before we were dating, so we have a deeper connection than a lot of high school relationships." Okay, so he had a point there. "Two, marrying your first love _is _rare, but it's not impossible."

"How do you know?" Blaine was notorious for being the pessimist in their relationship, whereas Kurt was the hopeless romantic.

"Because my dad married his first love," Kurt said simply, starting the car and turning out of the cemetery and onto the main road.

"You mean…"

"My parents were high school sweethearts, yes." Kurt smiled and began to tell a story Blaine could tell he'd heard more than once. "They'd gone to school together their whole lives, but didn't notice each other until the end of their junior year. They dated all that summer and all of their senior year. My mom was leaving the state to go to college, so on graduation day, my dad proposed and she said yes, obviously.

No one thought that they would last – even my grandparents thought she'd meet some guy at school and break the engagement – but they proved everyone wrong. Even though they didn't see each other all that much, they still loved each other and ended up getting married the summer before my mom's senior year of college."

Kurt smiled. "I was actually at my mom's graduation. I was only a month old, so I obviously don't remember it, but I was there. My dad has pictures," he added, as if he still didn't think Blaine believed him.

By this point, they were back at the Lima Bean. Blaine could see his car a few spaces away, but he made no move to get out of the Navigator. "That's just… wow." It sounded so unreal, like something out of a Nicholas Sparks book (not that Blaine had read any of them, of course).

"Yeah," Kurt said almost absently, his fingers drumming on the steering wheel, eyes trained on the windshield. "It's funny," he continued. "I grew up hearing that story, but I never once stopped to think that it could ever happen to me. Not because I was gay, but because it was so one in a million." He turned to look at Blaine, locking him in with that intense gaze Blaine physically could not turn away from. "But then I met you and I thought that I could have that one in a million love because… because I'd found a one in a million guy."

Blaine was floored. They said "I love you" on a daily basis, of course, but this was a whole new declaration of love. It seemed binding somehow, like the Unbreakable Vow in _Harry Potter_. But if it bound Blaine to Kurt forever, then that was okay with him. "You're amazing," he breathed, putting a calloused hand on Kurt's perfectly smooth cheek. "Seriously. Sometimes I have to remind myself that you're actually real." Kurt blushed and shyly turned into Blaine's palm, pressing his lips to the rough skin.

"I love you," he whispered, his breath tickling Blaine's hand.

"To the moon and back," he replied, the words tumbling out before he could stop them. Kurt lifted his head and stared at him, his blue/green/gray eyes wide. Blaine covered his mouth, then said, "Oh, God. I'm sorry, babe. You know words and I don't have the best relationship. So, just – just forget I said anything and let's just move on and… umph." Blaine's words were cut off by Kurt's mouth on his.

Kissing Kurt was one of the most familiar things to Blaine and he immediately relaxed and melted into the kiss. He tried to get as close to the other boy as possible, but the center console got in the way, causing Blaine to groan a little. Kurt smiled against Blaine's lips before pulling back, close enough that they were still breathing the same air, but far enough to annoy Blaine. "Don't ever apologize for saying that, you hear me?" Blaine nodded fervently, still coming off the high of Kurt's kiss. "Besides, I love you to the moon and back, too." There was a lull in the conversation and then Kurt said, "Oh, that is _so _going in our vows," which caused the biggest smile to break out over Blaine's face.

"Okay," he laughed.

Kurt kissed the tip of his nose (something Blaine loved) and then told him to get out of the car and to follow him back to the Hudmel house for dinner. "If we don't get there soon," he said, "Finn will have eaten all of the food." Blaine laughed, but got out of the Navigator nonetheless and walked back to his own car.

Locking the door behind him, Blaine looked up at the ceiling of his car and to the Heavens beyond that. "I'll take good care of him, Mrs. Hummel," he said softly. "I promise."

**So I hope my FIFTETH chapter didn't disappoint you guys. I personally liked it a lot (shocking, I know!). Anyway, up next will be my "The First Time" chapter, which will be more of a continuation chapter more than a Missed Opportunity (unless anyone FOUND MO in that beautiful, beautiful chapter)**

**Review!**


	51. Layers

**So, yeah. There weren't many Missed Opportunities in "The First Time" – I think they covered everything – so this is going to be a continuation chapter of a moment that I thought was adorable (can you guess from the title?).**

**But if anyone did catch a Missed Opportunity, then prompt it and I will write it!**

**Oh, and though I'm sure everyone knows which scene this is, I feel as though I should warn that this chapter contains mentions of adult themes (NOT smut, I swear) and if you aren't comfortable with that, then I highly suggest skipping this chapter.**

**PS: I'm kind of sad that I haven't gotten many reviews for the last two chapters. Come on people, I'm only 27 (at last count) away from 600. I know we can do it!**

**Here's Chapter Fifty-One: Layers**

Kurt lay on Blaine's bed, watching his boyfriend dance to some 70s music that was unfamiliar to Kurt. "God. Roxy music makes me want to build a time machine _just _so I can go back to the 70s and give Brian Ferry a high five." The words were barely registering with Kurt because the way Blaine was moving his hips was… very distracting, to say the least. It made him just want to… well, it made him want to jump his boyfriend.

But they hadn't gotten to that point yet and Kurt couldn't help but wonder if it was starting to frustrate Blaine as much as it was him.

But that wasn't just something you could…

"Do you think I'm boring?" he asked and then vowed to have a conversation with his tongue and brain later about thinking words over _before _they came tumbling out of his mouth.

Blaine, apparently, didn't seem to understand what Kurt's words meant because he started to laugh. "Are you crazy? You are the single most interesting kid in all of Ohio." Well, that wasn't exactly _hard _considering most of the kids in Ohio were cut from the same Stepford mold.

"I mean like… sexually," he explained, though he wasn't exactly sure why. Seriously, Blaine was oblivious to what was going on, which gave Kurt the perfect opportunity to drop the topic. But his brain and tongue seemed to be out to get him today. So he sat up and _kept talking _because he was in too deep not to. "I mean, we are playing it very safe by not granting our hands visas to travel south of the equator."

Blaine continued to dance, which was _not _helping Kurt's current situation. "Oh. I-I thought that's what we wanted."

"It is." Blaine looked at him with an "okay, so what's your point?" kind of look. "I'm just wondering, have you ever had the urge to just rip off each other's clothes and get dirty?" _Like I want to right now, _he didn't add out loud.

There was a short pause, during which Kurt was sure he'd said the wrong thing and freaked Blaine out. "Uh… yeah." Wait… what? Did he just say… "But that's why they invented masturbation." Again… what? There was no way that his boyfriend – his very _dapper _and _gentleman-y _boyfriend – had basically just admitted that he masturbated.

And that set off a bunch of images in Kurt's brain of Blaine… _doing that_ and it made him want him all that much more.

Kurt could feel the blush creeping onto his cheeks and to try and cover up the fact that he'd just been thinking about Blaine like that, he played it off as him being uncomfortable with the idea of anything sex-related. "It's so hot in this room. Could we – could we open up a window?"

Blaine laughed again and Kurt was very impressed with his acting skills. Well, it was either that or Blaine was even more oblivious that Kurt thought. It was probably the second one, but Kurt was going to pretend it was the first – his ego could use the boost. "Hey, I'm serious," he said, finally putting an end to his distracting dancing and climbing into the bed next to Kurt. "We're young. We're in high school. And, yeah, we have urges," _Oh, you have no idea_, "but whatever we do, I want to make sure that you're comfortable. So I can be comfortable." Well, that was extremely sweet. When Blaine said things like that, it just reminded Kurt of how much he loved him. "And besides, tearing off all of your clothes is sort of a tall order."

Kurt smiled. "Because of the layers?" he asked playfully, going back to the first time he and Blaine had gone shirtless. "God, Kurt. Why do you have to have so many layers?" Blaine had asked in frustration as he attempted to make Kurt as shirtless as he already was.

"Because of the layers," Blaine responded, smiling. He took Kurt's face between his hands and gave him a quick, chaste kiss that sent a rush of adrenaline through Kurt's already hormone-filled veins.

He wanted more.

"So," Blaine continued, not knowing what he'd just done to Kurt. He sat back on his feet and looked at Kurt, smiling like a perfect little angel. "What do you want to do now? I was thinking that we could… umph."

Kurt didn't let him finish his thought because he couldn't stand being this close to Blaine and _not _be kissing him any longer. Blaine hesitated for only a second, but started to kiss Kurt back hungrily.

Blaine pushed him back against the headboard, straddling him. Kurt moaned into the kiss, which Blaine took as an opportunity to force his tongue into the older boy's mouth. While Blaine explored Kurt's mouth, the other boy started to toy with the hem of his t-shirt, tracing his boyfriend's abs lightly. Blaine shivered under the touch and Kurt smiled into their kiss – he loved it when he could get Blaine all vulnerable like this.

Blaine started to fumble with Kurt's tie, his nonverbal signal for "these shirts need to go". Kurt quickly complied, tugging Blaine's shirt over his head. He stared at the very familiar, yet so very breathtaking expanse that was his boyfriend's upper body.

It was that sight that pushed Kurt over the edge. He attached his mouth to Blaine's neck, biting and sucking, wanting to leave a mark so the whole world knew that this near-perfect boy was taken and that he was all _Kurt's_.

"Kurt," Blaine breathed and Kurt pulled back, looking at him. "As… wonderful as that feels, it is a bit distracting." He motioned downwards and that was when Kurt realized that he was still wearing his shirt, though his tie was a bit askew.

He laughed and said, "You want some help?" before unknotting his tie and throwing it aside while Blaine worked on the buttons of his cardigan.

"God, Kurt," Blaine repeated, just like every time they did this. "Why do you have so many layers?"

"It's the price I pay for fashion."

"Fashion sucks," Blaine mumbled, concentrating on Kurt's button down.

"What was that?" Kurt asked, his tone indicating that if Blaine said anything other than what Kurt wanted him to, then he would put all of his clothes back on and walk out of that door.

"…I love you?"

"Good boy."

Blaine finally managed to undo all of Kurt's buttons and he shrugged out of the shirt before pressing his bare chest to Blaine's. They went back to kissing, hands running over chests, abs, and back, constantly moving.

But then Blaine's hands got a little adventurous and started to travel closer to the waistband of Kurt's jeans. Kurt, who wasn't ready for _that _just yet, reached out and captured Blaine's hands in his own. "Sorry to be such a cockblock, but… I – I'm just not ready for… that yet." He was starting to come off the high that came with Blaine's kiss and he was a bit shaken.

"Don't apologize for that. Ever." Blaine climbed off of Kurt and leaned up against the headboard. "Seriously, Kurt. I meant what I said before – I'm not comfortable unless you're comfortable." Kurt smiled and leaned into Blaine, his ear pressed against his bare chest, listening to the soothing sound of his heartbeat.

There was a slightly awkward, yet totally comfortable silence that was only broken when Kurt said, "So, what do you want to do now?"

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and pulled them even closer together. "Can we just lie here?" Kurt tangled their legs together, wanting to make them one person.

"Sounds good to me." Then it was quiet again, Kurt listening to the steady rhythm of Blaine's heart while Blaine had his chin resting on the top of Kurt's head.

As they lay there, Kurt started to doze off, since he'd had such a long day and Blaine was so comfy. Right before he fell asleep, he heard Blaine say, "Oh, and by the way, I love your layers."

"Of course you do," he mumbled before slipping into a dreamless sleep.

**So it's 3:22 AM EST and I'm beyond tired, so I'm not even sure what this is, but all I know is that it's as close to smut as you're gonna get from me.**

**Remember, if you have any prompts from "The First Time" – or any prompts at all – leave them in a review.**

**Next up, my "Mash-Off" chapter. One word: Dodgeball.**

**Review!**


	52. Dodgeball

**This is my "Mash-Off" chapter. I didn't have much to work with given the utter lack of Klaine contact in the episode, so please bear with me.**

**I had toyed with the idea of doing something with what might have gone done after the whole "Hot For Teacher" thing, but realized that (based on how hot **_**I **_**found Blaine's performance) it would probably end up smuttier than I am comfortable writing. **

**So I came up with this.**

**Here's Chapter Fifty-Two: Dodgeball**

Kurt left Rory with the girls and carefully made his way to the bleachers. He would have helped clean off the injured boy, but Santana's dodgeball to the face had left him a bit off balance, so he needed to sit down and reorient himself with the world.

Blaine bounded over to him, water bottle in hand, a huge smile on his face. Kurt hadn't known until that day that Blaine absolutely loved playing dodgeball. And it had become evident when the game had gotten underway. The only people on the New Direction side who'd been better than him were Puck and Finn that was probably only because they were bigger than him. "Hey," he said, practically bouncing, which caused Kurt to stare. Normally, Blaine bouncing wouldn't be cause to gawk (he was very hyperactive, after all) but the shorts he was wearing were very short and… distracting. "Great game, huh?" He stopped bouncing to bend and rub his knee, which Kurt noticed was red and sort of swollen.

"What happened to your knee?"

"Oh, Artie attacked me with his wheelchair," he said with a shrug. "It's not his fault, really – he got in the way of my mad game." Blaine smirked, trying to get Kurt to laugh, but his blossoming headache combined with the fact that Blaine was hurt made laughing very low on Kurt's priority list. "What's wrong?"

"What's_ wrong_?" he asked incredulously, rubbing his temples. "What's wrong is that you're hurt, Blaine! And you don't seem to care!"

Blaine sat down next to him and put a reassuring hand on his thigh. "Calm down, babe. It's just a game."

"Just a game?" he repeated, turning his head very slowly to look at Blaine. But even that small movement made his vision go blurry. He blinked until everything came back into focus and then said, "Look around." They both did, eyes scanning their friends, who were strewn across the gym like wounded warriors. "Your knee's all messed up, Rory's got a bloody nose, I'm possibly concussed… and you're going to sit there and say that it's just a game?"

"What do you mean, possibly concussed?" Blaine asked, glancing worriedly at Kurt's face.

"Santana nailed me pretty hard and now my head hurts. Like, a lot." He closed his eyes, which helped a little bit. As he sat there, Kurt felt fingers working at his temples. He moaned slightly as the tension eased.

Suddenly the fingers were gone and Kurt heard shifting. He felt Blaine's legs on either side of him, which meant that Blaine had moved up a row on the bleachers and was now sitting behind him. Kurt sighed and leaned back into Blaine's chest. His boyfriend draped his arms over his shoulders and stroked his chest with his thumb. "Feel better?" Blaine asked.

"Eh," Kurt replied. His head still hurt, yes, but being near Blaine helped the pain a little bit.

"Hmm," Blaine mused. "Turn around." Kurt slowly did so, eyes still closed to the light. Kurt felt Blaine lean in close and press his lips to his eyelids. "Better?"

"Maybe…" Kurt hedged.

Blaine kissed his temples. "How about now?"

"Eh, I guess." Kurt was starting to have fun with this.

Blaine chuckled and leaned in so close Kurt could practically taste his breath. "Well, hopefully this fixes everything because I don't have anything else." Then he pressed his lips to Kurt's, briefly at first, then back in again for a longer kiss.

Kurt forgot all about his headache and the fact that they were still technically in school (which broke their cardinal no PDA rule) and focused all of his attention on his boyfriend and the way their lips fit so perfectly together. When his lungs screamed for air, he pulled back, but kept his forehead pressed to Blaine's. "Much better. Thank you."

"Anytime."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"So what do you say we get out of here and…?" He was cut off when something slammed into the back of his head, causing him to crash into Blaine's face. He heard the distinct sound of a dodgeball bouncing down the bleachers and turned to see Santana bending down to retrieve the weapon that had made its way back to her.

"Get a room," she scoffed before turning to rejoin her Trouble Tones. Kurt hoped that Mercedes would say something to her, but she stayed quiet, not even looking back at Kurt as they left the gym. He sighed, knowing that was one friendship that was most likely irreparable and he wondered how many more of his friends he was going to lose before the year was out.

Not wanting to dwell on it, he returned his attention to Blaine, who was holding a hand to his nose, looking anywhere but at Kurt. "All right, mister," he ordered. "Let me see."

Blaine shook his head. "It's not that bad," he tried to say around his hand.

Kurt gave him an 'I know you're lying to me, Blaine Anderson' look and tugged his hand away. It wasn't _too _too bad, but he was still bleeding, which made it bad enough to Kurt. "Hey, Tina?" he called, keeping a hand on Blaine's nose.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have any of those tissues left?"

"Yeah. Why?" She looked up and saw that Kurt was trying to stop the blood coming out of Blaine's nose. "Oh!" she exclaimed, hopping up and bringing tissues to him. "Here you go," she said, handing them to him. He replaced his hand with a wad of them, even though the bleeding had pretty much stopped. Tina watched them for a minute before saying, "Man, dodgeball is so violent. I'm surprised someone hasn't tried to get it banned yet."

"Yeah," Kurt said. He absent mindedly used Blaine's water to wipe the dried blood from under his nose while the wheels started to turn in his mind.

"Tina!" they heard Mike whine from somewhere on the gym floor. "I'm hurt! I need you to come kiss it better!"

Tina shook her head and sighed good naturedly. "Men," she said to Kurt with a laugh. "What are we going to do with them?" Kurt laughed along with her, glancing at Blaine, who was gingerly touching his nose, wincing and saying "ow" every time he did so.

"Tinaaa!"

"I'm coming," she yelled back. "Well, I gotta go. See you guys later." She walked down the bleachers to her boyfriend, who didn't look all that hurt, in Kurt's opinion.

Kurt helped Blaine to his feet and as they walked out of the gym, Blaine asked him what he was thinking about. "Oh, nothing, really." Blaine looked at him like he knew he was lying, but shrugged and went back to poking his nose.

As he watched his boyfriend act like a three-year-old, Kurt thought about what Tina had said. It _was _a wonder that no one had tried to ban dodgeball at McKinley yet. And Sue _had _told him that to get elected, he needed to be against something.

Well, it looked like Kurt Hummel just found his cause.

**So, yeah. Like I said, there was literally nothing to go on in "Mash-Off".**

**Anyone else enjoy my little Tike moment in there? I seriously lessthanthree Tike :)**

**Also, the first person to spot the actual Darren quote wins… something. I don't know what yet, but it's gonna be good!**

**Review!**


	53. Heart To Heart

**I made it to 600 REVIEWS! Thanks to more. with. truffles for putting me over that edge! **

**My next goal? 1000! Can we do it? I think we can!**

**Anyway….**

**From Ilovegleethemost: maybe you can write a chapter on what happened after the auditorium scene. Maybe they make out and they have a heart to heart before they have sex?**

**From freakyfee91: The Auditorium/Blaine's House. A continuation of the scene, maybe them driving to Blaine's house and everything that leads up to them lying on the bed together, staring into each other's eyes (so sweet, I loved that scene). Obviously, you can end it there since you already mentioned that there will be no smut from you. ;)**

**Okay, so I LOVED that scene in the auditorium, like, more than I care to ever admit. When Blaine's voice starts to break, I cry every single time. It's just so beautiful and… I can't even describe it.**

**Oh, and some people in reviews for the last chapter were asking why Santana would throw the dodgeball at them. Well, my answer to that is because she's jealous. Even though they don't, our boys **_**can **_**kiss at school, while Santana can't kiss the person she loves because she's still in the closet. She's jealous because she isn't as brave as them and the only way she can express that is through violence. Hope that clears everything up.**

**Here's Chapter Fifty-Three: Heart to Heart**

Blaine groaned and tried the move again. He didn't know what was wrong with him – he'd done it perfectly all throughout rehearsals, but once he got on stage… he couldn't do it. And now he was still screwing it up.

He messed up for the millionth time and stopped to collect himself before he tried again. Seriously, what was going on that he couldn't perform a move that should've been able to do in his sleep?

"Shouldn't you be celebrating?" he heard from behind him and suddenly it all clicked.

He was off his game because Kurt was mad at him because Blaine had tried to pressure him into something he wasn't ready for. And that was only after he drunkenly danced with a guy who _wasn't _his boyfriend.

Yeah, Blaine Anderson was pretty much an idiot.

"I'm going over this move," he explained, trying not to look at Kurt – not yet. "I messed it up tonight. I know I can do it better."

Kurt stepped towards him, hands stuffed awkwardly in his pockets. Blaine looked up and couldn't help but admire Kurt's outfit. It was so… simple, yet so beautiful at the same time. "Beauty of the stage – we get to do it all over again tomorrow night." He paused, then said, "Personally, I thought both of you guys were perfect."

"Thank you," Blaine replied, a reflex. "Your Officer Krupke killed. Brought the house down."

"Well, I can't help but pull focus, sorry." Blaine smiled – there was the Kurt he knew and loved.

"Don't apologize. It was great."

"All your friends were here tonight." Blaine wondered why he sounded upset about that. "The Warblers… Sebastian…" Ah, so _that _was the problem. "They were all loving it."

Blaine looked at the look of utter hurt on his boyfriend's (could he even still call him that?) face and saw the opportunity to fix what he'd broken. "Come here," he said and Kurt walked closer to him. "Give me your hand. Now hold it to your heart." He placed his own over Kurt's and could feel the other boy's heartbeat.

"Just like the song?"

Blaine laughed – of course Kurt would connect this to a musical (he always had a way of doing that). "Like the song," he allowed good naturedly. "Kurt…" he continued, his tone serious now. Kurt must have sensed the change in atmosphere and was staring wide-eyed at Blaine. "Sebastian doesn't mean anything to me." Kurt visibly relaxed and Blaine wondered how he could have ever thought otherwise – didn't he remember that Blaine did stupid things when he was drunk? "And you were right – our first time shouldn't be like that. I was drunk and… I'm sorry."

"Well, it sure beats the last time you were drunk and made out with Rachel." They both laughed and Blaine hung his head. "But I'm sorry, too." What did Kurt have to be sorry for? Wasn't this whole thing Blaine's fault? It seemed that way, at least. "I wanted to be your gay bar superstar but… try as I might, I'm still just a silly romantic." He said that like it was a bad thing.

Little did Kurt know, that was the thing Blaine loved most about him.

"It's not silly." He leaned in and did what he'd thought about doing every day since that awful night at Scandals – he kissed Kurt. Blaine placed his hands on Kurt's hips, right in the spot that felt like it was _made _for Blaine's hands, as Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck. Just as Blaine went to deepen the kiss the way he liked to, Kurt separated their mouths.

"You take my breath away," he breathed, his face still so close to Blaine's. Well, that was a compliment – Blaine hadn't known he was such a good kisser… "And not just now, but tonight on that stage." Oh. "I was so proud to be with you."

Blaine could feel the tears welling in his eyes. Kurt was just that amazing. "I hope so. I want you to be," he said, his voice breaking. Kurt smiled and Blaine cleared his throat, trying to get rid of the tears in his voice. "Um… Artie's having an after party at Breadstix. Would you… accompany me?"

"No," he said automatically and Blaine wondered if things maybe weren't as fixed as he thought they were. "I want to go to your house."

Blaine couldn't breathe – did Kurt mean what Blaine thought he did? One look into his boyfriend's eyes told him that yes, yes he did. Blaine's head was seriously swimming from lack of oxygen – there was no way this was happening.

Except that it was.

"Okay," he said faintly, trying not to think about what was going to happen when they got to his house (he _did _need to drive, after all).

Kurt just smiled and took Blaine's hand, practically dragging him off stage and out into the crisp November night.

* * *

><p>"You're sure your parents are home?" Kurt asked for what Blaine counted as the thirty-sixth time since they left McKinley.<p>

"Yes," he confirmed wearily, unlocking the front door. "They're at some banquet thing for my dad's firm in Cincinnati. They'll be gone all weekend." Kurt still didn't look convinced, so Blaine added, "If it really bothers you that much, we can always go to your house. Your dad and Carole aren't there, right?"

"Yeah, but Finn is. And I think I heard Rachel said something about going over there." Blaine internally smiled for Finn – he had no idea what he had in store for him.

"So what do you want to do, then?" he asked, hand on the doorknob. "I mean, I guess we could always go to a hotel or something…" Even as he said it, he was hoping Kurt would shoot down the idea. Call him crazy, but he wanted his first time to be somewhere familiar.

Kurt shook his head. "No, here's fine. If you say that your parents aren't coming home… well, then I trust you." He took a deep breath and Blaine covered his cheek with the hand not on the doorknob. "It's just… this is really nerve-wracking, you know?" The butterflies in Blaine's stomach all nodded their heads. "Well, are you gonna open the door or are we just gonna stand out here all night? Because I don't know about you, but I'm freezing my ass off."

Blaine laughed and pushed open the door, letting Kurt go in ahead of him. The pair wasted no time in ascending the stairs and closing Blaine's bedroom door behind them. Blaine watched Kurt sit on his bed like it was his own. He smiled at that before sitting next to his boyfriend. "So…" he hedged.

"We should… probably take off our coats," Kurt said and Blaine chuckled, even though the situation really wasn't that funny.

"Yeah." Once their coats were on the chair in the corner, Blaine took Kurt's hand in his own. "Are – are you sure you want to do this? I mean, we don't – we don't have to. I know it might not have seemed like it the other night, but I'm willing to wait. I wasn't just saying when I said that you need to be comfortable for me to be comfortable." He was starting to ramble, but he didn't care at that particular moment because he needed Kurt to understand that Blaine would still love him more than anything if they didn't go through with this.

"Blaine, sweetie, please stop talking," Kurt laughed, putting a hand on Blaine's cheek. "I _want _to do this. In fact, there's no one else I would want to do this _with_. I love you, Blaine, and isn't that all that really matters?" Kurt smiled that million-watt smile of his and couldn't help it – he leaned forward and kissed him. Pulling back, Kurt said, "Are you sure _you _want to do this?"

"More than anything," Blaine replied confidently. He'd thought about this exact moment so many times (more than he'd ever admit out loud, if he was being honest) and it made him deliriously happy that it was _finally _happening. And the fact that it was with Kurt… Kurt who loved him more than anything, Kurt who he could be himself around, _his _Kurt… well, that made it ten times better. "I love you so much, Kurt," he breathed.

"I love you, too," Kurt replied, the way he always did. Except tonight… tonight those words were anything but ordinary.

"So what do we do now?" Blaine asked, nervous for once in his life.

"Hmmm…" Kurt pretended to think. "Maybe… this?" He smiled before pressing his lips to Blaine's. Kurt bit down on his bottom lip gently, which made Blaine moan in a way he'd never moaned before. His boyfriend took the chance to slip his tongue into Blaine's mouth, which Blaine certainly did not object to.

While Kurt was busy exploring the inside of Blaine's mouth, Blaine himself decided to take it upon himself to start removing their clothes. His fingers fumbled, eventually finding the buttons on Kurt's vest. With shaking hands, he popped the buttons through their holes, wondering why on earth he was nervous. After all, he'd seen Kurt shirtless before, hell, he'd _kissed _his chest and abs before, leaving hickies sometimes.

But then, as they separated so Kurt could pull Blaine's shirt over his head, he realized what was making his nerves so frazzled. It was because that, while he'd seen Kurt shirtless before, in a little while, he was going to be seeing _a lot _more of Kurt – all of him, in fact.

And that scared him as much as it excited him.

Trying to ignore the angry butterflies in his stomach, Blaine lowered Kurt back onto his bed, hovering over him. "You are so beautiful," he muttered, looking down at the man he loved before attaching their lips together again.

Kurt reached up and balled Blaine's tank top up in his hands, drawing their bodies closer together. Blaine curled his hands around Kurt's hips, falling into that place where they fit so perfectly. His lips wandered to Kurt's jawline and he smiled against the smooth skin there when he heard Kurt's breath hitch in his throat.

"B-Blaine…" he stuttered and Blaine pulled back.

"Do you – do you want to stop?" As much as he didn't want to, Blaine would stop if that's what Kurt wanted. That's the only reason he existed anymore, he realized – to do what Kurt wanted him to.

Did that make him whipped?

…Oh, well. He didn't care.

"No," Kurt said forcefully, one hand going to the back of Blaine's neck. "I just wanted to say that that felt so… damn… good." His voice was low and throaty and Blaine could stand it anymore – he reattached their lips, deepening their kiss to the point they'd never gone before – a sensation that was foreign to Blaine, though not unwelcome.

When they had to break apart for breath, the two boys rolled so they were on their sides, facing each other, knees drawn up just enough to touch. Kurt reached out with his right hand to stroke Blaine's cheek and, as he pulled back, Blaine captured his wrist in his own hand, wanting every part of Kurt to be near him, wanting to make it known that this gorgeous man was really all _his_.

They lay that way for what felt like forever and Kurt leaned in close and pressed their foreheads together, which put their noses only millimeters apart. Cheesy as it was, Blaine had no impulse control so he rubbed their noses together in one of the Eskimo kisses. "You are too cute," Kurt giggled. "Seriously, though," he said, reaching out to stroke Blaine's chest, "I love you so much. I know I say that way too much, but… but I just need you to know it, you know?"

Blaine smiled widely, so deliriously happy that next to nothing could have upset him. "You never have to explain yourself to me, Kurt, but yeah, I know what you mean."

Kurt closed his eyes and was quiet for so long that Blaine wondered if he'd fallen asleep (they'd both had really long days, after all) but then he spoke, his voice barely above a whisper. "What you say if I told you that I'm sort of scared? I mean, like, I'm totally ready for this because I love you and this just feels right, but… yeah."

"I'd say that I feel the exact same way."

"Really?"

Blaine stretched his hand out and urged Kurt's to follow suit. "I'd say," he said, their fingers touching in the air. _That's why I like Broadway musicals_," Kurt had told him once, _because the touch of the fingertips is as sexy as it gets_. "I'd say," he repeated, "that I feel the exact same way."

"Wait… Blaine Anderson… scared?" Kurt sounded shocked.

"Hey, I'm only human."

"Could've fooled me," Kurt mumbled, leaning in to kiss him again. The kiss started off as sweet and loving, but soon turned desperate and passionate, one that suggested they weren't stopping any time soon.

Not that Blaine wanted to or anything.

**I need lessons in ending-writing. Seriously, this is getting out of hand.**

**PS: Anyone else hear "Perfect"? Gah, Chris's voice is practically orgasmic and Darren's rapping skills are fantastic :) **

**Review!**


	54. The Morning After

**This was prompted by freakyfee91 and it literally said "The morning after – pretty self-explanatory" which made me "aww", which – by my own personal rules – meant that I had to write this out.**

**PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING!**

**Obviously, if you are reading this story, you are fully aware that it is Klaine and therefore a gay relationship. But I would like to stress that this chapter implies gay sex and sexual acts. If you don't think you are mature enough to handle that, then please do not read this because I don't want people complaining to me because it made them uncomfortable.**

**You have been warned.**

**Here's Chapter Fifty-Four: The Morning After**

I woke up with a start, completely having no idea where I was. The bed was not my own, and, given the time of day I assumed it was, I expected to hear Finn blasting guys away on his Xbox, but it was eerily quiet.

As I let my surroundings sink in, however, I realized that I was in Blaine's room. More time passed in silence and then everything that had happened the night before came flooding back, putting a huge smile on my face.

Blaine, whose arms were wrapped around my naked torso, stirred. "Morning," he yawned, kissing my shoulder blade.

I shifted in his arms so we were facing each other. "Good morning to you, too." I kissed him lazily, in my mind contrasting the kiss with the more passionate ones we'd shared the night before.

"So about last night…" he started and I began to panic. Was it not as special for him as it was for me? Did I do something wrong? "It was the best night of my life," he finished and my smile widened. "Thank you."

"Why are you thanking me?" I asked, trailing my fingers along the stubble on his chin that I so rarely got to see.

"Because I feel honored that you chose to share that with me."

"Wow," I laughed. "That was probably the most romanticized way of saying you took my virginity that I've ever heard."

"I don't understand you sometimes," he countered, sounding offended. "You say that I suck at romance, but when I try to be romantic, you laugh at me."

I pressed our foreheads together. "I'm sorry, baby," I apologized. "Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

"Well…" Blaine raised his eyebrows suggestively. He leaned in and kissed me roughly. After a few minutes, I remembered that I was completely naked under the covers, which suddenly made me unnaturally self-conscious. I pulled back and Blaine pouted. "Why'd you do that?" I shook my head, afraid that he would laugh at me if I told him what was bothering me. "Come on, tell me." I stayed silent. "I'll tickle you," he threatened, fingers itching towards me under the covers.

"Fine!" I surrendered, not wanting to be tickled – besides Blaine, it was my one weakness. "It's just that… well, we're naked," I said, my voice hardly even a whisper. It sounded stupid to say out loud, considering what we'd done the night before.

"Yeah, we are," Blaine agreed. "And I've never been more attracted to you." He wrapped himself around me as if he were trying to make us one person again.

"Pervert," I laughed, nestling my face in the crook of his neck.

"Nah. Teenage boy."

"Same thing," I mumbled against his skin.

He laughed, but then sobered and said, "But what's the problem with us being naked?"

"I don't know," I admitted, blushing. "I guess this is just a lot to take in at once."

"I know what you mean," he said, nodding. "This is all just so… it's unreal."

"Unreal," I agreed.

We lay there for what seemed like forever until Blaine said, "Do you want to go?"

"What?"

"It's just… you seemed so uncomfortable and I thought that maybe if you went home, it would make things easier for you." His lips trailed lazily from my temple to my jaw, eventually finding my own mouth. "And I need to make sure you're happy and comfortable, Kurt, before I can even think about myself."

"I just fell even more in love with you," I blurted, watching Blaine smile that squinty-eyed smile that I loved so much. "And no, I don't want to go _anywhere_. Ever."

"Ever ever?"

"Ever ever," I confirmed, laughing at his childlike attitude.

"I love you," he said and I realized that those words would never be the same again – that they'd carry a heavier (better) meaning.

My phone vibrated on Blaine's bedside table. I reached over him to retrieve it and hissed when a sharp pain went all the way up my back. "Well," I said brightly. "That's… unfortunate." I'd known it would hurt, but I wasn't expecting it to be as bad as it was.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked, suddenly worried.

"Blaine…" I started, but was cut off by lips on mine. He kissed me hard, almost desperately.

"Sorry," he said against my tingling lips. He started kissing my jaw, neck, shoulders, and chest – all gently and followed by a feather-soft "sorry".

"Blaine," I repeated, drawing his face up to mine. I took in his beautiful features – eyes shining, lips slightly swollen, cheeks flushed, hair curling wildly over his head, chest heaving in time with his erratic heartbeat – before continuing. "I'm sure there will be plenty for you to apologize for in the future, but don't you ever, ever apologize for that, you hear me?" Blaine nodded and I rolled onto my back, the most comfortable position. After a few minutes, Blaine climbed on top of me, pressing our naked bodies together.

Just as we were really getting into our make-out session, my phone buzzed, reminding me that I had an unread text message. "Can you hand me my phone?" I asked, my voice a little breathless because Blaine's lips on my neck just felt _so damn good_.

"No," he muttered.

"Blaine… it could be important."

"Ugh…" He rolled off of me and grabbed my phone off the bedside table. Taking it, I punched in my access code (Blaine's birthday, if you wanted to know) and looked at the sender.

"Why is Carole texting me?" I wondered aloud. I wasn't too worried that something was wrong with my dad because she would have called me.

Right?

I opened the message.

_Kurt, _she's written, _your dad and I are coming home early. So if you had Blaine over, I suggest getting him out of the house_

I smiled a bit at that. Carole always had been a bit more lenient when it came to Blaine and Rachel being in mine and Finn's rooms. But the smile vanished when I realized that they would be home soon and I was almost two hours away.

_Actually, _I replied, coming up with an excuse, _Blaine and some of the other guys from the play went out so I spent the night at Tina's. Just so you're not worried if I'm not there when you get back_

_Oh, okay. No problem sweetie_

I assumed she knew that I wasn't at Tina's, but was happy she didn't comment on it. I didn't think I was up to explaining myself.

I sent off another text – this one to Tina.

_Hey, if my dad or Carole calls, tell them I stayed at your house – Kurt_

She texted back immediately with:

_And if my parents ask, I'm at your house – Tina_

_TMI, sweetie – Kurt_

_You too lol – Tina_

_Touche – Kurt_

I tossed my phone into the chair in the corner of Blaine's room, determined not to touch it again, possibly forever. I wormed my way into Blaine's arms, resting my head on his warm chest. "So… I'm yours all day."

"How'd you manage that one?"

"Told Carole I was at Tina's. Don't think she exactly believed me, but she didn't say anything, so I guess that meant she was okay with it."

Blaine kissed the top of my head and it hit me of just how disgusting I must have looked. I definitely needed a shower – but I didn't want to leave Blaine, so that stuck me between the proverbial rock and hard place. Unless… "What do you want to do all day, then?"

"Well…" I hedged, testing the waters. "Right now, I'm in desperate need of a shower."

Blaine dropped his arms, presumably to let me get up. "You know where the bathroom is," he said, sounding kind of sad.

I stood, no longer self-conscious. "Blaine," I said pointedly.

"What?" he asked, staring at me. "Aren't you going to take a shower?"

"Not alone," I said, hoping he got my meaning.

"Huh?" Then it dawned on him. "Oh. _Oh._" And he was off the bed in seconds.

"You're so slow," I laughed, kissing his cheek. "But I love you, so I guess I'll keep you around."

**How was that? I kind of liked it, but I'm not sure.**

**What do y'all think?**

**Review!**


	55. I Have To Find Blaine

**This particular one was prompted by ****, ****AprilShowers87****, ****Ilovegleethemost****, and maybe some other people that I might have passed over (sorry!)**

**It was basically was what would happen between our boys when Kurt ran away from Finn and Rachel, saying "I have to find Blaine".**

**Seriously, I fell in love when he said that.**

**Here's Chapter Fifty-Five: I Have To Find Blaine**

"I have to find Blaine," Kurt choked out, brushing off Rachel's attempts to comfort him. He appreciated his best friend and his brother and all they were trying to do for him, but there was only one person who could make him feel better.

He pushed past Finn and Rachel, making a beeline for Blaine's locker, which was practically on the other side of the school. Tears clouded his vision, but Kurt was on a mission.

He needed to get to Blaine.

"Kurt!" Blaine called, spying him from the other end of the hall, far enough away that he couldn't see Kurt's tears. He started to advance towards him, saying, "What happened? What did Principal Figgins want?" They finally reached each other, close enough for Blaine to see Kurt's face properly. "Why are you crying?"

Kurt didn't say anything – didn't know if he _could_ – so he settled for the next best thing. He launched himself into Blaine's arms, burying his face in his neck, sobbing. He was probably ruining the brand-new sweater he'd bought for Blaine, but his boyfriend didn't seem to mind. He just wrapped his strong arms around Kurt's waist and held him close while he cried in the middle of the hallway.

"Come with me," Blaine said softly and Kurt looked up to see that people around them were starting to stare. Not wanting to be made more of a spectacle of than he already was, Kurt complied and allowed Blaine to lead him down the hall and into an empty classroom, away from the prying eyes of their classmates. Blaine hoisted himself up onto the teacher's desk and looked at Kurt with worried eyes. "So are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"Someone," his voice cracked so he tried again. "Someone stuffed the ballot box so I'd win the election. And they think I did it. _And… _if they can't prove that I _didn't _do it, I could get suspended, which would go on my permanent record. I also wouldn't be able to perform at Sectionals." He sighed, knowing that the next thing he was going to say was probably the hardest thing he'd say in his life (well, up to that point, anyway). "Guess I can kiss New York and NYADA goodbye."

"Now don't say that," Blaine, always the optimist, said, pulling Kurt close to him. Kurt closed his eyes and inhaled the scent that was one hundred percent Blaine, but even that wasn't making him feel better. "You could still get in. I mean…"

"No." Kurt shook his head. "It's too late. I don't have enough credits – or any, really." He sighed again. "Looks like I'm just gonna be a Lima loser for the rest of my life."

Blaine took Kurt's chin in his hand, tilting his head to look at him. "Hey, don't _ever _say that, okay? You are _not _a Lima loser – or any kind of loser for that matter."

"Really, Blaine? Because, right now, I _feel_ like a loser. I mean, I lost Tony to you and just now I found out that I lost the election to Brittany. And don't think it's your fault," he added, when he saw that Blaine was going to apologize for Tony _again_, "because it's not. It's just… for once, I wish someone would think that I'm good enough."

Blaine smiled at him. "_I _think you're good enough. Doesn't that mean anything?"

Of course it was, but… "You're my boyfriend. You have to say that."

"I don't _have _to say anything, Kurt," Blaine rationalized. "I'm saying because I _want _to and because it's true. You _are _good enough, Kurt. Who cares if some stupid people in _Lima, Ohio _of all places don't?"

"Because those _stupid people _are the ones who determined whether or not I got into NYADA." He pulled away from Blaine and started pacing. "Thought I finally had a chance to get out of here… Lima loser… never gonna be on Broadway…" he muttered incoherently, the words hardly even making sense to himself.

"Kurt!" Blaine said loudly. Kurt turned and looked at him, not used to hearing his boyfriend's voice that loud. "So you don't get into NYADA. Big deal." Kurt opened his mouth to argue that it was, in fact, a big deal, but Blaine talked over him. "I mean, I get it – it's your dream school. But loads of people take a year off before college. Why can't you be one of them?"

Kurt looked at Blaine, a strange look on his face. "You mean… not go to school?" The thought alone was almost inconceivable to Kurt – ever since he could remember (and probably before that) his dad had been drilling into him that he was going to college after high school, no questions asked. He'd actually never envisioned doing anything but.

"Not right away, no. Just hear me out. You can stay here – maybe go to community college – and get enough credits to make the admissions committee at NYADA say "Who's this Kurt Hummel and why doesn't he go here yet?" You could get a job, like, at the Lima Bean or something – and give your boyfriend free coffee…" he added under his breath. "It'll all work out in the end, baby. You've come this far… I'd hate to see you give up. And the best part?" Kurt watched Blaine's face light up. "You can stay here with me and then we can go to New York together next year." Kurt smiled – it actually sounded kind of perfect.

Kurt let himself melt back into the familiar mold of Blaine's embrace. He buried his nose in the crook of Blaine's neck and mumbled, "Have I ever told you that I love you?"

"Maybe once or twice," Blaine joked, wrapping his arms securely around Kurt's waist and repositioning him so he was standing between Blaine's legs. "But, if you want to keep saying it, then that's okay with me."

"Now you're just being greedy," Kurt teased, his lips pressed to the side of Blaine's neck. He smiled when he felt Blaine shiver beneath his kiss. He slowly moved his lips up Blaine's neck and along his jaw, before kissing the very corner of Blaine's mouth, far over enough that it could actually be considered his cheek. He pulled away, grinning devilishly, knowing what he'd done to his boyfriend.

"Oh, no. I'm not done with you yet." Kurt shrugged and leaned in tantalizingly slow, before kissing Blaine lightly, almost chastely. He pulled back to see a pouting Blaine. "That wasn't good enough."

Kurt laughed. "Like I said – greedy." Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him off the desk. "Come on, lover boy. Let's go to my house – I have it on good authority that no one's home."

And when Blaine smiled and playfully nipped at Kurt's earlobe, the taller boy had completely forgotten about his earlier worries about being a Lima loser and never being good enough.

Because 1) Kurt Hummel was _anything _but a Lima loser…

…and 2) he _was _good enough for Blaine, which – it turned out – was all that really mattered.

**I'm blaming this horrible ending on the fact that it's almost three in the morning where I live.**

**So that was the first in my series of "I Kissed A Girl" chapters. The rest might not be up for a while because I have finals starting on the 12****th****, but then I have a whole month to do nothing but write for you awesome peoples. **

**Oh, and please leave prompts so I have something to do over my month-long break.**

**Review!**


	56. Application

**Okay, so it seems as though I have a lot of "Blaine comforting Kurt" recently, which is why my next one is going to be really happy! I hate seeing my Kurtie so sad :(**

**Anyway, a lot of people prompted this (you know who you are) and I just had to write it, considering I loved that little scene in "I Kissed A Girl"**

**Here's Chapter Fifty-Six: Application**

I looked over Kurt's shoulder as he filled out his application for NYADA. It made me sad to see how empty it was, considering it was sort of my fault that he couldn't put the lead in _West Side Story _under his credits (no matter how many times he told me not to blame myself).

He sealed the envelope – and his fate – and sighed. I rubbed his back gently, knowing that the chances of Kurt getting into his dream school were slim to none and it positively broke my heart. Kurt was just so… so special and for anyone to tell him he wasn't good enough for their school was almost inconceivable.

"Is there anything I can do?" I asked, bending to speak directly into his ear. He turned his head to look at me, so close that we were breathing the same air, and smiled. I could tell that he was thinking the same thing I was – that we knew the other well enough that I didn't even have to _ask _whether or not he was okay.

I just _knew _that he wasn't.

"Can you drive me to the post office? I don't think I'll be able to." He smiled weakly, trying to make it seem like he was fine when he obviously wasn't.

Like I said, I just _knew_.

"Of course," I answered, pulling him to his feet. I wrapped an arm around his waist and picked up the NYADA application from the table. It felt light in my hand – too light for any kind of comfort.

We made our way out to his car (with the promise to get mine later) and I opened his door for him. "Well, isn't someone feeling chivalrous today?" he joked.

I kissed his cheek. "I'd like to think I'm always chivalrous," I laughed.

"You keep thinking that, baby." I closed the door in his laughing face and walked around to the driver's side.

I drove in silence, having given control of the radio to Kurt (it was _his _car, after all) but he didn't seem inclined to listen to music that that point, instead choosing to stare out the window, forehead pressed against the glass and feet curled beneath him. When we pulled into the post office parking lot, I took the application from its place on the center console and leaned over to kiss Kurt's cheek swiftly before getting out of the car.

I walked up to the mail box and stared at the letter in my hands. For some reason, I had the urge to tear it up and go back to the Navigator and hold Kurt in my arms, kissing him and promising that nothing would ever hurt him again.

But Kurt was stronger than most people gave him credit for and I knew that he would want to know the school's answer either way, so I opened the box and dropped the letter in. Turning away from it, I made my way back to the car, where I found Kurt in the same position that I'd left him.

"Talk to me?" I said, turning the words into a question.

"That's it, then, I guess," he said vaguely.

"What do you mean?" I asked, knowing Kurt more than well enough to know that his vague statements almost always meant he had something really important to say, usually something that he'd kept inside for a while.

"My life's over, isn't it? I mean, no NYADA means no New York, which means no Broadway, which means that I'm going to be stuck in Lima for the rest of my life."

I sighed, only half-exasperated. Sometimes Kurt could be such a drama queen. But he was _my _drama queen, so I couldn't really complain. "Would staying in Lima really be all that bad?" I asked, starting the car and pulling out of the parking lot. I knew what Kurt's answer would be, but that was okay because it would help get my point across.

"Of course it would! I mean, seriously, Blaine… who wants to have to spend their entire lives in this good-for-nothing town? Like, what kind of life is that?"

Blaine turned the car around. "You know, I'm kind of glad you said that." He started driving away from McKinley and towards Kurt's house.

"Uh… sweetie? What are you doing? Your car's _that _way, remember?" He jerked his thumb over his shoulder. "I mean, I know it's pretty crappy, but…" He smirked and I could see a bit of the Kurt I loved peeking through.

"Hey," he interjected. "How many times have I told you not to make fun of my car?" I laughed, recalling the multitude of times Kurt had made snide comments about my beat up station wagon, to which I usually responded with a remark about how not everyone could have awesome cars like Kurt did, which typically shut him up for at least a few hours. "But, anyway. My car can wait. There's something I need to show you."

"At my house?" Kurt questioned as he noticed that I'd turned onto his street. "Hate to break it to you, Blaine, but I think I've seen everything that's there."

"Trust me," I reassured him. "You haven't seen this." He gave me one of his famous "bitch, you crazy" looks, but said nothing as I pulled into his driveway behind Finn's truck.

We got out of the car and walked up the front walk, Kurt taking out his key and unlocking the door for us. "Hey, Dad," he called in greeting to his father, who was sitting in the living room watching TV. "Blaine and I are going upstairs, okay?"

"Okay. Door open."

"Yeah, yeah. We know," Kurt said, rolling his eyes even though Burt couldn't see. "Come on, Blaine." He grabbed my hand and steered me towards the stairs, but I stopped him. "What?"

"Just… just hang on, okay?" I leaned into the living room. "Burt, can we talk to you for a second?"

"Uh… sure?" he asked, sounding very confused, which I completely understood. After all, it wasn't every day that I asked to sit and talk to him (actually, if I was being honest, Burt sort of… intimidated me sometimes. I pulled Kurt into the living room and sat down on the couch next to him, my hand tightly intertwined with his. "What's going on, boys?"

"I have no idea," Kurt grumbled and I could tell that all he wanted to do was go upstairs, put on Disney movies, and cuddle while we sang along to every song. Which we totally would, by the way, but I still needed to prove a point.

Burt turned to me. "Blaine?"

"You've lived in Lima your whole life, Burt, right?" I asked without prompting.

"Yes…?" he said questioningly at the same time that Kurt said, "Blaine…" warningly in my ear.

"And you're happy?" I clarified, even though the answer to that question was plainly obvious.

"Of course I am." He looked at me strangely, a look I'd come to expect when I started going off on tangents that no one else understood. Kurt gave me those looks all the time.

"So, let me get this straight. You're telling me that you can live in Lima your whole life and _still _be happy?" I tried to make my voice sound completely astounded by that fact.

"Well, of course _he _can, Blaine! _He's _straight. Nobody thinks _he's _an abomination when he walks down the street holding his boyfriend's hand!" Kurt exploded and I glanced at him.

So this wasn't about Broadway or NYADA or any of that…

…Well, at least not entirely.

I felt like such an idiot at that point. Of course I should have seen this from the very beginning. Kurt couldn't stay in Lima – or Ohio, for that matter - any more than I could. People like us… we didn't have the same rights in a state like Ohio. We couldn't get married or raise children or do any of the things that a couple like Finn and Rachel could.

_That's _why he had to escape to New York. It wasn't because he didn't _want _to live in Lima forever.

It's because he _couldn't_.

"Oh, Kurtie," I said softly, pressing a light kiss to his temple. He leaned against me, melting, molding himself around me. I wound my arms around his waist, pulling him closer, trying to take away all his hurt. Because, ultimately, that was my main goal in life – to make Kurt feel as little pain as possible.

"Can someone please explain to me what's going on?" Burt asked, not unkindly. Kurt turned his head, not lifting it off of my shoulder, and explained to his father what had been plaguing him – and subsequently me – for weeks. When he finished, tears were silently rolling out of his eyes and onto my jacket. I reached up and wiped them away before Burt said, "Now you listen to me, Kurt Hummel. I don't care how or when it happens, but you _are _going to get out of here and make something of yourself. Lima's good for me, but you're so much bigger than this little town, kid, and I'll be damned to see you get stuck here." I didn't have to look at him to know that Kurt was smiling. If there was one person in the entire world who never failed to cheer Kurt up, it was his father.

"Thanks, Dad. So uh… can we go upstairs now?" Burt nodded, a smile on his face. Kurt pulled me to my feet. "And don't worry, the door will stay open."

Burt looked at me and then at the way Kurt had curled himself around me. A wider smile on his face, he glanced back at me, silently questioning me. I nodded, knowing what he was asking and he said, "You know what, buddy? You've both had really long days and I trust you, so uh… if you want to close the door, that's fine."

Kurt looked at Burt like he'd grown a second head, but didn't object. Instead he said, "Thanks again, Dad. You're really cool, you know that, right?"

"Yeah." Burt laughed. "Now, go." Well, we didn't need to be told twice – we left the living room and walked up the stairs, for once closing Kurt's bedroom door behind us.

We lay curled up together under Kurt's covers watching as Shang found out that Mulan was actually a girl when he turned his head to look at me. "Why'd you do all that? Downstairs, I mean?"

"Because I'm an idiot," I replied. "I thought that maybe if I, like, showed you that you don't have to live in a big fancy city to be happy, then you wouldn't look so sad. But then I realized that it was so much _New York _as it was _getting out _of Ohio." I let my hands wander under the hem of his shirt and I lazily traced shapes into the warm skin of his stomach. I just hate seeing you sad, baby. Honestly, if there was something I could do that would take away all the things that could ever make you sad, then I would do it in a heartbeat."

"That's sweet," Kurt said sincerely. "But you know you can't protect me from everything."

"I can damn well try," I countered, hardly noticing my hand creeping higher and higher up Kurt's shirt. "Seeing you smile is one of the best parts of my day. And," I kissed his lips gently, watching the smile I loved so much spread across his beautiful face, "knowing that I put it there makes it all that much better."

He shifted so he was on top of me. "You, Blaine Anderson, are the cheesiest," kiss, "corniest," kiss, "dumbest," kiss, "most annoying person I know." He leaned in and kissed me roughly, pressing his lips hard to mine in a way that I was very glad we had the door closed. He pulled back and put his hands on the mattress on either side of my head, lifting himself up so he was looking down on me. "But I'm so glad I can call you mine," he finished, before attaching our lips once more.

**I noticed that these are starting to get a bit sexier than the earlier chapters. I guess that's just because I'm following canon, but I want to make sure everyone's okay with it. Is it making anyone uncomfortable? If so, all you have to do is tell me.**

**As for this particular chapter, I don't know what to think of it. On the whole, I liked it, but there were some transition parts where I was thinking to myself that I knew I could do better, but it's late here, I'm tired, I should be studying for finals, and I wanted to get this up. So this is what you got.**

**Also, I have two requests:**

**1) Does anyone have any Hold on to Sixteen Missed Opportunities? I have a couple that I'm gonna crank out, but I need more to write over my month-long break.**

**2) THIS ONE IS IMPORTANT! I need non-episode-related prompts. I used to get a lot of them and now, I'm not getting any anymore. I love writing ones from the episodes, but there's only so much I can do with those, so unless you want me to stop writing altogether, I need some original prompts! **

**Please and thank you!**

**Review! **


	57. Speech

**Many thanks to all who reviewed! But I'm still looking for original prompts. I have a couple swirling around in this scary thing I call a mind, but I need more if you want a lot of updates in the next month. So please, I'm on my knees begging here, give me original prompts. I know you can do it.**

**So yeah.**

**This one is a Mash-Off chapter, but… oh, well. It has Klisses and a Blaine/Burt moment, so who cares if it's not in chronological order?... Oh, you do? Well, I don't care! haha **

**Here's Chapter Fifty-Seven: Speech**

I sat down in the gym next to Finn and Rory. I technically wasn't supposed to be in there because the election was only for seniors and therefore only seniors were allowed to hear the candidates speeches or… something like that. All I really knew that that I was breaking some kind of rule by skipping class to be there.

But, honestly, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I wasn't there as moral support for Kurt?

Speaking of Kurt, he noticed me sitting in the bleachers, so he got out of his seat and walked over to me. "Juniors aren't allowed here, Anderson. You do know that, right?" he said, cracking a smile.

"Well, fine. I guess I'll just leave then." I made a big show of standing up and grabbing my bag. Just as I was about to walk down the bleachers, Kurt grabbed my wrist.

"I _guess _I can make an exception for someone as cute as you." He smirked cheekily at me and I resisted the urge to lean in and kiss him. After all, this _was_ McKinley and even though pretty much everyone knew that we were together (I think my Vote Unicorn button might have given that away), I don't think they would take too kindly to seeing us actually _showcase _our relationship.

But goddammit did I want to kiss him.

"But, in all honesty, thank you for being here, Blaine. This is nerve-wracking enough as it is, so I'm glad I have you here to look over to if I feel like throwing up, which at this point is a very real possibility."

"Oh, stop that," I chastised. "You're amazing and I'm sure your speech is going to blow everyone here away." Not caring anymore that we were surrounded by homophobes, I stepped closer to him. Not as close as I wanted to be, of course, but close enough to make everyone around us uncomfortable. "And just so you know, if I could, I'd vote for you."

"Well, I'd hope so," he replied conceitedly, stuffing his hands in the pockets of my jacket. The fact that this was the most intimate we'd been in school since the time we'd been at Dalton together was not lost on me. "I mean, what kind of boyfriend would you be if you didn't?" He laughed and I soon joined in. As he laughed, I noticed a glint in his eyes that I didn't recognize, but for some reason I was sure I liked. "I'm going to kiss you now, okay?" he said softly. I couldn't speak – still astounded that Kurt was going to kiss me in the gymnasium of _McKinley High School _– so all I did was dumbly nod.

From inside my pockets, Kurt grabbed fistfuls of the material, pulling me forward and planting the shortest, sweetest kiss that could still be considered a kiss on my lips. He broke away, but only slightly, his lips still ghosting over mine. A few people around us coughed obscenities not-so subtly into their hands, but I could have cared less at that moment. It wasn't often that I got to kiss Kurt in public and – while what had just happened was hardly a kiss in my books – it was nice to be able to show the kids at this school at this gorgeous man was mine, all mine.

Kurt pulled farther back to look at me, his hands coming out of my pockets. "Well, I guess I'd better be going, then," he said as if nothing out of the ordinary had just happened. He started to walk back down the bleachers, but I held him back.

"Wait." He looked at me with questioning eyes. I pressed a quick, feather-light kiss to his forehead. "For good luck," I explained. He beamed at me and was looking significantly more confident when he sat back in his seat next to Rachel. I sat back down, my work done.

"Thank you."

I looked up to see Burt and Mr. Schue looking down at me. "For what?" I asked, not knowing what I'd done (while also internally freaking out that Mr. Schue wasn't going to get me in trouble for skipping – I was already trying to use Finn as a human shield from Principal Figgins).

"Kurt's been a nervous wreck about this speech all week and I haven't been able to calm him down, so thank you." I honestly had no idea what to say to that, so I just smiled and nodded.

"Blaine?" Mr. Schue spoke up and I knew this was the moment I got in trouble. "Shouldn't you be in class?"

I hesitantly opened my mouth, not knowing the protocol for getting in trouble. Did I admit that I was in the wrong? Deny it? Run away screaming? But before I could say anything, Burt said, "Oh, Will. Leave the poor kid alone. It's not like he's skipping to go smoke under the bleachers or something. Right, Blaine?" he joked, looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Right," I laughed. I really liked Burt – sometimes he was more of a father to me than my own father was (but that might have been because I was at his house more than mine, but whatever). "So, Mr. Schue…" I trailed off, looking up at him with what I hoped were pleading eyes (everyone always told me I had amazing puppy dog eyes, so I kind of hoped they were right).

"You're not in trouble, Blaine." Well, that was good. "Just… don't skip again. And that includes election day," he added and I had to wonder if he was psychic because that was exactly what I'd planned on doing.

"Okay," I conceded. I'd explain everything to Kurt later – he'd understand. "And thanks," I said sincerely. Mr. Schue smiled and walked away. I looked back to Burt and smirked. "Don't you have work, Burt?" I asked, knowing all the right buttons to push.

"Eh. This is more important."

I craned my neck to peer around him at Kurt, who gave a little wave. I waved back, grinning. "Yeah, I know what you mean." Who cared about US History when Kurt smiled at me like that?

Burt clapped me on the shoulder. "You're a good kid, Blaine." He didn't say anything else before walking away, but I heard the unspoken request to take care of Kurt.

Which, of course, I would.

The speeches started with that hockey player that called me a fag earlier that very same day (I think he called himself Rick the Stick – yeah, real original), who was talking about how since our parents paid taxes, that made us the teachers' bosses, which meant the teachers should do what we the students said.

Because _that _was intelligent thinking.

Then Brittany got up and started talking about tornadoes and how destructive they were. I knew Brittany, so I knew that most of what she said had no meaning whatsoever, but Santana at least must have told her that she needed to talk about why the seniors should elect her…

…And then she said she would make sure to ban tornadoes at McKinley, which literally made me put my head in my hands. Sometimes I feared for that poor girl.

She then added something about promising to go topless every Tuesday, which made all the guys (even the hockey guys rooting for Rick) stand up and cheer. I, on the other hand, was desperately trying _not _to think of a topless Brittany. A topless _Kurt_, however…

Speaking of Kurt, I almost missed his introduction because of the residual cheering from the hormone-fueled boys around me. Right before he started talking, I sent him a wink and a thumbs up, eliciting a smile that said "I can do anything".

Which I already knew, of course, but it was nice to know that he knew it, too.

"Hello, I'm Kurt Hummel. Um, the past few weeks I've tried to address the real problem of obesity at this school. But my opponents chose empty promises and smear tactics. Although she knows it to be untrue, my opponent Brittany stated that my face was used as a template for Hasbro's successful line of My Little Ponies." I would never in a million years tell Kurt this because he'd probably cut off an appendage or two that I was rather fond of, but I would totally buy all the My Little Ponies if they had his face. "Well, I refuse to be bullied. In fact, I refuse to let anyone be bullied." I swear he smiled at me when he said that.

"Today, I want to take it one step further. I would like to hereby pledge to ban dodgeball at McKinley High." He glanced down at his notecards, taking in the facts I'd helped him look up late the night before. When he started talking again, his voice was strong and passionate.

"Since its invention in 1831 by Silas W. Mangold, dodgeball has been used as a schoolyard instrument of suppression. It's violent, it's painful, it's humiliating, and I believe that it's an equivalent to modern-day stoning. Let's end dodgeball at McKinley High and send a strong message that violence isn't okay."

Finn and I were the first on our feet, followed by Burt, Mr. Schue, and a few other glee clubbers. It didn't bother me that so few were actually applauding him because that was _my _man out there on that floor and I couldn't have been more proud of him.

Kurt sat back down in his seat and he caught my eye. _How'd I do? _he mouthed.

_Perfect, _I answered and he beamed.

Rachel's speech surprised me and I kept my eyes on Kurt the whole time, watching his reaction. I knew that he missed being her friend and that fighting with her was eating him up inside. But I also knew that his ego was preventing him from making up with her. So while Rachel talked about how she was withdrawing from the race and pledging her vote to Kurt, I watched as his eyes widened and then softening at the edges and I knew at that moment that Rachel was completely forgiven.

Everyone dispersed after Rachel finished talking, off to their next class or to find their respective candidate or… whatever it was the hockey team was off to do. Rachel made a beeline for Finn, who kissed her and said that he was proud that she did the right thing.

Kurt walked over to us as well, getting a clap on the shoulder from Finn, a hug from his dad (who seemed to appear from out of nowhere), and an awkward look from Rachel that clearly said they would talk later.

"You didn't say all that stuff about banning dodgeball because of what Santana did to me, did you, Kurt?" Rory asked in that thick Irish accent of his.

"Sort of, I guess," Kurt said, absentmindedly winding his arm around my waist. "But it was more of the fact that I know what it's like to get bullied every day. Hell, it even ran me out of this school for a little while. Like I said, I refuse to be bullied and I refuse to let anyone else be bullied, either. And whether or not the Neanderthals at this school realize it, dodgeball is just another form of bullying."

"You're amazing," I blurted randomly, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Yes, sweetie, I know," he replied and though I couldn't see his face, I knew that he was smiling.

"All right, guys," Mr. Schue said. "Get to class." We all said our goodbyes to each other and Burt and walked out of the gym, heading for our lockers.

"Sweetie, as much as I love having you follow me around like a little over-gelled puppy dog, your locker is on the other side of the school," Kurt informed me as I took a wrong turn and was walking towards his locker instead of my own.

I shrugged. "I already have my books." He shook his head and opened his locker. As he took out the books he needed, I grinned at the picture of the two of us his stepmom Carole had taken a few weeks before and I'd convinced Kurt to replace that school picture of me with. "Besides, I never get to see you in school." Ah, the woes of being a year younger than your boyfriend. "I miss you."

"I miss you, too," he said softly, shutting his locker and turning to look at me, locking his beautiful eyes with my own. He didn't say it out loud, but I knew he was thinking the same exact thing that I was – that we hardly had any true alone time anymore and that it was _way _overdue. "And, look, we're alone now." I looked around, noticing that the hallway was empty. In the back of my mind, I knew that to mean that the bell had rung, and that we were late, but I didn't really care.

I stepped closer to Kurt and wrapped him up in my arms. He smiled down at me and pressed our lips together. I kissed back, wishing we didn't have to wait until we were completely alone to kiss like this.

But maybe someday we'd be able to, so for now I just let myself get lost in magic that was my boyfriend and the way our lips moved in a perfect, practiced tandem I knew I'd never be able to recreate with any other guy.

"Hey, stop making out and get to class."

Kurt groaned and pulled away to glare at his dad. "Why are you so annoying?" he demanded.

"It comes with the job description of being a father," Burt replied and I realized where Kurt got his snarky attitude from. "Now, go, or Blaine is banned from the house for a week." Well, that was enough for me – I kissed Kurt quickly on the cheek, waved goodbye to Burt, and practically sped off down the hall.

Before I turned the corner, I heard Kurt say to Burt, "Did you really have to do that, Dad? I mean, he's already scared enough of you as it is…" I shook my head, silently laughing, walking towards a class that was probably already well underway.

Oh, and for the record, I was _not _afraid of Burt Hummel.

… Well, maybe a little.

**Been working on this one for a LONG time. So, yeah.**

**Review!**


	58. Perfect

**Pretty much everyone has been telling me to write this one and I finally got around to it! Yay for me!**

**Anyway, this is the story of the first time they sang "Perfect" to each other in the car. We're going to go back in time a bit for this one – it's set around late July or early August.**

**Oh, and before I forget, my best friend darrenchris6 has an awesome story called "We Need To Talk" which is full of hilariously awkward moments with our boys and Burt… or Finn… or Puck. Basically, Blaine is awkward and has no brain-to-mouth filter, Burt has a headache named Blaine, and Kurt is extremely aggravated. So, yes, read this, then read that!**

**Here's Chapter Fifty-Eight: Perfect**

Kurt got into the passenger side of Blaine's car. "You know, I do have money. You can let me pay sometimes," he grumbled, though he was smiling.

"But I like paying, Kurtie," Blaine replied playfully, starting the car. "Do you have a problem with me spoiling you?"

"Well, when you put it that way… I guess not." Kurt smiled and looked at the profile of Blaine's face, bathed in the moonlight. He was just so beautiful and Kurt was, even now, in awe that Blaine had chosen him.

He reached forward and turned on Blaine's stereo. "You gonna ask?" Blaine joked, not taking his eyes off the road, as Kurt flipped through the stations.

"Nope."

Kurt saw Blaine roll his eyes. "Why do I love you, again?"

"Must be because I'm so pretty."

"Yeah, you are… Oh, I love this song!" Kurt's hand moved away from the dial, watching as Blaine started to sing along with the song from the middle as seamlessly as if he'd started with the singer.

…_Like you're less than, less than perfect  
>Pretty pretty please<br>If you ever ever feel  
>Like you're nothing<br>You are perfect… to me_

Kurt was looking at Blaine like he was seeing him for the first time all over again. Every day, Blaine did something that just knocked Kurt off his feet. Like now, when Blaine was carelessly harmonizing with P!nk, his fingers drumming on the steering wheel. It was a Blaine that only Kurt got to see.

_You're so mean when you talk  
>About yourself… you are wrong<br>Change the voices in your head  
>Make them like you instead<em>

Blaine – pretty much the perfect driver – glanced at Kurt while he sang the next lines.

_So complicated  
>Look how big you'll make it<br>Filled with so much hatred  
>Such a tired game<em>

Kurt realized that Blaine was singing _to _him – calling him perfect – so he decided to join in, to show Blaine that _he _was the perfect one, not Kurt.

_It's too much  
>I've done all I can think of<br>Chased down all my demons  
>I've seen you do the same<em>

Their voices blended together perfectly for the next chorus, Kurt looking at Blaine the whole time. He knew that his boyfriend had never had anybody tell him that he was perfect or even worthwhile, so Kurt was trying to use this as a way to let Blaine know that there was someone that thought he was worthwhile, and perfect, and everything that his father said that he wasn't.

He wanted to make sure that Blaine knew that Kurt thought he was everything.

As the chorus finished, Kurt looked down sort of self-consciously – he didn't think he had it in him to actually start rapping. But then he started laughing out loud when Blaine _did _and was just plain having fun with it.

_They don't like my jeans  
>They don't get my hair<em>

At those lines, Kurt completely lost it. He had lost count of how many times he'd tried to drill into Blaine's head that not all jeans had to be cuffed and there were other ways of styling his hair that didn't involve choking it to death with gel. Blaine, of course didn't listen, but secretly Kurt was glad for that because he wouldn't be Blaine without his too-short pants and hard-as-a-rock hair.

By the time the song ended, Kurt's hysterics were so bad that he was gasping for breath and had tears streaming down his face. "Well," Blaine said as Kurt turned down the radio. "That wasn't exactly the response I was hoping for."

"Please don't try for a career in rapping. As in, ever," Kurt said, even though he knew that wasn't a response to what Blaine had said at all.

"Wow, I try to serenade you and you insult me. That really hurts, Kurt," Blaine said, feigning hurt.

"Oh, shut up, you little drama queen." Kurt resisted the urge to shove Blaine's shoulder because… well, because Blaine was driving and Kurt rather liked living.

"Did _you _seriously just call _me _a drama queen?"

"And what's _that _supposed to mean?" Kurt crossed his arms over his chest in a very admittedly drama queen move.

"Oh, _please_. Like you don't know."

That was one of the things Kurt loved best about their relationship. Obviously, they were boyfriends, but before they'd gotten to that point, they were simply best friends. There was this sense of comfort and ease that came with being around Blaine that Kurt didn't get when he was around any of his other friends, even the ones he'd had for years. He just knew deep in his heart that they had a connection that couldn't be broken, no matter what the future held for them.

They continued to banter before lapsing into a comfortable silence. Blaine continued to drive and Kurt continued to look at him. Yeah, he was ogling his boyfriend and he wasn't afraid to admit it. If someone had a problem with that, then… well, Kurt really didn't give a damn.

Blaine pulled into Kurt's driveway behind Finn's truck, but Kurt made absolutely no move to get out of the car. In fact, were in not for the fact that he knew his father was waiting for him in the living room to make sure he got in before curfew (which he always did because Blaine was so goddamn perfect. Also, Burt only did that to Kurt, not Finn, which was completely unfair), Kurt would never move from his spot in the passenger seat in Blaine's car.

"So I guess I have to let you go now." Kurt smiled at just how sad Blaine sounded at the prospect.

"Says who?" he countered, turning in his seat to look at Blaine, who mirrored the movement.

"Says the fact that your dad is right behind that door with his shotgun, ready to kill me if you're even one nanosecond late."

"Okay 1) how many times do I have to tell you that my father does not even own a shotgun and he just said that to you to scare you? By the way, I'm going to be having a word with him about that."

"And what's the second thing?" Blaine asked. "It's just that you don't number things unless you're planning on saying more than one thing."

Kurt smiled and reached a hand over the center console to rest on Blaine's knee. "And 2)," he said, lowering his voice as if he were going to tell Blaine a secret, even though they were the only two people in the car, "I love it when you serenade me."

"Well, that's a relief," Blaine replied, a smile spreading over his face. "Because I love serenading you." Kurt grinned, deciding that this was the best date he and Blaine had ever been on (and they'd had some pretty great ones) and that only reinforced Kurt's "I don't want to get out of the car" attitude.

"Sometimes you're such a dork, you know that, right?" Kurt laughed and Blaine soon joined in. Kurt called Blaine a dork at least ten times a day because… well, because he _was _a dork, plain and simple. "But I love you anyway." They'd actually only recently started saying "I love you" but it already felt natural, like they'd been doing it for years.

"Aww, I love you, too," Blaine cooed in a baby voice. See how much of a dork he was? Sometimes Kurt forgot what he saw in hi… upmh.

_Ah, yes. That's it, _he thought as Blaine's lips moved flawlessly against his own. Kissing Blaine was just… exceptional and magical and all those clichés Stephenie Meyer used to describe Edward and Bella's kisses (not that Kurt, you know, _read Twilight _or anything). Kurt pressed himself as close to Blaine as the center console would allow, never wanting to move.

But, of course, there was that pesky thing called breathing and they eventually had to pull away. Blaine glanced towards the front door (yes, Kurt would definitely be having a talk with his father later. Scaring his boyfriend was just not acceptable) and then said, "You should probably go now."

"I don't wanna," Kurt whined, slumping low in his seat.

"Hey, it's summer, remember? We can spend all day tomorrow together. Just call me when you get up and I'll be right over." Kurt leaned in and kissed him again. Seriously, what in the world had he done to deserve someone as amazing as Blaine?

"Sounds like a plan to me," he replied, pulling back and putting his hand on the door handle.

"Kurt, wait." He turned, the door halfway open.

"What?"

"There's just something I'm confused about."

"_There's _a shock," he joked. Blaine shoved his shoulder. "But what is it this time?"

"I thought you didn't like P!nk."

"And what on Earth would give you that idea?" he asked, even though he knew exactly what would make Blaine think that.

"Um… maybe the fact that during the entire time we rehearsed "Raise Your Glass" last year, you kept saying "I hate this, I hate this, I hate this"," he laughed, though Kurt saw nothing humorous in the situation whatsoever (one day Wes had gotten fed up with him and hit him over the head with that godforsaken gavel of his).

"Yeah, well, I just like songs that remind me of people that I know."

"Oh, and who exactly would that be?"

"Just a person."

"Do I know them?"

"It's a him and yes. But you can probably guess who it is." Their pointless banter that went absolutely nowhere and did nothing but waste time was another aspect of his relationship with Blaine that he loved. He'd always wished he would find someone he could do that with – staying up into all hours of the night talking about nothing (at least until Burt came in, took his phone, said "Bye, Blaine" and hung up). Except he'd always assumed that he'd have to wait until he got out of Ohio before he found that. Who knew that all it took was two little words to change his entire world.

"Umm…. Well, it can't be Finn because… well, he's Finn. And no one else we know is anywhere near perfect, so… I'm stumped. Can I get a hint?"

"Well, he's extremely handsome and a great singer and sometimes he can be a complete dork, but then he'll do something completely amazing to make up for it."

"Hmm…. He sounds pretty great. Are you cheating on me, Kurtie?"

"Oh, yeah," Kurt said, his voice heavy with sarcasm. "Did you know that there are _two _guys in Ohio named Blaine Anderson – and that you two are identical?"

Blaine shoved his shoulder again. "Dork."

"Oh, _you're _calling _me _a dork."

He laughed, then said, but why does this song remind you of me?"

"Because I know no one else thinks so, but you are perfect, Blainers. To me, at least." God, sometimes Kurt hated Blaine for making him sound like a Hallmark reject.

"Aww, Kurtie. You're perfect to me, too."

"Well, then, I guess we found our song."

"What about "Candles"?" Blaine sounded hurt. "And "Teenage Dream"?"

"Fine," Kurt amended. "Let's call it our car song. Is that better?"

"Much." Blaine leaned in for another kiss, but was interrupted by the buzzing of Kurt's phone in his pocket. He extracted it, knowing exactly who was texting him.

_Don't think I don't know Blaine's car is sitting in the driveway – Dad_

_So? I still have ten minutes until curfew – Kurt_

_You can see him tomorrow – Dad_

_Why are you so annoying? – Kurt_

_It comes with being a dad. Now get inside – Dad_

_Fine – Kurt_

"I have to go," he sighed, giving Blaine one last kiss. "Love you."

"Love you, too."

Kurt got out of the car and walked up to his front door, turning around to wave to Blaine, who waved back before backing out and driving away. Kurt opened the door and walked in the house, pointedly ignoring his father, who was sitting in the living room. He walked up the stairs and closed his bedroom door, changing into pajamas and settling in for his nighttime skin care routine. Just as he was about to start, his phone vibrated on his vanity next to his left elbow. He picked it up and smiled when he saw that it was from Blaine.

_You are perfect to me – Blaine _

Then, seconds later:

_Sorry, just heard it on the radio. Couldn't resist – Blaine_

_You are a dork – Kurt_

_Gee, thanks – Blaine_

_No problem – Kurt_

Kurt smiled as he typed a second text.

_Oh, and just because it's summer, that doesn't mean I don't have skin to take care of. So be prepared to get woken up at 6:30 – Kurt_

_Can't wait :) – Blaine_

_Yep, _Kurt thought. Blaine was pretty much perfect.

**So that took forever to write. Don't ask why because I don't know. **

**Well, I just got my wisdom teeth out and am on pain meds, so please don't blame me if that next few chapters end up being kind of crack-y. It's the meds talking, not me.**

**All right. Well, off to write the next one!**

**Review!**


	59. Storms, Movies, and Finn

**I MADE IT TO 700 REVIEWS! Thanks to more. with. truffles for putting me over the edge :)**

**This one was actually an idea "stolen" (with permission, of course) from the Hold on to Sixteen chapter of Stardust585's "Odds and Ends". I know that I've already done a movie night chapter (like, a million years ago) which is why I'm combining it with the idea I had of Blaine being stuck at the Hudmels' because of a snow storm. I'm also adding a bit of the one and only Finn Hudson just for Stardust585 (you're welcome). So without further ado…**

**Here's Chapter Fifty-Nine: Storms, Movies, and Finn**

"I should probably go," Blaine said, checking his watch. It was almost ten-thirty and his house was about an hour away and he had an exam in the morning and… yeah, going home was probably the best idea.

"Fine," Kurt sighed, flopping back onto his bed. Blaine knew that Kurt hated that he lived so far away – Blaine did, too – but there wasn't much he could do about it. It was actually one of the reasons he'd transferred to McKinley, even though it was a hassle to drive an hour to school every day.

Blaine kissed Kurt quickly, an amused smile on his face. "Bye," he said, trying not to let Kurt hear that he was doing his best not to laugh. "Love you."

"Yeah, yeah. Love you, too," Kurt grumbled, but Blaine could see the smile fighting its way onto his face. He never could stay "mad" at Blaine for long.

Blaine grabbed his keys off of their spot on Kurt's dresser and made his way downstairs. "Bye, Burt," he called to Kurt's dad as he passed the living room.

"Blaine, come back here." Blaine stopped and turned, a questioning look on his face. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Uh… home?"

"No, you're not. Have you looked outside recently?" Blaine shook his head. When he was with Kurt, he tended to get a bit… preoccupied. The sky could be falling and he probably wouldn't have realized. Burt laughed and gestured towards the window. Blaine walked over and pulled the curtain back.

Huh, looked like the sky really was falling. Well, not literally, but there was a snowstorm so wild that Blaine couldn't even see his car, even though it was barely twenty feet away from the window he was looking out. "Well," was all he could think to say as he let the curtain fall back into place.

"Yeah, so just go on back upstairs. I'm sure Kurt has some old clothes for you to wear to bed." Blaine tried not to make it obvious how happy the thought of wearing Kurt clothes made him. "Oh, and I called your mom. She said she was fine with you staying here as long as the storm held up." And now Blaine was relieved that it was his mom who'd answered the phone and not his dad, because if it had been his dad… well, that probably wouldn't have gone over half as well.

"Thanks, Burt," Blaine said, already walking back towards the stairs.

"Oh, and Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"If you want to, you know, close the door, I'd uh… have no problem with that."

The biggest smile broke out over Blaine's face. "Thanks, Burt," he said again, wishing not for the first time that his father were more like Burt.

"Yeah, yeah." Burt waved him off, smiling. "Now go upstairs. It's late and I know school will probably be cancelled in the morning, but knowing Kurt, you'll most likely get woken up really early anyway." Blaine laughed, even though there wasn't anything funny about the fact that Kurt would probably wake him up at six, school cancellations be damned.

He walked back up the stairs. "Knock, knock," he said, walking into Kurt's room.

"What did you forget this time?" Kurt asked, looking up at him from his spot on his bed. Blaine smirked – he was notorious for "forgetting" things in Kurt's room, even though it was really just an excuse to go back into Kurt's room to sneak in one more good night kiss.

"Nothing this time." Kurt just looked at him. "There's a wicked bad snow storm and your dad cares about me enough to not let me drive home and potentially die." He crawled into bed next to Kurt, snuggling into his chest. "So we get to have a sleepover."

Kurt pushed him away. "And _all _we're going to do is sleep." Blaine pouted. "Come _on_, Blaine. My parents are right down the hall. Not to mention Finn's room is right there," he pointed to the wall right behind his headboard, "and these walls aren't exactly the thickest in the world."

"You're exaggerating," Blaine said.

"Really?" Kurt lightly tapped on the wall behind his head.

"_What, Kurt?" _Blaine's jaw dropped when he heard Finn's voice from the other side of the wall. _"I'm trying to sleep over here."_

"Sorry, Finn. Just trying to make a point." The sound of snoring came from Finn's side of the wall and Kurt turned back to Blaine, an "I told you so" look on his face. "So just sleeping. In fact…" he got up and rummaged through his drawers. "Here." He threw a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt that said WMHS Cheerios on the front.

"I didn't know that fabulous Kurt Hummel even owned sweatpants," he commented as Kurt closed the door so he could get changed.

"From my days as one of Sue Sylvester's drones – I mean Cheerios," Kurt said and Blaine noticed that he was very obviously ogling Blaine as he undressed (not that Blaine minded in the least – Kurt had seen him in _a lot _less, after all). "They're probably going to be a little big on you, but it's all that I have. That I'd let you wear, I mean," he amended, pulling out his own pajamas.

"Thanks," Blaine chuckled, rolling up the sweatpants so he could actually see his feet. He sat on the bed and shamelessly watched Kurt change.

"Like what you see?" he asked cheekily, turning to face Blaine, still not wearing a shirt.

"Mhm," was all his brain could think of to say.

"_Go to sleep," _Finn called sleepily from the other side of the wall. Kurt just laughed and pulled on his shirt before falling into bed next to Blaine.

Blaine pulled Kurt close to him before throwing the blanket over them. "Good night, Kurt. Love you."

"Night, Blaine. Love you, too." Then, a little louder, "Night, Finn."

"_Shut up."_

The last thing Blaine heard before falling asleep was the sound of Kurt's laughter in his ear.

* * *

><p>The next morning, the first thought in Blaine's head was that he was <em>cold<em>. Then he realized that was because Kurt was no longer next to him. He sat up and stretched, looking around the room for Kurt. He found him sitting at his vanity, working diligently on his skin care routine. "What time is it?" he mumbled, trying to get the sleep out of his voice.

"Almost seven. And before you ask, no, there's no school today."

"Well, then, I'm going back to sleep." He flopped back on the bed, burying his head under Kurt's pillows.

"Oh, no, you don't." Kurt pulled the covers off of his bed. Blaine curled into himself, trying to stay warm. "Come on, time to get up."

"No."

"I'll make you pancakes." That woke Blaine up immediately – pancakes were probably his favorite food in the entire world.

"Did I hear pancakes?" Finn asked excitedly, coming into the room.

"Yes, Finn," Kurt laughed. "Both of you, go downstairs and I'll make you some, okay?"

"No school _and _pancakes? Dude, I could kiss you right now," Finn said.

Blaine got up and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. "Mine," he growled, fake-glaring at Finn. He was actually really glad that he and Finn had settled their differences – it made Blaine's constant visits to the Hudmel house a lot less awkward. Plus, he'd gained a really good friend.

Kurt spun around so he was facing Blaine. "Yep. All yours," he said softly before planting a kiss on Blaine's lips. Blaine went to deepen the kiss as he usually did, but he was interrupted by the sound of Finn's voice.

"Dudes, stop making out and make me some damn pancakes."

Kurt pulled away and walked out of the room without another word. "I hate you, Finn Hudson," Blaine grumbled, stalking out of the room.

"Dude," Finn countered, catching up to Blaine in two long strides. "Have you _had _Kurt's pancakes? Seriously, you'll thank me." Blaine doubted that since there was no way there was anything better than kissing Kurt (okay… there was _one _thing, but that was not something he wanted to discuss with Finn).

The two walked into the kitchen, where Kurt was already hard at work at the stove, the smell of pancakes engulfing the room, making Blaine realize how hungry he actually was. He crept up behind Kurt, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his chin on his shoulder. "Hi," he whispered, which caused Kurt to jump.

"Go sit at the table," he ordered. "You're very distracting." Blaine kissed the spot where Kurt's neck met his shoulder, the one spot Blaine knew turned his boyfriend to mush every single time. "S-seriously, Blaine," he stammered. "I'm gonna ruin breakfast. And there's nothing worse than a hungry Finn."

"Hey," Finn said from behind them. "Where're Mom and Burt?"

"Uh… Carole got called into the hospital, so Dad decided that he was going to drive her since he didn't want her driving herself."

"So you're telling me that it's just the three of us…"

"Yes, Finn. It's just the three of us." Kurt disentangled himself from Blaine's grasp (with some difficulty, Blaine was proud to say) and put a plate of pancakes in front of Finn, who doused them in syrup and tore into them in a way that sort of made Blaine sick to his stomach. "So wha do oo wanna do today?" he asked with his mouth stuffed to the brim.

"Well, the first thing I want is for you to stop talking with your mouth full and eat like an eighteen-year-old. Other than that, I don't really care." He sat down next to Blaine, who was already digging into his own plate of pancakes (Finn was right, they were pretty amazing).

Blaine leaned over and whispered in Kurt's ear, "How about we finish eating, then ditch Finn and go upstairs and watch some movies? This is perfect cuddle weather, you know."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Kurt replied.

"What are you guys whispering about over there? 'Cause if you're, like, planning on having sex or something, give me a heads up so I can blast my music or… something."

"Um… Finn, that's not what we were…"

"What Kurt meant to say," Blaine interrupted, an idea forming in his mind, "was that was _exactly _what we were talking about." He figured if Finn thought they were having sex, then he was a lot less likely to barge in on them, making sure that Blaine had Kurt's undivided attention for the entire day.

Kurt gave him a strange look and Blaine just looked pointedly back until Kurt understood where he was going with this particular train of thought, at which point he smiled and turned back to his brother. "Uh huh, yep. What Blaine said," he said and both boys watched Finn's face contort into a mix of disgust and "I'm a totally supportive brother who has no problem with his brother and his boyfriend having sex in the house".

"Oh, uh… okay. I mean, I guess I'll just go down in the basement and play video games or something. Also, uh… I promise not to tell Burt." He got up and left the table (and his plate, which still had food on it, miraculously) and once they heard the basement door shut, Kurt and Blaine busted out laughing.

"Well, guess we won't have to worry about him for a while," Kurt said through his giggles as the sounds of gunfire came up from the basement.

"And who knows?" Blaine raised his eyebrows suggestively. "Maybe we could…"

"Blaine, _no_."

"But if Finn's gonna be downstairs all day…" Blaine didn't understand why Kurt was suddenly so adverse to being intimate with him, especially since they were practically snowed in all alone.

"That doesn't mean my dad can't come home at any minute." Blaine looked out the window, where it had started to snow again. He wouldn't be surprised if Burt was stuck at the hospital all day with Carole. "Doesn't matter," Kurt said, reading Blaine's mind. "The answer's still no." Blaine slumped back in his chair, pouting. He'd get his way… maybe…

"Now, come on," Kurt continued, pulling Blaine to his feet. "Let's go watch some movies and get our cuddle on." Blaine laughed at that – sounded like Kurt was spending too much time around Santana Lopez.

They crawled back under the covers in Kurt's queen-sized bed before either of them remembered that they actually had to put a movie in the DVD player. "What do you want to watch?" Blaine asked, already swinging his legs over the side, mostly because he knew Kurt would flat out refuse to do it.

"Something."

"Well, that's helpful." Blaine peered at Kurt's personal collection of movies. "How about… um…" Why was this so hard? If Blaine had his way, they wouldn't even be paying attention to said movie. "They're your movies," he said, pretending to be diplomatic, but really he just didn't want to pick. "You choose something."

Kurt groaned and got out of bed. "Here," he said, grabbing a random movie and throwing it at Blaine before crawling back under the covers. "Put that in." Blaine looked at the cover and smiled – _The Notebook_ was perfect for cuddling, especially with a hopeless romantic like Kurt. He put the movie in and grabbed the remote. "Now get back here. I'm cold."

Blaine was more than happy to comply.

They watched the movie in relative silence (relative because Kurt kept saying the characters' lines before they did) until the part where they're lying in the middle of the road and Allie says, _"What happens if a car comes?"_

"_We die," _was Noah's oh-so eloquent reply.

"Really?" Kurt asked the guy onscreen incredulously. "I've never understood why he said that. I mean, it's a romance movie. Shouldn't he be saying something about how he would push her out of the way and take the brunt of the force, potentially putting his own life in danger to save her?" See, Blaine wasn't lying when he said that Kurt was a hopeless romantic.

"But that would be out of character for Noah, sweetie. Not to mention it would be totally unrealistic."

"Oh? And what would you say if, for some strange reason I will never be able to comprehend, _we _were lying in the middle of the road and I asked what would happen if a car came?"

"We die," Blaine answered simply, giving his honest answer.

"Gee, thanks," Kurt mumbled, turning away from Blaine, who realized his mistake and pressed his chest against Kurt's back and rested his chin on his shoulder. "What do _you _want?"

"To say I'm sorry. _Of course _I would endanger my own life to make sure you didn't get run over by car. If I ever got you to lie in the middle of the road in the first place, that is." Kurt rolled so he was on top of Blaine. "I take it I'm forgiven?" he asked, his voice a little more hopeful than he would have wanted it to. Now Kurt was going to think he was just saying what Kurt wanted to hear in the hopes that they would have sex (_so _not true, by the way – he just really hated seeing Kurt upset, especially when he caused it).

"What do you think?" Kurt whispered in an admittedly very sexy voice before pressing his lips to Blaine's, Noah and Allie completely forgotten.

Soon, Blaine was on top of Kurt and both boys were in nothing but their underwear. "Blaine, we can't…" Kurt breathed as Blaine allowed his hands to wander towards the waistband of Kurt's boxers.

"Why not?" Blaine asked, his voice husky.

"Finn…"

"…is downstairs, playing video games. Besides," he added, watching Kurt's eyes close and his chest heave as his fingers dipped ever-so-slightly into Kurt's underwear, "he already thinks we're doing… _that_, so why don't we take advantage of the alone time?"

"Well, when you put it that way…" Blaine leaned in and reattached their lips, only one thing on his mind at this point.

"Hey, guys. Do you wanna… Oh, my God!" The two boys leapt apart and sat at opposites ends of the bed, frantically searching for their clothes.

"Finn! I thought you were in the basement!" Kurt yelled, yanking his shirt over his head. Blaine, on the other hand, had given up his search and decided to burrow under the covers, trying to hide from Finn.

"Well, I was, but uh… the games got boring so I came up here to see if you guys wanted to go out and play in the snow." Kurt gave him a look that clearly stated the last thing he wanted to do was play in the snow and Blaine had to concur. "Okay, okay," Finn backtracked. "Well uh… how about um…" he glanced at the TV, where the menu screen for _The Notebook _had displayed again. "Ooh, let's watch a movie! Like, a good one." He glanced at Kurt's movies for a second before turning and walking out, presumably to get one of his own movies.

"Ugh… I hate him sometimes. Have I ever mentioned that?" Kurt groaned, pulling Blaine against him and burying his face in his curls (for once, Blaine _didn't _wish he had gel).

Finn came back in and put his own movie in the DVD player, replacing Kurt's on the shelf (in the wrong place, Blaine noted as Kurt cringed). He snatched the remote from where it fell on the floor and said, "Move over," even though there was plenty of room on the bed already. Kurt glared at him until Finn caved and sat on the available space on the edge of the bed.

"So what asinine movie did you pick?" Kurt asked in a sour tone. "I swear to God, Finn, if it's _The Hangover _again, I will castrate you."

"Okay 1) I don't even know what castrate means, so that's an empty threat and 2) _The Hangover _is comedy gold, but that's not what we're watching."

"Then what…?"

The main menu for the movie showed up on the screen. "Uh, Finn?" Blaine said, turning his head to look at the taller boy. "Are you sure this movie is uh… appropriate?"

"What do you mean?" Finn asked, pausing. "Wait… are you, like, not old enough to watch R rated movies? 'Cause I totally thought you were seventeen, but if you're not…"

"Finn, I _am _seventeen." God, the age jokes were getting almost as annoying as the short jokes. "That's not what I meant."

"So what's the problem?"

"It's just that Kurt doesn't like scary movies and _The Shining _is pretty freaky."

"Oh, I know," Finn said in a voice that meant he had a plan (that was never a good voice to hear coming from Finn).

"Then why…?" Finn gave him A Look and Blaine understood. Kurt hated scary movies, which meant he would probably spend the next few hours with his head buried in Blaine's shoulder.

Wow, Finn was giving Blaine an excuse to cuddle in bed with his boyfriend – while he was still in the room. That was really out of character… yet really nice at the same time.

The movie started and Kurt scoffed. "This isn't that scary. You need to give me more credit, baby." But as the movie progressed, Kurt began to cling tighter to Blaine, his nails digging into his bare torso. Sometimes, he would yelp in horror and bury his face in the crook of Blaine's neck and Blaine would rub his back soothingly, reassuring him that it was just a movie and nobody was going to hurt him.

Then Jack started hacking through the door and Kurt squeezed his eyes shut. "What is wrong with this movie?" he asked in a small voice. And when Jack started chasing Danny through the hedge maze, Kurt muttered, "I can't watch this anymore," and burrowed under the covers, pressing his face into Blaine's naked chest.

The movie ended and Blaine went under the covers to let Kurt know. "Well, that's all fine and dandy, but I'm not coming out."

"Did you just say 'fine and dandy'?" Blaine laughed, but stopped when Kurt gave him A Look. "Okay, fine – don't come out. But what am I going to do while you're under here?"

"You could always… you know, stay _with _me. I mean, who said you had to go anywhere?"

"That's true," Blaine said with a smile, tilting Kurt's head so he had perfect access to his lips.

"Uh… guys?" Finn said hesitantly, poking his head under the covers. "Do you want me to leave?"

"_Yes, _Finn," Kurt stressed and Blaine could tell that his brother was officially on his last nerve.

"Okay. Well, 'bye." Then he was gone, closing the door behind him, and the two boys were alone again.

"This is nice," Kurt sighed. "Just you and me… no one else in the world. Completely and utterly alone." Blaine smiled wider and decided to take advantage of the situation by reattaching his lips to Kurt's, eventually letting them trail down his jaw and his neck, stopping when he reached the collar of Kurt's shirt. "Want me to take it off?" Kurt asked seductively. All Blaine could do was nod dumbly. Kurt laughed and removed his shirt, leaning in to kiss Blaine heatedly.

And then they picked up right where they'd left off before Finn had interrupted them.

* * *

><p>Before it was even eight, Kurt had fallen asleep curled into Blaine's side and Blaine himself was just staring at the ceiling, one hand tangled in his boyfriend's hair. The room was almost completely dark, save for the moonlight coming in through the window and the sliver of light coming in from the crack under the door. Blaine knew that he was probably going to have to go home when Burt and Carole came home, but for now he was just going to savor the moment and think about a time in the future when he and Kurt would be able to do this every night – a time when he would wake up every morning next to the man he loved, in a place where no one cared if two men loved each other.<p>

Blaine knew that if he voiced his plans to anyone, they would probably tell him that he was crazy. After all, he and Kurt had only been together for a little over nine months, and wasn't that a little too soon to be thinking about getting married and all that? Plus, they were in high school and the odds of marrying the person you were with in high school were very slim.

But whenever thoughts like that entered Blaine's mind, he would just think about everything he and Kurt had been through, even before they'd met each other. They'd both been beaten and harassed and ostracized, all for being exactly who they were. But they'd pulled through that and found each other. In Blaine's opinion, if they could endure all of that, they had a pretty good chance of being that small percent of high school relationships that went the distance.

In the middle of his musings, the door creaked open. Expecting it to be Finn, who had been periodically checking on them for some unknown reason (let's just say that the poor boy probably needed therapy after one of those incidents), Blaine turned his head to quietly tell him to get the hell out because Kurt was sleeping, but he was surprised to find Burt standing there, the light from the hallway surrounding him like some kind of ethereal light.

"Oh, sorry," he apologized when he realized that Kurt was sleeping. "Blaine," he continued, his voice low, "I just wanted to let you know that the roads are clear so whenever you want to start heading home…"

"No," Kurt mumbled in his sleep, pressing himself even closer to Blaine. "Blaine… stay…so…warm…" Then he promptly fell back into his deep sleep.

"Well," Burt said, looking at his sleeping son. "I guess one more night wouldn't hurt. Besides, I don't think you would be able to get up even if you wanted to." Blaine looked down at the vice grip Kurt had on him and laughed.

"No, probably not."

Burt looked at them for a moment longer, a tender look on his face. Blaine could tell without Burt saying anything that he was thinking how good they were for each other, how they needed each other more than anything. Blaine knew this because he thought the exact same thing every day. "Well, goodnight, Blaine."

"Goodnight, Burt," he replied before Burt closed the door, encasing Kurt and Blaine in their own little world again. Blaine looked down at his boyfriend and just knew that this was the man he was meant to spend the rest of his life with. "I'll never say goodbye to you," he promised just like Kurt had promised him all those months ago, softly kissing the top of Kurt's head.

"Mmmm," Kurt murmured. Blaine rested his cheek on the top of Kurt's head and fell asleep, never feeling more at home.

**Wow… ten pages and over 4,000 words later and we have the longest chapter of **_**Missed Opportunities **_**yet!**

**Up next… The Box (all of you should know what that is or may you hang your heads in shame… just kidding).**

**Review! **


	60. Boxes and Promises

**I GOT A TWITTER SHOUT-OUT! No lie – KlainerGleek on Twitter tweeted the line "Dudes, stop making out and go make me damn pancakes" from the last chapter. You have no idea how much that meant to me.**

**Oh… I'm MeggieRae93 on Twitter if you want follow me :)**

**Also… Thanks to everyone who's been here since the beginning, as well as the new readers I get every day :) I love every single one of you so much!**

**So, we all know about The Box and the cuteness it contained that we were denied (yay for deleted scenes – boo for DVDs not coming out) and I've wanted to write a chapter centered around it ever since I saw the promo pictures. However, I was going to reserve myself for the actual episode to air so I could use the actual gift instead of whatever lame thing my mind would come up with. But the episode came and went and… nothing. Which made me a very sad marauder, let me tell you.**

**Then I heard what was in the box and I squealed for about an hour before calming down and deciding that I could do something with this, considering the fact that the actual scene won't be out for a while.**

**I know that the pictures clearly show them in school, but I think Blaine would want to do it somewhere a bit more private, you know? Like somewhere that wasn't around people who would judge them. So, instead, it's going to be on Christmas Day at the Hudmel house with a surprise visit from one Blaine Anderson.**

**Here's Chapter Sixty: Boxes and Promises**

This was shaping up to be the best Christmas I'd ever had. And it wasn't because of the presents because, honestly, the whole present thing lost most of its allure when I found out that Santa Claus wasn't real. But this year somehow felt different. First off, it was my second Christmas with Carole and Finn and it was better than last year because I actually felt like we were a real family this time around. Also, my dad was happy and healthy and that's really all I'd ever wanted for him.

Plus, Blaine said he was coming over later with a big surprise for me, which had me excited like a little kid on Christmas Eve again, waiting for Santa.

I watched as Finn tore the wrapping off yet another video game (he definitely had enough now to hold his attention for… oh, the next few days) when the doorbell suddenly rang. "Who could that be?" Carole asked, getting up to answer the door.

"Seriously, who'd come here on Christmas?" Finn wondered out loud.

"Maybe it's Rachel," my dad reasoned, which would be the logical answer, seeing as how Rachel was one of two people we knew who didn't celebrate Christmas.

"Kurt," Carole said, coming back into the living room. "You have a visitor." I looked up, knowing there was only one person who'd willing come to my house at seven in the morning to see me (it was also the one person not related to me that I wouldn't freak out if they saw me in my current pajama-clad state).

"Hey, Kurt," Blaine said, coming in behind Carole, looking very nice and presentable, which contrasted with my pajamas and slightly ruffled hair (hey, I have _some _semblance of self-respect). He sat down on the floor next to me and leaned over and kissed me. "Merry Christmas," he said softly.

"Merry Christmas," I replied, shamelessly looking him up and down, searching for my present. It didn't look like he was hiding it behind his back or anything, so either it was small enough to fit in his pocket or too big for him to bring in the house. In either case, there was only one question on my mind…

What was it?

Of course, it didn't matter _what _Blaine got me because it was _Blaine _giving it to me, but to say that the anticipation wasn't killing me would be a lie.

"Ooh, look," Finn said, his face breaking out into a smile. "It's one of Santa's elves. Where's my present, Elf?" Blaine stuck his tongue out at him. Finn knew better than anyone – expect me, of course – that Blaine was somewhat sensitive about his height (or lack thereof) and my brother liked to tease him about it. "But seriously, Blaine. What're you doing here? I mean, like, shouldn't you be with your own family?" As he was saying it, I was shaking my head frantically, keeping my eyes trained on Blaine, whose face was slowly hardening into that mask I hated seeing him wear.

"Uh… well, my parents both like to work on Christmas Day, so we do all of our Christmas stuff on Christmas Eve." He shrugged like it was no big deal that he was left alone on Christmas every year.

_Well, _I decided, _you're not going to be alone anymore, baby_. "Come here," I said, opening my arms and letting him crawl into my lap. "I love you," I said, resting my chin on his shoulder.

"I love you, too," he said, putting his hands over mine on his stomach.

"Okay!" Finn said loudly, reaching around us to grab more presents. "Here ya go, Blaine! I got you something."

"Oh, Finn, you didn't have to do that," Blaine, always the gentleman, said, taking the package that I'd wrapped (and pretty much picked out, but I'll give Finn credit for wanting to get him something).

"Hey, man, you're practically family," Finn said nonchalantly, having no idea how much those words must have meant to Blaine, who hadn't known a real "family" since he'd told his parents he was gay. "Besides, I was acting like a jackass towards you for a long time, so this is kind of a Christmas/apology gift type of thing."

"Now I feel really bad that I didn't get you guys anything. Well, except you," he told me softly and I felt my face flame up.

"All right. Enough lovey-dovey crap – open the damn present." Blaine laughed and carefully unwrapped the gift (another reason we were made for each other) and stared at the beautiful leather-bound book with his name on it. He flipped through the pages, but – of course – they were all empty. "It's a songwriting book," Finn explained. "Kurt told me that you like to write songs, but they're kind of on, like, random bits of paper. So I figure you can take all of them and put them in there. You know, so you don't lose them."

Blaine got out of my lap and walked over to where Finn sat, putting his arms around his neck and hugging him. "Thank you, Finn." My brother mumbled something about it being just a book, but he hugged Blaine back nonetheless. It made me so happy that two of the people I cared about most in the world didn't completely hate each other anymore.

We went through the last few presents under the tree and then I turned to look at Blaine expectantly. "So I'm guessing you want your present now, huh?" he teased, tapping me on the nose. I nodded and he got up and walked over to where he'd draped his coat over a chair.

"Do you want us to leave, Blaine?" my dad asked as Blaine rummaged through his pockets.

"Uh… no, it's fine." His brow was furrowed as he pulled his hand out of the last pocket. "Oh, I must've left it in my car. I'll be right back." He kissed me as if he were going to be gone for days instead of mere minutes.

Once he was out the door, Finn turned to me. "What do you think it is?"

"Wow, teenage girl much?" I laughed. "But to answer your question, I don't know." And I really hated not knowing things.

Just then, Blaine came back inside, one hand in his pocket (which I, having used my amazing detective skills, realized that meant it was small enough to fit in a pocket). "All right." He sat back down, keeping his jacket on. "Now, are you _sure _you want this?"

"Blaine," I whined, not ashamed in the least. "Stop teasing me."

"But it's so much fun," he countered, laughing. "Okay, fine," he relented when I gave him one of my best Bitch Glares. He started to pull his hand out of his pocket when I suddenly remembered…

"Oh, I got you something, too!" I looked around, but realized I must have left it in my room. "Finn, can you go upstairs and get it? I think it's on my desk."

Finn, who had somehow managed to sprawl himself out on the floor in the last ten seconds, looked at me. "But, I just got comfortable." I looked at him skeptically, wondering how on earth it could be comfortable to be lying on the floor the way he was. "Okay, fine," he eventually grumbled, when he realized that I was giving up. He got up and walked out of the room and up the stairs, mumbling to himself the whole time.

"While he's gone, can I give you your present?" Blaine asked.

As much as I wanted to see what he got me, I had spent a really long time on his and I wanted to his face when he opened it more than I wanted to see my present. Which is why I, much to everyone's surprise, said, "No. Just wait a minute, okay?"

"Um… okay."

Finn came back down a few minutes later and practically threw the package at me before resuming his position on the floor. "Now, everybody leave me alone for the rest of the day."

I ignored my brother and handed the present to Blaine. "What is it?" he asked.

"Open it and find out."

"Open it and find out," he mocked me while taking the wrapping paper off. "Oh, Kurt…"

"I was going to save it for our one year anniversary, but I just wanted you to have it now," I explained while he flipped through the pages of the photo album. I scooted closer to him and flipped back to the beginning and started to explain some of the pictures. "This was my first day at Dalton… and that picture Wes took of us watching the _Harry Potter _movies – sorry I look so bored, by the way… and there's the one after Regionals last year…"

"What's this one?" Blaine asked, pointing to a page where there was a picture of us hugging, above which I'd written "I'll never say goodbye to you".

"Oh, so basically, I went around to all our friends and asked if they had any pictures of us that I didn't know about and Mercedes gave me this. It's from the day I transferred back to McKinley and you came to sing "Somewhere Only We Know" to me." I put my head on his shoulder, remembering that day. There had never been a day when I'd felt happier and sadder all at the same time.

"Who took this one?" he asked, pointing to a picture of us cuddled up under a towel on the same lawn chair out by my pool. It was obvious that we had no idea that our picture was even being taken (honestly, if I had, I would never have allowed anyone to take my picture when I was soaking wet after just coming out of the pool. But Blaine just looked so adorable that I couldn't pass it up).

"Oh, that was me," Carole said, smiling fondly.

We flipped through the rest of the album, smiling at memories from pictures we remember and discussing those we'd never seen before. "Why're there all these empty pages?" he asked.

"Because we have so many more memories to make," I said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Have I ever told you that I love you?" Blaine said with a huge smile before leaning in and kissing me.

"I love you, too," I said, pulling away. "Now where's my present?"

"Wow, _someone's _greedy."

"Oh, shut up," I said, shoving his shoulder.

"And abusive, too? Hmm… maybe I should find someone else to give this to, then," he contemplated, pulling a small box out of his pocket. My breath caught in my throat when I saw it because I knew there was only one thing that could be in that box.

"Oh, Blainers," I breathed. "That isn't…?"

"Open it and find out," he said, parroting what I'd said earlier.

I took the box from him and slowly opened the lid to reveal a ring…

… made out of what looked like gum wrappers.

"It's a promise ring," Blaine said. "Well, sort of. I didn't exactly have the money to buy one and you know how well asking my dad would've gone over." Yeah, I did – not very well at all. "But I _really _wanted to get you one, baby, so I decided to make one." He gently took the ring out of the box and took my hand. "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. I love you more than I thought was humanly possible. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it, but now that you're mine, I never want to let you go. You once told me that you'll never say goodbye to me, and this ring is my way of saying the same thing. It's also a promise that one day I _will _ask you to marry me." He slipped the ring onto my finger and I imagined him doing the same thing a few years from now, in front of all our family and friends, when he would officially be _mine_. "I love you, Kurtie. So, so much." He cupped my cheek in his hand, stroking it with his thumb before leaning in to kiss me. I slipped my arms around his neck, completely forgetting that my family was in the same room.

At that moment, all that mattered was Blaine.

"I love you, too," I said against his lips. "So, so much."

"Dude, you got him a friggin' _ring_?" Finn exclaimed, alerting us to the three other people in the room. I pulled back far enough to look at my family. Finn was looking incredulous, Carole on the verge of tears, and my dad looked so happy and proud, desperately trying to hold in his own tears. "Seriously, Rach is gonna expect something like that from me now. Crap," he said more to himself than anything.

"Well, not all of us can be perfect boyfriends," I said, beaming.

"Be nice," Blaine chastised me, kissing my cheek. "Finn, I'm sure whatever you got Rachel is perfect. She's not going to care what it is – the only thing she's going to care about is that it came from you."

"Wow, you really _are _perfect, aren't you man?" He slung an arm around Blaine's shoulder. "Honestly, if I were gay, I'd totally have a crush on you."

"Don't make me get my sai swords, Finn Hudson," I warned and watched him retract his arm like Blaine had burned him. I laughed, then stood, pulling Blaine up with me. "Blaine and I are gonna go upstairs, okay?"

"That's fine, sweetie," Carole said with a smile.

"Wait a sec, Ma," Finn said as we started to walk away. "I thought we were going to Aunt Jenny's house." Sometimes I seriously doubted whether or not Finn had brain cells. I mean, his family was lovely and it wasn't that I didn't like spending time with them, because I did. It was just that this was my first Christmas with Blaine and I wanted to spend it with him cuddled under my blankets, doing nothing except holding each other and kissing.

"Not until dinnertime," Carole replied before turning back to us. "You boys can go upstairs. But, Kurt, we're leaving at six."

"Okay," I sighed. That was definitely not enough time, but I would have to take what I could get. I practically dragged Blaine towards the stairs, taking the time to notice that my dad hadn't reminded us to keep the door open.

Fifteen minutes later, we were just lying on my bed, not even talking. My left hand was splayed over Blaine's chest and I was staring at my ring. It wasn't expensive and I knew that there were some people who might make fun of it, but it was mine and I loved it. And I loved that Blaine had taken the time and effort to make it just for me. "How long did it take?" I said randomly.

"What, the ring? Not too long… took a lot of gum, though," he laughed, taking my hand and kissing the knuckles.

"No, I meant that speech. How long did it take you to write that?"

Blaine turned and propped himself up on his elbow, looking at me with a look that I could only describe as pure love. "I didn't write that, Kurt. It just popped into my head last minute because I realized that I couldn't just hand you a promise ring like, 'Here you go' – you deserve so much more than that."

"Wow," was all I could think to say. "What would I do without you?"

"Let's not find out, huh?" I leaned in to kiss him, but he stopped mid-way. "Wait." He reached over me to grab my camera out of my nightstand. "Okay." I leaned in and kissed his cheek as he snapped a picture.

I took the camera from him to make sure I looked okay. "Oh, my God. Why didn't you tell me I looked so hideous?" My hair was plastered to my head and my skin was simply atrocious (thank you, Finn Hudson, for having the mind of a three-year-old and waking me up at six and practically dragging me downstairs to open presents). Blaine, on the other hand, looked gorgeous and perfect.

"What are you talking about?" he said, snatching the camera back. "You've never looked more beautiful." He hopped off the bed and walked to my desk, plugging the camera into my laptop.

"Blaine Anderson, you better not be putting that on Facebook."

"Oh, hush," he said, not turning around. "And I'm not." He plugged my laptop into my printer and turned it on. A few minutes later, he was back on my bed with his photo album, tape, a Sharpie, and the picture of us he'd just printed out.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he flipped to the first blank page, right behind a picture of us at Sectionals that year.

"You said we had a lot more memories to make," he said, uncapping the Sharpie. "So why not start now?" Across the top of the page, he wrote 'All I Want For Christmas is You' followed by a small heart. He tapped the picture below it and I smiled, taking the Sharpie from him. "What are you writing?" I finished and handed the book back to him, reading over his shoulder.

_Dear Future Kurt,  
>Is he still a huge dork?<br>My Condolences,  
>Past (or is it present) Kurt<em>

"Oh, haha, you think you're so funny. Well, two can play at that game." He wrote something and handed me the book.

_Dear Future Kurt,  
>I still love you.<br>Past, Present, and Future Blaine_

"Oh, Blainers," I said for the second time that day, laying the book aside and pulling him into my lap. "You are just so amazing." I glanced down at the ring on my finger and laced my hand with Blaine's, loving how perfectly they fit together. I leaned in close with a whispered "I love you" before kissing him passionately, going to that special place where there was no one but the two of us in the world.

We pulled apart and just looked at each other. "Best Christmas ever," we said at the same time before laughing and falling against my pillows.

**Awww…. This was so sugary sweet I think I might need to go back to the dentist and get more teeth removed :)**

**Also, I would just like to add this:**

**Rachel: "I'm not invited to Kurt and Blaine's for Christmas?"**

**I just loved that line so much. I also loved the fact that Artie made the house belong to the two of them, even though they live in a very anti-gay state. It just goes to show how the other characters understand how much they love each other and it makes me smile :)**

**Review!**


	61. Long Overdue

**I don't know if I've ever even put one of these, so here goes:**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not, repeat do not, own Glee or anything else you may recognize. (There, Meg, was that so damn hard?)**

**Anyway, this is another one that goes back in time a bit because I was rewatching Hold on to Sixteen just now and I got an idea. (I have another idea, too, which I will write up after I write another holiday related one (mistletoe, anyone?))**

**So this is what happened while Finn went to talk to Blaine after the fight with Sam. Basically, Kurt… well, I'll let you read to find out.**

**Here's Chapter Sixty-one: Long Overdue**

I stood in stunned silence with everyone else when Blaine stormed out of the choir room. I'd seen him angry plenty of times before (usually about his parents or, more recently, Finn) but the only time I'd ever seen him get physical with someone was last year at the Night of Neglect when he'd shoved Dave Karofsky.

It was a tad unnerving to see it again.

All at once, it seemed as though everyone unfroze and turned their attention to me. "I uh… I'll go get him," I said, knowing there was only one place he'd go if he was as pissed off as he seemed to be.

"No," Finn said suddenly. "I go get him."

"Uh… Finn? I think I might be able to calm him down a lot better than you could." _Plus, he's really pissed at you right now,_ I didn't say out loud.

"Kurt, I'm the leader of this team and…"

"I don't care, Finn. Blaine's my boyfriend and I want to make sure he's okay." Finn opened his mouth to say something, but Mr. Schue cut across him.

"Guys, knock it off. I don't want another fight, okay?"

"Look, man," Finn said in a softer tone. "There – there's some things I need to tell Blaine that I don't really want everyone else hearing, all right?" The look he gave me was one that clearly said he was finally ready to apologize for being such a jackass.

And who was I to deny him that?

"Okay," I allowed. He started to walk away, but stopped when I called out to him. "Oh, and just so you're not wandering around the school aimlessly, I suggest trying the locker room first."

"Thanks," he said with a nod before leaving the room.

I sat down, not knowing how long it would take for Finn to calm Blaine down. "Is Blaine okay, Kurt?" Mr. Schue asked. "He doesn't seem like the type to just freak out like that."

"Oh, he's not. It's just… I know it's been hard for him, being here. Like, he _said _he doesn't regret it, but I just know that he misses Dalton every day, especially with the way he gets treated in here." I was starting to choke up. I loved Blaine with all my heart and soul and loved that he was at McKinley with me, but there were days I wanted him to go back to Dalton, where I know he had friends other than me and he could be surrounded by people that didn't routinely harass and/or ignore him. Then I would get selfish and say that he needed to be with me at McKinley, and then the two sides of my brain would start fighting and that was the point where I would go take a nap.

Mr. Schue crossed his arms over his chest. "What does that mean?" He didn't sound angry.

I looked at him for a long moment, debating whether or not to tell him what was going on. Eventually, I decided that this was a talk that was long overdue and that it needed to be addressed _before _Blaine had any more freak outs. Of course, it should have been addressed before he freaked out at all, but it was better late than never.

"With all due respect, Mr. Schue, haven't you noticed that I'm the only one in here who pays him any actual attention? Aside from you, that is," I added, giving credit where credit was due. Mr. Schue, for everyone's talk about how he always gave the solos to Finn and Rachel, actually cared about all of his kids and tried his best to make sure none of us felt excluded. "He told me the other day that he doesn't feel like a member of the team, that he feels like everyone here besides me hates him or something." I looked around at my little "family", all of whom were looking anywhere but at me.

Sam was the first to say anything. "Wow. That's just… I didn't think that's who you guys were." He glanced around at everyone. "I mean, I was the new kid last year and _none _of you knew me, yet you accepted me. But you guys have known Blaine for, like, a year and you're pushing him away? What gives, guys?"

Everyone looked like they kind of wanted to say something, but before anyone got the chance, Finn and Blaine walked back into the room, Blaine looking slightly different with his messed up hair and red knuckles. But the weirdest thing was that they were having a private conversation and… _laughing_. We all kind of just stared until Mr. Schue said, "Everything all right, guys?"

"Yeah," Blaine said. "Sorry about that." Mr. Schue nodded and Blaine came to sit by me.

"Feeling better?" I asked, taking his hands and examining his knuckles, which sometimes had a tendency to bruise after he practiced his boxing. I usually put ice on them, but since I didn't have…

"Oh, Blaine, I almost forgot," Finn said. "I took this outta Coach Beiste's freezer." He tossed Blaine an ice pack. "I'm sure she won't mind. And if she does," he added in a stage-whisper, "we'll just tell her it was Puck."

"Dude, what the hell?" Puck exclaimed while Blaine and Finn laughed, everyone sort of joining in, though we were all still a little apprehensive because Blaine and Finn _weren't _at each other's throats (which actually made my life a whole hell of a lot easier, let me tell you).

I took the ice pack from Blaine and pressed it over his hands, which were resting in my lap. "That better, baby?" I said softly so only he could hear.

"Much. Thanks." He smiled and I reached up to brush a loose curl out of his face. "God, I feel like such an idiot right now." He hung his head and I just looked at him for a minute.

"Why?" I finally asked.

"Because… I – I'm supposed to be the one in control, right? I'm not supposed to freak out like that."

I cupped his chin in my hand, holding his gaze. "Hey, you're only human, okay? You're allowed to freak out every once in a while. Doesn't mean I love you any less."

"I love you, too," he said softly before kissing me gently. Then he said, "And, Sam? I'm really sorry… I shouldn't have said anything about… _that_." It was kind of my fault, actually, for having such a big mouth and telling Blaine that Sam was stripping to help his family. Though now that I think about it, it was all Rachel's fault – she should have known that I'm crap at keeping secrets (save for a few, obviously).

So, yeah, it was Rachel's fault.

"Don't worry about it, man. Actually, I should be apologizing to you. Well, all of us, really."

"What do you mean?" Aw, poor, clueless Blaine. Sometimes he was lucky I loved him.

"What Sam means, man," Puck said, surprising me. Out of all the people there, Puck was the last person to step up in this situation. It's not that he doesn't have a heart or something like that, but he was that typical teenage boy who didn't generally talk about feelings or anything else that "made you grow a vagina" (whatever that meant). "Is that we've all been acting like asses towards you. Well, it's mostly Finn," he shot a smug smile at his best friend, "but that doesn't excuse the rest of us."

"Yeah," Mike agreed. "Blaine, you're… well, you're freaking awesome, dude. You're so talented and it's just… oh, now it sounds like I have a crush on you or something. Which I so don't," he added hurriedly, though if it was for my benefit or Tina's, I wasn't so sure. "We're just… really lucky to have you."

"I guess we kind of have to thank you, too," Tina said from next to Mike.

"Why?" Blaine asked as I checked his hands, which were significantly less red. But just to make sure they would get one hundred percent better, I raised them to my lips and kissed them gently. "I didn't do anything."

"Sure you did," Tina replied, as if what she were about to say were the most obvious thing in the world. "You put a smile back on Kurt's face… we'll never be able to thank you enough for that."

I put my head on Blaine's shoulder and looked at Tina while my boyfriend stroked my hair. "Don't you dare make me cry, Tina Cohen-Chang," I warned, even though the tears had already started to form. I don't care what other people said about it just being a club, the people in front of me (and Rachel and even the girls who'd defected to the Trouble Tones) were my family. If anyone had told me at the beginning of sophomore year that I would have all of this, I probably would have rolled my eyes and scoffed.

But now that I had it, I wasn't going to give it up.

"I love you," Blaine said softly in my ear before turning to everyone else. "And thanks, guys. I just want to let you know that I'm not here to be a leader. You already have one of those," he added, looking at Finn, who smiled. "I came here to be with Kurt and that's it." I lifted my head and kissed his cheek. Quinn and Tina "aww"ed and some of the guys even cracked a smile.

"So we're good, man?" Sam asked, holding out a fist.

"Yeah, we're good," Blaine replied, bumping his own fist against Sam's.

"All right, guys," Mr. Schue said loudly, turning our attention back to him. "Now that that's settled, can we get back to work? We only have a few days until Sectionals and we still need a set list."

"Actually, Mr. Schue," Finn said, glancing at Blaine, who nodded. "Blaine and I were talking on the way back here and he had a really good idea. Blaine?"

"Finn was telling me that we have an opportunity to be remembered at this school for the rest of our lives, to be legendary. So I got to thinking. When you think of music, what's the first name that comes to mind?"

"U2," Rory said automatically and everyone laughed – of course he would say that.

Others started naming bands and artists, but I stayed quiet, wondering where Blaine was going with this.

"Actually," he said when the voices died down. "I was thinking Michael Jackson."

"Well, all the Jacksons, really," Finn added. "Which is why Blaine and I thought that we could do a Jackson medley. One song from the Jackson 5…"

"One from Janet Jackson…"

"And then we can close with 'Man in the Mirror'," Finn finished.

Everyone agreed that that was a totally awesome idea and the others started to discuss what Jackson 5 and Janet Jackson songs to do. "What about 'ABC'?" Mike asked. "I think Kurt's voice would sound really great on that one."

"Me?" I asked incredulously. The only other time I'd been offered a solo for a competition was when Blaine was using it as his special little way of telling me that he liked me. So unless it was an Asian thing and Tina had more competition than she thought, I had no idea why I was being offered a solo now.

"I don't know any other Kurts," Mike laughed.

"Mike's right," Quinn said. "I think that we need to feature everyone if we want to beat the Trouble Tones and the… the Unitards," she said, trying not to laugh at the asinine name.

"I – I don't know." I didn't really have a great track record with solos – the last time I'd had one, my team lost.

"Oh, come on, babe," Blaine said in my ear. "You got this." He kissed that spot right below my ear that turned me to jelly and all I could do was nod. "I think he's trying to say yes. Right, Kurt?" I nodded dumbly again.

Eventually we decided that Tina, Quinn, and Mike would join me on 'ABC', Blaine and Artie would sing Janet's 'Control' with an intro from Quinn, and Finn, Puck, Sam, Blaine, and Artie would all have solos in 'Man in the Mirror' (I beamed with pride in my brother when I found out that doing song was his idea). We'd obviously offered Rory a part to be fair, but the poor boy adamantly refused and we didn't want to risk losing another member by pushing the matter. But even with that, this was probably the most fair that New Directions had ever been and I couldn't help but think that the Trouble Tones and the Unitards didn't stand a chance.

"Now let's start working on choreography. Mike?" He nodded and got to the front of the room, starting to instruct, which made me wonder if he'd been thinking of moves the entire time.

"Hang on a sec," Blaine interrupted and everyone paused mid-move to look at him. "While I was picturing punching Sam's face off, I started thinking that maybe he was right. Maybe we _do _need to sex it up a bit… just a _little_," he stressed, laughing a bit.

"I'm all for it," I said immediately, unabashedly thinking about Blaine doing one of Sam's body rolls. Everyone laughed – apparently I was a lot more transparent that I would have liked to be.

Oh, well, I had a hot boyfriend. Deal with it.

"Any objections?" Everyone shook their heads and Mr. Schue nodded. "All right, then. Sam get up here."

"So, the key to a good body roll is…"

* * *

><p>After rehearsal, Blaine and I walked to my locker because I remembered that I forgot my history book that I needed for my homework. "So, I was thinking…" he started, leaning up against the lockers next to mine.<p>

"Sweetie, how many times have I told you not to do that?" I teased, pulling the book out and closing my locker.

"Oh, haha. You're a real comedian, aren't you?" I just smiled sweetly at him and started to walk towards the main entrance. "Hey, wait up! I have little legs!" I laughed out loud, but stopped so he and his little legs could catch up. "Anyway, as I was saying before you so rudely interrupted to insult my intelligence, I'm thinking I need a bit of work on that body roll. If I want it to be perfect for the competition, I mean. You know how well it went when the Warblers tried to sell sexy."

"Yeah, well that was kinda my fault, wasn't it?" I said, not seeing where he was going with this. "Me and my gas faces." I laughed at the memory and sincerely hoped that my sexiness had improved since then.

"I know," he said and I shoved him – he wasn't supposed to agree with me! "But, still… if you're willing to help out, my parents are going to be out late and I have that big house all to myself…"

By this point, we'd reached the parking lot. "Are you implying what I think you're implying, Mr. Anderson?"

"That depends on what you think I'm implying," he retorted and I knew that he was having fun messing with me.

"Well, what I think you're implying," wow, we really needed to stop saying 'implying', "starts a little something like this." I grabbed his face and kissed him roughly, pressing him against my car. I pulled away after a few minutes, breathless.

"So… about that b-body roll," he stammered, slumping down slightly.

"Anything to help out the team," I replied, kissing his cheek and pushing him towards his own car.

**Well, I felt like this was rambly and went absolutely nowhere, but it is what it is.**

**I just have a few things to say:**

**1) I've seen that line about Blaine putting a smile back on Kurt's face in so many different places and I felt as though it needed to be used.**

**2) I love Blaine/Darren short jokes and I'm always saying "Hey, wait up! I have short legs!" (I'm 5'2"). So, yeah… just putting a bit of me into it :)**

**Next up: Mistletoe**

**Review!**


	62. Mistletoe

**This is mostly about a kiss under the mistletoe (if the title didn't give that away) but I thought that if it was just "Ooh, look, mistletoe" (watch out for Nargles, boys. Sorry, Potterhead, here) that wouldn't make for a very long chapter. So I'm making it a kind of Christmas party with the extended Hummel and Hudson clans, as well as Blaine and Rachel. So, yeah… as Sandy Ryerson would say, "Let's get on with it."**

**Here's Chapter Sixty-Two: Mistletoe **

"You're coming to my house on Christmas Eve," Kurt told me over the phone on the first night of Christmas break.

"Why?" I asked. Not that I wouldn't go, but I wanted to know why he'd specifically said Christmas Eve.

"Because every year we have a family Christmas party and my dad agreed to let you come, too." I leaned back against my headboard and smiled. I kind of loved the fact that Burt considered me a part of his family. It actually made things a lot easier since I fully intended to ask Kurt to marry me as soon as I had the money for only the best of rings. "So you'll be here, right? I mean, my family's normal enough, but I definitely need you around to deal with some of Finn's cousins."

"What time do you want me there?"

* * *

><p>"Wow," I said, handing Kurt another ornament to hang on the tree. "If I'd known you were going to use me as cheap labor, I probably would have stayed home."<p>

"What do you mean, _cheap _labor?"

"I don't come free, Mr. Hummel."

"Oh," he countered, getting off his stepladder and moving towards me. "So you're calling yourself cheap? Maybe I should trade up – you know, like Blaine 2.0."

"Just shut up and kiss me." Kurt closed the distance between us, wrapping his arms around my neck, pressing us together tightly.

"Quit making out and finish decorating my tree," Burt said, coming in the front door, arms laden with grocery bags. Kurt rolled his eyes at his dad, who just stared back until Kurt finally caved and pulled more ornaments out of the box at our feet.

After a few minutes of silent decorating, I pulled a strand of tinsel out of one of the boxes, but instead of putting it on the tree, I crept up behind Kurt and wrapped it around his neck like a scarf. "What the…"

"It's a good look for you, baby. You should wear it all night," I said softly in his ear, as he spun around to face me.

"But it clashes with my outfit," he pointed out.

"Oh, that's okay. I think I can find another use for it." I unwound the tinsel, while still keeping it around his neck. I tugged gently on the ends that I held in my hands, tugging Kurt closer to me.

When he was mere inches from my lips, Kurt said, "We really have to finish the tree. It's not a Hummel family Christmas without my famous tree."

I sighed and dropped the tinsel. "You're right." I went over to the couch and lay down, covering my eyes with my arm. "Let me know when you're done."

"Oh, no, you don't," Kurt admonished, pulling me into a standing position. "You're going to help me and you're going to like it." And when he kissed my neck like that, I knew I would do anything he told me to do.

* * *

><p>By the time the party was under way (I could totally understand the big deal Kurt and Burt were making over the Christmas tree – it was the first thing everyone who walked through the door commented on) I ended up sitting with Rachel in a corner while Finn and Kurt visited with relatives they hadn't seen in a while. "So what are you and your dads doing tomorrow?" I asked, watching Kurt laugh at something one of his relatives was saying. God, I loved it when he laughed.<p>

"It's totally cliché, but we're going to eat Chinese and watch movies," she replied with a smile. "What about you? Are you gonna be here?" Rachel was the only one besides Kurt who'd seen firsthand the way my parents sometimes treated me. Once we'd needed to rehearse our lines for the musical and we couldn't go to her house, so we went to mine. My parents – as per usual – ignored me… until they heard Rachel talking. Then they started asking if she was my girlfriend, if I was "normal" again.

"Yeah, probably." We talked about things like school and glee club and our boyfriends until Kurt came up to us. "It lives," I joked, kissing Kurt just because I could. "I was beginning to think that you forgot about me."

"Never," Kurt, cheesy romantic that he was, said. "But there are some people you have to meet." He grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards people I'd never met. "Oh, and Rach? Finn's looking for you."

"Kitchen?" Rachel asked, laughing.

"Kitchen," Kurt confirmed. Rachel went off in search of her boyfriend while mine led me over to where his dad stood with another man and a woman, who had a little girl clutching her leg.

"Kurt!" the little girl said, letting go of the woman's (I assumed it was her mother) leg and raising her arms, begging Kurt to pick her up. Obviously, he complied.

"Hey, Brina," he said, one of the biggest smiles I'd ever seen crossing his face. "Have you been a good girl for Santa?"

"Uh huh," she said, nodding enthusiastically. "What about you?" Kurt gave me A Look that no one else would understand before nodding at the little girl he was holding. "Good," she declared before glancing at me. "Who's this?" she asked in that blunt way only little kids could get away with.

"This is Blaine," Kurt explained. "He's my boyfriend." I'd been with Kurt for nine months and eight days (not every guy forgets anniversaries and stuff like that, you know) and I still got this warm, tingling feeling in the pit of my stomach whenever he called me his boyfriend. I doubted that would ever go away, even when we'd been together for years as opposed to months.

"Do you, like, kiss him and stuff?" the little girl Kurt had called Brina asked in a stage-whisper.

"Yep," Kurt replied, leaning over to kiss me quickly. Then, realizing that he had yet to introduce me, he said, "Oh, sorry! Blaine, this is my uncle Andy, my aunt Helen, and my cousin Sabrina… but we just call her Brina," he added with a laugh when Brina made a face at her full name. "Guys, this is my boyfriend, Blaine Anderson." I shook his aunt and uncle's hands the way I'd learned to when my parents made me take etiquette classes when I was younger.

"Such a gentleman," Helen said with a smile.

"Nah," Kurt argued, glancing at me. "I mean, he _pretends _to be, but he's really just a huge dork." I wanted to shove him, but he was still holding Brina, so I settled for flicking his ear instead. "Ow!" he complained, glaring at me, causing everyone to laugh.

We talked to Helen and Andy for a little while longer before Kurt said that we needed to go meet other people. Helen reached for Brina, who just buried her face in Kurt's shoulder, not wanting to let go (I completely understood the feeling). "It's okay, Aunt Helen," Kurt said. "I can hold onto her for a little while." His aunt agreed and we walked away to talk to other Hummel family members. At one point, Kurt said, "Hey, Brina? My arms are starting to hurt. Would you mind going to see Blaine for a few minutes?"

"Kay," she murmured and I could tell she was on the fast track to sleep (how such a little girl could sleep on Christmas Eve was beyond me. When I was Brina's age, I was so hyper that sleep was not even an option). Kurt handed her to me and I shifted her to my hip and she quickly laid her head on my shoulder. "You smell pretty," she commented.

"Thanks." She didn't reply and I soon heard he breath even out, meaning that she'd fallen asleep. Excusing myself from a couple of Finn's cousins, I carried Brina into the seldom used den (the TV was broken in there, so Burt and Finn decided that there was no real use for the room) and gently laid her down on the couch, covering her with a nearby blanket.

"You're gonna be a great dad one day, you know that?" I turned to see Kurt leaning oh-so casually against the doorframe.

"Well, thanks. You are, too," I replied, thinking back on how he'd been with Brina earlier and with the kids at the homeless shelter earlier that week. We stood there for a minute, not even saying anything, but that was okay. We didn't _need _to talk – that was just the kind of relationship that we had.

After a long moment, I noticed something hanging above Kurt's head. Glancing up, I instantly recognized the green plant with a haphazardly tied red ribbon, which made me think that it was Finn who'd put it there. Trying not to let Kurt catch on to what I was doing, I stepped close to him and placed my hands in the place just above the waistband of his jeans where the fit so perfectly and kissed him. It was my first kiss under the mistletoe and it was totally cliché and everything that a mistletoe kiss should have been (well, except for that fact that the other party had no idea there was mistletoe there).

"Well, hello, there," Kurt said, pulling back, his lips red and eyes wide and shining. "Not that I'm complaining, but what was that all about?"

"Look up."

"Ah," he said, comprehension dawning. "Mistletoe." He looked back to me, a grin on his face. "You know, I'm surprised you weren't worried about… Nargles or whatever those things in _Harry Potter _are called."

"I love you," was all I said, kissing him again, since we were still under the mistletoe and isn't that what you're supposed to do?

"KURT!" Finn yelled loudly, coming towards us at a pace so fast I started to get nervous.

"What, Finn?" he hissed. "And for the love of all that's good in this world, please keep your voice down. Brina's asleep." I turned and saw that the little girl was now awake and looking at us.

"Oops," he said, lowering his voice, though the damage had already been done. "But uh… Mom had asked me to keep an eye on the oven for her because she had to go to the store for… something. But then Rachel came in and I got uh… kinda distracted and now the oven's kinda sorta a little… on fire."

"And you _walked away _from it?" Kurt exhaled loudly through his nose. "Finn Hudson, I swear to God, you will be the death of me. Or the cause of my first worry line, at least, which pretty much amounts to the same thing." He shook his head and kissed my cheek swiftly. "I'll be right back."

"Come on, man," Finn practically whined. "I don't want the house to burn down because you were making out with your boyfriend." Kurt sighed but followed Finn out of the den anyway, his voice carrying back to me while he explained to his brother what constituted "making out".

"Psst, Blaine," I heard from behind me. I turned to see Brina waving me over. "Come here."

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" I asked, sitting down next to her. "Santa won't come if you're not asleep."

"How do you know?" she questioned, narrowing her eyes which for the first time I noticed were identical to Kurt's.

"He told me so," I said with a shrug. Everyone else called me an elf because of my height, so why not play it up for a six-year-old.

Brina waved me off. "I have something important to tell you, though."

"I _guess _I can ask him to make an exception for you, then. But only if it's super-duper important," I added for effect.

"It is," she vowed, crossing her heart.

"Well, I believe you. So what's up?"

"I like you," she said simply.

"Good. Because I like you, too." She smiled and I continued to notice the similarities between her and Kurt. "Anything else?"

"Uh huh. I hope Kurt doesn't break you because I think I might miss you." I laughed because I assumed that she meant that she hoped Kurt didn't break _up _with me.

"I don't think you have to worry about that."

"Blaine?" she asked, settling back into the couch. "Do you want to be with Kurt forever and ever and ever?"

Kurt walked back into the den, a bit of soot on his nose. He walked over to us and I pulled him down into my lap, eliciting a surprised squeak from him. "Yeah, I do."

"You do what?"

I wiped the soot off his nose with my thumb, then kissed the same spot. "Nothing, baby." I glanced back over to Brina, who'd fallen back to sleep. "Come on, let's get out of here and let her sleep." Kurt stood and pulled me from the room and upstairs, where we collapsed on his bed, tired from our long day. I yawned embarrassingly loud and Kurt chuckled.

"Go to sleep, little boy, or Santa won't come to bring you your presents." He was silent, contemplating. "Or maybe I should say coal, because you haven't been a very good boy lately, now have you?" He raised his eyebrows suggestively and I shoved him.

"If that's the case, then you haven't been very good, either. Which means no presents for Kurt."

Kurt shrugged it off. "What could a fat man in a horrendous red suit give me that I don't already have?"

"But that's the magic of Santa. You're supposed to ask him for something you never thought you'd get in your wildest dreams."

"I already have that, though," Kurt explained, one hand going to my hair. "I have you."

**Didn't know how to end this, so I felt this was as good a place as any :)**

**Also, I don't know where Brina came from, but she just showed up on the page and I let her take over.**

**I would also like to extend an apology to you guys. I would love to update every day, but then I get to writing and it takes me longer than I originally had in mind. Like I said, I would love to give you daily updates, but I would also like to give you quality writing as opposed to quantity, so… yeah. Sorry about that.**

**Review!**


End file.
